What happens in Vegas
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: Brennan , Booth, Alcohol and Las Vegas. A combination meant to utter disaster, or maybe more... Oh, the possibilities! B/B all the way!
1. Chapter 1

A.N : Ok,I already have 2 Bones's fiction on process. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone,so…here we go! Based on one spoiler that I've read,and if you don't want to know, don't read !!

_Spoiler alert!_

" _Brennan and Booth will end up naked in the same bed somewhere at this season." _

Hey, you know what would be great? If you pressed that review button…

Oh,and I don't own Bones,no matter how much I pray for that to happen.

CHAPTER 1- SURPRISE ALL THE WAY

She woke up slowly, which was very anusual for her. In a normal day,her already accostumed body would suddenly let her know that it was well rested and that was time to get up and start her beloved routin. She would quickly get out of bed,stretch,take a cold shower, get dressed, have breakfast and head out to the Jeffersonian. Oftenly, when they had a case, Booth would just pick her up directly at home,and they would just go to the crime scene. So,is was with great surprise that Temperance Brennan realized that her body showed a lot of resistance in even moving,let alone considering actually getting up of her bed.

Her head was heavy and unusually aching,and her eyes wouldn't open up without a lot of effort,even if the room was actually dark,as she noticed the courtins closed. Yet, it hurt to open them,and she let out one soft moan,rubbing her head more deeply on her pillow. And that was when she realized that the pillow was moving rytmicaly,up and down,up and down. And it was kind of hard to be a normal pillow,and large,and it had one amazing scent… she shot her eyes wide open,her head still a big blur, but slowly telling her that something was very,very different. Slowly, she raised her gaze still sleepy,honestly afraid of what she would found, and strangely already knowing it. And there he were,holding her as if they've done this forever, his bare arms encircled possessively around her ,one hand hidden beneath the sheets, the other resting smoothly over her nude belly.

Her best friend and partner,Seeley Booth, looked as if nothing could ever take him from his peacifull sleep,and Brennan mused for a while, getting lost on that view. It was very rare to see Booth so relaxed, sleeping so defenseless. As a former sniper, his body had accostumed to be always alert,and temperance many times saw that even when he was asleep, he would be in some conscious level tense and ready to move. But now, her partner looked truly passed, his face calm and with what it looked like a half smile on his lips. Brennan could have stay watching him for hours, his steady breathing coming and going…but then she remembered that,for the first time, she wasn't looking him from some distance. Nope, she was actually very much close,very disturbingly close,considering that her head was supported by his bare chest. Her blue eyes grew wider, suddenly realizing that his chest wasn't the only thing without clothes on that room. Her own skin was protected by nothing beyond the white satin sheets of her hotel kingsized bed. She took one deep breath and risked looking inside the sheets,making sure of what she already knew._ They were both naked._

Temperance Brennan was proud of being one of the most rational people that were put on this world. She could explain and accept things that others would often find quite impossible. She could compartimentalize almost anything and deal whenever she felt like it. But right on that moment, she felt as the world just collapsed upon all reason and thought. Oh no, she couldn't deal with that,not at all. What in the world would they've done to end up in such a compromising,and not so say very complicated position? In her mind,the memories of the prior night seemed read to start showing, nagging and bitting like one carnivorous bug. But she didn't want to remember,at least not like this. Not alone. She couldn't face whatever had happened. So,she did the only thing that seemed the bit right for now. She started the process to wake up her partner,and apparently, bed colleague.

" Booth." She winced as her head complained in pain by the sound of her on voice, even if it was barely more than a Whisper. Yes,it was official: She had a hangover,one of the few in her life. Booth seemed to respond a little to the sound, but much to her dismay, his response was quite disturbing. He tightened his embrace,and his hand hidden , ran beneath the sheets,caressing her soft skin until stoping on her hip. She felt goose bumps all over her,and called his name again before it got more dangerous, for her body was screaming for her to respond. She spoke louder now, also gently shaking his shoulder. " Booth. Wake up" .

Seeley Booth as in a great, peaceful sleep. It was warm in there,confy,and so danm good. Something very soft was pressed against his body,and the feeling was amazing,as if his own body had found it's home. When one small sound came from that soft thing calling his name, he embraced it strongly,lulled by it,his fingers slowly exploring that smooth velvet,until rest on one well structures curve. Hell, that had to be his best sleep ever. So,when his name was again called with more strength this time and his shoulder was slight moving from the pressure of what looked like one small hand, he decided that wasn't fair to end up that moment, and refused to open his eyes,still half asleep. He moved his fingers again, gently and yet tauting, feeling one very firm and well worked butt agains his hand.

" Shhhhh, honey. Go back to sleep." His voice was rough and soothing. Yet he felt a pang on his head with the effort of making one sound. The fantastic dream woman in his arms seemed to freeze against his actions,but the moment was very short, for she started to move and struggle to escape his embrace. " Stop moving,or I'll have to do something about it." He kept his eyes still shut, squeezing lightly that wonderful peace of skin,and despite his body felt all the symptoms that he already recognized as a hangover,it still had the nerve to respond,and a rush of a adrenalin passed in his blood. This was one hell of a great dream, it felt almost real. And that was when the so called dream yelped against his " Butt squeeze" ,moving fastly and trying to roll over.

" _Booth!" _The voice came surprised and strangled, and Seeley had the first pang of panic. Good Lord, that voice was too real. And way too familiar to be a dream. He felt one long and feminine body start to struggle more against his arms,still closed over her. Two legs were moving against his,on top of his,disentangling from their previou position. Booth did one silent pray before opening his eyes, hoping that all was an crazy allucination from the previous amounts of alcohol that he obviously had been consuming,and for the first time in his life, he wished to wake up with one unknown woman by his bed. That would be one mistake,but one far less complicated than facing the scared big blue eyes that were staring at him now,and he quickly let his left hand go of her hip. Yes, that was his one and only Bones liyng in his hotel bed,in all her glory,her milky skin covered only by a very thin white sheet.

Booth saw one very quick flashback come across his tired mind,and what he saw made his blood pressure increase for sure. There was this very vivid memory of he kissing her senseless, one of her hands pulling him closer and closer while the other opened the bedroom room without any pacience,and now he was facing her against the hotel room wall,his tie already on the floor,his hands pulling her dress without hesitation. He shook his head in a way that made him actually whimper with pain and dizziness.

" _Holly Lord. Bones." _Booth's voice was now filled with utter panic,witch matched the one in her eyes as met his. He felt very aware,all of sudden,that they were both naked. At the same bed. Oh,that couldn't be good.

" We are…" Her voice completed his toughts,and he felt the attempt to remain calm at it.

" Naked. At the same bed. Wich,among with some suddenly vivid memories that are starting to appear in my head,can only lead us to the conclusion that…" Even with one hangover,his Bones talked a lot,and in a kind of scientific way . He actually tought that was very endearing, but now it wasn't the time for that,and he finished the sentence for her, amazed that she was even still talking to him.

" We had sex. Last night."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A.N : Thank you for the kind reviews. Oh,and English nes pa mon language aussi, mon chérie amie!

And no, I don't own Bones...- sighs sadly-.

CHAPTER 2- ALCOHOL DOENS'T ALWAYS MEANS MISTAKE

They've been in Vegas for almost one week, working in a very hard and full of turns case. So, when they've finally solved it, It seemed only logicall to go out and have a little celebration together. As the great partners that they were, they didn't see any problem or other meaning on having a little fun together, and with that in mind they've headed to one of the famous clubs on the " sin City" , as Booth liked to call, just enjoying each other company, drinking, laughing, chatting about everything and nothing, and even dancing for a while. Brennan made sure that the place they were had nothing with gambling,and Booth,by his side, made sure that the place wasn't vulgar and the music was actually good. That was just like they've always were, taking care of each other,s best interests, small things that made them so right together, even thought only outsiders were able to see it.

The night had proved to be pleasant as it would always be when they were together,and the few more drinks that were making them a little tipsy only made them loose some of their normal inibihitions and careful attitudes around each other. No further harm, they both tought by the moment, going once more to the dance floor, Booth's hand on the small of her back, until she somewhat defiantly took his hand into hers, entwining their fingers. He accepted the challenge, smiling at her and scooping his Bones among his arms, letting the music take the control and start moving leading her in the embrace.

They both could remember with clarity their first kiss, no matter how fuzzy their heads were by the morning. They've just ended the dancing , and once more Bones had grasped her hand in his while moving back to their cozy and small table. No man or woman didn't even dare to come closer them anymore, as many did on the beginning of the night, for now it seemed obvious that neither of them were interested in other company different than each other. No flirting around. Booth felt his heart beating strangely fast while her fingers laced with his, her smile of pure enjoyment with that moment. He didn't think twice to seat by her side instead of his normal seat in front of her. It seemed only natural by the time, and Brennan gave him a wonderful look of contentment by his closer presence.

She was truly, really happy by that sudden, nevertheless welcome new intimacy. Booth seated by her side was so warm and safe,and she realized without any fear that neither of them had let go of each other hand, now resting at the table. She offered him her drink, not even remembering wicth one it was by now. She just knew that it was beautiful, tasty, colourful and had this little umbrella on it. And gave her an warm and fuzzy feeling over her body. She tasted Booth's drink too, something a little more serious, for he refused to ask for himself a " girl drink" , as he named hers. He noticed that her hand seemed very small inside his, and that observation made her feel very feminine all of a sudden. Booth seemed to think the same, his eyes softnening while his thumb caressed her palm slowly, fascinated by the silky touch. His Bones answered right away, her body getting closer and closer, until her head leaned slightly on his shoulder, and her fingers responded to his ministrations, also caressing his hand, the sweetiest touch ever made upon him. It felt like pure magic, and the next step seemed very obvious for both of them, things starting to become a very welcome shade of serious.

Booth moved his other hand slowly to her face, his fingers tracing softly her features, so delicate and yet so strong on conquering what she wanted. And for now, what she wanted laid right in her side, his face turned in a way that they were facing each other, his hand never stoping to contour her traces. She lifted her free hand and placed carefully on the collar of his shirt, playing slightly with it, her eyes closing for a moment enjoying his touch. She could feel his face getting closer, his hand suddenly frozen, cupping her cheek. Brennan opened her eyes to meet his, giving him her allowance to his silent question, motioning him to come closer. Her hand felt so danm good by his collarbone and finally by his neck, motioning him to hurry. He looked at her one last time before closing his own eyes and breaking the last space separating them, making sure that she was in the same page. And Oh, good Lord, she was, her soft lips welcoming his with such a delicacy and shyness that only him knew that existed. It was nothing like their so called and silently often remembered by both kiss under the mistletoe, with one very nosy audience and the feeling of obligation. This time, it was spontaneous and sweet, and they took their time to explore each other, starting with mere and tauting touch of lips, coming and going, until neither could stand getting separate anymore. He took his time , his lips playing in slow motion against hers, sucking, licking, caressing. And for once, Temperance Brennan let other person take the lead, only happy to follow, her own mouth making one sensual and caring dance. It was him that asked for permission to get into her mouth, his tongue carefully placing into her lips, asking for entrance, and she allowed without hesitation, the kiss taking a new depth of heat and approaching.

His hand entwined in her hair, as hers started caressing softly his muscled neck, while their tongues met and moved and did it's job against each other, the innocent kiss long gone as both of them felt their body get full with pure desire. And that it was how all of that had started, as they both remembered right now, embarrassment taking them over while that memorie mirroed in their eyes. And now, there they were, naked and in a hangover. Jut great, they tought.

" Ooh. This can't be good." Bones stated the obvious, looking intently at his eyes, and Booth tried really hard to focus on the present problem, but it was getting kind of difficult as his body awoke and realized that this beautiful woman was on top of him using nothing but her own skin. His little soldier was for sure showing signs of happiness, and Bones wasn't helping at all by ocasionnaly moving clumsily, trying apparently to get off him without much success. Truth being told, he wasn't exactly helping, for his arm was still around her. " Althougt sex is one perfect act between two healthy adults such as us, I don't think that this was the wisest thing for the both of us, given our working and friendship status." Bones was babbling, and that only showed that she was nervous. She rested her hands in his chest while trying to get up,and Booth prayed silently while realizing her very beautiful breasts starting to show under the sheets, while her body weight moved to his waist. He would go straight to hell if impure thoughts counted very much.

" Bones...do you mind stopping moving like this?" His voice came out strangled, as all of his efforts were focused on control his lower parts from reacting in a very,very awkward way. And it wasn't working for very longer time, he realized in agony. His sometimes so bold partner finally seemed to understand the situation, her baby blue eyes seeming ready to pop out of their place.

" Oh my God. You are aroused." But even while she tried to hide it, the situation was having some effect over her too. _Seeley Booth was naked beneath of her also naked body._ She fidgeted with her legs , and Booth let out one desperate whimper.

" Bones, not helping. Please. Stop." He closed his eyes fiercly, trying to think about very disgusting and not sexy things such as his naked partner._ Ok. Crime scenes. Rotting flesh . Skeletons. Bones taking the maggots out of it. Wearing nothing but her lab coat...oh,shit. _He couldn't put Bones on his thoughts, not at all. His hands created own life, moving until they rested on both sides of her waist, and he felt one hell of an urge to pull her down to his mouth. He opened his eyes and focused on his hands, his fingers, anything that wasn't her body. And that was when he saw it. That's when his already upside down world turned again, in a very scary twist.

" Ok, I'm not moving anymore. But you don't have to feel so embarrassed, Booth. It's one perfectly normal biological reaction. It would actually be strange if you _didn't_ find it exciting, scientificly speaking. You are a very healthy and full of energy man, after all,and...what, Booth? Why you are looking so panicked? It will be ok if we just compatimentalize and think rationally. It's just sex. One night. No harm, really. We..."

" Temperance." The sound of him calling her by her actual name made her stop. He was truly scared, she could see that. She knew that Booth was always prude and reserved when it came about sex, but that was just ridiculous. It as a perfectly normal activitie. But what he said next really confused her. " I think that the sex is really the least of our worries right now." Booth sounded utterly confused and dead serious, and his eyes now definitely refused to meet hers, looking into something apparently oh her waist. She scrunched her face in deep tought, but for one of the few times in her life, she was truly lost.

" What do you mean, Booth? Knowing you, I would really think that the sex would be one big deal. What could possibly be more worrying for you than that?" she moved again uncounsciouly, and felt him curse under his breath as her legs made one very dangerous move near his groin. " Sorry."

" Don't do that again. And..." He sulked a great amount of air, knowing that their lives were definitely changed and possibly screwed as they've lived it before. " Look at your left hand." He observed her face scrunch in much more confusion, and followed her eyes as they moved to where he've told so. He felt exactly the moment she saw it, for her entire body stiffened over his.

Temperance felt the blood run of her veins, the sight under her eyes too much for her. There, on her anular finger, on her left hand, rested two rings that turned her head upside down. She managed to let out one strangled cry while looking to the gold band laying innocently there, as long as one brilliant ring beneath it.

TBC...exactly where it stopped! It just depends of your reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

A.N : C'mon… does anyone really believe that Bones is mine? I don't think so!

CHAPTER 3 – THE EVIDENCE TALKS

"_Oh, no." _Bones kept staring in disbelief to the rings in her hand, as if by looking really hard it would make it disappear. Booth wasn't feeling very well assured himself, but he knew that gazing at it wouldn't make it any better.

" Oh, yes." He stated the obvious, lifting his own left hand and waving in front of his –_shit, danm, no, . LORD." -_ wife. " I have one of these too". Brennan stared at his hand with her mouth wide open, the golden band shinning in his finger, matching hers. That got to be a joke.

This time, she didn't care about Booth and his arousal, she just moved in a big jolt and disentangled herself definitely of him, getting of the bed with a speed that made her head spin. Or maybe it was the marriage thing that was making her dizzy. She couldn't say for sure.

" Oh, no no no no no…" Bones was pacing back and forth the bed, and Booth almost chocked with that vision, and his instinct of decense finally kicked in.

" _Bones! You are naked! Jeez, do you mind?" _He covered his eyes with his hands, ignoring the little voice inside his head telling him to enjoy that show. That had to be a twisted nightmare. Right?

" It's not like there's something here that you are not familiar with by now, Booth! For God sake, that's more to worry than sex, you've said it yourself!" She stood in front of him, crossing her arms, the panick rising more and more on her chest. She knew, she knew she shouldn't drink at all. She should be one abstain. In fact, that was her new resolution. Abstaince. Temperance watched her partner- she refused to say or even think the word husband- feeling very annoyed. It was not the time for being prude. " Stop with it,Booth! Will you open your eyes, please?"

" I'm not opening my eyes until you cover yourself. Period." Booth could almost feel Bones rolling her eyes by hearing his words, but a man had to do what he had to do sometimes. No matter how many times he've fantasized about seeing Bones naked in front of him, he was still a gentleman, even if he didn't feel with much dignity right now. Yup, their lives were suddenly a mess.

" Fine". Temperance sighed heavily under her hus- _partner, partner-_ she repeatedly fiercly inside her head- childish behaviour, but humored him anyway, for they had more urgent matters to discuss than his obviously issues with human nudity, wich she honestly didn't understand at all. They were all born naked, after all. And really, after they previously night, Booth _definitely_ shouldn't have a problem with her wondering without clothes on. At least, by what she was remembering, he didn't have problems at all with her nude body a few hours ago. He seemed to enjoy it quite a lot, and this thought only made a shiver run by her spine, as she suddenly remembered how good his hands had felt wondering around her. Oh, he had _great _hand abilities. She shook her head to focus, grabbing the first peace of clothe she've seen. It had his smell all over it, she realized , while buttoning the white shirt. " Ok, Booth. You can stop bing ridiculous now. I'm decent, as you would like to call."

Seeley opened his eyes carefully, testing if Bones was really telling the true. knowing that woman as he did, she could very well be still naked just to defy his sense of shame. Realizing that she've kept her word, he allowed himself to finally look entirely at her, only to feel his heart race and his little soldier, again, start asking for some action. " Bones… that's my shirt." Not that he didn't liked what he was seeing. The actual problem was that he liked a lot. He had lost account of the times he've had imagined his Bones using his clothes in the early morning, looking at him with her hair a mess and sleep still present all over her face. Oh, that was great. Just freaking great. They had one huge problem literally in their hands and all he was thinking about was to undress her again._ Way to go, Seeley. Why don't you just go and jump at her, will you? Maybe also have her knocked up too. That would do the trick, agent._ He was sinning a lot this morning.

" Ok, Booth, you know what? You really need to make up your mind. First you complain about me being naked, even thought _we had sex_, wich means that not only you've seen me naked already, but you also touched me in that state. Then, when I answer to your request and cover myself because some stupid catholic convention that you must have, you complain about me wearing your shirt. I can always remove it, if that's what you want. And We are having this really unnecessary argument when clearly we have one very serious problem,and…" Booth was sure that Bones was starting to hyperventilate, because no one couls speak so much in so little time without breathing like she was doing.

" Whoa, Bones. Okay,I get it. Fine. Just…could you give me something to wear too. Hum… my underwear maybe. So, We'll figure this out. Just keep it cool for a second, will you? He received as answer a piece of clothe in his face, that he recognized as his boxers. Thank God it was a cool one. He would never forgive himself if Bones first sight of his underwaer was the one with the red hearts that his mother had given him in Christmas. He quickly put the boxers on, rising to his feet and staring at the beautiful woman in front of him, using one wedding ring that told that yes, she was his wife. How on earth would he be able to fix this? How was he supposed to explain that to Parker? _Hey, Bub. Guess what? See Bones here? Yeah, she and daddy eloped and got married without inviting 't that great, kiddo? _Oh, boy. The sudden reminding of his very beloved son made his thoughts snap to a _very _important thing. _Oh, my sweet Jesus, Holly Mother._ He started to surround the entire room, in utter despair.

Brennan was sure that Booth was experiencing some kind of post drunken marriage trauma. That would be the only logicall explanation to that odd behaviour, as she watched his eyes search frantically every inch of the room, the floor, seeing more and more disturbed by something. He finally grabbed the trash bin, seeming truly worried by realizing that it was empty. Ok, she was officially preoccupied about him right now.

" Hum…Booth? What on earth are you doing? You don't seem quite well." To be honest, she was finding that a little amusing, witch was actually good. It helped to deal with all the stress of the situation. She risked one small smile, but Booth apparently wasn't happy, turning those cute chocolate eyes to her._ Oh, I'm starting to sound like Angela. Since when I use the word cute?_

" _Protection, Bones._" He looked at her as she've lost her mind, because it was freaking obvious. " I'm looking for protection. We didn't use any." She gave him that look that he loved, the one that was usually followed by the classic " I don't know what that means" phrase. " _Condoms, Temparance! Freaking condoms! I can't find any. Oh, man…" _He runned a hand across his already disheveled hair, worry taking every place of his face.

" Booth, are you worried that I've passed you some sexual transmited desease? I can't believe you are even considering this! Are you calling me promiscuous?" Well, that was just outrageous, she tought for sure. He stared at her again in disbelief. Infuriating , thick, crazy woman.

" Oh, for God' sake, Bones! I know that. I'm worried with birth control, ok? Jeez, STD, Bones? None of us have this background. But one unexpected child? Hello, single father speaking here. Oh, that's just peachy. I can already see it, another son out of the marriage. Ooh, my mom will just love it. Becca is going to kill me, how am I going to explain to Parker?" Now, he felt as he was the one hyperventilating. And then it snapped in his head, like one lightening. " Wow. This one is not going to be an ilegitime child! I'm married with you now ! Althought that idea only is freaking weird. Jesus, another kid ! That's…"

" Booth." Her partner had finally lost it, as he kept rambling and rambling, his face suddenly pale, his hands trembling. " BOOTH!" She hated yelling at him, but sometimes it was the only thing that would do the trick, as it was proved by now. He froze by her voice, slowly meeting her gaze. " Slow down,ok ? It's taken care of. I'm on the pill . There will be no undesired pregnancy, trust me. At least with this problem we wont have to deal, wich lead us back to the _real one._" Bones waved her left hand in his face, a look of true horror in her features. " _. so. Not. Me._ I would never marry anyone, not even you. What in heavens name came into my mind yesterday is beyond my imagination, is beyond logic. How did you managed to talk me into this?" Bones was truly hystericall by now, but her point stung in his heart like a sword.

" _Whoa there._ Hold on. Are you blaming _me_ on this one?" And now, he was really, really angry. How dare she?

" Well, you are the ortodox catholic type, not me! I don't even believe in marriage, while you, on the other hand…" She waved her hands over him,indicating what she tought. Oh, no way in hell!

" Ok, Bones. Stop before you say anything that you're going to regret later. That's exactly the way you said,ok? I _do_ believe in marriage. And that's one hell of an important thing for me. So, marring in Vegas half drunken in some unknown chapel? Not the wedding of my dreams, _Temperance._ I'm as baffled on this one as you,ok?"

" Wait. Did you just say a chapel ? We married on a chapel? Do you remember it?" Brennan was again with eyes wide open, her brain squeezing really hard to put the piece together. A vision of a white dress crossed her mind. _" Oh my God, did I wear one white bridal dress?" _She practically shrieked this time. Booth also had a sudden flash of her and the so called dress. She was gorgeous. But his Bones for sure wouldn't feel this way about it. Being the practical man he was, he grabbed her arm in a soothing way, hoping she would go with him.

" You know what, Bones? Let's do what we do best. Let's seat and analyse the evidence. The evidence never lies, right?

TBC…

See this small buttom bellow? It's called reviews, and makes me write sooo much faster!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N : Wow, thank you for the kind reviews, folks!! I'm very flattered, specially by the ones that took the time to do their very first reviews to my fic. So, why not make this one habbit, huh?

Oh, and Angela will of course be a part of this story, you really think I would leave her ( and the other squints, for that matter) out?

And the pill thing…I'm quite familiar with it, I'm a graduated doctor. Just wait and see…

And again…Bones?? Not mine!

CHAPTER 4- NEWLYWEDS

" Let your strongest squint mode take over and sit here for a while, will you Bones? Let's go trought the facts. Bones?" Booth sat by the bed watching his partner, waiting for her to do what she always did: Use the science and solve things. But she didn't seem very keen to join him, although she've told that his idea of looking into the evidence sounded indeed the most rational thing to do. Instead, Brennan was eyeing their surroundings suspiciously, frowning more and more as time passed, until turning to him with a confused gaze.

" This is not my room." She stated with an odd look to Booth, and he wondered if she was in some sort of pathological denial.

" What? Of course this is your room, Bones. I admit that this one is a little flashy even to you, the super famous world best-seller writer." He considered while looking around them too, realizing for the first time how big that place was, the bedroom beautifully decorated, soft colors and elegant furniture matching the bed, and flowers everywhere. He could tell that the bedroom wasn't the only room, for he could see one door leading to a bathroom and another that showed a _very_ fancy living. Trust Bones to find a place like this. " Seriously, Bones . What's this place anyway? The president's suite? An entire family could live here! I know you like confort, but…wow." He shook his head a bit amused, trying to lighten the mood, but his Bones kept staring at him with those big, gorgeous eyes of hers, giving that " lost little girl look" that she sometimes used.

" Booth, I'm serious! I mean, this is the same hotel, but…" She examined the fliers on the small table near the bed, reading closely the services offered. " Definitely not my room. It wasn't that big. This one seems like one master suite, decorated for something special. What on earth…" She stopped suddenly, as one flash of memorie jolted on her eyes. " Oh, no. We didn't." She stared at Booth in disbelief, and he suddenly understood, as he remembered too.

_They couldn't stop kissing each other, their hands laced firmly as they stumbled into the hotel's lobby, the perfect portrait of happiness. Booth took another look at his just now pronounced wife, once more feeling amazed by that picture. There was his Bones, using one strapless and simple white dress, the most beautiful bride ever. She looked like one perfect greek godness, his godness. Temperance also surveyed her, yes, husband, his tuxedo so perfect in his worked body, yet all she could think right now was to see him without it. They approached the reception desk, both smiling to each other, almost oblivious that they were not alone in the world. The recepcionist gave them one small knowing smile, for she worked in Vegas for too long to not realize another happily married new couple. _

" _Good night . I would like to change my room." Brennan's voice was full of awe at her own decision, and yet she felt calm and fulfilled . It seemed logicall to both of them to celebrate. " My name is…" The woman behind the desk interrupted gently, nodding her head is approval. They looked great together._

" _Dr. Temperance Brennan. All the staff is familiar with your person. We're very proud that you've chosed to stay here while in Las Vegas. So, you are saying that you want to change your Room, Dr. Brennan? Is there something wrong with the one your agent kindly booked?" She teased just a little, for she knew for sure why the good doctor wanted another room. It was only obvious by their faces, but hey, what's wrong with trying to enjoy their happiness? It was the very good-looking man that answered now, and all the recepcionist could think was what an amazing pair they did._

" _Actually, it's Mrs. Booth now." Seeley flashed his best charming smile, the one that made Bones feel like jumping all over him right there. He smiled broader with his words, ignoring the small cought that Temperance gave him. She had already stated that she wasn't going to change her name. She would, maximum, hyffenaze. " You see, we just got married,and… We would like to celebrate in great style, you know. It's our wedding night after all." Again, there was the smile, so danm taunting and charming. Who could seriously say no?_

" _Oh, well, my congratulations then. May I just say that you form a wonderfull couple?" The woman sounded sincere,and both Brennan and Booth thanked. " And the hotel has just what's needed in such a special occasion. We call it the honeymoon suite, and it's one of the best that we got. It's intimate, ocuppies one entire floor,and it has one small elevator in the living connected directly to the kitchen,so no one will bother you with room service. And we like to take great care of our newlywedds couples, and provide them our very best to make this moment unforgettable. I think it would be perfect for you." She smiled by the sight of them, the secret looks, the way they touched each other._

" _Yup. We'll definitely take that one." Booth wrapped his arm around Bones waist, extending his hand to receive their key. That night was the beginning of the rest of their lives._

" We took a honeymoon suite? How cliché is that? Ouch." Brennan shook her head by their recent memorie, immediately regretting the move, for a sudden pain came all over her skull, along with a wave of dizziness. " I don't feel so good." She blurted out while things started to look somewhat blurred,and she tried to steady herself by grabbing the chair in her side. But Booth was quick, taking her gently and leading the way to the bed.

" Here, lie down on the pillows. Take a deep breath." Even now his always overprotective side took control, while he gazed anxiously to his –_ Oh,man,oh man,oh man,this is freaking really happening-_ wife.

" _I will never, ever again drink one single drop of alcohol._" Bones stated officially, her head slowly coming back to normal and stopping the spinning thing. " If I believed in God, I would promise this to him or her right now. Alcohol is one vary bad idea. While inebriated, I managed to crush all my beliefs and convictions, get marry in one danm church, wearing one stupid white dress, ask for a honeymoon room in my hotel, and now my head feel like it's going to explode. _Alcohol is the most dangerous weapon in the word .I'll never ask for a gun to you again, Booth. I'll just give the bad guy a drink. It seems far more effective."_

Booth fought back the urge to start laughing at her absurd statements, knowing that this reaction would only infuriate his Bones. But hell, she was so danm cute talking nosense like this. She was endearing in a freaking hangover. And right on that moment, special agent Seeley Booth realized that he was, indeed, lost. Oh, he had it bad for that woman. Yup, he was so lost. And yet, he felt a sudden wave of happiness wash him. _Good lord, he liked being this lost. May he never find his way back again._ Booth squeezed Bones hand in his, realizing that the color was back in her face.

" Well, I don't feel that great myself either. Hangover is a bitch, honey." Bones eyes shot open by those words, and Booth suddenly realized what he've said. He also blamed it on the alcohol.

" Don't call me honey. Bones is bad enough, although I'm finding it suddenly great, considering the alternatives." Her voice softened while looking into his eyes, seeing the small hurt in them. But hell, she was scared to death. No matter how she loved_ - in a brotherly way, Temperance. Brotherly. Danm, he is marvelously well structured. You can see all the abdominal muscles. You can study anatomy in this body. Oh, I would love to study with him…focus. Focus. If he would just put one shirt,i could concentrate._ And then, she couldn't do it anymore. She was, after all, only a woman, one human been. And she still blamed her current post alcohol and shock state when she said it.

" I think We should have sex again." _Danm her and her biological urges. If she believed in hell, that ought to be a seat already saved for her._ But looking at his arms, all Brennan could think was to be in their embrace. His eyes surely would pop out of his eyeballs anytime soon, he could just feel it.

" What?" His voice sounded a very exciting king of husky, and Booth cursed himself for that.

" Well, we were half drunken last night. Even so, I remember having a great time, don't you?" Oh, who she was trying to kid? She had an _amazing, orgastic _time.

" Um… I guess. It was really good." Booth felt heat rising all over his body, his mind showing him wonderful details of their previous time. Man, that woman knew what to do to drive one guy crazy, that was for sure. He remembered how her mouth had wondered all over him, how her legs had encircled his hips, wrapping him in the most fantastict trap… " Okay, We're losing our focus here. Bones, We are already in a freaking mess here. Don't you think that there are more urgent things right now, like, I don't know, _trying to understand why in hell we decided to get married?" _Was he really denying to have sex with Bones? Oh, Satan must had decided that he, Seeley Booth, was his new favorite toy. Never in his life, since Booth realized how he- _and all hell broke loose_- felt about Bones.

" Well, that's just it, don't you see? We obviously felt attracted for each other. In a normal situation, Both of us would just go and just have sex. But I'm guessing that because of our stablished relationship, saying caring, friendship and respect, we felt that only sex wouldn't be enough, we felt that we deserved more than that. Of course that, being inebriated, we weren't thinking clearly enough to discuss anything further, so we probably decided that having sex _after compromising _with each other would do the trick, showing us how important we really are one for another. I guess that I was somehow biased by your catholic beliefs and agreed to do so. But my point is… you see, if we have sex now with a clear mind, we will be able to show how we really care without the excuse of the alcohol. And then, We will be able to put things on perspective, understand our actions and finally solve this problem." Was she really proposing what she thought she was proposing? _Oh, my God. I think I'm still drunk. I think Angela is possessing me. Only I don't believe in such thing as possession._

" Bones. That's one hell of twisted logic. Actually, never mind, _there's no logic at all._ Where's my scientist, Jeez!" Booth was mouth agape by now, yet he felt his body responding by the single tought of Bones's suggestion. " I thought we agreed to look under the evidence?"

Something was definitely coming up upon her, for Temperance found herself answering boldly.

" What evidence can be more accurate than our own bodies?"

TBC…

I wonder how fast I can update with a great amount of reviews… Winks.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N : Wow… thank you so much for the great reviews! You made my day!

Thanks too for the suggestion of getting a Beta, I'll consider this. By now, please forgive me and my grammar and spelling mistakes. But English is not my first language, in case you haven't realized by now. I'm brazilian, so… Portuguese it is!

And I don't own Bones!

CHAPTER 5 – DIGGESTING

They laid down in each other arms , reppeating the scene that had haunted them in the early morning. Again, they were naked in the bed. Again, Temperance's head rested on his bare chest, and his hand kept still on her belly. But this time, they were both awake and sober, and knew with rich detail what've just happened.

On his favor, Seeley Booth could honestly say that he really had tried to reason with Bones that this was a bad,bad a idea. He knew Temperance better than anyone. He realized that, deep down, she was just stalling the moment they would have to face that, by the law, they were now husband and wife. He knew that she was scared, and that she honestly didn't know what to do about it. Other people would classify his Bones as a very cold and deprived of social skills woman. People would say that she was that way because she thought herself superior because of her very high IQ. They would say that Temperance Brennan wouldn't commit simply because she wasn't capable of caring that much for another person. But Booth knew differently. He knew that Bones problem was , actually ,the contrair. _She cared too much, too deep._ She always did. But in her life, she had grown to believe that, no matter how much love you had to offer, people would still walk away and leave. That was the core of all. Her fear of abandon. So, she'd rather hide behind the scientific conversation, and pretend to rationalize everything. He knew that she was doing this right now, using all that squint talk to suggest sex . And he was truly ready to say no and back off until she started to face things as they were. But oh, boy, he was a man first. A man with a great health and needs. And when she stared at him with those baby blue eyes and a lopsided grin, he knew she had won the battle. _And what a great battle to be defeated,_ he thought, tasting in his mouth hers on the moment that he finnaly lost it and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her as tomorrow would never come.

She was happy to responde, the feeling of his tongue over hers overwhelming, sweet, arousing. He was an amazing kisser. Actually, to be fair, and she liked to think of herself as a very fair person, Seely Booth was good in pretty much everything he did in her opinion. But oh, he was definitely better in some things than others. Keeping a woman very happy in bed was one of those things. He knew exactly where to touch her, exactly where to kiss, what to say. Being classified generally as a prude man, Temperance was very pleased to find out that, inside the walls, he was not prude or shy at all. Booth had given her the most fabulous sensations ever, he made her laugh, plead, scream, while moving inside her, sometimes tenderly, sometimes rough, just the way she seemed to need. He was a mind reader._Oh, I could get used to that._ She was truly frightned by this recurrent thought. And now, there they were again, in each other arms once more. He was the first to regain his composture and speak.

" Wow. That was… _amazing."_ Booth spoke in awe, shocked by the last hours of his life. He kissed her forehead slightly, his left hand lacing with hers, hearing her sigh with contempt.

" I will have to agree on that one. You are a great partner Booth, mating speaking. The release of endorphins with you is…" She stopped when she heard him chuckle, his fingers caressing her bare skin affectionaly.

" Do you really need to be squinty even now, Temperance? Saying that you had a great time will do, you know?" She was unbelievable, that was for sure. Honestly, talk about endorphins… only his Bones. " Although I find it very, very sexy." His voice was husky again, and she smiled slightly.

" You know, Booth…I like this side of you. Who knew that behind the façade of the good catholic boy there was a shameless man?" Well, she would never admit out loud, but she always had this suspection. " So, are we what Angela would classifie as "friends with beneficts" after this?" She tried to sound unconcerned, despite her stomach made a strange flip-flop. Hey, she was really trying to deal with the situation ,ok?

" I think that we are a bit more than that, Bones." He whispered softly, rising their entwined hands to show their wedding rings._ True time, dude. Do it smoothly. Do it carefully. Don't let her freak out._ Booth felt her body immediately tense, and used his free arm to give her a half hug. For some reason, he didn't want to let her hand go of his. " It's ok, sweetheart. We…" He immediately shut the hell up when realizing what he've had just done. He called her by a pet name. _Don't push your luck, Seeley. Remember that you are naked with one master of karate here. She could do serious damage to some sensitive parts of your body._ Luckly, his Bones seemed lost in her own thoughs, surveying their hands with suspicion.

" How come I have two rings and you only have one?" She blurted out truly curious, her always inquisitive mind noticing that unnormality. Beneath the simple golden band, she wore a very delicate silver ring, ornated with one well worked diamond, surrounded by two small blue rocks, that she immediately identified by sapphires. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, she admitted to herself. Nevertheless, it was intriguing. Booth shifted slightly, feeling somewhat guilty.

" Huh… you can blame that one on me." He remembered exactly what he had done and said on that account. " I said that we should get engaged before getting married." His voice was shy, and Brennan gave one small smile, as she started to recall it too.

" You said that the sapphires matched my eyes. And then, we stayed engaged for exactly forty-five minutes, witch was the time We took for picking up my dress and find a chapel that you liked." She finished his story, all the pieces of that puzzle slowly coming to their places. Booth nodded, the memorie engraved in his brain, while the true gravity of the situation started to kick in, and he became suddenly serious. Brennan felt it to, and raised slightly of her position, grabbing the sheets to hide her body while gazing at him.

" Booth? What do We do now?" She tried to remain calm and rational. She could do this. Booth always said that she could do anything. She could face it and solve it. It was after all just one drunken mistake. No big deal. Right? She searched for the answers in his eyes, and Booth desperately wished that he had any. But this wasn't one book with solutions, it was real life.

" We face it, Temperance." Oh, her name in his lips sounded so sweet, so right, they both tought. " We do our best to figure this out, and we don't run away." She nodded in agreement, despite the sudden urge to cry that was beginning to rise in her chest. Who was she trying to kid?_ She couldn't do it! She was emotionally deprived, as many people had already said it to her._

" I don't want to be married. I never did. I don't know what came out of me yesterday. I really don't." Her words hurt. His chest tightened, his breathing became heavy, as she continued talking. " We should get an annulment." Why her heart was beating so fast while she said it? Why she felt this very big pain? Brennan fooled herself by keep telling to her mind that she simply didn't want to hurt Booth. He had seated on the bed too, in order to look at her clearly.

" That is not going to happen, Bones. There are strict laws about it, specially for marriages that happens in Vegas. In the first place, to a marriage be annulled, the couple have to prove that it wasn't … huh… consummated. Witch was by us. Twice." He felt his cheeks flushed, remembering every detail of _consummating_ his marriage. Bones had the decense to look flushed too, and Booth saw a pang of lust in her eyes before she quickly erased it, changing to her supper tough feminist mode.

" Well, that's just ridiculous. But if we can't get an annulment, Then there's always divorce." There. There was the word that Booth was desperate not to hear. Bones had said it outloud, with every letter. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is n ot what I've planned to my life. Never. Ever. Good Lord, give me the strength._ He prayed fiercly, boltly, desperately.

" No. No divorce." He didn't intended to be harsh. His mouth just took control, and he said it. Temperance gave him one very insulted look, and Booth knew he was in trouble._ Big trouble._

" What you are talking about, Booth? You can't be serious! We weren't even sober when we did it! You are the one that always said that marriage was a big deal, and that it shouldn't be taken lightly. You always said that two people should reflect a lot before taking this step. And we didn't do any of it. You, of all people, should understand that!"

" I know what I've said, ok?" He replied annoyed. He knew he had sinned, Bones didn't have to keep reminding him. He laughed at the holly matrimony. He said " I do" in front of a priest and God half drunken. " And I stand for every single word. But a mistake cannot be covered with another. Marriage is a sacred institution, Bones. We don't take it for granted. Therefore, we don't just trow it by the window and get divorced. The church doesn't agree with divorce. And as a catholic , neither do I. I was teached that marriage is forever, Temperance. _Please, please try to understand that._" Booth knew that it was too much to ask. It wasn't fair with his Bones. But hell, it wasn't fair with him too. " We are good together, Bones. I know we didn't start right. But convention is not something you like. You don't care about marriage, but I do. And I know that we shouldn't stay together only because we have wedding rings, I do. But… couldn't we at least give it a shot? I own this to God, Temperance. I own this to myself, to _us._ And I know it's a lot to ask but… try to understand my reasons. Even antrophologicaly speaking, by the meaning of marriage._ Will you please, please do this for me? I'm already a single father. Don't make me be a divorced single father, at least not without giving it a shot first."_

Temperance looked at the man in front of her in utter confusion and disbelief. That wasn't fair to her. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't just use his beliefs and his heart to ask her that. He didn't have the right to make her feel as if she was the bad guy in this story. And yet, while she stared at those pleading brown eyes of his, her heart had a jolt of tenderness. This was the man that showed her she wasn't alone, that had helped her in the worst times of her life, that showed her how to open up a little. He was her best friend, the person she trusted her life with. That was the man that so many times risked his own life for hers, that held her in his arms when she was sad, scared, anything. She looked at his eyes again, realizing so much caring for her in those. And she suddenly wanted to _belong._ She felt as she was being torn apart. She honestly didn't know what to say or do. So, she just got up of the bed, put his shirt over her body again, and did the only thing that she tought at the moment. She grabbed her cell phone and headed to the bathroom, feeling his eyes following every single move of her. She spoke softly before she closed the door, hoping she could find any kind of answer to the only person she could trust to understand her besides Booth.

" I need to speak with Angela."

TBC…

Soo… anyone who is interested to read what Angela will say? Press the review buttom and let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N : I may not be able to update tomorrow. Sorry, but I'll be on call on the hospital for the next 24 hours... Doctor life sometimes sucks! Anyway...

I own nothing of Bones, except for my obsession about seeing Booth without any clothes on.

CHAPTER 6- THE REASON AND THE HEART- PART 1

Temperance heard the ringing sound nervously, and for a moment she wondered if Angela wasn't going to pick up. _Please Ange, don't be busy. Please pick up the phone. _As if answering to her somewhat pray, the cheerful sound of her best friend's voice filled her ears.

" Sweetie! Ooh, this better be important! We ,by meaning me and Jack, were about to start watching this supper hot video on Youtube...no rotting corpses here at the Jeffersonian today, isn't that great?" Angela smiled to her once again boyfriend, at the same time surrounding the area and checking if Cam was approaching. Their boss for sure wouldn't like to see them watching kinky stuff down the plataform. She realized suddenly that Brennan hadn't answered with her usual " I don't know what that means" and wondered if the call had dropped. " Bren? Are you there?"

" Yes, Ange. I'm here" temperance offered no further explanation, because honestly she didn't know what to say or where to start. On the other side of the line, Angela raised her eyebrowns lightly. Since when Bren was so monossilabic? Her heart skipped a beat, while she quickly remembered what could go wrong on her best friend's investigation.

" Bren, is there something wrong? Are you hurt? Is Booth hurt?" She felt jack's hands squeeze hers lightly by hearing her questions. Bones sighed heavily, taking the toilet seat. This was going to be na awkward conversation, she tougth. Still, she felt relieved only by the sound of Ange's voice.

" We are both fine, Ange. Nobody is hurt. It's just... confusing." Brennan looked to the closed bathroom door, as if afraid that something would take it away and show her_ – oh, heavens...husband-_ on the other side.

" What's confusing, sweetie? Are you playing strip poker or something? Cause that can be _pretty messy, _if you know what I mean. Where are you, anyway? Where's agent studly?" Hodgins watched somewhat amused by his girl's antics. Trust only Angela to suggest that dr. Brennan, beyond all people, would be playing strip poker.

" I'm... seated by the toilet, hiding in my bathroom." Not knowing exactly what to do or say, Temperance chose the path she normaly did. The rough truth.

" Okay, sweetie. That is just a very disturbing picture to my head. Why in hell are you hiding on your own bathroom?" Jack snorted, and Angela gave him a small slap. Obviously, something was disturbing Brennan. She walked of her man a little, for she sensed that it was going to be one long conversation, waving playfully, to indicate that she was looking for some privacy. Witch ended up being a _very_ good idea, because that was no way on earth that Angela Montenegro was ready to heard what she did. In a very small and confused voice, Temperance Brennan started to whisper.

" I'm locked in the bathroom because Booth is naked in my bed." A large thud was heard by Bones, and she stared at her cell for a moment, wondering what that sound could be.

If only she were back at the Jeffersonian, she would have watched one of the must unusual scene in the institute. Angela Montenegro had dropped her phone as if it had burned her hand, and her mouth was agape, along with her brown eyes almost popping out of her face. Besides the cell phone, she had also dropped the small glass tube she was playing with while talking to her friend. Said tube now lied on the floor in million peaces, and all eyes of the working staff where on the woman responsible for that mess in their temple. But Angela didn't care for none of these things while Brennans words finally sank in._ Agent hot stuff Seeley Booth was naked in her best friend's hotel bed. _A very highpitched shriek scaped her mouth while her feet created life, starting a very odd victory dance, and Jack Hodgins wondered if his soon to be wife had lost it, while watching her dance like one of those nonsense cartoons, shrieking and whooping.

" What in heavens name, is Angela doing?" Cam's voice was heard in his back, sounding much more bemused than angry. Hodgins turned slightly in order to face his boss and friend.

" Beats the hell out of me. She just got a call from Dr. Brennan, though. Anything is possible with those two." Hodgins gave Cam a small grin, and the pretty brunnete nodded in agreement. That was indeed true.

Temperance Brennan was utterly confused and slightly annoyed. After that strange _thud_, all she could hear in her phone was a serie of very acute screams and the sound of shoes tapping in the floor in some sort of frenzy. " _Ange. Ange. ANGELA!!" _

The feeble sound of Brennans voice somehow reached Angela's excited ears, and she realized finally thet her cell was still on the floor. She quicly reached for it, never stopping her amazing dance. For the people that were watching by far, it kind of looked as she was dancing in a tribal ritual.

" _Oh my God, Bren! This is just freaking awesome ! I knew it, I knew that you two would some day do the good stuff! Was it great? Was he great? Oh, who am I kidding, of course it must have been marvelous. Oooh, I've always been sure that Booth was actually a very kinky man, isn't he? He must be one sex God. Wow, I keep imagining him shirtless, I think I'm about to drool." _Angela took a small break to get some oxygen, and then it hit her. Why in hell was Brennan hiding in the bathroom if there was a naked Booth in her bed? What normal person would do that? " Wait. Why in heavens name are you hiding in the bathroom then? Are you insane, Bren? Oh, I get it. Is he unstoppable? He can't get enough? _This is so hot!_ Are you so drained that you actually had to hide to catch up your breath?" Angela felt her knees actually weak with that tought, so she grabbed the nearest chair and perched herself on it._ Could that day get any better?_ " Ok, sweetie. Spill. I want every little dirty detail."

Bones, on the other hand, was shrinking in her place, starting to seriously wonder if she should have called Ange at all. She always knew that her friend was a great enthusiastic about making her and Booth a couple. But she desperately needed advice, and despite Angela's childish reaction in her opinion, she knew that her best friend could help her better than any one. Temperance didn't know anyone more sincere and caring than Angela, and her knowledge of the human heart, being herself a woman of pure feeling, was amazing. Plus, Temperance knew that Angela had her best interest in her , she decided to keep going and do all the revelations quickly and bluntly, like taking off a band-aid.

" We got married last night. Booth and I." This time she was fast enough to pull the phone away from her ears, wicth she considered a very wise reaction, since Angela's screaming reached new decibels, and Temperance could almost see her frind jumping up and down, probably swinging her hips and arms in the process, for she was far experienced with her friend's effusive way of celebrating things that she considered worth of it.

Bones would be very proud by the accuracy of the scene that played in her mind. Angela had indeed gotten up of her previously seat by the moment she heard the word marriage, her frenetic dancing starting all over again, the only difference resting on the cell phone firmly grasped among her fingers. No way in hell she would risk losing one single word of it now. _" Oh boy, oh boy, oh,my, yes, yes, yes, freaking YES, holy shit, sweet Jesus, fucking great ! This is too good to be true, Yeah baby, shake this ass !! High five, man!" _Angela waved her free hand in the air, touching one imaginary other hand. A few yards away, Hodgins and Cam stood mouth open by that display, now both honestly curious.

" You know what? I bet ten bucks that Brennan is telling her that she and Booth finally did it. That's the only thing that could put Angela on that state." Jack shook his head torn between disbelief and amusement, his blue eyes piercing playfully his bosses. Cam fastly shook her head too, one knowing smile creeping on her lips.

" No way I'm betting my money against this, Dr. Hodgins. I can be anything but blind and bold not to sense the tension ready to explode between those two." Hodgins also smiled, knowing that Cam was sincere and free of jealousy. Her story with Booth was over a long time ago, leaving only a good friendship. " But I guess we could do some kind of pool about this anyway. Something like how and when it happened. What do you say, Hodgins?" The brunnete give a sly smile, opening a notepad. This would be fun.

" Count me in, baby." His blue eyes rested on Angela's form once more, seeing her finally stop her moves and re start to speak joyfully on the phone. " We just have to wait them finish now."

Brennan tried to remain silent and waited unpaciently for her friend to calm down and become the full of good advices woman she usually was. Honestly, how could Angela celebrate such a mess like this? Temperance could actually understand the joy for the sexual intercourse, but scream that her so called marriage was great? How could it possibly be great when her ideas were always against it?

" Oh, sweetie. Nice one. To elope and get married in Vegas? Honestly, I didn't know you had it in you." There. Ange was back. Bones sighed in relief, ready to start a real conversation.

" Well, I didn't know either. On my account, I was half drunken. And so was Booth." She spoke fiercly, wanting her friend to understand the gravity of the mistake. But apparently, Angela didn't.

" I've always said that some booses could do wonderfull magic sometimes, sweetie. When drunken, We tend to let go of our inihibitions and let out ours inner, darkest desires. Ode to alcohol, that's what I say." Angela smiled broadly, not able to restrain herself. It was just too delightful.

" Ange...I asked for divorce." Brennan stated darkly, biting her lower lip. She felt like crying.

" Oh." Was all that came from Angela.

" Booth said no." She continued, feeling her eyes sting with tears.

" _Oh..." Maybe there's still hope for them,_ it was all that Angela managed to think.

TBC...

Wanna see the rest of the conversation? You know the drill, people! Reviews will do the magic!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N : I'm truly sorry that it took so much time to update. But as I've said , I was on call at the hospital. And unfortunately, what I expected to be a 24hs shift became a 48 hs one, because one colleague missed work. So…short people on the E.R… not good! So, I had to stay. And boy, it was a messy shif. As you already know, I'm a doctor. What kind? I'm a general clinic and an emergencist. So, my life is the E.R. Heart attaks, car crashes, bullets, blunt traumas…they are my thing. Have you ever seen the TV show ER? Believe me, that's nothing compared to real life.

Anyway, when it was finally over, I was almost comatose with sleep. I've slept 14 hours straight.

But to make amends, this chapter is bigger than the others. I hope you enjoy and review.

Oh, and Bones? Not mine, dude!

CHAPTER 7- THE REASON AND THE HEART- PART 2

" Just like that, Ange. He said " No divorce". And then, he goes on with this speech about his catholic beliefs, and how de had already made a mistake by marrying like we did, so he couldn't just perpetuate the mistake with another one, meaning divorcing. He goes about how marriage has to be taken seriously ,and that we would be trying to correct an error with another. And then, he gives me these little dog eyes and ask me _not to make him a divorced single parent!_ This is utterly unfair!" Temperance spoke all of that in one breath only, her chest once again heavy by the greatness of what Seeley Booth was having the nerve to ask her. She was so busy with the wheels in her brain that she didn't hear Angela's snorting on the other side of the phone.

" Did you just say little dog eyes, Bren? I think you meant puppy eyes, sweetie." Angela smiled at her best friend's awkwardness with expressions, while processing what she was listening. Oh, this was so much better than any soap opera. " But I can imagine Booth using these points. It goes with his personality, that's for sure. And puppy eyes? Ooh, now _that _gotta be a hard thing to say no." She mused loudly, trying to imagine agent hot stuff with pleading sweet chocolate eyes. _Yup, definitely something hard to fight against it._

" That's exactly what I'm saying, Angela! How am I supposed to deny him anything when he uses this face and those facts? He even used the antrophologicall meaning of marrying. But this is just _insane._ I mean, I can't possibly be even considering this. Clearly, I'm more susceptible to emotional blackmail than I ever knew.I don't even understand how I've ended up saying yes to all this marriage thing in the first place. Of course I was a little drunk, but for god's sake, I wore _a white dress."_ She was trying really, really hard to understand, she was. Really. But honestly…What was she thinking? A sudden memory of Booths eyes in hers, during the ceremony, flashed in her head. His eyes were so full of…love. It felt as he was putting everything he had on that look. And she remembered feeling so complete. Brennan felt a shudder over her spine._ I think I'm loosing my mind." _

" Wait. Wait a second. You remember what you were dressing? You remember all the wedding?" Angela's voice was strangely full of excitement.

" Of course I remember, Ange! What does that have to do with the current problem? I'm still unwingly married to Booth, and he still wants to remain that way."

Angela Montenegro was no fool. She always saw that between Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, that was something deeply strong buried, something much bigger than physicall attraction, sex, even friendship. She oftenly teased then about the obvious sexual tension, but she knew that was just the tip of the iceberg. But those two were a hell of difficult human beens. Both had so much issues, that made then terrified of admitting how much they really cared for each other. Angela always wondered what would happen when one of them finally lost control. She just never assumed that it would happen for both, at the same time.

" Sweetie… that has everything to do with the problem. You see… when you told me that you were both drunk when got married, I thought you were completely wasted. You know, without any control of your actions. I thought your mind was blank and dull. Hell, I was counting with alcoholical amnesia! But… you knew what you were doing! And that, Bren, gives a completely different perspective." Angela smiled to herself, knowing that what she was going to say next was about to freak her friend beyond heavens. " You say you want to understand why you did it? Well, sweetie, that is one very easy question. You did it_ because you wanted to marry Booth._ Simple as that." Those words met a death silence on the other side of the line, and Ange Knew that she 've had hit a nerve. She jiggled a little with her feet once more, celebrating her at least temporary victory, and gaining again odd looks from her colleagues. She even realized that jack and Cam were speaking really fast with each other, glancing at her from time to time. But she didn't care. Angela have a battle to win., and her opponent was not just an easy one. It was the one and only Dr. temperance Brennan. Who was frantically trying to retort her best friend's last words.

" _What? No way, Ange! _Look, I think that you'be been spending too much time with dr. Sweets. This is pure psicologic speculation. The best thing, you are going be telling me about how my unconscious wanted to marry Booth so much that used alcohol as a scape,and…"

" Bren, would you stop rambling and just listen to me for a while? You called for my advice, so would you be kind enough to hear what I have to say without interrupting all the time? Just let me go with this, ok? After this, I promise you will be free to try and refutate every single word of mine. Do we have a deal?" Angela could almost see Brennan fidgeting with her hair the way she always did when nervous, considering her words. She could also hear for real her sigh of pure frustration.

" Fine. But just because I will hear, doesn't mean I'm agreeing with you." Bones perched herself on the toilet seat, trying to get confortable and also trying to ignore the ridiculouness of the situation. She, a Ph.D, was hiding in the bathroom from a man. And not just a man, but her best friend, partner, and the person she was in bed about just half an hour ago._ I feel like I'm back to my adolescence._

" That's all I'm asking right now, sweetie. Now, you remember about what I said about you having to cath up with your own reality? Well, this is a perfect example." Angela was the perfect picture of the cat that just had caught a mouse. " You weren't drunk beyond obliviation. In fact, my guess is that both of you were… kind of heavily tipsy. But still, knowing what to do and to want. The difference was that none of you were carefully avoiding any kind of major intimacy as you usually do. The alcohol gave you, let's put that way, the courage to act the way you both would like normally, but are too afraid to do. And I swear that I get why you do that. You two care too much one to another to try and risk your friendship with the next step, the romance. That's too much at stake. Even your carrers would get more complicated if you decided to just kiss that danm yummy mouth. But the desire had always been there, and you know it, sweetie. So, yesterday, it seemed a perfect night to explore those feelings and sensations, for both of you were less shy thanks to the alcohol, and more daring. I'm guessing that one thing led to another, and somehow you've realized how great it could be if you two stayed together. You decided to take the next step, and ok,I'll admit that the wedding was maybe a bit too much. But right then, on the spur of the moment, you wanted, Bren. And that alone got to have you think." Angela took a deep breath, knowing that her next choice of words would be crucial.

" I understand that what Booth is asking you is _huge_, specially for you, because it goes against what _you_ believe. But sweetie… think really hard. Don't you think that Booth's beliefes are a little more difficult to give up? We're talking about religion here, about sacred things, at least to Booth. Er're talking about a man that put his family beyond everything, and until today feels guilty for not providing to his son the family that he was taught to have. You know the drill, a kid, a mom, a daddy, all in the same house. A true family. You know how much that hurts Booth. Imagine now how terryfing it must be for him the prospect of a divorce." She was about to continue, when an anguished voice came out of the other side.

" _Ange, I know all of that! Why do you think I couldn't say no right away? Booth is one of the most important people of my life. What Am supposed to tell him, Ange? You know me. You know the true. I would do anything for Booth,."_

And that was exactly where Angela intended to get in the first place. The trap had worked. She danced a little more, avoiding to sing or scream in order to prevent Brennan from realizing her spirits and her true intentions. _But danm, I'm smart._ Oh, Brennan couldn't get away now. In a very sweet voice, Angela Montenegro finished her attack._ Oohh, like a leopard caughting a deer down the savannas…_

" Bren, sweetie. Did you just hear yourself? You just gave your answer no Booth's request." It was getting harder not to shriek. Her body was already out of control, and she started waving frantically for Jack, Cam and now Clark, who had just approached. _They're never going to believe this! Hell, I still don't! _

" How could I possibly have given my answer? I didn't say yes at all!" But still, Temperance felt her heart racing.

" You've said you would do anything for Booth. That is your answer, sweetie." The song of the movie " Madagascar" kept repeating on Angela's ears, and she moved her body like crazy. She could actually hear the drums. Oh, her best friend was going to capitulate, she just knew it!

" But Ange" She wasn't going to let Bren rationalizate too much. It was for her brainy friend own good.

" No, Bren. Just listen to me. _Do this for Booth. And do this for yourself._ Sweetie, I know you don't believe in destiny, but… science has proven that random happenings are mathematic bound to find each other and collapse becoming an unique path. You and Booth are one of those happenings. And you two are fate too, as far as I am concerned. Just… don't finish this without trying to taste it first. You know I love you and all I want is to you to find happiness. And I think that it might be it. But you'll never know unless you try it, sweetie. Look… you're single. So is Booth. You obviously care about each other. You know, most relationship don't achieve in years what you two already share. Just… give it a try, honey. If you regret it later, divorce will always exist. You don't have to be an ordotoxal couple immediately, if you get what I mean. You can take things… slowly. Talk a lot to him. See what comes from this. But don't screw this before you know if this could be the worst mistake os your life, sweetie." Angela have tears in her eyes, the kind and caring woman in her aching for her friend. Why every thing in Brennan's life had to be so complicated?

" Are you telling me to… set boundaries in this marriage?" Bones asked carefully, making sure if she was following her friend's logics. She could actually see some, Lord help her.

" If you call so, sweetie. Yeah, start with boundaries. Discuss it with Booth. But please, give it a shot. I swear I wont even be furious because you got married without letting me know or asking me to be your maid of honor. But in trade, you'll have to give a full report of your naughty activities with agent hot stuff, of course." Once Angela, always Angela, right? She heard a loud sigh from Temperance's side, and then, a very soft laugh.

" I'm not sure, Ange… this is so…different than the usual me." In her heart, Brennan had already her decision. Nevertheless, she still need reassurance.

" That doesn't mean it's not you too, sweetie. Just… promisse you're going to be still married when you come back. Can you do that?" Angela held her breath for a moment, praying for her friend.

" I'll still be using those stupid rings when I come back, Ange. I promise." Temperance closed her eyes for a second, absorving what she've just compromised._ If there is a God, please help me._ A loud whoop was heard on the phone, followed by Angela's excited voice.

" That's what I'm talking about sweetie! Be wild! And you know what? You really should stop talking to me and go get your man." By then, Angela was already running like crazy on her team direction, like her life depended on it.

" Booth is not my man, Angela. He's not a possession. But you are right, I should go talk to Booth." Brennan gave one small sly smile, knowing that what she was about to say would drive her best friend insane. " And Ange? _He is unstoppable,_ you know? Booth, sex speaking. And point G ? He doesn't need anyone to point it for him. Because he transform the entire female body into a giant and unique point G." And with that, Temperance hung the phone, a wicked grin in her lips.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela stood frozen on her own spot, mouth open, processing what she've just heard._This is soooooo hot!._ But that lasted only a moment, and soon she was running until collapse into Hodgins arms, jumping up and down, shrieking,singing, whooping, a cacophony of sounds that none could actually understand.

" _Jack,jack,, fuck!!! Heavens…Bells…Bren and Booth…Cam,girl! None…believe!! Freaking hell…oh…vegas, baby!! They…Oh my God! Danm, I'm good…" _

" Ok, whoa, Ange. Really, you're making no sense at all. Stop to breath a little,will you?" Hodgins grasped his girlfriend stopping the jumping, and she took a deep breath, nodding in agreement. " Okay, good. Now. Cam and I here have a teory. Is that correct that you are acting like this because Dr. B and G-man finally lost it and did the good stuff?" Even Clark, who often complained about being presented with too much information about the team personal lives, looked curious. Angela kissed jack lightly, before opening a broad smile and talk.

" Oh, they did it all right. But that's just the beginning, trust me… ooh, we sure as hell will need to decorate the entire lab before they come back. Those two will have quite a reception…" The other three exchanged confused looks, despite shocked by the confirmation that Booth and Brennan had, indeed, had sex.

" Ange…I love you and all, but you can be a little annoying sometimes, you know? Care to elaborate? Why in hell we'll need to decorate this place?

Angela plastered another kiss in her boyfriend, before puffing her chest and announcing with every word.

" Because, ladies and gentleman from the good Jeffersonian Institute… Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth just got married." She said it loud and clear, and for the first time in it's entirely existence, the Jeffersonian institute literally stopped. No sound was heard, no move was made. Every face stood agape staring at Angela Montenegro. Only Cam was able to speak, and only in a mere whisper.

" This one, I haven't seen it coming."

TBC…

Does anybody misses Booth? You see him again on next chapter… it just depends on your feedback…


	8. Chapter 8

A.N : YAY! More than 100 reviews! You guys rock! So… shall we go to 200 ? C'mon, make me happy!

CHAPETR 8 - LIFE CHANGING DECISIONS

Seeley Booth was a very patient man. Being trained to be a sniper, and then actually becoming one, had tought him that virtue. He knew how to wait for something. At many of the jobs he had to accomplish as a ranger, he've learnt to stay motionless and silent for hours, even days. He have had to endure snow, storms, rain, wind, heat, all of that hidden in sometimes minuscule places, without making a single move and even making his breathing almost inexistent. Yet, on this particular situation, while his Bones was locked in the bathroom leaving him alone with all that tension, he found that all his previous experiences served him nothing. He just couldn't stand still while part of his life was being decided by his brand new wife and her best friend.

Booth acuatlly had a lot of fate on Bones's conversation with Angela. He knew that, despite all the jokes and insinuations that the artist usually did for the both of them, Ange had a very clear and understanding mind, and he knew that she could actually very well understand his reasons and explain to Temperance in a way that that strongheaded wife of his could maybe accept. That was for what he was praying anyway. _Please, Angela, make her see that we can maybe be happy together. Make her see that I'll never leave her. That I am her family._ Seeley knew, deep down, that he should stop being afraid and blurt out outloud the true reason for him wanting to be married with that woman. He loved Temperance Brennan. In all kinds of love. He loved her as a friend, as woman, as a lover, and now, as a wife. And he was pretty sure that his Bones, in some hidden place of her heart, felt the same. But truth be told, they were both afraid to let those feelings surface. He had traced a line. And they both saw it very clearly, and now were too scared to erasen it. But he had traced that line for Cam. Yes, he had told Temperance that the line was for anyone from work. But even by them, he was lying. And still, he was hesitant by the existance of that freaking line. It existed for a reason, right? And he thought that maybe, just maybe, their marriage could do the magic and they would be able, maybe, to slowly forget about it. That they would be able someday to look at each other eye and say " I love you".

He got out of the bed, starting to wonder in his surroundings. Being already quite familiar with the bedroom_ -Oh, the memories…-_ he decided to explore the living. He was absorving the well tasted decorated room when he heard a discrete sound in one corner. His sniper's senses were already kicking, when he realized that it was the small elevator that the woman in the reception had mentionated. With a small smile he approached the metal door, opening only to blink in disbelief. There, waiting for someone to pick it up, was one of the most marvelous breakfast set he've seen in his life, carefully organized in a large trolley. There were all kinds of fruits _Bones is gonna love this_, sets of different breads, eggs, waffles, pancakes, jelly, butter, syrup, juice, coffee, milk, hot chocolate, cereal, and it goes on and on. Beyond all that food, they've managed to set flowers everywhere, beautifully arranged. Smiling to himself and feeling slightly excited like a little boy, he pulled the trolley into the room, realizing while walking something strange lying on the small table of the living.

Curious, he went there, only to be complimented by something that would freak Temperance for sure. In a small well worked and carved white box, lied what looked like two DVDs and an envelope with the word "photos" written over It. Oh, boy, they had taped the wedding. they had pictures too. And in the very bottom of the place, it rested their weddind license. With the box in his hands in order to also leave at the bedroom, he realized something carefully written in it's side.; "Our wedding"._ Yup, this is freaking Temperance for sure._

He was just finishing readind the card that accompanied the breakfast trolley " _With the congratulations_ _of the direction. Our best vows of happiness to the newlyweds" ,_ When he heard the small click of the bathroom door unlocking. Temperance appeared gingerly by the door, her eyes resting for a moment on the man frozen in the middle of the room, and her heart started racing again._Maybe I shoulg go see a doctor. It can't be normal to have all these palpitations in my age." _But she knew the reason for that. It was the decision already made in her mind, plus the shirtless, beautiful man that now offered her a cup of coffee, which she gratefully accepted, while inquiring with her eyes all that food.

" The hotel direction sent those to the newlyweds. Meaning us." Booth look so shy and insecure, and all that Temperance wanted to do on that moment was to hug him and tell that they would be ok. But she didn't honestly know.

" I'm aware of that, Booth. I was at the wedding too.I was the one who said "I do" first." She knew she was babbling, and worst, saying silly things. She hated acting this way. She always had intelligent things to say. But it looked like her IQ had dropped at least 70 points since she took a look at Booth's eyes.

" That's not funny, Temperance." He spoke quietly, sitting on the bed once more, suddenly feeling weak. That was it. She was going to say his worst fear. She seated by his side, and carefully held his left hands in hers. For a second, they both stood staring at that vision, their fingers locked against each others, their wedding rings touching, matching. It seemed so right for Booth. He closed his eyes, asking God for strength to deal with what was coming. Asking to remain calm and not be angry at his Bones. He knew he've had asked too much.

" Seeley." His eyes shot open. Never his first name was called by that voice. And never it have sounded so wonderfull.

" What did you've just called me?" His voice was small, and Booth felt the amount of hope in it. His bones gave him a smile, squeezing their hands.

" I thought it would be more appropriated if I called my husband by his first name, don't you?" Temperance felt suddenly nervous. What if he've changed his mind while she was locked talking to Angela? After all, who would want such a crazy woman, who had to call her best friend for advice after just contracting matrimony?

" You know…I never liked my name." Booth felt Bones try to pull her hand away by his commentary, and rushed to explain his point. " But it sounds kinda of nice when you say it,_ Temperance._" He saw her lips twitch with the beginning of a grin by the sound of her own name. " Does that mean you are in, Bones? That we're gonna do this?" He held her hand so tigh that for a moment he wondered if he wasn't hurting her. But Bones squeezed it equally, while turning her somewhat amazed blue eyes into his.

" Yes, Booth. We are doing this. At least, we are going to try it. But we will have to set some rules. Is that ok with you?" She looked like a scared little girls, he tought. Hell, _she had_ to be scared by taking this step in her life, and Seeley Booth knew it. And that only made him appreciate what she was doing even more. She had set aside her beliefs, her beloved science, her complete independence to share with him.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Booth slowly made his way to her mouth, not before touching her neck with his lips and tongue, sensing her shiver. He released his hands of their previous position, one placing firmly on her waist, pulling Temperance onto his chest, the other resting on her neck, caressing it slowly. Their mouths finally met, and this time Brennan was the one to lead, even if she managed to keep things the least heated she could manage. After all, she knew far too well by now that when it comes for her and _Oh, this sounds good- Seeley_, one kiss usually lead to many other delicious things. She wondered by his lips tenderly, feeling his taste, feeling his tongue caress her bottom lip with skill, her own tongue doing it's magic. He deepened the kiss, his mouth hungry, matching her own desire, and for a moment Temperance considered seriously to surrender. But then again, she never surrendered. So, when Booth's hands started to pull her tenderly to lie down, she placed her hands firmly on his chest, making him stop and look questionly at her.

" You see, that's one of the things we need rules for. We cannot be guided by our body needs all the time, Booth. That's what had put ourselves in this situation to start with." She kissed him gently before seating again, pulling him with her in the process.

Booth knew she was right, he truly knew. But danm, that woman was driving him crazy. He started to wonder if Temperance Brennan was becoming a kind of addiction. _Great, seeley. After gambling, wild sex with the Bones lady. Althought I don't think this could be a bad addiction at all…_ He gave a wicked grin, before turning into a more composed face.

" You' re right Bones. We'll need to set a lot of things straight, that's for sure. I'm not a fool to think that we can start like the usual happily just married couple does. There are many things about us that have to be discussed if we're gonna try to make it work. First of all, I think we should consider our families. I mean, what do we tell then? How we do this? How… Wow._ Shit."_

Temperance watched with surprise Booth suddenly go pale and stare at her with truly scared wide eyes.

" What, Booth? You didn't say anything wrong! I found your opinions very pertinent, actually. We _do_ will have to deal with our families, althougt I'm worried with many other things in the first place. What's wrong?" A very strangled voice came out of Booth's mouth, and it sounded nothing like the usual alpha male tough FBI top agent.

" _Temperance…How Am I supposed to tell Max that I married his little girl without his consent or even his presence? Do you think your father will be mad enough to kill me and then burn me?"_

_TBC…_

Sooo… Wanna know Brennan's rules? Wanna know what the pictures look like? Reviews will do the trick!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N : Thank you very much for the reviews!

I would like to talk of one review in particular. One of my readers told me that Booth and Brennan are OOC. I would like to know exactly where they are off, so I can improve. Could you please tell me on the next review? It's going to be very helpful, and I can make this story better. Thank you a lot for the tip! Oh, and if any of you people also think that our favorite couple is OOC, don't be shy and tell me. It's just going to make me improve on my writing!

Bones? Danm, not mine!

CHAPTER 9 - MR. AND MRS. BOOTH

" What? Booth, my father is not going to kill you because we got married! First of all, that's a very arcaic tradition to _speak_ with the father of the woman before contracting matrimony. What were you going to do, ask for my hand? And my father has no right, for that matter, to complain about anything I do without his presence. He left me for 15 years, ok?" Althought Temperance was being completely serious, she couldn't keep a straight face. There was super though special agent Seeley Booth, a man whose courage was admired by all FBI and so, scared of what Max Keenan might do to him when finding out that he married his daughter. " Wait, are you afraid of him because now he will know that we had sex? Because antrophollogically speaking, the father is often aggressive with the man that he is aware that have sexual intercourse with his daughter. It's a natural instinct of protection."

" Bones! Could you please not worse the situation?_ Oh boy, Max will know all the sinfull things that I do to his baby girl._ And you know, your father is _way_ overprotective. What if he thinks I'm not the ideal husband for you? He _did kill every person that he considered a threaten to you._ Oh man, To have my guts wide open and then be crucified and burned with a coin down my throat? Not nice." He was honestly panicking. He knew deep down that he was using the alleged fear of Max just as a cover up. In fact, he was just scared to hell. Because now, he was a married man, and nothing of that had happened in the way he had planned for his life.

" Booth, stop being ridiculous! My father is not going to do anything. Besides, he really likes you. And Parker, remember? He loves teaching him science." Her voice turned soft by the memorie of the bright curls of parker boucing excitedly around max as the older man showed him how to build a volcano. That phrase seemed to have the right effect on Booth, for he started a small grin.

" well, of course he loves teaching Parker. Who wouldn't love my kid? Really, he's the coolest boy! He've learnt from the best after all." He gave temparence a cocky grin, and she rolled her eyes. Yes, there was the ego. Booth's expression suddenly lightened up as he just figured something. " Bones ! Parker just got a grandfather! And for a change, not one that smells like vodka,Jack danniels, bear or wathever everytime. Hell, Max actually _treats _Parker as a grandchild already. Wow, my kid is gonna be so happy. And don't even go to the part that your father is a murderer and ex-convicted,okay? The old man is really trying to do the right thing this time."

Brennan had actually considered bringing her father's criminal carrer at first, but the huge smile at Booths face made her stop. She knew how he felt about having an alcoholic father, which made him unable to provide Parker a real grandfather. So, she decided to drop it for now. As long as Max didn't hurt Parker or Booth, she would have to deal with her father's presence.

" Fine, Booth. Now, can we please move to more important things than your irrational fear of my dad?" Seeley nodded sheeply, taking a seat in front of his Bones and waving her to continue. " Great. Now, the first thing that I would like to set clear is that _I'm not, by any cirscustance, changing my name.I know that I've already told you that yesterday at the wedding, but I'm standind by it. My name is Temperance Brennan._ Understood?" She gave Booth the icy stare that usually made anyone back of and flee for their life. But Seeley Booth wasn't one of those people.

" Oh, c'mon, Bones. You were drunk last night. I didn't think you were serious." Althought he actually knew she was serious by then. " What's wrong with taking my name? It sounds kinda of nice, really. Temperance Booth. See? And it's tradition, specially on a catholic marriage. It means that you're accepting a new family, one by your own. What's wrong with that?"

" It's utterly sexist, Booth. It's giving away my own identity to become the woman who married the new surname. I'm not going to be known by Seeley Booth's wife. If is so important for you,_ why don't you change your name? Seeley Brennan, How's the sound of that?_" She gave him a triumphant smile, while Booth's eyes almost popped out of his face.

" _WHAT? Are you insane, Temperance? I'm not using the girl name, Jeez!_ Can you imagine what that would do to my reputation? I could just very well start to write my letter of resignation for the FBI. Not to mention the look on my mother's face when fiding out that her oldest son, the bearer of the family name, took his wife's instead. Do you want to kill my mother of sadness?" He was looking disbelieving at her. _What's the matter with this woman? Seeley Brennan? Maybe she was drinking again while hiding in the bathroom._

" I don't see what would be the problem, Booth. My name is as good as yours or any other, for that matter. Don't start your alpha male thing, ok? That's not going to work with me. I'm not changing my name. Period."

But Seeley Booth was not a man no quit. He knew that using his so called "alpha male" tendencies, as his Bones liked to call, would only piss her off. But he had a strategy. An unbeatable one.

" Fine. Then, what should I say to Parker, care to say? Because I'm sure as hell he will not understand why my wife doesn't have my name.I can already imagine him questioning: _"But daddy, If Bones is your wife, then how come she's not Temperance Booth? Grandma has the same name than Grandpa. And all my friend's parents also have the same names. Does dr. Bones doesn't like our name? What I'm going to say to the priest the next time you take me to church? And what do I say to my friends? Is dr. Bones not happy being with us like a family, daddy?" _And trust me, this will go on and on. He's a very curious six year old, and it's very hard to a kid to understand certain things such as sexism, as you like to call it." Booth knew that this was a low blow. But hey, desperate situation asked for desperate measures, right? He was a tradition man , danmit! Those beliefes and culture were embroided on his soul since he was born. Temperance gave him a very dirty look, and looked ready to strangle him.

" That was low, Booth. Very low. Putting your son in this discussion? Where's your sense of desence?" Yup, she was fuming, he could see it. But seeley was not one to be intimidated, he knew he had hit a soft spot.

" He's only six, temperance! Really, how do you think this is going to look like in his head? It's confusing. And he already has a very confusing life, if you ask me." Brennan give a long sigh, trying to keep her nerves under control and not punching Booth. Trust that man to leave her out of her beloved control.

" I'm still not giving up of my name." She spoke softly, her baby blue eyes meeting his brown ones. He placed one hand in her arm, as a sooting gesture.

" I'll tell you what, Bones. What about Hyphenazing? Brennan- Booth. How's that sound?" He was met with a deep silence. She was compartimentalizing, he could tell by the frown in her forehead.

Never in her life, temperance had imagined herself in such situation. She was married, intended to continue that way at least for now, using an engagement ring and a wedding band, and now being asked to use some other person's surname. And not just _some random person._ It was Booth. A small voice in her head kept talking, and sounded exactly like Angela. She wondered if her best friend had somehow created a computer program and installed in her head without her knowledge. _Go for it, sweetie. Catch up with your own reality. Give it a try. In every relashionship, there are sacrifices to be made by both sides, This is a small one. Live a little. Enter in this marriage with your arms open. You may be surprised with the results._

" Fine. I'll hyphenaze. But you are only allowded to bring this up in front of Parker. At work or any other environment, I'll remain Temperance Brennan. That includes not only the Jeffersonian, but the FBI headquarters. If I hear any of your co workers calling me Mrs. Booth, _Seeley, _I swear you can give up at any hope of ever procreate again. I'll make sure of that. Are we clear?" She stared directly at his eyes, not even blinking, and Booth knew she was serious. And no matter how much he would like to introduce her as Mrs. Booth anywhere they were, he cared too much about his manhood and his habilities to procreate to break the deal. Her last phrase suddenly kicked in his head, and he gave her a cat grin.

" Fine, Bones, that's a deal. No touching my procreating parts, ok? I wouldn't want to risk our future children." He watched her face become an interesting shade of pink, while she opened her mouth to protest.

" Who said anything about us having any future children? That's not going to happen at all. You know I don't want to be a mother, never did."

" _You said so, temperance" _Booth placed his hand on her mouth in order to stop her protest. " You just said it. You've mentionated my hopes of ,as you say, procreating again. And I'm a married man now. So, if I'm going to have any other children, it's only obvious to say that it's going to be with you._My wife._ See? You can't fight logic, honey." He felt teeth n his fingers. " _Ouch! You bit me, Bones!"_

" Well, serves you right, for you were very unpolite by putting your hand over my mouth and avoiding me to speak. _And don't call me honey._" Temperance was positively furious. No man was allowed to try to shut her up. And plus, to twist her words. " You are such an alpha male, Booth. You are just assuming that I Will want to have children with you. Antrophologically speaking, the male has the need to spread his seed in as many females as he is able to. The male wants as many cubs he can get, in order to perpetuate his own breed. And you, Seeley Booth ,are just following your animal instincts. And using it to try to persuade me to bare your new cub, by twisting my expression when I was menacing you with bodily harm." She gave him the icy blue eyes again. _Seeley Booth is in trouble as far as I'm concerned._

" Ok, you know what, Bones? Stop referring to babies as cubs. That's just disturbing in so many ways. We're not bears, dogs or anything. We have babies,you know, cute little hands, tiny feet and fingers, no hair..." He hated when she turned something so beautiful as a baby in a scientific word. _Honestly, it's like imagining us in caves crawling around a bunch of newborns and trying to feed them with peaces of flesh._ " And Temperance…_But I want to perpetuate my specie." _He whined in a low voice, his eyes twinkling. " I want at least three more little Booths in the world. Maybe another boy and two girls. I've always wanted a baby girl. You just said it, males needs to spread their seeds. Again, you can't fight your own facts." He spoke triumphantly, watching Temperance's face fall, realizing that she was trapped by her own words. _Ha, caught by your own squint talk, baby. No way out. Score to Seeley Booth, people!_

" Seeley, if you keep talking about having children, I will honestly consider divorce right now. You already have Parker, ok? And We don't even know how to make this marriage work ! So, let's be clear. Should I call my lawyer?" She knew she was being rude, but Booth's conversation was freaking her out. The man didn't want a wife, he wanted a baby machine. _Frankly, bring three more children to this world? Booth really need some help. Maybe he should do more session with dr. Sweets._

"NO! No _lawyer. I've already stopped ok? _Here, eat some of this grapes." Seeley shoved the fruit into Temperance lips, smiling at her stuffed cheeks, while shoving some wafers in his own mouth. _Good. Subject diverted. Oh, but if this marriage works this conversation is SO not over. _He made this mental note, because he sure as hell would love at least a little girl with those stunning eyes of Temperance Brennan._ Temperance Brennan-Booth. Oh, this is good._ He felt small fingers poking him on the shoulder, and looked at his Bones, which seemed worried by something.

" Hey Booth? Do you think that Parker will hate me? Because technically , I am now his stepmother, and children are oftenly afraid by stepmothers, because of those stupid fairy tales that distort completely the vision of this family function." She didn't wanted to sound insecure, but she suddenly felt that way. What if Parker hated her now? Booth could see straight away what she was thinking, and laughed outloud, while passing his arm over her shoulder.

" You know what, Bones? You're truly one of a kind. Parker loves you, and that's not changing anytime soon, I promise. Now, how about we discuss another rule for this marriage? I'll let you pick the subject." His Bones nodded immediately, happy to change the conversation to less disturbing. She swallowed the grapes that Booth gave her, gazing at the man that made her feel so weird about her visions of the world. But she already knew what the next topic would be, and blurted out quickly, knowing that it was a delicate subject to Booth.

" Sex." Brennan spoke loud and clear, and nevertheless Booth prayed that he heard wrong.

" What?" He asked in a small disbelieving voice .

TBC…

OK, I know that I've promised to describe the wedding pictures on this chapter,but the ideas above woudn't leave alone! But I promise they will be shown soon!

Anybody wants to know the rest of the rules?? It's very easy! You click on the review buttom, say what you think, and then inspiration comes to my mind!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N : Thank you again for your reviews,people! I'll be travelling for the hollydays, so I can't say when I'll be updating again. But I promise I'll do it as soon as possible.

As the good catholic that i am, I wish you all a wonderful Christmas, full of joy and blessings. May the Lord give you only marvellous things!

Oh, and I've asked santa for Bones to be mine...but I don't think I'll have that wish granted...so boohoo for me.

CHAPTER 10- LET THE GAME START

" You heard me, Booth. We need rules for sex." Temperance spoke calmly, slightly irritaded by the way that her partner always reacted for the simple mention of the world sex.

" What do you mean by rules, Bones? Jeez, that's just weird, do you know that? What, do you want to schedule days and time for us to have sex? What are we now, Amish? Or are you saying that we are not going to have sex at all, using some babbling about how our marriage is not a real one? Because if that's it, then man, we have a serious problem, because I tought We've agreed that we were actually going to try to work things out." Booth stared at his crazy wife in pure shock, not even bothering to feel uncomfortable by the subject as he would usually do._ Rules for sex? What are we, lab rats? Oh, right._ _I've MARRIED a lab rat."_ He was ready to keep ranting and ranting, because honestly, he was _not _going to let Bones decide on that one. But Temperance was fast enough and managed to interrupt his angry speech when Booth had to breath.

" Actually, I was thinking quite the opposite. I would like us to have sex as often as we could." Seeley stopped on his tracks.

" Huh?" And then, there was the awkward feeling he always got when talking about sex with Temperance Brennan. And this time, he was truly lost._ Did I just hear right? Oh, If I did, I take it back what I said about being satan's new toy. I'm actually God's favorite man." _

" Booth, you really need to work on your vocabulary and be more articulated. What kind of answer is "huh"? That's not even a word." She shook her head in disbelief, but proceeded to make her point. " I believe that a great part of the success on a matrimony is the sexual relation. Antrophollogically speaking, the animals always search for the best sexual partner, specially the monogams ones. And I feel like we are great partners in bed, as far as I'm concerned. We fit, sexually speaking, very well, as it was already proven by our activities a while ago. And I also believe that we will need the release of a lot of endorphin on the next days, given the stress that we are putting ourselves into by trying to make this crazy marriage work somehow. So, we can only benefict by having as much intercourse as we can." She really believed in that._ Plus, Booth is for sure the best sexual partner that I've ever had. Not that I'm letting him know any of that. He already have an ego the size of the solar system._

" You know, Temperance, You are really a hand of work. Impossible. When I think that you can no longer amaze me in any way, you pop with something even more absurd. You realized that you 've just made us look like bunnies, right? _Oh, this image is wrong in so many ways." _Not that he would mind having a lot of sex with temperance. But honestly…could his Bones be a little less squinty sometimes and a little more girly?

" Booth, are you saying that you don't want to have sex with me?" Now, she was really, really confused. Angela always have said that this would be any guy 's dream, free intercourse, whenever they felt like. Then, what in heavens was wrong with Booth?

" _What? NO! No, I never said that._ Of course I want to have sex with you, Temperance. And whenever we feel like it? That's every guy's dream, did you know that?" _Oh, so Angela IS right. " _And I'm in. But it's just that you make it sound so…just biological. And I know you're going to say that we all have urges,ok? And I'm aware of that. But sex isn't just about…endorphins, and self satisfaction, temperance. Specially in a marriage. It's about pleasure, sure. But there also the feelings, and the sharing, the caring, the intimacy…the…" he stood frozen, for he was jjust about to say "love" . And he knew that none of them were ready for this yet. " I've told you several times, Bones. It's never just sex. At least not for me, okay?"

" Well, as long as we both fulfill our urges, I'm fine with what you think, Booth. But you also have to remember that this is not an ortodoxal marriage in any way. We didn't fell in love, we didn't date, we didn't share our common wishes and plans for the future as the usual couples do. We decided to do it out of alcohol and lust. Maybe there were feelings envolved, and I do believe in that, for we care about each other. But the thing is…_I don't know the first thing about being a wife, Booth. I don't know the first about how to make this marriage work. We can't just pretend that everything is normal between us and go out at the world holding hands and saying we're happily married,and things are just perfect. Nothing is perfect here." _She had tears in her eyes by them. She didn't want to hurt Booth, but in her head it was meant to happen sometime. That was what she always did, she shattered every single relationship in her life, simply because she didn't know how to act, she didn't know how to deal with the feelings. And Temperance was now truly terrified, because this time, it wasn't just someone. It was Seeley Booth. And she knew, deep down, that she couldn't loose him. Not her Booth.

Seeley could see all the fear in her eyes. Hell , he was the world most expert when it came to Bones, and he knew exactly what was going on inside that mind. And he felt the same way. Scared to death. He squeezed her hand, his voice soothing, in the way he knew that always conforted her.

" I know all of that, Bones. I know we can't be all loveydovey like the normal newlyweds do. But we'll make it, we always do. Hey, we are the best together, remember?" he gave her his charming smile, and she immediately responded with a shy one. " I know we can't just start like others couples do. Hell, until last night we weren't even a couple, right? We do know a lot about each other, but there are still a lot of stuff to know. Specialy romantically speaking. So, what I propose is this: We let things be. We talk, we learn about each other, we enjoy our time together, we make out…we do what we would do if we've decided to start a relashionship." He couldn't believe in his own words. That was just freaky, even for him and Bones. But hey, when things with both of them were ever normal and uncomplicated?

" Booth… are you suggesting that we _date?"_ her blue eyes had a sparkle that he recognized as fun, and Seeley himself couldn't keep his face , they were hopeless. Pathetic. They were Booth and Bones.

" Why, Bones, you just got it right. But you know…" He came closer, until his lips were touching her earlobes, and he nibbled it lightly, watching goose bumps starting to show on the back of her neck. " The sex part will remain as you suggested. 'Cause you know, I _do _have a lot of endorphins and other squint reactions that you can teach me to release." Booth felt her shudder with his words, feeling completely satisfied with that response. He loved to know that he could make his Bones feel that way. She turned her neck a little, so that her lips were touching his, her teeth making soft bites over them. And them, just when he was ready to catch her mouth and her body in his, she pulled away, the intense eyes full of controlled lust, but her face suddenly serious.

" What about public displays of… erm.. affection like this? I do love to live dangerously, but it would be highly unnapropriated to show our just-married-dating status at the places that we usually go. Specially at work." Temperance could actually picture an entire image in her head of Angela squeaking if she caught them in the position they were now. And there was no way in hell she would let her reputation be taunted at work.

" Ok, I'm with you in this one. No public displays, specially at work." _Oh, but hell will be frozen if I'm not going to somehow steal at least a few kisses from my wife at the bureau or the Jeffersonian. And maybe we can do some other nasty things… _Booth was already picturing in his mind a naked Bones in his work table late at night when reality came suddenly hitting him as a lightning. _Oh, Fuck. Deputy director Cullen._

" _Bones. I think we're going to be in big trouble as soon as we come back and present ourselves at FBI headquarters."_ Temperance gazed at Booth truly confused. Weren't they discussing about public displays of affection?

" What do you mean, Booth? I'm sure we will be just fine, as we already agreed not to do anything unapropriated at work."

" Temperance. Do you know the policy for partners that get envolved in a relationship? _They are splitten up immediately. Cullen is going to kill us. And then, split our partnership." _

" _WHAT? _He can't do that, Booth! It's utterly absurd! Our so called relationship will have no consequences at our work. We're the best team they have. It would be lack of intelligence to fall us apart." Brennan stared at Booth completely outraged. _Oh, Cullen doesn't know what he has coming in his direction. What will he be thinking, that my work excellence and habillities will drop just because I married Booth? _

Booth looked at Bones for a second and immediately knew what was coming. Yup, that was " Bones hurricane" , as he liked to call. And once it had started, there was no way in hell to stop it. So, he dodged in order to prevent the worst.

" You know what, Bones? You're right. We're the best they got. So, We'll just have to say and show that to them when we come back, right?" He watched hopefully to see if his words would have the effect he was expecting. Apparently, it did. Or maybe it was something else, for Temperance suddenly looked alarmed.

" _Booth! Our flight back to DC ! It's supposed to happen in about an hour!" _She said while looking with urgency to the clock, and started to wonder at the room, collecting her things. _"We still have to pass at your hotel to take your things! Hurry up and get dressed!" _She spoke loudly while locking herself in the bathroom, fastly dressing herself too. Booth took the opportunity to take the box of _their wedding_ and carefully slip in the bottom of one of Bones's bags, quickly hiding with clothes.

They made their way to the elevator in less then five minutes, and just while they were waiting for it to arrive on the floor, temperance poked him on the shoulder.

" Hey Booth? Are you moving in to my place? Because yours is tiny." Booth just took a long breath, ready to start one great argument. No way on earth he was going to give up of his apartment. _This is going to be one hell of long flight._

_ TBC..._

_ Well, you know the drill. reviews make me write sooooo much faster. And you know what? It would aldo be a great crhistmas present to my lousy hollydays, for I'll be working. Yup, my travelling is for work. How sad is that??_


	11. Chapter 11

A.N : Happy new year, everybody!

And Bones is still not mine…

CHAPTER 11- THE BICKERING WISDOM

" But Bones, my apartament is already ready for Parker! He has his room there and all his stuff." Booth knew that his voice was already praticaly a tired whimper, but honestly… why couldn't Bones just give it up? It was a logic issue, and she, of all people , should be the first to admit that. He was the one with a son, and his place was the one that had everything that his boy needed. His toys were there. His clothes. His favorites bed time books. Hell, he even kept a pediatric pharmacy in the bathroom for any casualitie! And he could bet his soul that in Temperance's big, girly and showy apartment he wouldn't find not even a child's Tylenol. A boring book about all the stupid Bones of the human body? Yes. But a simple, innocent thing that even recalled fun for a six year old? He didn't think so. The woman didn't even had a freaking TV ! _Yeah, try to deal with a child wanting to watch Bob square pants or wathever and telling him that, oh, wops, we don't have a telly, bub! Ha, she cannot beat that one._ " You don't even have a TV, Temperance. You may be surprised, but some of us, normal human beens, actually _enjoy _watching it. And Parker loves his cartoons ok? And _no way I'm losing my phillies's games." _He spoke smugly , both of them stopping carefully in front of his hotel waiting for a cab. He was actually amazed by the record time they've managed to pack everything and be calmly there, with still forty minutes to arrive at the airport. Booth looked in thriump at his Bones, believing that his point was the strongrest.

" All of these so called advantages you say you have I can manage. I have a very big and comfy guest room, and we could decorate it specially for Parker. I'm sure he would like that. As for the TV, I can always purchase one, if it means so much to you both. I will even consider that plasma one that you've talked about so many times. Can you say no to that,_ Seeley?_ " She spoke his name with overreacting sweetness, and for a moment Booth seemed speechless._ Alpha male. Always wanting the big thing. Trust Booth not to resist to a flat screen television at the wall. _She smiled to her partner, watching the confusion in his eyes, and something else that she couldn't quite get it. She wasn't good at reading people, in despite that with Booth she was actually very much better with it. But now, she felt a bit lost, contemplating the strange emotion that took place on those eyes.

Seeley Booth was no fool. He knew that this was pure blackmail, specially the plasma TV thing. Danm, she was good. He could actually picture himself perched in that big couch of hers, his eyes glued at a 42 inches screen. But this excitement suddenly was taken away with the realization of all of her ideas._ She wanted to decorate a room to his boy._ Dr. Temperance Brennan was willing to give up of her intimacy ,of her clean and tight home to make room to a full of energy six year old child._ His child._ And she suggested this with such a spontaneity. So, he felt his chest full of tenderness for his new wife, and that was the emotion that right now was puzzling Brennan. He placed his hand on the small of her back, their silent code of caring and peace.

" That's a good one, Temperance. But I'm still not giving up of my appartament." He had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, yet Bones knew he was serious. So, being the practical woman that she was, she decided for what looked like the easiest and reasonable solution.

" Then, how about we split?" She felt his hand tighten at her back, and felt completely bewilred.

" Oh, no no no. Not this divorce thing again, Bones. I tought we've reached an agreement here." His jaw was clenched, a sign that he was positively furious. Temperance looked at those angry brown eyes, her face furrowed in utter confusion. She saw a free cab passing at the street, but didn't care.

" Booth, what's wrong with you? When did I ever mention divorce right now?" She blinked at his anger, suddenly realizing what was about it. " Oh, Booth. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for_ us to split up._ I meant splitting our time between the two places. You know, come to an accord, like spending one week at my apartment and another at yours, or something like that. At least until we have this figured out." She saw him sigh with a mixture of relief and shame, and Bones smiled at his anxiety.

" Huh…yeah. Sorry about that. My mistake." He spoke sheepishly, at the same time wondering why he hadn't came out with that solution himself. " But that sounds good. I mean, at a short amount of time." He gave her the charming smile, the one that could melt you immediately if you weren't fast enough. But She was. Temperance looked awys while nodding at him, and a taxi finnaly stopped for them, a middle age man getting of the car to help them with the luggage.

" To the airport, folks?" He asked kindly once the couple was well settled at the back seat, starting to drive with their agreement, at the same time they've started their own conversation again.

" So… my place first." Booth spoke with resolution, and Bones was ready to retort vehemently when he, once again, placed his hand on her lips. " Don't you dare to bite me again. Let me explain first." He felt her mouth relax a bit, ad took his hand off carefully, caressing lightly her cheek before pulling away. " It will give you time for preparing your place for me and Parker. I have him next weekend. You might want to take some very expensive and breakable things out of reach, for instance. Those strange sculptures that you have in your living, for example. That will be the first thing that parker would love to explore. And that horrid red vase that you keep telling me is wonderfull. I might let it fall on the floor _by accident_ if I see that thing in the place that I live." He smiled broadly, remembering how fond she was of that vase. _But Jesus, it was just…ugly. And very red. And squinty, for she had several times told him that it was the wisdom stone of some ancient society or something like that. But it was still a peace of junk. And red._ Booth knew he've won by the moment he had mentionated her sculptures and Parker's powers of breaking them. But still, it was always a nice thing to se and hear his Bones capitulating.

" Fine. It actually seems the most logical thing this time. _And don't you dare to touch my Astec vase, Booth. _I've told you several times the anthrpollogical importance of it, and…"

" _yaddayaddayadda, Bones. That's all I hear right now. I don't care if that vase belonged to the Pope himself, it still wouldn't stay in my living room. It's just ugly." Booth spoke jokingly, observing her ears turn pink. Ooh, his Bones was getting pissed._

" _Why do you always wants to give the orders? I think you have some kind of authority disorder." Temperance stared at that man in disbelief. How could he not value a piece of art? And how could she not think less of him for it? That was unnerving._

" _What? I do not." He said truly outraged. Who she was now, Dr. freaking Phill? Or worse, twelve year old Sweets? _

" Yes , you do." She said very pleased with herself, not even minding that she was sounding like a child in the middle of an argument.

" Do not." _Ok, this is just ridiculous, Seeley. Let it go, or it will last forever._ " You know what, Bones? Nevermind. I'm very secure of my mental heath, so… you can say wathever you want. I don't care." That statement gave them a little truce, and they both stood lost in their touhgts for a moment. But just for a moment , for a small finger poked Booth's ribs with resolution.

" Hey Booth? Can I decorate Parker's room by myself and make you and him a surprise?" Her mind was already working fastly roaming about all the things she wanted to put on her – _I can't believe this is happening-_ stepson. Should she pick a theme? What color should she paint the walls? Science always said that yellow was soothing, and… her line of tought was roughly cut by Booth's scared voice.

" _Hell, no." _He didn't mean to sound rude, but he realized he did the minute he said it. _Yup.I'm doing a lot of stupid, senseless things lately, that's for sure._ Temperence's face was a mixture of surprise, anger, and-_Oh, Lord,Why couldn't I be more subtle-_ hurt. Specially hurt.

" Why not? I tought marriage was about trying to make good things to each other, or something like this. Am I not good enough for Parker, Booth? Am I not good enough for you too?" She didn't want to show any emotion, but it was inevitable. Was she that bad?

" C'mon, _Tempe."_ Both realized that he was using her nickname for the first time. it was kind of soothing, they both thought. " You're good enough. You're better. I said it wrong. It's just… I know what you'll do. You'll go and make Parker 's room some freaky kind of a mini Jefersonnian. You'll fill it with squint stuff. You, Temperance _Brennan-Booth…" _He savored that name in his tongue. Oh, it sounded right. " Will try to turn my son into a squint. And I'm not going to let it happen. The next thing I know, there will be a skeleton in Parker's room so he can memorize all bones's names. And that's just… wrong. My six year old boy is fine just knowing that we have bones, without having to name them all by now. I would choke to death at breakfast if you two started talking about a freaking ulna or the antrophollogical aspects of… kindergarden, or anything. That's just scary."

" Booth… are you saying that your son is too stupid to learn all that science? Because that is a very mean thing to say about your own kid, even I know that." Brennan blurted out in true amazement. Was Seeley Booth demeanoring his son?

" What? Jeez, Bones, of course not! Are you nuts or something? Did you knocked your head? Parker is a very intelligent boy, thank you very much!" _Was she actually serious? Man, this woman can be so blunt for a so called genious. " _He could learn all that stuff if he wanted,ok? I just don't want him to feel pressionated to study anything just because his stepmom is too smart. **Because ** that's what he would do, you know. And I think he has to enjoy his childhood as much as he can. And besides, Max is already doing a great job with him. His teacher already said that he's far in front of the rest of the class." Booth announced it proudly, and Temperance couldn't help but smile, feeling a wave of affection for that man.

"Okay, sorry about the too stupid to learn thing. But I really think that you should encourage Parker more, specially if he's doing so well at school. I could help him a lot, and I wouldn't actually put a skeleton in his room…at least not a real one.." She mused to herself, and Booth again looked scared. That was just…morbid. And spooky._Yup, no decorating Parker's room alone, no way._

" See what I mean, Bones? You just can't control yourself. A fake skeleton at my boy's room? Oh, We will definitely going to do this room _together._"

" See, there's the authority issue again… you are being bossy." She crunched her nose smugly, showing him that she was right.

" _I don't have any issue!"_

" And here is the airport, folks. Lemme take your things out." The taxi driver stifled a laugh and got of the car quickly , for he knew far too well these kind of things.

Booth and Bones got out of the car slowly, both too busy with a staring battle to notice the knowing face of the driver. It was just when he spoke just before leaving that they realized that he must had heard all their conversation during the trip.

" May I say that I believe you two are going to be very happy?" He smiled gently at the confused looks of the young couple.

" Erm… thanks, I guess. But how did you know that we are, you know…together?" Booth pointed with his hands to himself and Bones, bewilred at the man.

" Well, son, I'm not married by eleven years now without knowing one thing or two. And the way you two were discussing just gave it all away." The cab driver kept his knowing smile, and Temperance raised her eyebrowns.

" It's not very polite to hear your passengers conversation. And we weren't fighting. We were just…" She got lost at this part, for the man looked at her in true amusement.

" _Bickering. You were bickering._ I never said you two were fighting, madam. What you were doing , my dear…is one of the oldest things that couples which really love each other do when they need to discuss about something. They bicker, they nag and snap at each other. But they don't fight. Trust me and my wife to know that. And believe me, I can see when a couple is going to last when I see one. They always bicker." The taxi driver smiled one last time before fading away. " And may I just say that I've never seen anyone bicker so much like you two, that's for sure."

Booth suddenly felt very self concious while standing there in the airport entrance with Bones. _That man said the forbidden word. He used the love card. Oh, boy._ Not wanting to gaze at his wife the way he felt right now, he managed to carry our of their luggage and strode it on a trolley, quickly grabbing temperance by the hand and walking really fast, eyes rooted on the floor.

" C'mon Bones. We have a plane to catch."

TBC…

Reviews make me write vary, very fast…


	12. Chapter 12

A.N : Bones? Not mine. Nope. Not even a bit.

CHAPET 12- HOME, SWEET HOME

" Tell me again how I've ended up on the plane's first class place when The FBI always pay only for the normal seat, Bones?" Booth repeated the question for what looked the hundredth time, and Temperance rolled her eyes for what also looked like the hundredth time. _Honestly, he looks like a little boy!_ - She observed the man seated by her side, and even thought she was slightly annoyed, she couldn't help but feel a bit of amusement and affection at Booth's attitude. He would look and poke everywhere excitedly, after annunciating that he got the window seat. Which was fine by Temperance, since she was already used to the view, and didn't have those childish impulses anyway. _Oh, but Seeley Booth could do all of this and still look endearing._

" I've already told you several times, Booth. Do you have a _hearing_ condition or something like that?" Brennan stared at him in disbelief, rtying to sound angry. Which was impossible, for his truly happy chocolate eyes were too hypnotic. " I've called my agent while you where gathering your things at the hotel and asked her to get me another seat, if possible near me. And she did. End of story. How hard can be to understand that?" She gazed him seriously worried by his cognitive capacities. Surely, she wasn't talking in another language, was she?

" Oh, c'moon Bones. You've got to admit that this place is…_awesome._ I mean, they treat us like royalty! And look, I can actually stretch my legs _While I'm seated._ No need to get up and walk down the corridor." He showed her by actually doing the movement, the space between his chair and the one in front big enough to do so._ I've got to admit that Bones taste for luxury makes sense. This feels so good._ Looking at the woman by his side, he suddenly felt thankful. Trust his Bones to manage to get him a first class seat with just one phone call. _" Why did you do it?"_ He asked all of a sudden, realizing the confusion at her face, and he explained his question quickly. " Asking your agent to get me a seat near you, I mean. In the first class. We always travel in separate ones." He stated, watching her fidget in her seat and blush a little._ Whoa, is Bones blushing? Now, that is an interesting view._

" Hum… it seemed right, don't you think? For us to travel together. We are after all, you know… _married_." She whispered the last word as they were in some kind of conspiracy there. Of course it was the logicall thing to do, and that was what Temperance kept repeating over and over in her head. But a part of her was more honest than that, and spoke the truth in her brain retorting every time she rationalized. She didn't want to be away from him. Actually, she wanted to be as close to him as she could, at least by now. She wanted to feel his scent near her body, she wanted to be able to touch him, rest her head by his shoulder an fall asleep during the flight. She wanted to feel safe and not be left alone to start to overthink about the path her life had took and start panicking. _Obviously, I'm still under the effect of his pherohormones. Science knows the effects of them. _The cabbal proof was right there and right now, for she felt her entire body shiver when he took her hand in his by her statement. Definetely pherohormones.

" Why, thank you very much, Mrs. Booth." He was greeted by a deathly stare, and hurriedly continued. " Sorry. No Mrs. Booth, I get it. So… did you tell your agent then? That we got married?" Booth was quick to avert the subject, before his Bones started an angry speech by his alpha male behavior._ Man, I've got to police myself. If I keep calling her Mrs. Booth, she will ask for divorce in no time._ Brennan's cheeks again turned a very interesting shade of pink as she squeezed his hands and looked to the floor._ Now, that's just freaking cute. I make the almighty dr. Bones blush._

" Huh… no." Se answered oddly shyly, and Booth could actually hear some aphologeticall tune in her voice. Usually he would fell irritated by that answer, for it would seem to him that she was trying to hide from the world their current status. But her voice and attitude made him truly curious.

" Why not, Temperance? You _do know _that people will learn about our marriage, don't you? Cause I have no intention of hiding it as if it was some kind of crime. And I thought you didn't either. If we're gonna try to make this work, We've got to do it with all." He spoke calmly but yet firmly, at the same time touching her face and king of obliging her to look at him. She didn't fight it, all her face pink by know. _Ookay, this is starting to be weird._

" Of course I know that, Booth. Ad I have no intention of hiding, as you've put. I'm in, I've told you so. It's just…my agent would be…kind like Angela reacted when I told her by phone." _Why couldn't the blood stop flushing to my cheeks? I fell like a teenager._ Booth gave her an odd look, and quickly tried to elaborate. " She would be… overly excited about it. She's always telling me how I really need to find someone. And how that would really make the books sell more, because it would make me look more _human._ Which is utterly stupid and sexist of her, if you ask me. I don't need anyone to make my books sale. That's just…offensive." Temperance felt the urge to punch Booth as she realized the small smile that crept into his lips by her words._ Oh, this man's ego…_- She controlled herself and forced her mouth to remain speaking. " And her first step would be to call the midia and announce it. Our marriage, I mean. She would say that We should use all the publicity that we can. Which I can understand that this is her job and it's actually a good marketing thing. But I really, really don't want my personal life exposed in that " Person magazine" that Angela is always reading…" Booth was positively laughing now.

" _People magazine, Bones. That's the right name._" Could his Bones be more unique? She could name all Bones, muscles and boring stuff, but she couldn't say the right name of one of the world's most famous magazines.

" Well, I don't care which name is the right one, Booth. I still don't one my name on it, or yours, for that matter. Can you imagine Deputy director Cullen finding out about us by passing in front of a magazine or a newspaper? Or Parker? Our lives can't be subject for gossip."

_Ok, she has a strong point. No way in hell I want to deal with Rebecca's reaction when reading a gossip shit and finding out I've married Bones. And I don't wanna think about Cullen right now._ Booth looked at those baby blue eyes, mazed by how she would think and remember of every single detail.

" You're right, Bones. It would be better if you tell your agent in person, and after we solve the most urgent issues. And thanks for thinking of Parker again." He spoke sincerely, watching her face melt in one of her genuine smiles, without sarcasm, fear, reservations.

" You are lucky to be married with a genious, Seeley Booth." Her voice was smug, as it always was when she made a right point. But somehow, he couldn't be mad at her this time.

" You really need to work on some modesty, you know?" He kissed his Bones before she could retort, pulling her closer and making her rest by his shoulder. " Get over here. Aren't you tired? 'Cause I'm exhausted after all of our happy activities. Not that I'm not looking forward for more…" Booth's voice was husky and tender at her ear, and once more Temperance realized just how dangerous Seeley Booth could be for her. _Very, very dangerous. Too good that I've always loved danger._

(-----------)

The click on the lock was heard easily on the empty corridor, and Brennan smiled at Booth. They were finnaly at her apartment after a very long flight and an even longer taxi trip, both somehow finding something to bicker about all the way home. Wherever home was, at least. They couldn't say for sure anymore. Somehow between the bickering, they've managed to agree to stop by her place first so she could gather some of her things before heading to his apartment and start their first week as a married couple.

Temperance was ready to enter her beloved place when a strong hand made her stop dead on her tracks. She stared curiously at Booth, trying to read something on the odd expression on his face. _Now what?_ " Booth. I can't take any of my things if I don't get in." She tried to sound sarcastic while nodding to the ajar door, but it was hard to be angry when she didn't actually know what was in Booth's mind. But that easily changed after the words came out of his mouth.

" I need to carry you in." He came closer, one hand already placing at her shoulders an trying to lift her, but Bones stood frozen like a rock, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

" I can walk in with my own legs, Booth. What's wrong with you?" But she _knew exactly _what was going on by now, and there was no way she was going to compactuate with that.

" It's tradition, Bones. The groom has to carry the bride when they're entering home for the first time. I'm sure that you've studied dome of this in your so smart antrophologic stuff."

" It was a rethorical question, Booth. I know what you are up to. _And way._ I'm not letting you carry me into my own apartment as I was some kind of brainless, weak and fragile little bride! That's only alpha male biological need to try to show his new partner how physically strong they are and how they're _supposedly _in charge." She spoke angrily, her eyes never leaving his. _Oh, he sure has a nerve._ " And in theory, this is not even our home! We haven't decided where we are going to live. We are actually heading to _your place_ right now. So… don't even bother, Booth. This is not going to happen."

" But…"

"_No."_

" _Bones"_

"_No."_

"_Fine!" _Booth felt his jaw clenched, and surely the small vein in his forehead start to pump. Never easy with Bones, nope. " Let me just then… enjoy this one moment, will you? Let me look at you for a second." How could she ever say no to that simple request? When his eyes were so sweet? So, she stood there for his second, letting him just look at her, getting closer and closer, until their breathes were mingling. And then, he was kissing her. Slowly, tauntingly. And all she could do was to respond to her own body, and she encircled his neck with her arms, welcoming his tongue with her own.

_Ha, I knew this was going to work. _

He grabbed her so fast that the moment she realized what was happening they were already crossing the door. And she was in his arms. Up the floor. Being carried away. Booth could actually feel the moment his Bones realized what he did, for she tensed up against his body and pulled over.

" _You tricked me!" _She immediately jumped to the floor, ready to kill him for sure, specially when she saw the cocky smile in his lips,

" Yup." Booth was actually very proud with himself, even if that meant his iminnent death. He was very ready to be punched or quicked, when re noticed that her eyes seemed out of her orbits, looking at something behind him. He turned to see it too.

" _Holly Mother of sweet Jesus." _That was all he could articulate surveying her living room. Temperance's voice was actually as surprised as his as she whispered.

" _I guess Angela has been here first." _

_TBC…_

Wanna know what Angela did? Press the review buttom, my friend…did you realized how close we are of 200 reviews? Wink.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR IMPORTANT NOTE:

Hey, everybody. I know that if you've opened this, you were expecting for a new chapter. And I'm really sorry for that, but I ask you all to read the text bellow.

First of all, the fic is NOT on hiatus. But yes, I'm taking my time to update, and here is the reason.

Last week, I've lost someone. Not just someone, but a friend, a heart sister, the girls next door with I've grown up. The friend that knew everything about me, the one who could tell that I was happy or upset by just hearing my voice, withou even looking at my face. My neighboor, my best friend, my sister.

And it happened in the most stupid way. She was driving back home after work, when some idiot drunken daddy's boy, who decided that he was fine to drive despite all the alcohol he've consumed, crossed the red sign and went directly to my friend's car. And just like that, she was gone. Because some fucking asshole that thinks just because his daddy is important, he can do whatever he want and get away. But he's not. He killed my friend, a 26 year old young woman with all her life to live. He shattered an entire family. Being a doctor, I was the one who had the nerve to recognize the body. And I'll never forget what I saw. I'll never forget the look on her mother's eyes when I nodded telling that it was, indeed, our Carol. I'll never forget her fiancée despair, her grandmother silent weeping, her sister's cries. I'll never forget MY tears.

And I sure as hell wont forget the 18 years old teen who did this and told us with a smug face that he wouldn't go to jail because his daddy is an important person. His daddy is a judge. And that was when I just looked into his eyes and smiled. Oh, yes, I smiled. He's daddy is a judge? Surprise, so is mine. And while he's is a regional judge, mine is a federal one. My brother is a prosecuter.I am, besides a doctor, an lawyer ,just like my friend was. Her father is a government minister. So…do you still think he'll get away? There will be justice, This we all can garantee.

I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. But I'm grieving, and I need to explain this.

The new chapter is almost ready. It's just I'm having a little trouble to focus, so it's taking a little longer. But I promise you all that until the end of the week, the new chapter will be posted, specially because Carol, My friend, was an enthusiastic fan of my writing and " Vegas". And she would kill me if I've stopped now.

So, I ask you for just a little more patience, and I'll present you with a hell of a chapter, in honor to my friend. I ask to the ones that are religious, to pray for her soul.

Thank you very much, and I'll see you soon.

Yours truly,

Juliana Costa ( Miyasawa)


	14. Chapter 14

A.N : My very, very sincere thank you for all your support. Thank you for the kind words, for the prayers, for the caring. You may not believe so, but you've helped me a lot. It's always good to know that people care and get outraged by the absurd of a stupid death caused by someone which doesn't even have the decense to show shame or regret.

May justice be done, and may my friend rest in peace, which I'm sure she will, for someone with such a good heart as hers can only be in a place full or wonders. For the ones who shared your own personal experiences with me, know that you have my prays and love. Yes, the pain of the loss may never go away,but will subdue and give place to the happy moments with our loved ones. I'll do what my friend would want me to do: I'll celebrate her life and all the good things she did. I'll celebrate life by all means.

This chapter is for you, Carol. My friend, my sister, my confident. Thank you for the times we've had. I'll never forget.

CHAPTER 13- ALL THE FUN THINGS

" Ok, Bones. This is just..._ disturbing._ And wrong in so many ways. I mean…" Booth surveyed the room quickly and diverted his eyes, for the pictures and other stuff where seriously freaking him out. " There are pictures of people _having sex_ hanging in here. And in the most weird inpossible positions. I mean , that woman's legs can't be that up. And the guy spine would be broken right now." He pointed to one of Angela's works- _porn work. I always knew that Angela loved to drawn naked people and kinky stukk. That woman has a very disturbed and naught mind -_ thinking that he would be straight to hell by just looking at that thing. _They were everywhere._

" Actually, it's an very accurated drawing of Ange, representing one of the most erotical positions of the kama sutra. I have to say, she's a really excellent artist, not that I didn't already knew. What's really bothering me are those white ribbons and shiny letters on my wall. I can't believe that Ange used this _just married_ thing. My apartment looks like some Barbie house. And…_oh my God." _Anything that could make Temperance Brennan speechless was worth to investigate, and that was just what Booth decided to discover.

" What? _What, Bones?_ Please, don't tell me that Angela left something like a giant penis sculpture here. Really, I can't take this." He carefully looked around them, noticing that, indeed, there were some weird statues down the place. But no penis so far, thanks to the good jesus.

" _Seeley._ Look at the drawing faces. Ange drawed us. Having sex. In all kama sutra positions, for the number of hangings in the wall. As a matter of fact, there are some positions that aren't even documentated. It probably came from Ange's own experiences…ooh, I wonder if that one can give both of us multiple orgarms... It seems indeed very pleasant." Booth peeked just enough to see feminine feet above male shoulders before closing his eyes again. But if he were honest with himself, he would admit that he too wondered Bones musings.

" You know what, Bones? Let's not look at those hangings for now,ok? I really, really don't need to think about Angela imagining us having sex and then drawing it. _Jeez, and they say that we are the ones who need teraphy._ Clearly, Ange could use some sessions with Sweets. And what's with those freaky sculptures anyway? Why most of them are showing their…huh..genitals? And the positions?"

Booth watched Temperance start to do her squinty thing while slowly examining the figures that Angela had left.

" Well, those are various kind of gods and godness from different cultures. Some of them are the protectors of the matrimony, and the ones who believe in them say that they provide happiness to the newlyweds. Here, we have a lot of different divinities associated to the sexual act, for in many beliefes it's considered a sacred act, and the achievement of pleasure a very important thing for the couple as a way to make their wedding sucessfull. I can see hindu, buddist, Inca, Asthec, Saxons. I must say that Ange really researched. And these…" Seeley Booth knew his Bones far too well to know when she hesitated. And that was what she was doing now. She didn't want to say something while pointing to some of those odd sculptures. He suddenly realized that most of that group was carrying infants. And then, he understood.

" Those are fertility Gods, aren't they?" He spoke softly and reassuringly, watching her nod while biting her bottom lip. " It's okay, Temperance. It's just a joke remember?"

_How? How he could possibly know what to say to make her feel better?_ She kept asking herself while letting him entwine his hands around her waist,his chin resting on her shoulder. " I Know. I was just… surprised,that's all. Not that I really should be. This is certainly something that Angela would do." _Oh, God, I'm blabbering. How can I have such a high IQ and speak so stupidly? It must be the exauston. Or Booth's breathing on my neck._

She felt he tense up a little, and turned her neck a little in order to look into his eyes. He suddenly looked like a little boy.

" Bones… do you think that there is any chance that Angela did some of her…huh…work at my place too? I mean, it's not like she has the keys or something." Booth stared hopefully at his Bones, wanting some kind of reassurance. But Brennan actually _laughed._

" Oh, Booth. You _can't _be that naïve. _This is Angela we are talking about._ Of course your apartment is just like mine. And keys? Angela can break into any place she wants, Booth. And Hodgins certainly helped. Not that they needed to break in anyway.I've always told you that that ridiculous fake rock doesn't fool _anyone._" She was still laughing, and Seeley found himself lightheaded, because that sound was so unbelievely beautiful. But still, he had to retort.

" Ok, you people need to stop mocking my rock. It's provided by the FBI. You just found out because you're a genious _and nosy._"

" _What?_ I'm not nosy! I'm just curious, which is a very good thing for a scientist, and…"

" Temperance. You're nosy." Booth had that charming and -_oh so annoying and sexy – _smile on his face.

" Am not." _How come this man can make me act as if I was five years old? _" Ok, you know what, Booth? This is not going anywhere, Why don't we just go to my room so I can bag some clothes and toilet articles?" She didn't waited for an answer and walked straightly to her room, with Booth still chanting something about her being nosy on her back. Brennan huffed and sighed trying really hard not to retort and start all over again. She opened her door, only to stop in utter surprise, which caused Seeley to bump into her back.

" Ouch, Bones! A little warning when stopping, care to do it?" He rubbed his nose sorely, peeking over her shoulder curiously . "_ Wow"_

Temperance's room was now, indeed, a peace of art. But this time, nothing like her living room, with explicit porn or weird sculptures. That was a room that every newlywed should have. They both stared at the space, unconsciously holding hands, entering under the dim light that Ange had arranged. There were candles everywhere, red and white, giving the interesting play of lights. And oh, it smelled so good. _Like…roses. And something more spicy. Cinnamon, maybe." _Booth thought amazed, realizing that the floor was covered with rose petals. In all colours. Red. White. Yellow. And so on.

Temperance walked slowly, taking in every single detail, every scent and light effect, her fingers firmly grabbing Booth's. She wasn't a romantic, she never was. She didn't like " girly" things, like Booth liked to call it. But at this very time, she felt overwhelmed with emotion, and she silently thanked her best friend to take the time to make such a beautiful work for her and Booth. To make such a beautiful thing to the beginning of her marriage, one that started so unexpected and scary. Something that she was still trying to adjust to. And Brennan knew that Angela understood all of this, and took the trouble to say on her own way that yes, it was going to be ok.

She didn't want to think anymore. She just turned and kissed Booth hungrly , her body pressing against his, feeling his immediate response. Being a man of action, Seeley Booth welcomed his Bones's displays quickly, his tongue traveling from her mouth to her neck and collarbone. Brennan felt her knees weaken slightly by his ministrations, and Booth took her weight over his body, lifting her and letting her legs entwine among his waist.

Her bed was covered with a slightly transparent white curtain, and he placed both of them carefully there, his groin actually aching with desire while she used her teeth to nib his earlobe and her hands sneeked down his pants. He actually groaned by this caress, laying her down with him, only to hit his head at something with a strange consistence. It wasn't exactly hard, but not soft either. He grabbed the thing in order to get rid of it, but the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of the object. And that was when he dropped it as if his hand was on fire and jumped out of the bed, the vibrator falling on the cushion in all it's glory, quicking until stoping in the middle of the bed. _A freaking, enormous royal blue vibrator in my hand. Yup, once Angela, always Angela._

" What, Booth? I thought we were at the same page here." Bones looked at Seeley utterly confused, until she looked at what his fingers were pointing. "_Oh." _She extended her hand to examine it better, realizing that a note was placed over her pillow.

" _Bones! Don't touch it!_" He was going to have a heart attack , he was sure of it.

" It's only a vibrator, _Seeley._ You don't need to be afraid of it. It wont bite you. Actually the function is quite different from biting" Temperance waved the enormous thing in front of him, until Booth finally grab the outrageous object and tossed far away.

" You are such a prude, Booth. It's just a peace of plastic with batteries shaped as a penis. Are you going to tell me that you have never been at a sex shop and bought some interesting toys, in a manner to name it?" Brennan looked truly curious and amused, suddenly realizing that her bed was actually covered with said toys, many of them very, very appealing. There were some massage oils with the most strange and yet tasty flavours._ Ooh, they are edible. The things that I can do with those oils in Booth's body…" _

" Jeez, Bones. Of course I did. But I've never, you know… went to the aisle of giant vibrators. And what the heck, did Angela bought an entire sex shop? Look at your bed…not that I'm against it" He quickly made himself clear, very interested at a set of black laced lingerie that for sure would look _perfect_ on his Bones. And then, there w as Angela's jokes again…a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs._ Oh, boy._

" C'mon, Booth. We can have a lot of fun. And look, Ange left us a note. Why don't we read it?" Bones didn't waited for an answer, opening the folded paper while Booth approached in order to see it too. And there was the unmistakable Ange's handwriting.

_Sweetey!_

_I hope you and studdly enjoyed the decoration that I've prepared upon your arrival. I've put my heart specially in your room, and I hope that you and your hubby have sweet, hot wild passionate moments, meaning sex, of course. Loads and loads of it, cause I really think that you and Booth have a lot of time to caught with._

_Note the wonderful sex kit that I've prepared for you both. I can assure that those are the best things in the market, for me and Jack had tested all of these products several times._

_Beware of the vibrator that I've bought for you. If agent hot stuff cannot handle all the fire in you, sweetey, then enjoy the toy._

_I want a full report of EVERYTHING as soon as possible._

_Now, go get your man._

_I love you both,_

_Ange._

_P.S : Oh, and Booth, don't worry. If Bren go into some kind of crazy ultrafeminist sex strike, I've got you an inflable doll, so you can also get some release. It's placed upon your bed, yummy._

" Okay_._ Now, that was just…_offensive._ Did Angela just suggested that I can't keep you satisfied? 'Cause _no woman ever had anything to say about it._ You, Temperance Brennan- Booth, do not need any kind of vibrator." He felt the vein in his forehead starting to pump again. _Heck, no one can doubt my manhood._

He stared furiously at his brand new wife, as if trying to prove something. He was met with a lopsided grin while Brennan calmly laid down over her sheets, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

" Well, Seeley. I guess there is only one way to prove it, don't you think?"

And that was all he needed to hear, as he immediately moved over her, taking her lips in his possession.

(…….)

They were indeed very pleased with each other as they finally reached Booth's apartment door, he grabbing his keys and bracing himself for another session of porn decoration, her holding firmly a couple of very full and big bags. And just when the door was wide opened, Temperance Brennnan blinked her baby blue eyes in a way that made Booth's melt.

" What, Bones?"

" It's my turn." She spoke as if those words explained everything, suddelly dropping all her stuff on the floor and lifting her arms. Booth just stared at her, asking himself if she went insane. " I have to carry you inside the house. It's tradition, right?" temperance spoke smugly, approaching Booth with a look of utter decision .

" Ha, yeah, Bones. Not going to happen. Not today, not never. Ever. Even if in a lopsided world I would let you, no way in hell you have the slightest strength to handle my weight. All those muscles and all, you know…" He never finished his sentence, for a quick and well trained foot passed behind his ankles and knocked him on the floor. And then, she was dragging him by his feet until they both had crossed his porch.

Seeley Booth stayed sprained on his own living room floor, his eyes wide open with utter surprise, staring at his very pleased wife.

" You see, Booth…just because you have more muscles than me, it doesn't mean that I can not subdue you. All that takes is some skill and Brain. And I have plenty of them."

TBC…

You know what keeps me going on… your reviews make my day,people!


	15. Chapter 15

A.N : Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. But you see, when I started writing this fic, I was on vacation. But now, all my work is all back, in full force, meaning call in several hospitals, office, classes. So, It's becoming harder to update fast. But I would like you to know that I'm not quiting the fic,ok?

Oh, and about this chapter…I know that you're probably waiting a lot more, but this is a transition chapter. You see, until now, it was just Booth and Bones. But from now on, it will be them, of course, and their interaction with their friends, co workers, and the rest of the world. Oooh, all the ideas… you just wait and see! Anyaway, I hope you keep enjoying it and reviewing!

CHAPTER 15- THE REAL WORLD

" I still can't believe that you've knocked on the floor, Bones! I could have really hurt myself, you know?" Booth's voice sounded indignated, and once again Brennan felt a smile spread over her lips, while quickly grabbing one of Ange's work let at Booth's living room and folding it.

" And I still can't believe that you are mulling over this, Booth. And really, it was only fair. You _did_ tricked me and carried me inside my place, remember? I just gave you pay back." Temperance heard with satisfaction Her partner sighs, and carried on. " Plus, there was no way you could have hurt yourself, for I've calculated my moves very well. And with _all your muscles,you are sure well protected, aren't you?"_ She couldn't resist the teasing, and Booth could hear all the amusement in her voice.

" haha, very funny, Temperance. Since when you make jokes?" He tried to sound annoyed, but it was getting really hard as he watched her face lightened with laugh. He carefully took one of Angela's sculptures, one with a naked embraced couple- _Angela has a serious twisted mind, honestly- _hiding into one of his highest closets. " Jeez, how many things did Angela managed to stuff into my apartment? I swear to God that she's in serious trouble with me, and so is Hodgins if he also had anything with it . My place looks like a freaking cabaret." He could only thank God that Parker hadn't entered his place while he was out. What if Rebecca decided to take any of his boy's clothes or toy and had appearead woth him while Booth was in Vegas? Booth didn't even want to imagine the look and questions on his six years old son's face at the view that Angela Montenegro had prepared. And that was exactly why they've started an immediate cleaning up at his home, taking off all the drawings, sayings, images, sculptures and so on. Even Bones, once in her life, had totally agreed with him on this. Booth's place had to be immaculated and porn free everytime, for no child was ready to face Angela's kinky brain. Or no adult, for what matter for Booth.

" We are almost done. Stop whining, Booth. You are luck that I've agreed to help you instead of going to sleep.I'm honestly tired, and tomorrow we have to get up really early." Brennan spoke calmly, and Booth rolled his eyes.

" What you mean _you've agreed to help? You had to help._ It was your best friend who did all this to my apartment,ok? You actually should have done all the work by yourself, if We really think about it . After all, you were the one that told Ange about our marriage. Ergo, your fault. And to worse things, you've tried to kill me when we arrived." He gave her his charming and boyish smile, gaining one well aimed ball of paper in his head as response. " Ouch. You know, I could already report you for domestic violence, Bones. Why don't you save all of this for tomorrow, when Cullen try to kill us or something? 'Cause I'm seriously starting to wonder what he's going to do, and it's kind of freaking me out." He spoke seriously this time, raising his brown eyes to his Bones, trying to find some reassurance there, and failing miserabily. She had suddenly stopped her work and was staring at him with wide eyes. " What?"

" I've managed to forget about tomorrow so not thinking about it," Temperance spoke in a small voice, slightly annoyed by her own reaction. Booth approached her, his hands playing with her hair. " It's just… surreal. All of this. Just one day ago, everything in my life, in our lives, was right and peaceful. We were doing our jobs as always, and that was our only immediate worry. And then, we wake up with rings on our fingers, a wedding certificate, and everything is turned upside down. We are risking everything, including our jobs, our careers. I've managed to block this out of my head while there was just both of us, like now. But tomorrow…" She locked eyes with him, finding only sweetness and understanding- _he always knows. He always gets me.-_.Brennan watched his fingers wonder between her curls. " Tomorrow everything will be different. There will be not just us. It fells like tomorrow it will become real. All of this."

Booth stared at the beautiful and scared woman in front of him, wishing that he had some magical words that would make everything smooth and ok. But, as his Bones usually said, that was no such thing as magic. At least, not for now or what they would have to face tomorrow. The best he could do was that. Be with her. And fight as hell for both of them.

"I know, Temperance. Trust me, I know. It's the real world, and sometimes it sucks. But we can make it go ok. We always do, remember? We are the best partners. And we'll remain that way." He waited for her nodding in acceptance to his statement, and she did so. They were Booth and Bones. They could go throught anything and still remain in their very best. At least they hoped so.

" You know what, Bones? We're practically finished here. What you say we go sleep and try to be as rested as we can for the world war three tomorrow?" Booth didn't wait for her response, his arm already around her shoulders, leading her the bedroom's way.

Brennan didn't protest, for the thought of a warm bed was a sudden wonderful thing. They reached the bedroom only to find another well ornated and romantic place for newlyweds. Except for the big inflable dool lying on Booth's bed, and Temperance couldn't stiff a laugh, while Booth let out an indignated sound and immediately pushed the offending item to the floor.

" _Sick, Bones. Your friend is a very sick woman._" He huffed half annoyed and half amused. Only Angela to play something like this. But although he definetly would gave that crazy woman a piece of his mind about breaking into other person's apartment, he felt somewhat thankful despite of everything. Booth knew Angela was truly happy for them, and was trying to show it. And whatever she've said to temperance over the phone to convince her to put an effort over their marriage, it had worked. So, despite of Ange's antics, she was a true actually one hell of an her heart in the right place.

They danced around each other for a few minutes, both suddenly self conscious that they were going to share a room and a bed as husband and wife. Finally, Booth let Bones use the bathroom first, closing his eyes and starting a little pray while his so called wife changed in whatever she used to sleep.

-_ Please Lord, give me the strength. Give it to both of us, even though Bones doesn't believe in You. Give us a chance.-_ He opened his eyes by the sound of the door opening, smiling at the vision in front of him. There was his Bones, looking like a little girl inside a baby doll full of funny skulls of all colors. Definitely not what he've imagined Temperance Brennan wearing to sleep. He was actually afraid hat she was going to show up naked, knowing her lack of ceremony with nudity. But never in his life, he was going to imagine that woman with _a cute baby doll._

"Wipe that smile of your face, Booth. Angela has gotten me this, and it was the first sleeping cloth that I spotted in my closet." She mumbled while her face became slightly flushed, and Brennan cursed her best friend for that gift._Now Booth will think that I'm some kind of stupid woman with an adolescent complex._

" Ow, C'mon, Temperance. You look so cute." He dodged a pillow quickly and entered himself the bathroom, once again analyzing his boxers. Yup, those ones were cool. He would have to hide every underwear that his mother had given to him before his Bones snooped around and found it. Or things could become very embarrassing and ugly, he mused to himself while getting out of the restroom to find Brennan froze on the same place he had left her. And suddenly it hit him.-_Oh, boy, we are sleeping together. At the same bed. As husband and wife. What do we do? She seems as lost as I am._

" Huh…so, what side do you prefer?" He pointed to the bed kindly, gaining nothing more than a confused look.

" What?" Temperance was truly lost, for her mind was too busy trying to process the scenario and not panicking.

" In bed, Bones. What side of the bed would you like?" Booth's voice was patient, yet she could detect a hint of nervousness there. She shook her head in confusion.

" I don't have a bedside. I've always slept in the middle of my bed. Why should I pick a side to sleep if I have my own bed all to myself?" She spoke calmly and slowly, as if Booth was mentally retarded. He retorted in no time, the same condescendent tune on his own voice.

" Well, Temperance, that was _before you've said " I do" in front of priest_ _._Now, you are a honest woman with one bed to share with a husband. So, pick a side."

" Don't talk to me as if as was mentally deprived, Seeley. And what you mean by " honest woman"? I've always been honest." Her fierce blue eyes were with that gleam, the one that told him she was ready to start some kind of crazy speech about his alpha male tendencies._ Hell, no. Not in this time of the night._

" _It was just an expression, Bones._ No reason to be mad about it. I wont use it anymore, sorry. Just… stop thinking about sleeping in the middle of the bed anymore and pick a side,ok? Let's get over with this." He watched her fight against her own will to start an argument, but the intensity of the past day seemed to take the best and she nodded I agreement.

" Fine. Right side." She was already heading to said side when his arm stopped her, his eyes somewhat shy while gazing at hers.

" Hum…wrong side. Do you mind picking the left one?" Brennan just stared at him in disbelief, and he quickly carried on. " I always sleep at the right side. It's mine."

_Is he seriously telling me that? What's wrong with this men?_ " Booth, if you already had a side, why in heavens name you told me to pick one?"

" Well, I was trying to be a gentleman!" He spoke as if it was very obvious, and Temperance rolled her eyes._- Oh, the alpha male never stops._

" Well, you are certainly not being a gentleman right now avoiding me to lie down after I've picked my side on your own request._ That s just rude, Booth."_ She pushed her body of his arm to make her point, looking defiantly at the motive of their current situation. The right side of the bed.

" What? I'm not being rude! I gave you the chance to choose! I just…kind of expected that you would go to the left side. Which you didn't."

" Well, I would have, if you had just told me that you wanted the right side! You are being very contradictory right now, you realize that? What if I only manage to sleep in the right side?" _Oh my God, now he's looking actually concerned._

" Do you? I mean, you cannot sleep on the left side?" _Jeez, I feel like I'm arguing with Parker or something._

" I don't know, Booth! I told you that I've always slept on the middle of my bed!" Brennan sighed heavily, and finally did what she knew was the right thing, or else they would both be doomed to a sleepless night. She walked to the left side of the bed and sat down. " You know what, Booth? I'm fine here. Let's just settle down and try to rest. Here is your side. Happy now?" He felt tempted to say "no" and go on with the subject of chilvariouness, but thought better. What if Bones decided that she no longer wanted the left side? _Why she can't understand that a man has to me polite in every situation, even when the answer is not satisfactory?_

_Why couldn't he just say that he wanted that stupid side of the bed? I truly hope that he's not teaching Parker to be as sexist as him. If so, I'll have to do something about it. _She laid down staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. Surely, it would be very soon, because she was positively exausted.

" Okay, Bones. Before we fall asleep, let's just recapitulate our schedule for tomorrow." Booth was facing her, and Brennan felt very conscious of his well defined chest. " We'll start by going to FBI headquarters and talking to Cullen, and we'll convince him to not split us up, even if this takes most of our day. Then, we'll go to the Jeffersonian and see what your squint squad is saving for us, because I'm sure that at this point Angela has already told everyone in there. We just have to brace ourselves and let it be, God protect us all. After this, We'll take Parker at school and we'll explain this to him the best way we can. I just have to remember calling Becca early morning and tell her that I need to talk to Parker. Then, we'll take him home and we'll face Rebecca. If we manage to survive all of this, we'll head home and open a bottle of tequila or whatever alcohol thing that we have closer, because we'll be a wreck by the end of this hell day for sure. Is that all covered up?" Booth actually felt dizzy by just saying all those tasks. _Boy, the trouble tat we've got ourselves into…_

" Pretty much." Her voice was a bare whisper, and Booth knew that his Bones too was wondering the mess they've done. She sighed heavily until speaking once again. " Good night, Seeley." He've never liked his name very much. But oh, when her voice pronounced it…it felt like the world turned right.

" Good night, Temperance." His answer was soft, and once again they remained silent, their tense muscles fiding some confort on the bed.

It was only after more than half an hour had passed that Brennan ventured to speak again, her eyes still wide opened and her body shifting to a different position over and over again.

" Booth? Are you awake?" She tried to keep her voice as low as she could, so if h was sleeping it wouldn't wake him up. But she knew that he was completely wake by the sound of his breathing. It was uneven and somewhat nervous. He turned to her side, facing her tiredely.

" Yup. Which is kind of annoying, since I'm really tired. But I just can't manage to…fall asleep. It's weird. What about you? Why are you still awake?"

" I don't know. The same reason as you, I suppose. It's just…so strange." Even with the darkness in the room, Booth still could see the blue of her eyes. " It's just stupid. I mean, I've slept with other men before, and I never had a problem with that. But right now…I keep realizing that there's someone by my side, and then I'm wide awake."

" Yeah, I've slept like this too. With other women, I mean. And it has always been you know…normal."

" Except that you weren't married with none of them. As I wasn't married with none of the other men." She finished the thought for him, and he nodded.

" Right. Hence the pression, I guess. It's just…odd." He let stared at the ceiling playing with his fingers, feeling every inch of his body itch. He almost jumped when he felt her moving, but Temperance was faster . In a second, she was on top of him, her hands lifting her baby doll shirt and getting rid of it.

" Bones… what the heck…" He panted, his own body responding despite the surprise, his hands slowly caressing her belly.

" We can't manage to sleep. We are tense and worried just because of a silly institution and a pair of rings. But we've managed to get along _very well_ at other departments." Booth was already smiling, his lips wondering around her neck. " So… if in this department we are so good…and sex is well known by wearing the person energies out…It's logical to think that we'll be able to sleep after some activity." Temperance let his lips play a little more over her collarbone before her own hands start doing some work herself.

" You're insane, you know that?" Booth felt her fingernails scratching his back, and pulled her closer to him, allowing her to whisper in his ear.

" And is that a no, Seeley Booth?" He laughed before capturing her lips, and the night seemed to start right now, once again.

" Never, Tempe. Never."

TBC…

Hey… have you noticed how close we are of 300 reviews?? I had…


	16. Chapter 16

A.N : Bonés? Not mine!

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter,it's one of my favorites so far.

Oh, and by the way… does any of you likes CSI? If you do, take a look at the fic that I'm writing about that show if you fell like it. It's called " Two weeks notice".

Oh, and you know the drill…reviews make my day!

CHAPTER 15- LET THE GAME BEGIN

Once again, temperance Brennan found herself waking up in a bed that wasn't hers, and once again not alone. For a small moment she panicked not remembering or processing where and why she was like this. But it faded away very soon, for the strong arm grabbing possessively her waist was fast to caught her attention, the golden band shining in his hand. And then, reality came with full force again. She was now a _wife_. Not just someone's wife, but Seeley Booth's. Brennan mused for a while, surprised with her lack of desire of run and hide as she always thought she would if found herself in this situation.

But, oh, so many things stopped her from doing it right now. Mainly, the man holding her in a peaceful sleep, a soft smile priding into his lips, as if he was dreaming with something marvelous. The feeling of his skin touching hers, the warm breathing on her neck. Temperance looked to the alarm that Booth had set up last night, realizing that she was way ahead of the time they've agreed. But then again, her body routine was strong, and she was always up very early in the morning, for she usually liked to be at the Jeffersonian as fast as she could. But not today, she remembered herself by thinking at the mission they had for that morning, and a small knot formed in her stomach._ If Cullen knows what's good for him and the rest of FBI, he better not even think about splitting me and Booth._ That thought made her feel a little better, and she decided to concentrate a little on her-_ I'm not sure if I will EVER become used to this-_ husband.

She felt suddenly glad that Booth wasn't awake, for she could analyze him silently and all by herself, and think the things that she never allowed herself to. For instance, how incredible handsome and sexy that man was. She felt a large smile spreading over her entire face, by just remembering their activities the previous night. Oh yes, he was sexy. And so, so amazingly skilled. That was at least something that was already great in her marriage, that was for sure. Being always so independent and self sufficient, people would often think that she probably would enjoy the sex , as it was a perfect biological urge, but not value the tiny others details of this kind of intimacy. To be honest, she admitted, there was a time when she actually felt like this. But not anymore. She loved the way Booth held her tightly afterwards, whispering what she normaly would call unnecessary sentimental stuff. She loved the way he looked at her as if asking if she was happy, if she was satisfied. She loved the way his hands would always found her face and hair, stroking it lightly. And then, she loved when he cuddled against her when they were finally ready to sleep, covered they both carefully and kissed her deeply with a "good night, Tempe". And then, she was slumbering in record time, the last thing she remembered was snuggling against him even more.

And now, there they were, and for some reason Temperance could not understand, she felt for the first time the sensation of finding a home, the feeling of never wanting to be apart. She felt her hands going cold with this wave of emotions, and decided that for now, the best she could do was to compartimentalize. Or else, she would be in BIG trouble, for she suddenly felt a dependence of Seeley Booth that she never knew that existed._ Don't think about that, Temperance. You are probably just overwhelmed by the large sequences of life altering events. It does not mean that you are developing some kind of romantic feeling for Booth. _But a small and annoying voice in her own mind kept screaming _Big fat LIAR._ Brennan breathed deeply, managing to give her heart a normal speed and clearing her mind a bit. With a last look at Seeley, she carefully removed his arm from her waist and got up the bed without a noise.

(--------------------)

He was dreaming about coffee. In fact, the dream was so real that Booth could actually _smell_ it. There was food in this dream too, which was fine by him. Scrumbled eggs maybe? It smelled great too, just like the coffee. A strange and annoying beep started to make its way in his dream,and he rolled over, trying to get away of that offending noise. And that was when he realized something was missing. The bed was cold. Booth shot his eyes open immediately, realizing that the danm beep was his alarm, and that his bed was cold because his wife wasn't there. He raised on his feet in a jolt, turned the alarm of and took a deep breathe, because he was sure he was about to hyperventilate. His Bones was gone. There was no sign of her in the bedroom. Even the silly baby doll she so hurriedly tossed on the floor last night wasn't there._ Fuck,fuck, could I not have seen this coming? She freaked out. I freaked her out. She's probably meeting a divorce lawyer right now._ But then again, why in hell he still could sense the smell of coffee and food coming from his kitchen? He sure as hell wasn't sleeping anymore. Feeling his heart race like crazy, he hurriedly grabbed his boxers also tossed into the floor, reminding him of the _wonderful,even magical _time they've had just a few hours ago. Didn't she felt the same way maybe? Booth honestly didn't believe so. His Bones seemed so happy and amazed as himself, the sound of her rough laugh filling the room while he whispered in her ears how great and perfect she was._ How great and perfect we are._

He crossed the corridor almost running, imagining all sort of things, except the vision he was complimented. There was his Bones, His Tempe, mulling across his kitchen, oblivious to the rest of the world and his still panicked expression, apparently taking something out of a pan. _Scrambled eggs, he realized._ Without even thinking, he was in a split second hugging her and turning her face into his, his brown eyes a mixture of emotions that Temperance never had seem before. He tightened the hug, drowning his face on her hair, feeling the scent he liked so much.

" Bones. _Don't ever do that to me again."_ He sounded like a lost little boy, and Temperance instinctively returned his embrace, even forgetting to be angry about the way he almost gave her a heart attack by sneaking around behind her and nearly chocking her to death.

" What, Booth? What did I do to you? Booth." She spoke in utter confusion, mixed with some worry. Maybe something bad had happened? Maybe Rebecca had called to tell that something was wrong with Parker? She pushed him gently, in order to look into his eyes. " Seeley. Is something wrong? With you? With Parker?" Her voice was so soft and full of care, and Booth suddenly felt very stupid and a little ashamed with himself. How could he ever have thought that his Bones would just leave like that?

" Huh,no. I'm fine. So is Parker. It's just…" he pulled away slowly, his eyes meeting the floor. " I thought that you had left." He saw his Bones furrow her eyebrowns in confusion by his statement.

" What you mean, Booth? Why would I leave? We have an agreement, don't we?" She was truly, truly lost. Booth could tell that. But what she couldn't understand or even know, at least for now, was that, by the moment he opened his eyes and realized that she was no longer in his bed, he've also realized that he no longer could endure living without waking up everyday by her side. And it was scaring him to hell._ Dear God, I am so much in deep, big trouble. I'm in love with this woman. Actually, not just in love. I truly LOVE this woman. What am I supposed to do now?_ He shook his head slightly, trying to gain some perspective and focus on the present moment.

" Yeah. I know. We do. I'm sorry. I guess I was just… when I didn't see you in bed, or even your baby doll on the floor, I kind of lost it and thought that I might have offended you in some way or something like that, and then that you had took of because I'm just a freaking imbecile,and…" He never finished his sentence, for Bones lips crushed on his shutting him up. She kissed him with a sweetness that she had never shown, and then she was out of his arms and putting a cup of hot coffee in his hand.

" I will take that you aren't exactly a morning person, because that's the only reason I can manage to find to this odd behavior of yours, Booth." _Oh, if only she knew. How thick can my Bones be when it comes about feelings?How can't she realize that I was purely scared to hell of loosing her?_

" You didn't find me in bed because I'm a very early morning person, Booth. You should know it by now. And my clothes weren't on the floor because _I'm organized._ And then, I figured that since I was wide awake, I could very well get up and make us some breakfast. Aren't you the one who's always complaining that I don't eat properly and probably always leave home with an empty stomach? There you go, I'm proving you wrong . I've made us coffee, eggs, juice and even a fruit salad. Everything very healthy." She was truly proud with herself, and the surprised expression on Booth's face was priceless. She turned again from him, in order to finish setting the table up. And that was when she heard Seeley Booth burst with laughter. He was actually laughing so hard that he had to drop his coffee on the table before it broke into a million pieces on the floor, because that was what would have happened, since he could feel his strength leave every inch of his body like it usually happens when a person has such a fit of laughter like the one he was having. But now Temperance wasn't smiling, again confused.

" What, Booth? What's so funny? Why are you hysterical like this?" She kept asking and asking, but all she received was more laughing and some stuttering. "_ Seeley, STOP IT!"_ Now, she was getting really annoyed. Honestly, what was wrong with this man?

Booth finally managed to get a small grip, sitting down on a chair and gulping for air. " Sorry. Sorry, Bones. It's just…" He took a long breathe before he started laughing again, looking at the half curious half annoyed wife of his, knowing that what he was going to say next would sure piss her off. But oh, this was just to good to let it pass without a word.

" _You are my on average traditional American wifey! The sweet woman who wakes up early in the morning to feed your hubby!_ OOwww, the almighty Dr. Temperance Brennan loooves to feed her man…who would know that? _OUCH! BONES!_" Booth rubbed his head in the exact spot where Bones had hit him with a big pan. " You are going to give me a concussion!" Temperance didn't even wink, pan in position and an icy stare on her face.

" Oh, believe when I say that a concussion could be the least of your problems right now. Try skull fracture instead. And a boiling coffee burned body to finish. Is that a part of the _average,traditional American little wifey too, HUBBY?_ Because if it's not, you can bet that it will from now on, you sexist, filthy,major cocky stupidy alpha male. Now, do you have anything else to add,_ dear?_" And that was when Seeley Booth really feared for his life, just with one single word pronounced with super sweetness: dear.

" No,nonono. Nope. Nothing to add except that I agree with all the sexist alpha male and stuff, and that I think you are extremely generous by taking the time to be so kind and make us ….and I would also like to say that you are a very intelligent, powerful, independent, sharp, brilliant and gorgeous woman in every aspect of your life." He gave her his best charm smile and lost boy look, sensing a twitch over her lips. " And sorry? Please? Pretty please? Please don't make my son an orphan?" Now he could see it. The tiny smile was definitely on those lips. Bones let go of the pan slowly and seated herself on a chair.

" consider this the last warning. No sexist jokes. I mean it, Seeley." He nodded meekly in agreement, wincing in pain with the movement. She gave a long sigh, raising again. " Let me fetch you some ice."

(------------------)

They finally managed to get ready to work, and both stayed by the door staring at each other.

" Okay. True time, Bones. Ready to show them how great we are together, no matter what kind of personal relationship we got?"

" Yes I am. As always." They smiled at each other as he opened the door, and they reached the place where Booth's SUV was parked quickly.

Booth suddenly stopped, making her stop too, for she was behind him. He gave her a funny look and just stared at her.

" Booth…I don't want to be boring or anything, but if we just stand here, we will never arrive at FBI in time. And we are already in deep trouble without the adding of arriving late." Booth just kept staring at her, and she started to grow unpatient." Booth, if you have something to say, just do it already, please?"

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you. But please, don't be mad, and I swear that I'm not being sexist. It's just…I really would like to kiss my wife before I leave to work. I,huh…kinda of always dreamed about this when I would got married." His answer was so shy and full of sincerity that Brennan actually smiled.

" But Booth…it makes no sense at all! I mean, we are leaving to work _together,_ and we will be _together _all day. At work. As always. It's not like we are not going to see each other until the end of the day." She touched his face lightly, feeling the warm skin. He smelled so good in the morning.

" I know that, Bones. But still… we are going to be together, but not _together,_ you see? We agreed to not have public displays of affection, remember? So, It's kind like We are not going to be with each other until night." He was getting closer and closer, their breathes mingling, his hands caressing the back of her neck. " So, Can I please kiss my wife goodbye?" He didn't have an articulated answer, only the touch of soft, taunting lips over his. And then, everything else was forgotten until they remembered that they were still human, so they still needed oxygen. Brennan smiled at him, adjusting her blouse.

" You are a strange man, did you know that, Booth?"

" And you are a sneaky woman, did you know that, Bones? Did you honestly thought that I wouldn't feel your hand on my pocket stealing my car keys?" He was faster then her, yanking the alleged keys hidden between her fingers. " You are not driving." Booth entered the SUV quickly, fastening the seat belt on his seat. The _drivers seat._

" That's not fair, Booth! I'm a really good driver! Besides, I should have wife rights now. And I let you kiss me!"

" You're still not driving, Bones."

" But Booth…"

" Nope. I already started the engine. See? We are already moving. We have to get at work early, remember?" Temperance gave him an icy stare before ignoring him for the rest of the trip, her eyes firmly gazing the window.

_This is so not over, Seeley Booth._

_TBC…_


	17. Chapter 17

A.N : Last time I've checked, Bones wasn't still not mine.

Hey guys… where are your wonderful reviews? I truly miss them, they make my day! "cmoon, it's just a few words, and it helps me a lot on the construction of my story…give some feedback!

CHAPTER 16- ATOMIC BOMB

" Bones. Here we are. The headquarters." Booth spoke kindly to her, but Temperance Brennan was not in any way a easy to forgive person, as he realized once again by her lack of response or even acknowledgement of his presence. It was like this all the way from home to the FBI, his Bones staring at the windows and pretendind that he didn't exist, just because he've stealed his car keys back.

She seemed to hear that they had arrived, and quickly took of her seat belt and opened the door, not giving Booth the time to be chilvarious. Booth let go a long sigh, approaching his Bones and trying to make eye contact.

" Bones, seriously. Are you going to keep ignoring me just because I wouldn't let you drive?_ I never let you drive_. I thought that you were already used by now." _Ohoo, wrong answer, Selley. Look at her face. But darn, she looks gorgeous even when she's ready to kill me.._

"_And I never let you kiss me._ I've never had, at least until now. The least I could receive as a sign of apreciatton would be some trusting in my driving skills and letting me do something that you know I really like. And besides, I even made you breakfast, only to hear horrible sexist comments from you. Well, don't you think that you are going to get away with me so easily, Booth."

" Jeez, Bones. Chill down a little, will you? What you're going to do to punish me, sex strike?" _Honestly, did I smoke hemp or something? Only a very disturbed man would give her this kind of idea. Please don't say yes to that, Bones._ He watched her eyes go wide with his statement, and for a moment he was sure that he'd gave her the exact punishment that she was looking for.

" What kind of punishment is that if it will affect me too? Why in heavens I would volunteer to not have sex with you if I enjoy it as much as you? That's jjust stupid. I didn't do anything wrong, I don't deserve to be deprived of marvelous sex." _If he puts that cocky grin in his face, I swear I'll punch him. But no way I'm saying no to sex with Booth. For now, that's the highest and mostly the only positive aspect of this marriage. That and the fact that I haven't slept so good in years against Booth's body._

_Thank you God, For Bones being Bones and not understanding that this is the kind of punishment that most of husbands receives from their wives. Blessed be mine._

" But I still want to drive." She could see the answer "no" forming into his lips, but kept going before he started. " It's only fair, Booth. Isn't marriage something where we should share all the things we got with each other? Since feelings until material beings? We'll, I want you to share your car with me, specially because with our partnership, we always go to the crime scenes in your car, and then I never get to drive. It's not fair." She pouted in a way that was so unlike his Bones that for a moment all Seeley Both wanted was to forget about professionalism and kiss her senseless right there and right now, no matter how many people were passing by the parking lot and spotting Special Agent seeley Booth and his Bones lady. Luckly, in the last minute, some sense came into his mind and he forced himself to stop thinking about her lips. Instead, he focused on her baby blue eyes and trying to appease them.

" Ok, temperance. I'll let you drive. But always, always remember this: Women have their hair. Men have their cars."

" I don't now what's that supposed to mean. What's my hair has to do with your car? I thought that the thing with men and their car was the size of their pennises, not something with feminine hair." Booth didn't know if he started crying or bursted laughing outloud. Only his Bones to come up with some nonsense like that. He felt a desperate urge to kiss her-_ she's do danm cute when she doesn't understand what I mean-_, touch her. Then, it hit him. He could touch her, in a way that every people that had any acquaintance with them would be used too. So, Booth approached her a little more, placing his hand on the small of her back._ This feels so good. At least we can have some contact without raising suspicions._ If only they knew that their thoughts were exactly the same.

" I'll rephrase what I've said, Bones. I'll let you drive, as _soon as you have a chitchat with Ange _about what I've just told you . Woman/ hair, man car. Then, if Ange tells me that you've understood and passed the test, I'll give you the car keys. And being a genious and all, _of course you'll understand, right?_" He had to tease her at least a little, but His Bones was already distant of his antics, from what looked like thinking about the things she would have to ask Angela in order to have the car keys. Booth started to guide her inside the buiding, his hand never leaving her back. Only a very trained observer would realize that this time, his hand was lower than the usual, almost on her hip, and much more loosey and intimate.

" Okay, Temperance. True time. Remember, no touching, no signals that we already know each other on the biblical way. And _oh my God, hide those rings!_" Seeley watched his wife's uncovered left hand in disbelief. " Bones, the point of us seeing Cullen first is that he knows the true about us before anyone, not hearing from the gossip line of the headquarters. And those rings? Hello, Mrs. Booth!"

"_Seeley, I'm warning you. Stop with this Mrs. Booth thing._ We've agreed that I'll only use your surname when parker is around. AS for the touching, you are the one that is touching me, not otherwise." She wiggled her browns at him, and Booth strenghtned his touch.

" This is how I always do, Bones. I aways put my hand on the small of your back, and you now it." She seemed contemplative now.

" You know, this is true._ You are always touching me._ I think that you've always had an inner desire for that. At least that's what dr. Sweets would say for sure. Very interesting. But just for you to know, your hand is always upper than that. You are almost grabbing my butt, _Seeley._ Marriage has made you a somewhat pervert man."

" He, I'm not a pervert. I'm only enjoying the freedom that I didn't use to have. I do like to live dangerously from time to time. Can you blame me for that? C'mon, I'll let you squeeze me next time you squints come up with some weird experience. If it includes body touching, I'll volunteer, and you can have a brag of me . And by the way, _don't put Sweets in the middle of this._ The kid is probably with his playstation at this time,or at some comic convention. And I always put my hand on your back to guide you the way. That's what a gentleman does,ok? _And for the love of the Sweet jesus, hide the rings!_" They were already reaching the doors, and Brennan's rings were shining with the sunlight.

" You want me to take them off?" She was already moving her hands to do so, when his strong ones, stopped her.

" No taking the rings. Lord knows if I'll be able to convince you to put them back. Really, Bones. You may have an IQ the size of texas, but you can't think in such a simple thing. Do as I'm doing. Hide under our coat, see? Hang the coat under the end of your left arm and hand. Now, can we please go? We have less than ten minutes to our appointment with Cullen." Both watched his Bones to do as she was told, appreciating the result. Perfect. Just a couple of co workers with their coats hanging on their arms.

(----------------------------------)

They managed to reach the elevator without further incidents, saying good mornings and so for the people that would come and go with them until reaching their destinyies. As Cullen's office was placed on the top of the buiding, the movement on the elevator was demeanoring more and more, and Booth could feel the air more light on his lungs. They were almost there. His Bones was very quite, and he knew by her body language ( No matter how much his Bones would say that this stuff were pure speculation, he knew better) that she was nervous. Her fingers kept curling this one lock of her hair, and her feet would do a slight tap over the carpet. Booth couldn't blame her, for he himself wasn't feeling very calm. He would keep staring at the ceiling making silent prayers, and kept adjusting his pants and belt over and over again.

" Booth, will you stop fidgeting already? You look like there are bugs on your pants." Despite all the nervousness, Booth managed to smile at his Bones always unbelievable lack of habilitie into using a popular expression.

" It's like there are ants on my pants, Bones. Ants." She huffed and bit her lips, as she always did when making a mistake, no matter how insignificant it was. He was about to tell her that everything would be fine, but the entrance that happened on the elevator made him suddenly doubt seriously of that. Smart mouth kick assign AD Carolyne watched the two of them from her fierce look, and Booth could feel himself actually shrinking. Her powerful voice soon fulfilled the space.

" Oh, if there isn't my favorite non- couple partners in the world, Mr. I'd love a peace of that tight ass and miss femme blue eyes fatalle. I heard you were in vegas? Danm good job you two got if you ask me. So, did yoy brake the bank? Made the casinos cry and came back with full pockets?" If Booth thought really hard, he could actually see Angela turning into some king of carolyne in the future.

" Booth is a gambling addict. He's not allowed to play." Only his Bones to answer t that conversation in this blunt way. And that was only one of the thousands reasons that made Seeley Booth love her.

" Excuse me, _ex addict,ok? Jeez Bones, why don't you just put that on a radio?_" He pointed his charm smile to carolyne after chiding on his wife. " Yeah, we were in Vegas, caroline. We went, We solve the case, We came back. Nothing more than that. Right, Bones?" Even he realized how lame he sounded, and his Bones looked at him as if he'd became mentally retarded.

" Chérie, when someone is being as evasive as you are right now, _a lot more_ happened besides solving a murder. Oh, I think I'm starting to feel puckish again." Booth looked at Bones for some help, but her mind seemed focused on something very different. And by the looks at hers eyes that he wasn't gonna like it.

" So, Carolyne, you are a prosecuter, meaning that you know a lot of the law and other people legals."

" Bones…"

" And you work with the FBI, with makes you familiar with the agents and theirs families and lives. So… if a FBI agent is married, his or her consort are in real threatening life situation depending on the division they work, say homicide, for instance." Carolyne's face seemed made of stone, not a simgle expression there to be read. Booth whined again.

" Bones…"

" So, isn't that rational and even legal that said husband or wife is allowed to carry a gun of his own in order to selfprotection? Because clearly, the agent's consort would be the first logicall target if some criminal would like to attack his or her family."

" _Bones, shut up!"_ Booth honestly didn't mean to say that, but the situation was becoming unbearable. He knew, he just knew that carolyne would put the dots in all " is". What he didn't expect was for his Bones look at him as ready to end with his life right then.

" _Seeley Booth._ Nobody ever, ever tells me to shut up. Not even when I was a child my father or my mother tried so. And I'm sure as hell that a _husband_, of all people, wont to that. Wont even try. Is that clear or am I about to become an early widow?" Carolynes eyes popped and popped, as if they would get out of her orbits and start spinning. Her mouth was mouth agape, and the brown tune her usunual dark skin was a shade of white.

" Bones! Look at what you did? Shit, shit. Carolyne? Oh my God, I think you've actually killed her. She's not responsive. See?" Booth looked like a boy who was just caught stealing something, and temperance was just trying to calm herself down in order to take caroline out of her shock state. Just when the scientist was approaching the poor woman, she let out a strangled sound, foloowed by a cacophony of questions and statements that made both Booth and Brennan dizzy.

" _The two of you got married? IN VEGAS? Without telling anyone? What's on your mind?Do you have any a idea of what usually happens when partners get romaticaly evolved? Dr. Brennan, is Booth a love machine? Booth,is dr. Brennan as wicked as I've always thought she is? Does anyone else know? Oooh, I wish I was there, it's GOT to be the most historical marriage in ages. I can't wait to tell in court. Judge Mullings will have the worst time, he now _owes_ me a 100 bucks …"_

" Whoa, Caroline, whoa. Please slow down. And keep your mouth shut about us for a while will you? Please? Nobody knows yet. That's why we're here in first place to tell Cullen in person. 'Cause yes, we know what happens when partners get evolved. Just…please, caroline. Please, please, act as if you didn't know any of this for now. It's our careers at stake here. Just… please? I promise Bones will tell you all kinds of unapropriated things that You want to now after. Won't you Bones?" Again' he gave her his puppy eyes that she was no longer able to say no. So, she looked directly at Caroline and nodded her head.

" Yes, I will. I'll even tell you the way that Booth likes to use his teeth to…"

"_BONES!"_ Booth could actually feel the blood draining from his face. Why couldn't he've fall I love with a woman with a sense of more modest?

" Oh my, it's getting hot in here or it's just me? Teeth, Dr. Brennan? Really? Good, Booth,very good. Oh, stop sweating like that, chérie. Your secret is safe with me for now. And don't worry, I know things that you don't. I highly doubt that deputy Cullen will split the two of you. But if he gives you any hard time, you give me a call and he will be kissing his own ass in no time. I've always had a soft spot on you too, you know…" The sighs of relieve that came from the couple were so audible that Caroline laughed outloud. "Just one more thing, dr. Brennan: Where's the danm ring? No way that our boy here wouldn't give you an engagement ring as well as the wedding one." Brennan huffed, but uncovered her hand and sprayed in front of caroline. A long wistle was heard, and again the strong voice made her opinion clear.

" Well, Hello, Mr. Diamond. And what's those two little rocks in it's side, sapphires? Oh, Chérie, it matches your eyes. And the golden band is lovely as well. Booth, show me yours." Caroline smiled by the sight, at the same time that the elevator reached her floor. She secures the door for a while, her eyes twinckling while looking at Bones.

" And by the way, dr. Brennan…if a mistletoe kiss was able to make an entire flotilla of steamboats, I can only imagine what actual sex can do…All I can think is the effects of an atomic bomb. Luckly, D.C wont explode because of you two." The elevator door opened and closed with a striken couple inside, and before they could articulate anything else, Cullen's floor was there.

They got out gingerly, well aware that this was decisive. It didn't help the fact that Cullen's secretary spotted them right away.

" Bones? What do you think caroline means when she says that she knows things that we don't? And that she highly doubt that Cullen will be a problem?" She didn't have the time to think or answer, though, for a pleasant feminine voice called their named and motionated tehm the way.

" Oh, Good. You two are already here. I'll let deputy director know, and then you can come in."

TBC…

See this buttom with the word review on it? That's the one that will me make update in ultraspeed!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Sorry for the delay to update, but I was swamped with work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and Bones is not mine!

CHAPTER 18- ALL THE BETS

"Ok, deputy director Cullen is ready to see you now. You may come in." The secretary's voice was kind as always, but for Booth it kindda of sounded morbid and creepy right now, as if she was telling then to go to the monster's house. He wished he could grab Bones's hand for some kind of reassurance, and he could tell by the look oh her face that she wished that too. He took a long breath and moved his hand from the small of her back to rest it on her elbow, another non suspect touching for the rest of the world. Cullen's secretary was already too occupied with her other duties to realize that Booth's fingers traced small circles over Temperance's arm while he opened the door and motioned her in, following immediately. He closed the door wandering if he was ever to see the sunlight again. Cullen could look like a very polite and calm man by now, but Seeley Booth knew his reputation. He wasn't a man that you would want against you.

Cullen was seated by his chair apparently distracted by some paper duty, but he immediately seat upright by the entrance of his very efficient and strange workers. Years ago, Cullen could swear that Booth and Brennan wouldn't last a week together, for their minds and work lines were far too different. He was somewhat amazed to see that he had actually created, indeed, one of the top crime solving partnership of all FBI history. He was even more amazed to see how the two of them managed to become so close and protective of each other, for only a fool couldn't see that. It seemed that the opposites, indeed, attracted each other, he thought once more as watching the couple in front of his. Something in their posture made him immediately more alert. They were nervous, he could see. _Now, with those two, this is NEVER a good sign. Lord help us all._

" Agent Booth, dr. Brennan. Please, take a seat. I trust you two are here to report about Las Vegas?"

_Oh, fuck. Does he already knows? What does he mean with this report about Vegas thing?_ Booth actually jumped on his seat, his mind racing trying to find all kind of ways that could have Cullen already knowing about him and Bones._If Angela has something with it, I swear to God that she's in deep shit, and I don't even care how much Bones likes her._ He felt a gentle grasp on his knees, and turned his eyes to see Bones's hand resting there, her eyes wide and telling him to be very careful. Cullen was now eyeing him suspiciously, and Booth felt like punching himself by his reaction. Surely, Cullen was talking about the case.

" Yeah, sir. I mean, yes, report about Vegas. It all went quite well, actually. We have all written and reported correctly. It's just that,huh… something unexpected came up there." He could see Bones raising her eyebrows by his lack of vocabulary skills right now, but really, couldn't that woman understand how frightening that situation was? Cullen suddenly jumped of his chair, a realization expression coming all over his face while he shot daggers at the couple in front of them.

" Oh, no. No,, Agent Booth. Please don't tell me that dr. Brennan shot someone _again._ What's so didfficult to understand in my orders about this woman never being near a gun or worst, having access to one? Damn, Booth." For a moment, Booth felt an imminent urge to burst out laughing._ Oh, if only Bones had indeed shot someone despite of all the mess that we got ourselves into._ But his Bones was already glaring at his boss, and Booth braced himself, for he knew what was coming.

" Why do you always have to make the assumption that I shot someone? It's not like I spend my time aiming a gun at everyone's head. The few times that I _actually_ shot people, were purely for self defense and pure necessity. I find it very chauvinist of you, I might add, this order of keeping me as distant as possible of a weapon. I think that it's utterly inconstitutional as a matter of fact, and a threat to my own security, since I work as a partner on an FBI agent in homicides and endangering field situation. Plus, I'm an excellent shooter. And to your information, I'm already working on this stupid prohibition of yours, for I've just spoke with caroline about this situation, and…" She knew that she was blabbering, but part of her also felt the urge to say those words. Honestly, what was the problem with Cullen, her and guns? It wasn't like she was a danger to the society. She was one of the good guys, as Booth usually called themselves, right?_ Then why, in heavens name, I can't have a gun?_

" Temperance…I'm kindly asking you to be quiet for a moment." Booth's voice was actually pleading, and despite she knew it was just a fancy way for him to tell her to shut up again, she acquiesced. But not before throwing both man a dirty look. " Thank you, Bones. And no, sir, She didn't shot anyone. Far from it. We did all as the book says. What brings us here today is a bit more…personal." _Oh, boy. I can actually see a vein popping out in his forehead. He doesn't even know what it is and he's already pissed. Of course, Bones little speech didn't help much. Geez, I feel like I'm fifteen again in the principal's office. Only that this time, I wasn't caught making out in a locker with a cheerleader. This time, lord help me, I married a squint._

" I'm waiting, agent Booth. And I must warn you that my patience is not very high today, so you might want to tell what the hell you two managed to do to make you so nervous." Cullen stared at his secretively favorite agent icily, awed by Booth behavior. Never he saw that man fidget that way or look so trapped in his own words. In fact, oftenly, it was quite the opposite. Special agent seeley Boooth was not one to become intimidated by anything, even if it was about defying his own superiors. It was actually one of the things that made Cullen sure that Booth would be one day the one to occupy his own chair, or at least he wished so. That, and maybe the fact that Booth truly cared about his cases and all the people involved, never resting until justice was made no matter at what cost. Booth reminded a little bit of himself when he was younger, and Cullen saw him somewhat like a son, specially after he've lost Amy. Not that he was telling this to anyone. He wasn't supposed to show any favoritism. But here they were now, his golden boy and his squint and odd partner seating in front of him as two small children ready to tell that they've eat all mom's cookies.

" Well, sir. First of all, we want you to know that it wasn't planned or anything. It just happened, but now that it did, I'm glad, really. And I would also like to say that it's going to be _way _unfair and not wise to try to punish us and somehow harm our partnership, because we are one of the freaking best, and …"

" Ok, you know what, Seeley? You shut up now." Temperance finally lost her patience. If Booth kept on that pace, it would be night before any of this was somehow cleared. She would do it. Just like ripping off a band aid. And Cullen would just have to deal with it the best he could,_ without even thinking of pulling Booth and her apart. Or he would be the one in deep trouble, for she would really try to have a gun in that case. Aimed directly at that bald head._ " What Booth is failing miserably to say is that the two of us got a little carried away at Las Vegas after solving the case, and decided to celebrate. I'd rather not enter into the details, but we somehow decided that the best thing we could do at the moment was for us to get married, don't ask me why. I'm still trying to understand this decision of mine myself. But the point is, we did. Got married, I mean. And so far, we decided to remain that way." She spoke bluntly, at the same time uncovering her left hand and placing on Cullen's desk, in order to let the older man see her marital rings. " And before you say anything, I would like to rehiterate what Booth had said. It will be highly unwise to try to split us. In fact, if you decide to do so, you can stop counting with my services and collaboration with the FBI from now. I quit right now." Booth was amazed by the security in her voice and in her posture,but he could tell she was not lying. If Cullen pissed that woman of, the FBI would lost her and her squint squad, for that matter, forever, and Booth honestly couldn't see any good at this.

Cullen stared wide eye to Bones hands for what looked like forever, his mouth opening and shutting as he tried to mutter anything. The deputy director seat down very slowly, his eyes still set on Brennan's finger, until he finally snapped and gazed squarely at his Agent.

" Damn it, Booth. Damn." Booth swallowed hard, getting ready for a very long session of shouting, bodily menace and lectures about rules. So, when his boss just kept gazing at him until he managed to gaze back, he was surprised to discover that there was no rage in there. Maybe a lot of surprise and maybe…amusement?_ What the heck? Is Cullen actually having fun with this? Am I dreaming or something?_ Cullen next words completely had them striken. " Damn you two. Couldn't you have wait for a couple of months? Now I owe dr. Goodman nothing less than 500 dollars. How could I ever foresee Vegas? I mean, it's the rule, but clearly the two of you just love breaking them. _What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas._ Never heard of that one, Booth?" Booth felt his head spinning. This was surreal. Not only Cullen seems not surprised, but he apparently is joking?

" Well, this is something that we couldn't just leave in Vegas, sir. We have a wedding license to prove it." He spoke lamely, still shoked by the fact that he was alive. But his Bones was already glaring at Cullen, her voice truly confused.

" Wait a minute. You and Dr. Goodman were betting on us? About what exactly? And why did we have to wait a couple of months?" Brennan was appalled by this revelation. Her life was a bet motive?_ I'm going to kill dr. Goodman next time I see him. Actually, I might go hunting him until his home._ Cullen have the decense to look a little ashamed, but it was fast, and he gave Bones a knowing smile.

" Dr. Brennan, I'm not a very well positioned FBI agent for nothing. And Dr. Goodman is a very intelligent and observant man. Being your bosses, we accompanied your development, and only a very mentally retarded person would not realize that after a while, you two started feeding feelings for each other far different then colleagues only. Not to mention the sexual tension. So, yes, me and dr. Goodman decided to have a little fun and started betting about when you two would crack. We renew the bet ever six months. And I would have won if the you two could have kept the hands of each other for mere two months. I'm seriously considering taking this of your paycheck, agent Booth. However, I may have a window to be even with Goodman. He bet that you two would start dating, because he says that Booth is a romantic. I, on the other hand, always thought that you two would jump at something completely crazy and out of place. And a marriage out of nowhere sure as hell counts like something crazy." Cullen seemed to be lost on his own mind.

" _I can't believe that you were betting about our personal lives! Booth, can you believe in it?_" Temperance looked outraged, and Booth honestly didn't know how to react. He was just glad that so far, Cullen still haven't mentioned anything about blowing their partnership.

" Don't be so naïve, dr. Brennan. The entire headquarters has polls on you two along those years. Hell, after this marriage thing comes out, this place will become a copy of a freaking casino, with money collections everywhere. And so will the Jeffersonian, for what Goodman has informed me. I wonder if I should just send a conjunt e-mail to all departments communicating the fact and get over with this already. As soon as the mess begins, as soon it will end, I guess. And I have to call Goodman. Damn, he will gloat." _Okay, now I'm starting to get Bones's point. This is just too freaky. But again, we knew that would be consequences. I'm just glad that he's taking this so well._ And just when he thought that things were fine, Cullen took a grim expression.

" Now. I can see that you do know the seriousness of the situation too. You know our policies to relationships at work, specially between partners. But I'm taking seriously dr. Brennan statement about quitting if I pull you apart. And I actually believe that it would be a big mistake to do so, since you two have the highest score at solving cases ever. And as I've said, Goodman and I have been getting ready for something like this a long time from now. So, no, I'm not splitting you, _at least for now._ But you will be under strict evaluation, and if we decide that your marriage is somehow getting in the way of your work, then we'll have to sit down and really discuss the possibility of the end of your partnership. Are you two following here?" They were. And as Cullen's words sank in, they stared at each other, as if telling that they would fight as hell to show that they could do it. They felt so relieved that didn't even realize that their hands had somehow found their way to another, fingers entwined. Cullen kept talking, and they held their breathes. " And you'll have to endure twice a week appointments with dr. Sweets. He will also be a part at the evaluating process, analyzing your mind status and your behavior."

" Oh, not the twelve years old! What does he knows about marriage anyway?" Cullen gave Booth a stern look, and Brennan chided him immediately.

" Booth, do not complain. I don't think we have a choice, and I actually think that Deputy director Cullen is being rather benevolent. Don't start with your issues with dr. Sweets." Only his Bones to make him come back and think clearly again. He nodded meekly and stared at his boss.

" Sorry sir. Dully noted. We'll do all of this. Whatever it takes."

" That's a wise decision, Booth. Just one more thing. I know that as newlyweds you probably are having a hard time to keep tour hands from each other. But I suggest that at work environment displays of affection should be saved for free time." He indicated their laced fingers with his head, and it was like giving them a shock. Booth and Brennan immediately let go and jumped, bashful expressions on their faces. They actually mumbled " sorry" in unison, which amused Cullen a lot.

" Then, I guess we have all covered from now. I suggest you two get the hell out of here if you don't want a commotion around you. I wasn't kidding about emailing all the departments about it. It's the most efficient way to let everybody knows." The brand new couple jumped of their seats and pratically ran to the door as if their lives depended on it.

" C'mon, Bones, before Sweets hears anything, or we will be trapped here for our first session today, you know I'm right." He was already opening the door when his boss's voice made them stop.

" Oh, and Booth, Brennan. Congratulations. I'm pretty sure you wo will be quite happy." Booth smiled back to his grinning boss before answering and disappearing.

" Thank you, sir. I hope you're right.

(----------------------------)

They managed to reach the headquarters outside in record time, truly afraid of Cullen's impendent e-mail. They walked fast to the car,and only when they were already on their seats, they let out a sigh they've both been helding. Temperance was ready to start discussing what just had happened, when Booth spoke, his voice unusually rough.

" Bones. We need to find a place." His eyes were darker than usual, with a hungry expression that Brennan had never seen. She noticed that his muscles were all tight.

" What are you talking about, Booth? A place for what?" He didn't have to speak, his mouth capturing hers while he pushed her near him, pressing her body against him. She kissed back, amazed by her own response and the force of his kiss. He was pressing her so hard that she could tell the exact moment his arousal had started.

"Oh." Yes, they definitely needed a place, and Temperance felt her body scream for that. " Didn't you hear anything about Cullen's speech about displays of affection at work, Seeley?" She spoke huskily, slowly, while his lips kept claiming hers.

" That's exactly why we need to find a place. I think I have one." His hands were bold, already making it ways into her blouse, unbuttoning it .

" What's got into you? Not that I don't appreciate this side of you." She moaned when his mouth nibbled her ear, and fought the urge to unbottom his pants right there and right now.

" I guess I need the release of that squinty stuff you keep saying about sex after a stress situation" Booth was actually surprised by his own actions. But he truly wanted her so fiercely that for a moment he considered that very parking lot.

" Endorphins." She said the squinty word, and he nodded, and temperance realized that she needed as badly as him. " Then, drive us to a place."

TBC…

Next chapter starts exactly where this one stopped, and be ready to serious adult stuff in there. M rated for sure, I'm already warning. I just thought that I might describe Booth and Brennan a little more intimacy… and you know what will make me update soon? Sure you do for now… look at the review bottom. Isn't it cute and appealing?


	19. Chapter 19

A.N : Okay, again: M- rating warning, serious adult content in most of this chapter. So, if you don't wanna read the kinky details, just go to the end of the chapter,ok?

I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!

CHAPTER 19- BUILDING A GOOD MEMORIE

Booth drove fast, and Temperance felt between amused and aroused by his actions, for he kept a hand on the wheel while the other managed to wonder around her, resting on her tigh, eventually caressing it. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were a dark shade of brown, and Booth had to breathe deeply several times in order to control himself._ I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. But fuck, never in my life I felt like this._ He maneuvered the car out of the road, glad that they were almost there. His Bones, as if sensing his state of mind, didn't even ask where they were heading to, and that alone was a rare thing. Temperance Brennan was a woman who needed to know everything. She didn't exactly liked surprises.

She watched the small and earthy road that he took, crossing an open gate that leaded to an enormous and opened field, and she realized that it was desert from a long time. There was wild vegetation that clearly hadn't been visited by human kind for a while. He kept driving further and further, and she could see some small wooden constructions and other strange things, but her mind was somewhat numb by Booths fingers around her legs, a fact that rarely ocurred. Her mind never get that confused. But then again, never she had Booth acting this way. He finally stopped the car and looked at her, and for a moment she felt like melting. She felt like playing with fire, and once again his mouth was claiming hers with such a ferocity that made her crazy, his hands again fidgeting with her clothes without any patience, and all she could do was to respond at the same way. _She felt the same way._

Booth suddenly let her go and got out of the car, and in one second he was at her door, opening and pulling her out, the dangerous and _oh, so damn appealing_ dark glint in his eyes stronger than ever.

" C'mon. get out." His voice was husky, and she realized that he had urgency on it, one that only matched her own. She took the hand that he offered, and in a blink of eyes they were at the woods, walking so fast that she wandered if they would have any energy left. _Who Am I trying to fool here? The endorphins are in the highest point. Energy is something that will never lack by now._

_I swear that if we don't get where I've planned to do right now, I'll just pin her against a tree. It wasn't that far, or it's just me? What the heck has got into myself today?_ But he knew exactly what was it. He've craved her for so long, so silently and afraid. Seeley knew that it wasn't only sexual, it never was. But after such a long time, and now having his Bones as his, only his, official wife, his woman, and finally making it official in front of his superior, was the trigger for a well built bomb. _They were together._ There was nothing to hide. And then, his body was full with desire, and he was happy to give in to it. The vision of a small shack appeared in front of them, and he gave a long and relieved sign. Booth looked at Bones with a lopsided grin, sensing the questions in her mind, and he opened the door with easy. It was never locked, for he've always took care of it. And once they entered and the door was closed, he could no longer fight against himself.

Temperance felt his hands pushing her against the wall, his body pressing against her, his tongue wondering at her neck in a way that he already knew that drove her crazy. Being the always ready for thrilling and different situations woman that she was, she was quick to follow Booth's ministrations, occupying herself with his clothes-_ why does he have to wear so much, damn suit, tie and buttoned shirt-_ her fingers fast and habile, and soon there he was, just the usual white shirt he used underneath, and she was glad to see his arms raised in order to allow her pull out the offending rest of clothe. By that time, she realized that most of her clothes were also long gone, her skirt in the floor, her blouse joining it right now, his fingers already getting rid of her bra with ease. Never in her life, Temperance Brennan had allowed any man to take so much leading as today, but she felt as if inebriated. Actually she was, only it wasn't with alcohol, it was with something much better. His scent, his body, his mouth. She was, indeed, drunk. And so was Seeley Booth. He cupped her breasts and caressed slowly, sensing her skin response under his touch, very aware of his Bones hands getting rid of his beloved cocky belt, unzipping his pants, and he moaned in utter pleasure with the small and feminine hand that slowly made it's way to his manhood, his boxers now somehow long gone too.

His arousal was fast and hard, and Temperance felt her knees suddenly weaken. That man was making her feel things she always imagined that only existed in those silly movies that Angela sometimes made her watch. Booth was fast to not let her fall, lifting her against the wall, and her legs did the only thing they were supposed to do. They wrapped around his waist, all her body glued at his now, as if they were some kind of one full of limbs human been. She scratched his back with her fingernails, feeling his teeth nibbling her nipple, and at that very moment, she realized that she was lost. She could never let that man go. He fulfilled her in all ways, and deep inside she knew that she did the same for him. It scared the hell out of her, but for the first time in her life, she felt tired of running. Instead, she grew closer and closer, her mouth in his neck, licking, sucking, kissing, her legs wrapping tigher, and she finally gave in to her body's screams.

" Seeley. Now." She didn't care about foreplays anymore. And neither did him, by the look at his eyes when he lifted his head to gaze at her, their eyes meeting and lips colliding again and again. Booth taunted her for a while, but knew that it was meaningless, for it was torture for him too. He stared at her one last time, as if asking if she was sure, if she was ready, those wonderful blue eyes focused only in his.

" Just tell me what you want, and you'll have it." He was sincere. He would do whatever she asked, always. She smiled at him, that smile free of worries, irony and sadness that she rarely managed to give, and he knew that for that moment at least, everything was perfect.

" You." And that was the magical word, the only one that Booth wanted to hear. He slowly made his way inside her, feeling her grasp grow stronger, and they started moving as if in a very well reheard dance. The slow moves soon proved to be too little for them, and she motioned for him to go faster and deeper, doing herself what she could, her hips moving forwards, rocking, back and forth, and he took his cue, his hands against the wall as he made his way, gasping with so many feelings and so. He tried hard not explode with pleasure before her time, hearing her words near his ears, and when he felt that soon enough he would no longer be able to control it, he opened his eyes and prodded into hers, the question obvious while they kept moving and moving, so fast that he would later ask himself how they've managed to keep that pace.

" Are you with me, Temperance?" His eyes were daggers into hers, and despite the question had one primal urge, she understood that was full of meanings. She gazed back with the same intensity, her legs wrapping even more, and he couldn't suppress an urgent moan.

" Always." He didn't know by them that such a simple word could do so many things, including erotically speaking. But as she said so, it was like his body was charged with pure electricity, and he finally let it speak by himself, one rough and strong push, and this time she couldn't suppress a scream as her world seemed to explode in colors and sensations, and the only thing she managed to pay attention was their bodies trembling like crazy against each other, as they reached the climax, and Booth was in and out of her, again and again. Seeley Booth thought for a moment that he've died for sure, for all went dark except for some light spots in his mind as he released all the pleasure inside Temperance. All he could feel was the way his body raised with lust and a pure sense of happiness. _I guess that's what paradise must feel like, if I'm dead._ But oh no, he couldn't be dead, for his arms were hugging the woman encircling his body, and a dead man would not be able _to move and do the things he was doing to her._ Sure, he had experienced great sex many times in his life, but nothing like this. No way he've had before that kind of pleasure, the one you can only get if your partner feel the same way. Her orgasm was also his, and he was not surprised to realize that they were achieving it again, and at this second time he opened his eyes fully, locking with hers, and it was even better to look at her face as she smiled and moved making him dive inside her more and more, her cheeks flushed, her pupils dilated, probably matching his own. This time he was the one to scream, the only word that he could manage to say.

" _Temperance!"_ He felt numb and alive at the same time, his conscious completely out of reality. He was in heaven, their heaven. He managed to carry her and lay both of them on the floor, because he was sure that his legs were not going to be able to resist any longer. He had managed to weaken her knees at first, but now it was her time to do so. She was on top of him, and her breasts were velvet against his chest, her hips starting a slow, circular dance that made his little soldier immediately become as hard as it was at the beginning. And then, her mouth was in his, and Temperance did something he only had heard some women could do. She moved her inner muscles against his penis, pressing it softly, rocking, like sucking it inside her. He was now wide eyed, because he was sure that their pleasure could not possibly increase. But oh, he was wrong, and this time he could not even warn her that he had reached. He literaly exploded. But she knew, for she felt it too. This time, they were both silent. There was no need for sounds, only for tender caresses. It could have lasted hours or mere minutes, none of them could ever say for sure. All they knew was that, when they were finally finished, both their bodies completely numb and exausthed, they've one perfect moment. If their lives were not to be perfect, they couldn't say. But for now, just now, everything was. And it was enough.

They laid still in each others arms for what looked like forever, until Booth stirred and kissed her lightly on the lips, sighing happily.

" You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" His voice was a nice tone of tired, and she snuggled closer, knowing exactly what he was talking about._He has yet so many surprises ahead._

" well, since Ange convinced me a few years ago to go to this tantric sex course with her, I figured that I could as well put it on practice." Booth actually laughed, his hands caressing her back lightly.

" I never in my life thought that I would say that, but _God bless Angela and her kinkyness."_ Temperance laughed too, while lifting her head and resting her chin on his chest, in order to look at his face.

" I'm sure she would love to hear that." She studied their surroundings for the first time, noticing that the shack looked old. " What is this place anyway?" Booth gave her a small smile, and she thought she could detect a hint of sadness in it.

" It's an abandoned training field from the army. They used to train snipers. I was trained here a long time ago. Since it has been abandoned, I come here sometimes. To think. To remember." Yes, there was definetly sadness. Temperance studied his face, and her fingers went to every trace of it.

" Not happy memories, I suppose?" he closed her eyes by her touch, at the same time tightening his embrace, as if telling her to not let go.

" No. Not at all." She watched his eyes become distant, and realized how much she still didn't know about her husband. About his sore past, the one he refused to talk about even with her, the past that made him pay penitence until today. All she could hope was that she would be able to break into those walls the same way he had done with hers.

" Then, I'm glad that we came here. Now, you have at least one happy memory to associate with this place." He looked at her by those words, realizing that she was, indeed, right._ A very happy memory. Only my Bones to do that here._ He smiled then, a genuine smile, kissing her again.

" Very, very happy memory. Thank you for that." He sighed heavily, remembering also that the day was far from over and they had to face it. " I really wish that we could spend all our time like this, but we have a lot of missions for today yet to be done. We just beated one of the many issues. So… I guess that the Jeffersonian waits for us,huh?" He heard her huffing and suddenly tense under his embrace, and cast her a questioning look.

" I'm actually afraid of setting foot there. Can you imagine what Ange may have coming for us?" her voice was small and lost, and he had to fight the urge to wince._ Damn, she's right._ He tried to sound reassuring.

" It can't be worst than facing Cullen, can it?" Temperance just stared at him, and he had the answer. " I guess that when it comes to Angela, it can."

(-----------------------------------)

At the Jeffersonian Institute, the very one and only Angela Montenegro was tapping the floor , her patience long gone, while casting glances at her clock.

" What's taking so long? They should have been here about an hour ago." She asked to no one in special, and the rest of the team just shook their shoulders, while Hodgins looked at her with a kind smile.

" Maybe they're having a hard time with Cullen." He wondered if that could happen. With the FBI and their conspiracies, you could never know.

" God, I hope not. If so, I'll personally kick his ass. I mean…" Ange stopped when her cell buzzed, and she read the text message excitedly. " Oohh, they're here! That was the door man. Ok, everybody, remember. When they enter, we just give them normal congratulations, no big fuss. This will freak them out for sure. And then, They'll have their surprise as soon as they reach Bren's office. Shall we pass everything again?" Angela was met with a unison "NO!"

" We all know what to do, for the hundredth time, Ange." Cam spoke for all of them, suddenly keeping quiet by the sound of steps gingerly approaching. And then, there they were.

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth looked like a couple of deers ready to fall on a trap. The fact that since they've entered the institute all they've received were funny looks and shy congratulations was seriously scaring the hell out of them both. It didn't sound like Angela at all. Which only made them imagine that she had something big and probably very embarrassing coming up.

" Sweetey! You two took _forever!_ But anyway, congratu…_. Oh. My..God. You towo had sex."_ Angela froze on her place surveying the couple, and a knowing smile started creping on her face.

" Not trying to sound obvious, Ange, but of course they had sex. They got married, remember?" Cam's voice popped put very amused, but the expression on Booth's and Brennan's face, as well as Angela's, made her stop. " Why do I get the feeling that's not what you mean?"

" Because it's not. I mean, they've just had sex. As in now. Which explains why we spent so much time waiting." Angela wiggled her eyebrows at the shrinking couple.

" How can she know that?" Booth asked his Bones in a hushed tone, but everybody could hear, and Temperance felt like choking him.

" Ange can always realize and tell things like that. And even if she couldn't, it doens,'t matter, Seeley. _You just gave us away!"_ _Why men cannot keep their mouth shut about their sexual activities?_ Angela's voice had a dangerous sweetness.

" Bren is right, studly. _I can always tell. Plus, the hikey in your neck tells a hundred words." _Temperance's eyes almost popped out of her orbits as she realized the proof. A proof that she was responsible for.

_Oh, no._

_TBC… Reviews make me happy!_


	20. Chapter 20

A.N : I still don't own anything regarding Bones, except very nasty thoughts involving Special agent Seeley Booth.

CHAPTER 20- PANIC

" _Bones!" _Booth looked at Temperance absolutely mortified, his hands authomathicaly reaching for his neck, trying to cover the alleged hickey.

" On the other side, hot stuff." Angela's smile kept growing and growing, until it was ear to ear as she watched Special Agent Seeley Booth turn into a deep shade of red. She examined the red/purple mark on his neck, nodding approvingly. "Nice job, Bren."

" _Bones, I can't believe you did this! Geez, what am I supposed to do now? Where's it?"_ Booth only wished that a hole opened at the floor so he could crawl into. Instead, there he was, stuck with the squint squad, receiving all kinds of weird, pervert and funny looks.

"Well, You weren't complaining a while ago, Booth!" Temperance answered him slightly annoyed, at the same time guiding his fingers to the exact place where all eyes were set. " There. And stop being so juvenile, Booth. You also had left some marks in me, if you are so worried about yours, I can show some of mine to them…" This time, Angela actually shrieked.

" _Temperance! That's private, you know?_" Booth wished suddenly for a quick, painless death, as he remembered all the possible marks he had left on her body , looking at his wife in utter disbelief. Oh, she wouldn't do that, would she?_ Yeah, who are you trying to fool here, Seeley? This is Bones, the woman with no sense of shame regarding nudity, sex and so on._ Thank God, someone still had some reason in that place, for Cam coughed slightly, apparently taking pity at him.

" Okay, I really don't need details about the two of you having sex, thank you. In fact, I don't think any of us has the slightest interest in getting into this, erm…little happening."

" hey, speak for yourself!" Angela's voice sounded between amused and outraged that Cam was trying to take all her fun. _oohh, I'll be damned if I don't get Bren to a serious girls talk really soon, with every dirty detail of their interaction. I'm dying to know what marks stud had left on her…_ Hodgins voice cut her daydream.

" I'm kinda of with Cam on this one, sorry, Ange." He was fast to apologize, but kept talking. " It would be way too creepy to even imagine G-man naked, let alone doing the good stuff. With doctor Brennan." Jack could actually hear a relieved sigh from Clark, while hearing the man mumbling.

" What's wrong with this people, I'll never know. But if they start to talk about each other sex lives, I may have a stroke." Hodgins had to fight the urge to laugh outloud. _Poor man, he still has no a idea of what he's got himself into._

" Thank you, guys. Ange, stop any picture of me and Bones you may be formulating in this sick mind of your right now. I've had enough with your little decoration at ours places, thank you very much." If looks could kill, Angela Montenegro would be a very dead woman, for Booth's eyes where positive poison. But she wasn't a woman to back off, specially when it came about her favorite couple. In fact, at Booth's comment, her eyes actually lit up.

" Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Did you like it? It took me _forever _to do so, but I think that was totally worth. Say, Bren, did you already used the fun artifacts that I've purchased on your behalf?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

" Well, if you mean the…" A large hand was placed on her mouth, and temperance looked in annoyance to her husband. _Either he stops with this new thing of trying to shut me up, or I swear he'll end up without a hand._

" Again, don't you dare to bite me, Bones. I just have to keep you from speaking certain things. This is our business. And Ange, if you ever break into my apartment again, you can very well start to run and hide afterwards, because I'll sure as hell will be hunting you. And don't expect mercy." Booth gazed intently at the artist, at the same time removing his hand carefully oh temperance's mouth. He apologized by caressing her face slightly before stepping away, a gesture that didn't pass unnoticed by anyone.

" So rough, and yet so sweet at the same time, studly. Yummy." _I never thought that life could be so fun with those two._ Angela's mind was like a hurricane as she surveyed their interaction. Bren actually smiled lightly by his gentle touch, before turning into an angry face.

"_No displays of affection, Seeley."_ She hissed feeling her ears burn, a clear sign that oh yes, she was blushing. Damn her weakness.

" Ok, you know what? I suggest that We move on, and go where We first intended, meaning the congratulation part. Care to show your rings, dr. Brennan? I've always wondered what Booth would purchase in such a situation." Cam seemed to be a life saver in that day, both Booth and Brennan secretively thought. At the mention of the word "rings" Angela seemed to perk again, quickly grabbing Bones hand in a way that all of them could see it contents.

" Oh, yes, the rings! _I've been dying to see them! Wow. Nice stuff, Bren._ Are those sapphires?" Angela nodded approvingly, joines by Cam and even Hodgins. Temperance gave a tired sigh, specially when realizing Booth self satisfied grin._ Oh, the ego._

" What's up with surveying my rings anyway? Caroline did the same thing at the FBI. Really, they're just a piece of jewerly. I'd rather actually not be wearing them, if it wasn't for Booth annoying insistance."

" Hey, do not desecrate the meanings of your rings, Temperance. It has meanings,ok? And you know all of them being a damn anthropologist. You just don't like what they stand for." Booth gave her a very smug smile, while Ange and cam shook their heads in disbelief.

" Sweetey, honestly. You have way too much to learn on this engagement/marriage thing. The rings _are_ important. It's a girl thing, honey." Could her best friend be more thick sometimes? That was exactly why she had to do everything for her regarding her happy union with agent hot stuff, Ange thought. " You know what? Why don't we just go to your office and talk a little more there? We all are _dying to know exactly all this happened."_ Both Booth and Bones were too relieved by the sudden change on the sexual content and marital traditions to realize the sly smile at everyone's face, even the small grin at Clark's.

" Well, that's not much to tell, really, as you already know, Ange. We got drunk, lost our common sense, And decided that getting married was a good idea. Then, Booth convinced me with utter blackmail to continue that way." _Yes, keep telling yourself that, Temperance, and maybe you'll end up believing in it. That's nothing else behind it. You are just enjoying great sex and doing Booth a favor._

" Ohoho, nonono. You're not gonna keep blaming me entirely on this one. We have a good deal and you are liking it so far, Bones. You don't fool me." _I wish it was just a good deal. _Booth placed his hand on the small of her back, while they finally stopped at her office and Temperance opened the door.

" I never said I wasn't enjoying, Booth…" Her voice disappeared out of thin air as she surveyed her office._ This is definitely not how I've left it._ Were she a not observant person, she may had took a while to see the small differences, but they were there. She immediately noticed that her desk was more full, and by the looks, where photo frames. In her wall, thought, the change was impossible not to see, and she took a deep insharp of air. Right above her chair, hanged a painting representing nothing less than herself and Booth , and Temperance almost passed out as she figured what it represented. Booth was in a tuxedo, and she was wearing a _white dress._ They were looking at each other, and their hands were somewhat up, so you could see wedding bands in their fingers._ Angela had portraited them in a wedding. Their wedding._

Temperance Brennan remained speechless, which was a hell of an achievement. She could count in her fingers the few times that she could not find anything to say. Apparently, Booth was as numb as she. As if taking this as a cue, Angela motioned them in, at the same time explaining her piece of work.

" That was the hardest of all the drawings that I've made of you two, I'll tell you that. I mean, since you've told me that you actually wore a wedding dress it kept nagging me, Bren. I mean, _I just wish I could have seen._ So, I've decided to use my imagination and give you a picture of your wedding. It may not…" She was interrupted by Booth's blunt statement.

" We have wedding photos." He honestly didn't know why he had said that. It was in fact a very nice work, and he loved it. But Angela's speech suddenly made him remember the small box he've found at Vegas and placed at one of Bones's bags. He was met with a unison of voices, but Temperance's was the loudest.

"_What?"_ he could see the complete confusion in his Bones eyes, and Booth immediately regretted saying that right now. But it had just slipped. And he had honestly forgot of them until now, it wasn't like he was hiding it from her. But Bones's eyes told a different story. Booth could tell she was furious, and a little hurt. He punched himself inwardly, at the same time he approached her, ignoring the others.

" I'm sorry, Temperance. Really, I've totally forgot about them. I mean, there were so many things to think about and…"

" How could I not have seen any pictures of us? How did you get these?" her icy stare was actually scaring him.

" I've found them back at the hotel room, when you were talking to Angela. There was just this box with an envelope, and two DVDs, with " our wedding" written at it. I didn't even looked at them myself, there was so much happening. And then, we were trying to figure out what to do, and then, there was the plain to catch, and while you were changing I just tossed it into one of your bags, I don't even remember which one…"

" _There's a DVD of you two getting married? And real pictures? Oh my God, this is just too good to be true. We'll need to schedule a movie night right away."_ Angela started bouncing happily, but Booth couldn't care less. He kept staring at Temperance, waiting for a reaction._ Any reaction._ She seemed catatonic.

" I think I need to sit down." _I definitely need to sit down. Who was this person who got married with Booth? Not me. A wedding DVD?_ Brennan looked around realizing that all the new pictures were of she and Booth, taken at different occasions. Christmas. Jeffersonian fundraisers. Normal days. She was starting to feel dizzy. And then, she met the final straw. Hanging behind the door, was her normal blue lab coat. Instead, it wasn't normal at all. The letters were wrong, and she approached a little to read it. _No way. No freaking way. They wouldn't do it._ But they did. There, instead of her beloved old coat, hanged a brand new one. With a brand new name. _Dr. Temperance Booth._ And that was when she lost it.

She had never had a panic attack in her life. Yet, she was able to realize she was having one at first instance. The feeling of no control over anything. The sudden difficult to breath. The cold sweat, the ice hands. The shaking. The feeling that she wasn't able to do anything at all, even move. The pure fear. She could hear the voices of the others talking to her, yet she couldn't understand a word. It seemed so distant. All she could think was _what the hell was I thinking? I can't do this. I never could._ Her vision was beginning to blur, and she knew she really needed to lay or at least seat down. Except that she could not move. Her breathing was shallow and fast.

Booth could tell that his Bones was freaking out by the moment they entered her office, worsening by the sight of their _marriage paiting._ He didn't help by revealing they had their very own pictures and DVD. He knew how she must be feeling about that. But nothing was compared by her reaction when reaching for her lab coat. He honestly couldn't understand at first, for it just seemed like her regular one. That is, until he saw the name on it. More specifically, the lastname._ Oh, fuck No.._ His bones's breathing was amazingly fast, and all color had left her face. He called her name, without any response. He came closer, reaching for her hand, and realized that it was freezing.

" Bones._ Temperance."_ Her big blue eyes finally moves, fixating on his, and all he saw there was panic._ "What's wrong with her?"_

" She seems to be hyperventilating." Cam eyed Brennan clinically, exactly at the same time that Temperance was able to stutter some words.

" Can't do this." She grabbed Booth's hand in utter panic, her anxiety up the roof by now. She had to make him understand. " What were we thinking? Booth, I can't…" She felt nauseous, and stopped talking trying to fight the feeling. At the same time, she started to see black. Her mind was numb.

" Ok, Booth, lay her down. She's having an anxiety attack. she's in panic. Dr. Brennan, try to take deep, slow breathes." Cam managed to grab the other arm of Bones, and helped Booth to place her on the couch. Booth felt like yelling the hell out of everyone. Deep down, he knew that the group had meant well by doing all those surprises, but _it was scary even to him, let alone his independent, all mighty, never-going-to-get-married-Bones._

" All of you._ Out. Now._" Something in his voice made everyone actually hold their breathes. But Seeley Booth couldn't care less. All he cared about was the absolutely scared woman staring wide eye at him, as if asking to help her into surface.

" Booth…" Cam tried to reason, but one single gaze made her see it was useless. " We'll be outside. If she doesn't get better, call me" He heard the group leave hesitantly, and he knew that Ange of all people must be feeling really guilty by now. She wasn't stupid not to realize what had set Bones on that state. She knew better.

" Okay, Temperance. It's just you and me now. I want you to focus only on my voice,ok?"

" really, Booth, I can't do this. I can't." He placed his hands on her face, making her look directly at him.

" You can do anything. Listen to me. Just listen. That's right, slow breathes. One at a time. We can do this. We're together . Stop thinking so much right now. C'mon, Bones…" His voice kept on this pace for on and on, their eyes locked, his hands stroking her face, his words coordinating the air that came in and out of her lungs. He knew exactly when she was back, for her eyes, while still wide open, seemed to warm up a bit, and he felt her relax. " that's it. You're ok."

Temperance could still feel the cold sweat down her back, but at least the world had stopped spinning and she wasn't seeing black spots everywhere. There was only Booth. She held their gaze, afraid that if she'd let go, everything would fall apart again.

" I'm sorry. I don't know what has got into me. It's just…" She looked at him again speechless.

" It's too much. I know. You're just overwhelmed. It's ok, Temperance. Hell, you're going against everything you believe. Trust me, I know how much effort you're putting into this. But listen… I'll understand if you say no more. I can see now how much I'm asking here. And I know you're trying. It's ok. It's ok if you're not up to it." Booth didn't think it would ever be ok again if she said what he was proposing, but he had to do it. For her, he would. His Bones looked at him for what looked like forever, until a shy smile crept into her face.

" I still don't know if I can do this. But I was never one to give up easily." _And I don't think I can let you go,_ she added to herself. Booth gave her his charm smile, embracing her with his arms.

" That's my girl."

" Although if you keep calling me your possession, I'll definitely rethink my decisions." Yup, that was his girl, indeed.

(------------------------)

Outside, silence kept the prime order while they watched the couple's interaction without a single drop of shame. They sighed in unison when Brennan seemed to relax and Booth laughed, embracing her.

" So…I guess I shouldn't bring the party right now, huh?" Angela mumbled and the others shook their heads strongly.

" Only if you are planning to completely drive dr. Brennan insane, Ange. Actually, I think we should just cancel the whole thing." Cam spoke grimly, knowing, as a doctor, how close of a _really nasty panic attack dr. Brennan were._

" Haa, no way. We still got time. You let me have a small talk with Bren on the next days, and you'll see my wonderful powers." Angela's voice was filled with decision, and all of them knew better than answer back. They would just have to wait and see.

TBC…

So… is anyone interested to know how Parker will take the news? Let me know with your reviews and the next chapter shall tell you…


	21. Chapter 21

A.N : Bones? Not mine!

Sorry for the delay. But in compensation, this chapter is huge! I hope you like it!

CHAPTER 21- STEPMOM , STEPSON

She didn't know for sure how long they've stayed in her office, Booth's strong arms still around her, while she took deep breathes feeling better and better as the minutes passed. Temperance was now beginning to feel a little embarrassed by the scene she've pulled in front of her co workers. But she felt truly scared. She still was scared. Only she felt much safer and able to keep going when Booth was so near. She sighed deeply, puling away a little in order to look at his eyes.

" I don't think we can stay here forever, Booth." She tried to sound amused, though she actually wished they could stay like this, in their little cocoon. But the real world was out there, and she wasn't a woman to just back off. " Everybody is probably waiting outside after my ridiculous meltdown anyway." Booth knew she was right, and stroked her face once more, a warm smile playing in his lips.

" Hey, I thought we agreed that it was not ridiculous. You had your reasons. They were way out of line, and they should know better." He still felt slightly angry, and Brennan could feel his muscles tensing up.

" They meant well, Booth. There's no need to be that mad, and I know that you are speaking specially of Angela. But really, it's only her way to show how happy she is for us. I'll agree that it was too much, specially with my lab coat, but… she means well, and you know it. So, no shooting menaces, ok?" He relaxed immediately at her words, slowly getting on his feet and dragging her with him.

" Fine. But she better behave more." He laced his fingers with hers, and stopped once again before opening the door. " ready to the real world again?"

" Yes. Let's face the song and dance." His laugh was the first thing that the rest of the team could hear while they exited Brennan's office.

" Music, Bones. Let's face the music, not the song." She rolled her eyes in the way he loved so much, as if telling _what's the difference anyway?_, while her team approached carefully. Angela was the first to speak.

" Sweetey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just got a little carried away, you know how I can be." Temperance felt Booth's fingers squeezing her a little, and gave him a warning look.

" It's ok, Ange. I know . I may have overreacted a little too. But you know how I can be too, right? But please, give my old coat back. I'm still temperance Brennan, ok?"

" _Brennan-Booth,_ Bones. Remember?" Booth's voice was something between smug and stern, and Brennan felt like kicking his ass for a second._ I'll definitely have to work on this man ego and enormous sexist tendencies._

" Wait. You are actually going to use Booth's name? Now, that's something to be surprised." Cam raised her eyebrows lightly. She knew Brennan well enough to be sure that she would never take a man's name instead of her own.

" I'm hyphenazing. For Parker's sake. Booth says that it would be confusing to him if I didn't use his name, since in the archaic tradition of marriage, women stupidly give up of her names in order to become some kind of possession of their husbands. And since Booth educated Parker in this premise, he says that he will think that I'm disregarding my affection for them if not using their surname. While I personally think that this is ridiculous, I can understand that for a six year old child it can be disturbing. "

" Bones, stop talking as if this was some kind of anthropological experiment. Jeez, it's just hyphenazing, it's not like I've used a piece of wood in your head and proclaimed you mine. I fully respect your independence, ok?" _Could she be more difficult? It's just a damn surname, not her freedom. I feel like an oppressor now._

"_Aww, you two are just so cute!_ Bren, that's really sweet of you doing this for Parker." Angela felt actually proud of her best friend. She was about to keep going, when a voice behind them made the new couple freeze.

" I have to agree with Angela, dr. Brennan. And it's very nice to know that you respect dr. Brennan's independence, agent Booth."

_Oh no._ The thought crossed both their minds as Booth and Brennan turned to face the one and only dr. Lance Sweets, who was placed with crossed arms staring intently at them.

" Sweets, what you're doing here?" Booth felt his face going into a wince , for he could very well imagine _exactly what and why_ Sweets was there. The kid let out a small smile form in his lips, raising his eyebrows significantly as gazing at Booth and Bones laced fingers.

" Oh, I'm sure both of you know why I am here. Deputy director Cullen called me and gave me the happy news. I won 200 bucks, by the way, thank you very much. Being your therapist gave me some kind of advantage. But seriously , you guys. I'm hurt! Couldn't you have told me in person while you were at the headquarters earlier? I mean, I thought we were all a team here. But nooo, I had to learn by Cullen's phone call. So not nice of you." Booth rolled his eyes as Sweets pouted, and Temperance just wiggled her brow.

" Ok, Sweets, really not in the mood to deal with teenager outbursts right now. Stop sulking, or I'm really start to be sure that you're twelve. And you should be happy, since now me and Bones are doomed to have sessions _twice a week_ with you. I know how much you love and need us." Seeley flashed his charming smile at the young doctor, while Temperance just shook her head at the two men. _Honestly , I sometimes don't know which one of them can be more juvenile._

" Booth is partially right, Sweets. But I apologize for not telling you in person, although I'm very glad that we didn't, for now I see that Cullen wasn't joking about polls regarding Booth and me at all. Did you just say that you won money over us? _This is just wrong."_

" Wow, 200 hundred bucks, Sweets? Nice! How's the headquarters is taking the news, by the way? Cam and I are still collecting money here at the Jeffersonian." Hodgins's voice was full of amusement, and Brennan's eyes widened.

" _What? There are bets at the institute too? What's wrong with you people?"_ Jack and Sweets shrunk a little at the icy stare that Bones was giving them, but soon recovered, explaining excitedly about all the polls and bets to a very indignated Temperance Brennan. Booth was about to enter himself at the conversation, when a gentle hand pulled him to the side, and in no time he was face to face to Angela.

" Hey, Booth? I'm really sorry about what happened earlier,ok? I know that you are mad, but like I said…I got carried away. It's just…I'm so happy for you two. Specially for Bren. She deserves someone exactly like you, but don't tell her I've told you this,ok? She would kill me with one of her ninja moves." How could he stay mad at that crazy woman, when he knew she had her heart in making he and his Bones happy?

" It's fine, Ange. Just… try to take things slowly from now on, ok? You know that it's scaring the hell out of Bones. Let's try to not make her freak out more than she already is freaked, right?" Angela nodded fervently, at the same time producing a small box in her hands and placing in his.

" It's a deal, stud. Now, open up. I decided not to break into your office because it was too risky and Cullen couldn't know before you two get back, so I didn't have the chance to put this in your office." Booth opened the box carefully, a wide smile spreading in his face as he examined it's content. In a silver frame, stood Temperance's picture, her silky skin exposed in a strapless dress, her blue eyes sparkling at the camera, her hair loosen framing her face in soft curls. She looked perfect.

" I figured out that you'd like to have a picture of your wife near you." Angela's eyes moistened at the expression in Booth's face as he studied her best friend's photo. She could see all the love she knew her friend deserved in there. " Booth?" he raised his head to look at her. " Don't let her give up, ok? I know that this is what Bren wants. She may take a while to admit or even realize it, but it's what she wants. And she wants it with you. You'll make her happy. _You already make her happy._ So, be patient and don't let her run, ok?"

Booth looked once again at the picture that Angela had given to him, and then, at the actual woman, engrossed in a heated discussion with her squints. He smiled broadly as he gazed back to Angela Montenegro.

" I will, Ange. She makes me happy too. I wont let her thanks for this. You are a mind reader." He indicated the picture in his hands, already picking a place in his desk for it. They stayed in silence for a while, watching the team, until Booth spoke again, this time low and soft.

" And Ange? Thank you for convincing her to stay married to me." She gave him the biggest smile, winking at him in utter satisfaction.

" Anytime, stud. Anytime."

(-------------------------------)

They stood silently inside Booth's SUV, parked in front of Parker's school, waiting for the bell ring indicating that the kids were free to go. Brennan was feeling her throat suddenly very dry at the prospective of facing Parker Booth. She kept telling herself that it was irrational to feel afraid old a six year old boy, but she couldn't help herself. She was about to become officially somebody's stepmom. And for a woman that always made it clear that she didn't want any kids it was a huge step, and she actually found herself curious with her attitude. She truly wanted to be accepted by Parker. And she truly wanted to be a part of his life. So, in a strange way, she felt as if she was somehow embracing a small desire of motherhood, and it was honestly freaking her out. She looked at the man that had become her husband, realizing that he too looked nervous. He couldn't stop drumming in the wheel, and kept staring at the school door as if a monster, and not a little boy, was about to get out.

" Why are you so nervous? I'm the one that should be shaking, not you." Bones finally lost it, speaking loudly, trying to make her own fears disappear. Booth looked at her in shock, and immediately stopped his drumming, his eyes becoming soft.

" Bones, We already had this conversation. There's no need for you to be afraid or worried. Parker loves you,ok? He'll be thrilled to know that you are a part of his life now. And don't even use the stepmom and fairytales speech again. My son can discern fantasy from reality."

"Fine. Then, what's the problem after all? You are starting to look more nervous than me as the minutes passes." She was honestly curious, and for a moment she felt like hugging him and telling that everything would be ok, for he gave her a lost little boy look that made her heart skip one beat.

" It's just…what if _he gets mad at me?_ I mean… I got married without my own son in there. What if parker feels betrayed or something? What if he feels as I didn't care enough about him to want him there?" he finally got out of his system what was bothering him for a while. He didn't think he would be able to stand the hurting look in his boy's face if it was the case. Booth was surprised when Temperance moved very near to him, placing her hands in his face.

" I don't think that Parker can ever be angry at you, Seeley. He adores you, and he surely knows that you would never betray him, as you say. He may be a little surprised and confused with us getting married without him, but never, ever mad at you. I've seen the way he looks at you, Booth. You are his 'll just have to explain to him very carefully that it happened very fast. And be sure that he knows how important he really is. Okay ?" _Man, her eyes are hypnotic._ He rested his forehead in hers, breathing deeply.

" You know, for someone who claims to be so horrible with kids, you sure knows what to tell to reassure one." He smiled at her. " But I also know your obsession with the true and the way you tend to forget that sometimes a little lie wont hurt anyone. So, when he asks how it happened, could you please remember to let the " we were drunk" part out of the story? 'Cause I definitely don't want my kid to imagine his daddy wasted. _And Rebecca would kill us if she discovered we said something like this for him."_ She rolled her eyes and scrunched her face a little, obviously bothered by the fact she would have to lie. And right before she could articulate anything, the bell rang and soon enough what looked like a million of children started running out of the building. " Ok. True time, Temperance." Booth opened his door, and Bones imitated his gesture, both taking ginger steps until they could stand near the stairs, on a spot where they could be seen. In no time, a child's scream was heard while a small person came running in a bee line at then, a mass of brown curls bouncing in the wind.

"_Daddy!"_ temperance couldn't help but smile as she watched Parker jump into his father arms, and Booth held him tightly, a large and charming smile in his face that only matched his own son's._ My god, they have the exact same smile. How could I have not seem this before?_ She was taken about by that vision, specially when Parker's smile switched at her direction, a mini copy of the grown up Booth. _" Hi, dr. Bones!"_ And right there, she knew she was lost. Parker had her with that smile, just the way his father did._ Damn charming smile._

" Hi, Parker. How are you?" She felt awkward and self conscious, while Booth released the boy of his arms and placed him back to the floor. Booth seemed to pick her discomfort, and squeezed her forearm reassuringly.

" Great! I'm so happy that daddy came to pick me up today. _And that you came with him._" He beamed at her, and once again Temperance felt herself melting a little. He was such a sweet boy.

" Yeah, bub. _We_ just missed you so much while we were traveling that we had to pick you today." Booth made sure that the word _We_ was pronounced with great enphasis. He then kneeled in order to stay eye to eye to his boy." Plus, We need to tell you something very, very important." Booth stared seriously at his boy, until all his attention was there.

" Is it something bad, daddy?" Brennan looked at Parker a little amazed. He seemed to be catching the tension in the air. She often hear that children were sensible to the environment, but it was the first time she actually saw that happen. Booth smiled warmly, and parker immediately relaxed a little.

" No, Buddy. Nothing bad at all. Tell you what. Why don't we go have some ice cream at the park,huh? Then, we can talk." He knew he was stalling, but Booth didn't want to just tell in front of the school that he got married. Hell, he needed some privacy, just him, his son, and his wife. The little boy agreed fervently, and in no time they were all back in the SUV, Parker carefully placed on the back seat, starting to tell them about his day at school.

Temperance heard every word in utter amazement. Sure, she've been with parker several times, and knew that he was a happy, full of energy little boy. But now, it was so much different. She wasn't hearing about just _Booth's child day at school. She was hearing about her boy too, in a way._ Booth seemed to sense her state of spirit, and reached for her hand, his fingers caressing it sweetly. Parker immediately stopped speaking and gazed intently at their hands, and both adults knew it was too late to retreat.

" Daddy? Is dr. Bones your girlfriend now? You're holding hands." Once again, Brennan was in awe with Parker's perception, and silently braced herself while staring at Booth. No way she was going to say anything before he did. Booth looked at his son by the mirror, as if analyzing the situation. Parker didn't seem angry, just curious._ Here we go._

" She's a bit more than a girlfriend, bub. You know what that means?" he asked carefully, as maneuvered the car in the parking lot. Thankfully, it was a short distance to drive. Parker scrunched his face in confusion, now looking intently at the two adults in front of him.

" That she lives with you now? Like Mom and captain fantastic?" Booth took a deep breath, as they got out of the car and he leaded his boy and Bones to a bench. When they were all settled, parker seated in his lap, he started carefully explaining.

" Well, yes. Kinda of. We live together now, but Bones isn't just my girlfriend." Booth carefully placed his left hand in front of his son, showing his left finger. " Do you know what this is, right?" he wiggled his finger and placed parker hand on the golden band resting there. The boy's eyes suddenly widened, and he looked from his father to Brennan, and Bones felt her hands suddenly cold.

" Yes. It's the ring you wear when you are married. Does dr. Bones has one too?" The boy's voice wasn't accusingly, but Temperance still couldn't figure out what he was feeling. So, she just sighed and joined Booth on the talking.

" Yes, parker. I do." She showed him her own rings, and felt small fingers touching them carefully. She lowered her head in order to stay eye to eye with him, and realized that parker was studying her, as if deciding if it was a good or a bad thing. He grabbed her hand slowly, his voice suddenly small.

" You are my dad's wife." He stated in some kind of awe, and Booth placed his hand on top of theirs.

" That's right, Parker. How do you feel about that, buddy? You can tell the true, ok?" Temperance stared at Seeley. He was looking like a little boy himself.

" How come you got married without me?" There it was, the question he was fearing do much. To be honest, Booth could see that his boy wasn't actually angry. A little annoyed, maybe. But mostly, surprised and confused. _Deep breathes, Seeley._

" Well, buddy…you know when sometimes you are so happy that you just want to jump and scream right there and right now?" Parker nodded slowly, and he prayed that he was doing it right. " And you just want to do it so fast that there's no time to even call your friends to jump with you?" Another nod. " Well, it was what happened with me and Bones. We realized that we liked each other very much while we were traveling. And then, we became so happy about it, but so,so happy, that we just wanted to say to each other how much we cared. And do you remember what daddy told you what a man and a woman usually do when they like each other very much, don't you? I mean, really like?"

" They marry each other." Parker's voice seemed a little more secure now.

" That's right. So, me and Bones decided that we wanted to get married, but we where _so happy_ that we couldn't wait to get back home. And we really, really wanted you to be there, but we were very far. Can you understand that?" _God, please don't let me hurt my ,please,please._ His eyes were closed, so he was in pure shock when small arms encircled his neck, and he realized that Parker was holding him. He opened his eyes immediately, only to come face to face with his kid.

" Are you happy, daddy?" His boy was so serious, looked almost like a small adult.

" Yes, bub. I'm very happy. I can only be more happy if you say that you are happy too." Parker beamed at him, and once gain, did the unexpected. He let go of one arm just to grab Temperance to join then. He could see the shock in Bones's eyes, but she responded the embrace nevertheless.

" Then, I'm happy too." He let them go only to adjust at his father lap again, his huge eyes full of questions. " So, I'm like Billy from my class now? His dad married again, and now he says he has to mommies, his real one and the new one." This time, Booth remained silent, letting Temperance absorb Parker's words. It was her call. She felt her heart thundering, and for a moment she was so frightened that she couldn't speak. But then, Parker Booth smiled at her, and again, she was lost.

" Yes, Parker. I will be wathever you want me to be." She was serious.

" Then, can I call you just Bones? Or Tempe, like Max call you? I always though that Tempe was beautiful. For now? I want to make sure that my mom won't be upset if I call you mommy too. I have to talk to her first, so she wont be jealous." He was speaking very low, as if they were in some kind of conspiracy. She thought it was endearing._I must be loosing my mind. Did I just authorized Parker to call me Mom? This Booth Charm smile genes are really strong._

" I understand, parker. Bones or Tempe is fine by me. You can choose." She could feel Booth's hand squeezing hers gently, as if saying " Thank you". She ventured to look at him for the first time, and was overwhelmed by the feelings that his eyes showed. She was cherished. Parker suddenly became thoughtful, as if analyzing if he should tell something or not. He seemed to make his mind, turning to his father slowly.

" Daddy? I want to talk to Tempe. Just the two of us." Temperance felt her chest warm up by that child's voice using her nickname with such a sweetness. Booth, on the other hand, seemed utterly confuse.

" What do you mean, Parker? You can tell me anything too." He looked suspiciously at his boy, and parker rolled his eyes.

" _I know, daddy._ But I want to tell Tempe a secret. Can I?" He flashed his smile, and for the first time Brennan saw Seeley Booth completely subdued. He sighed pretending to be hurt, standing up and shuffling the boy's head.

" Fine. Hide a secret from your old man. I'll just have to tickle you merciless until you spill it to me too. I'll go buy us some ice cream. Be nice,ok, buddy?" parker laughed and waved Booth goodbye, watching intently until his father was far enough to not eavesdrop. Temperance was amazed to see how serious his expression became as he looked at her.

" Tempe? Do you like my father?"

" Of course I do, Parker." She stared at him in actual curiosity now. She had never seem parker so solemn.

" Just checking. I have a favor to ask you, but I couldn't speak with dad here. He would become angry." She couldn't imagine Booth becoming angry with Parker because he was asking for a favor. nevertheless, she motioned him to keep talking. " You and daddy sleep in the same room now, right?" She nodded carefully, wondering where this would go. Parker seemed extremely satisfied now.

" Good. I want you to protect daddy. Every night." He spoke very low, looking everywhere to see if Booth was coming back. Brennan squinted her eyebrows, now truly confused and interested.

" Protect your daddy from what, Parker?" He came closer, until his lips were on her ears, and just then he spoke something that shocked and worried Temperance Brennan honestly, for she could never imagine such words to come.

" From the bad dreams."

TBC…

Want to see the rest of this conversation? Tell me what you think about this chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

A.N : If Bones was mine, the season finale would have been SO different.

And speaking of season finale… for the ones that likes my stories and still don't know, I've started a new fic based on the finale episode. It's called " I remember it well". C'mon… give it a try! And don't forget to say what you think of this chapter!

CHAPTER 22- PROTECTOR

"_From the bad dreams."_

Temperance watched Parker in shock, his words reverberating in her mind over and over again, as she tried to process it. Booth's kid wanted her to protect his father._ From nightmares,apparently._ Parker now seemed small and scared, his big brown eyes looking at her for reassurance. Brennan never thought that she could see so much anguish in such a young face. Again, she lowered her head in order to stay even to his face, her voice calm and careful.

" What bad dreams, Parker? How do you know that they are bad?" His eyes were sad as he seemed to drift into memories.

" Daddy has a lot of bad dreams. I know they are scary, because he cries and screams, and toss into his bed. But I'm not supposed to know." He whispered in her ear, at the same time again looking everywhere, making sure that Booth was still away. " dad would be very angry if he knows that I know." Now, that was something confusing. How could Booth be ever be angry for something that Parker clearly had no control at all?

" What makes you think that your daddy would be angry with you, Parker?" Temperance felt a sudden urge to just embrace that boy, as his eyes started filling with tears.

" Because he got angry once. The time I found out that he had bad dreams. He got _really, really mad._" She could resist no longer, for now she was staring at a truly frighten, teared eye little boy. She scooted parker into her arms, feeling the good smell of his child soap, letting him curl in her lap, as he kept talking. " I woke up one night when I was with daddy for the weekend with him screaming really loud. I thought that his tummy might be hurting or something, and went to his bedroom to see if he was ok. I entered his room and saw that daddy was asleep, but he kept saying that he was sorry, and he would cry and say names of people I don't know. He looked really upset, so I woke him up, because when I have a bad dream, that's what daddy and mommy do, they wake me up and make me feel better. But I don't think daddy felt better, because he asked me what I was doing out of my bed. And when I answered that I went there to make sure he was okay, he gave this strange groan and told me not to do it anymore. Then, daddy carried me back to my bed and sat by my side until I fell asleep, but he wouldn't talk to me. And in the morning, he asked me to never get up if I heard him scream again, even if I thought that he was hurt. He said that it would be my imagination, and that children of my age are not supposed to be awake in the middle of the night." Temperance felt her chest tighten suddenly for both Booth boys. For parker and his innocence, thinking that Booth would be mad at him for worrying. And for Booth, for she could only imagine, knowing that man like she did, the pain he must had felt by seeing his little boy awake in the middle of the night because his father was screaming. How afraid Booth must had felt of somehow traumatizing his boy, and not being able to prevent so. She also kicked herself mentally. How could she pass so many time with Booth and knowing a good part of his background, she had never imagined that he could suffer from traumatic nightmares? He was a sniper, for heavens sake! He fought in a war. And he was the kindest man she had ever met. How could she, being so allegedly intelligent, never paid attention to the proven fact that men like Booth, with this kind of past, mostly experienced horrid memories and bad sleep._ Specially Booth. All the guilt he feels. His refusal to say anything about his past as a sniper, his overprotective manners, his wish to make amends to everyone and everything. These are classic symptoms of post traumatic now, nightmares. How could I never seen? Of course he suffers greatly. he's not a man of no regrets, quite the oppsoie. He regrets every death, every injury he may have inflicted, doens't matter if it was his 's Booth._

Parker small arms around her neck made her come back of such reveries._ Not the time, Temperance. You have a frightened little boy to deal with right now._ She could understand Booth's reaction when realizing that his kid had witnessed his suffering. Booth would never want Parker to think that his father was in any kind of pain. But oh, how could such a small child understand this line of thought? It was obvious Parker would think that he had upset his daddy. So, she looked at him with a reassuring smile in her lips, her fingers gently caressing his curls.

" Now, listen to me, Parker. Your father was never angry at you, ok? I swear. He was just a little surprised to find you there, and scared because of his dream. We all get scared after a bad dream, right?" The boy nodded fervently, and she smiled broader. " Do you understand that? Do you understand that your daddy wasn't mad at you? that he would never be mad at you because os something like that?" She knew how important that would be to Booth. It would kill him to know that parker felt he was ever enraged at him.

" Yes. He was upset about the dream, not me." Parker sounded a lot happier now, but still a ray of worry flashed around his eyes. _" But he keeps having these drams, Tempe._ I know better now when I wake up with him crying, and stay in my bedroom, really , really quiet. I can always tell when he wakes up, because he gives this scaring scream and then I can hear him getting of the bed really quick. Then, he comes to my bedroom and sits near me for a very long time, just watching me. I pretend to be sleeping. Sometimes _I do fall asleep._ Daddy keeps seated there, breathing really slow, and covers me better with my sheets, shuffles with my hair, and kisses my head. Then, he goes back to his room, and I guess he falls asleep again. I don't really understand why he does that." Temperance again smiled at he boys innocence. She realized that she was already in love with Parker Booth._How can I explain in a manner he'll understand?_

" Well, I know why your father goes to your room." Wide, inquisitive eyes raised to her. " That's because you are the person Booth loves the most in the world. And when he sees you, he stops being so scared, because you are with him. So, he keeps watching you, thinking how lucky he is to have you." And with that explanation, there was the charm smile again, a mini , sweet version of her husband.

" You really think that, Tempe? I make daddy feel better?" _dear Lord, this boy inherited all his father charm._

" I'm sure, Parker. Really sure." And she was. She knew that nothing could make Booth calm down more than watching his boy sleeping soundly, healthy and safe. His son, the best thing in his life, as he had stated to her so many times. Parker seemed almost as happy as he was before, but something still seemed to be bothering him, and she gave a encouraging smile. " Yes, Parker? Is there anything else you would like to say?" he smiled sheepishly, nodding his head strongly, his brown eyes again serious.

" Will you take care of him? Help him when he gets the bad dreams? Wake him up and make him feel better? I don't want my dad to be so scared. I want someone to be with him, like he does with me when I wake up from a bad dream. He always hugs me really tight and tells me that everything is okay, and that he will not leave me until I'm not scared anymore. He chases the bad things away, all the monsters and other stuff. He seats with me until I fall sleep again, tells me stories. He never lets me keep dreaming. And I don't want him to keep dreaming. Will you make his monsters go away, Tempe? And hold him, kiss him and hold his hand? Tell him that's ok?" How could she ever say no to such a request? More importantly, she thought, parker didn't even had to ask such thing, for now that she had this information, she would do whatever it takes to help Booth out. Although Booth's monsters were much more scary and hard to fight, for they were once real, she would chase them away. For good.

" It's a promise, Parker. I'll take care of him."_ Because heavens knows how much he already had taken care of me._ Parker beamed at her, and moved elevating his hand and raising his fifth phalange.

" Pinky swear?" She looked at him in utter confusion, wondering what the pink color, a finger and a swear could have in common. That was exactly in times like that she realized how inept in some social interactions she was._And that's why I need Booth by my side. He for sure knows what to do._ She looked at Parker's expecting face, and didn't had the heart to say that she had no clue of what he was talking about. Instead, she did the same movement, her finger raised in the air, and she was truly amused when Parker's much smaller one hooked with hers tightly, and she answered the movement._ I suppose there is an anthropological meaning in that. For the looks, it seems I'm sealing an agreement._ An absolutely shocked voice raised above her heads.

" Bones…_are you pinky swearing?"_ She found Seeley's Booth full of amusement and surprise eyes, his hands full with ice cream, a large smile in his face. _Man, I wish I had a camera. The almighty dr. temperance Brennan pinky swearing with a six years old. She looks so cute._ " Now, there's something that you don't get to see everyday." He stated as he seated by her side, and her big blue eyes found his.

" Yes, I am pinky swearing." She leaned at his ear, whispering very carefully in order to make sure parker didn't listen. " Although I have no idea of what this means." Booth stifled a laughter, shaking his head and whispering back.

"It's a very solemn oath, Temperance. Don't ever dare to break it. That is, to other people besides me. Because I sure as hell want to know what you two are up with."

"_Daddy, it's not polite to whisper in front of other peolple. You told me yourself._" Parker huffed impatiently, and Booth and Bones felt like two children caught in the middle of a forbidden game.

" Yeah, sorry, bub. You're right. Here, take your ice cream. Chocolate with chocolate chips, your favorite. Here, Bones, this one is yours." He handed her what looked the biggest ice cream she've ever seem in her life. She eyed it suspiciously, while Booth and Parker started attacking theirs with equal voracity.

" What's this flavor? I've never eaten this." She eyed the creamed color with black pieces of something in her hands, and Booth just gave her a smile.

" It's cookies. C'mon, you're gonna love it."

"The ice cream flavor is cookies? Why can't I have just a fruit flavor? They are much more healthier, Booth." Both Booth boys were now smiling at hers, the youngest one with ice cream all over his face.

" _Because they're boring, Temperance._ And cookies and chocolate are yummy, right, bub?" Parker nodded with joy, and Booth sighed as Bones still refused to try some._ She has to learn how to loosen up a bit._ " You know what, just give me back." He took it of her hands and in seconds his finger was on it, taking a big portion and quickly going to her lips,nose and cheeks. Parker started to laugh histerically, and she looked at that grown man that the law said it was now her husband mouth agapen.

"_Seeley Booth."_ While she opened her mouth to speak, her tongue met the offending food, tasting it for the first time. He was right, it was delicious._ But still, his nerve._ He seemed to read her mind and rage, and his charm smile was quick to tale place, as he cupped her face with his hands and started cleaning it carefully with a napkin.

" Sorry. But you have to admit that it's great. And you look beautiful like this, all messy." He kissed her mouth softly, wiping the rest of ice cream there.

" _Eeeewww, dad!"_ Parker's voice was outraged, and Booth stared at his son, still a little dizzy by the effects of Temperance lips.

" What?"

" You _kissed _her, daddy._Ew._" Now Booth laughed outloud, risking another kiss in his wife, his own ice cream starting to melt between his fingers.

" Well, your mommy kisses captain, huh, I mean, Brent, doesn't she?"

" Yeah, but _you_ never kisses anyone in front of me. Brent is mom's boyfriend." His boy _did_ had a point. He had been lonely for so long that now it must be hard for Parker to see his daddy with someone, and with such an intimacy. "Plus, I think that kissing a girl must be _gross. Sorry ,Tempe._"

" Well, get used to your old man kissing Tempe here, buddy. And I promise that one day you'll see that there's _nothing _gross about kissing a girl, buddy. Specially if you feel the way I feel about this particular one." He indicated Bones to his boy, a sweet smile playing on his lips, his mind crying in alert_. I think_ _I pretty much admitted that I love her. Oh , boy. She's going to freak out._ For a moment, Temperance really felt as running for her life. The way he _said what he said. The way he looked at her._ But other part of her, and a very it was a strong one, screamed to her stop being such a fool and let things be._ Carpe diem._ She stood there, just watching the Booth boys,_ her boys,_ for a long moment, the way they both charmed her equally , their matching playful eyes, their mouths full of ice cream. She never though that her life would take such a course. And more importantly, she never thought that she would be willing to embrace it. She shook her head quickly, realizing it was not the moment to think or rationalize. It was time just to enjoy. So, she retrieved her ice cream back only to shove a great part of it at her husband's face with a flourish, a cat smile in her face as she licked what she had left in her hands.

" Payback, Seeley. But you have to admit it, it's a great taste."

(--------------------------)

They left the park about one hour and a great session of washing up later , and no outside person would be able to say that there was a just married couple with a little boy. There, walking slowly to his SUV, stood a family, the boy obviously a copy of his daddy, but also obviously crazy about his _"_mommy", by the way he held her hand and looked at her all the time.

" Okay, buddy. Time to go home. Just remember not to get out of the car screaming to mommy that daddy got married, right? Let me and temperance talk to her first." Parker nodded seriously, leaning against the back seat and rubbing his eyes. The sugar high was over, and the excitement of the day was showing it's effects. He was exausted. Temperance couldn't help but smile at that view, and she was sure that they would handle Rebecca a sleeping Parker Booth by the time they got there.

Booth took a moment to himself, looking from his Bones to his kid, silently thanking God for everything. For both of them. He was about to start the engine when his cell phone rang, and he flipped it open without even looking the ID. He was sure it was just Becca asking what was taking him so long.

" Hey, Becca, we're already on the way to your place…" A male voice stopped him middle sentence.

" I'm afraid you're talking to the wrong person, Booth." Max Keenan's voice filled all the spaces of his mind, and Booth gripped his phone at the same time giving Bones a desperate look. " Now, what's this news that I've heard here at the Jeffersonian as soon as I come to prepare some work that you married my baby girl?"

Temperance watched Booth's face start to lack all color as the mysterious voice spoke on the phone, and looked at him full of questions. He covered the phone with one hand, looking as if he was ready to escape to a place far, far away.

" It's your father. He heard about us at the Jeffersonian. I think he's actually going to kill me. His voice is just… scary." _Oh boy, I'm so dead. He called Bones his baby girl in this all protective-i'm going to kill you way._

Temperance just rolled her eyes at Booth's antics, and in one single fast move, took the cell out of his hands, placing at her own ear.

" Hello, dad. Do you need something?" her voice was cool and full of confidence, and Booth felt a glimpse of hope. Maybe Bones managed to spare his life, after all.

TBC…

Reviews make me work better and fast…


	23. Chapter 23

A.N: Bones? I own nothing of it!

CHAPTER 23- THE FATHER IN LAW

Booth kept staring at Bones in pure horror as she rolled her eyes at whatever Max Keenan must be telling on the other side of the line, an impatient expression all over her face.

" Yes, it's true." He assumed she was telling about their marriage. If he wasn't so scared for his own life, he would actually find the situation funny, specially following Temperance's change of expressions as she proceeded discussing with her father. " Well, it's not like you were the only one left behind, dad. Nobody was there, just me and Booth."

Seeley could actually hear the growling of Max by the mention of his name, and started to signalize to his Bones to put and end at the conversation, making a cut signal with his hand. But of course, his Bones, being like always, just gave him a full of curiosity look and kept speaking, as Booth became more frenetic with his hands.

" Dad, stop yelling! I don't have to inform you of every decision of my life…" She was interrupted by more yelling of her suddenly overprotective father, realizing that her life was full of alpha males. " yes, I realize that this is a big deal, thank you for reminding. But it's still my life, and I don't like people meddling on it." Max's voice finally subdued for normal decibels again. " Fine, go tell Russ, it's one less person for me to call. But don't you even think to let him be all protective like you, it's plain ridiculous." She looked at Booth, truly lost at his hands movements. He kept faking what looked like a slicing his throat thing with his hand. " Booth, stop it. I don't know what that means. No dad, I'm not talking to you, it's Booth that is making a strange thing with his hands, like he's commiting suicide by cutting his own throat." Max's voice was so loud that even Booth could hear.

"_Booth, are you telling my daughter to hang up on me?"_ Booth actually stopped his crazy mimics, as If Max could see him right there.

" Oh, is that what you were trying to say to me? It doesn't make any sense, Booth. How cold I assume that this death movement had anything to do with hanging up the phone?" Booth stared in disbelief at his wife , thinking how much of popular expressions and signals he would have to teach her. They needed to have a code, for God's sake! For situations like that, for instance.

" Gee, thanks Bones. Now , your dad _is really _ready to kill me." His voice sounded strangely high pitched, and once again Temperance rolled her eyes.

" Booth, how many times do I have to tell you that dad is not going to kill you? Dad, tell him." She pressed the phone between their heads, so both of them could hear Max's next words.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that, Booth." Two voices raised after that statement, one full of indignation, another of fear.

" _Dad!"_

"_See? I'm so dead."_

" Dad, stop with this! Nobody is touching my husband to bodily harm him until I say so or do it myself." She realized suddenly that for the first time she had called Booth " my husband" spontaneously. It felt good, and natural. And apparently, it had a soothing effect at Booth, judging by the goofy smile that spread by his lips, followed by a silent thank you with his lips. " Look… I can't talk right now, dad, really. We are with Parker , and we should be heading to his mother's house to return him. It's passing his time. Why don't we have dinner together, so we can talk?" Booth felt a new need of doing the " cutting his throat" move again, but restrained himself. If he had to face Max Keenan, so it could very well be as soon as possible. He sighed and nodded with his head to the interrogation in her eyes, and she smiled.

" Well, I'm staying at Booth's apartment for this week, you could meet us there…" Now, Booth could not stop himself, shaking his head with fervor, at the same time speaking loudly.

" _The royal dinner, Bones._" He now whispered to her. " Please. A neutral place."

" I mean, The royal dinner, dad? I don't feel like cooking, and neither does Booth. Is that ok with you?" The answer was satisfactory by her smile, and she said her last words before finally closing the cell phone. " Great. We can meet in about… an hour? Ok. We'll be there. Bye, dad."

Booth had to take deep breathes several times, while Bones actually started laughing at his attitude.

" I wonder what your colleagues of the FBI or the rangers would say now to you, Booth. Honestly, I can't believe in it myself. Where's the super though, strong alpha male, top sniper and FBI agent that used to be my partner?" She was actually _teasing _him, and he gave her the best nasty look that he could manage.

" And I would like to see if you were in my place, Temperance. Your father can be very scary,ok? All fathers of girlfriends or wives can do that. And hello, your father _actually killed people once._ So, pardon me if I think I can be a potential victim for " marrying his little girl" , as he had put." He gave her another nasty and final look before starting his SUV engine.

" Fine, if you think so. I still think that you are way overreacting. And what's wrong with having dinner at your place, by the way? I'm really tired, and so are you. It would be much comfortable and easy if dad just met us there." And there was the charm smile again, devious and cunning this time, as if proud of his cleverness.

" Max can't kill me in a public place, Bones. Too much eye witnesses. And the royal dinner is always crowded. Who's the genius now, huh?" _And here we go with the ego._ She sighed tiredly while fastening Parker's seat belt carefully not to wake him.

" Pathetic, Seeley. You should be glad that your son is asleep to not hear that."

(---------------------------------)

As both of them had silently predicted, it was a sleeping little boy that arrived at Rebecca's home. As in a tacit accord, Brennan and Booth got out of the car quietly, and she held the door to him while he took Parker carefully in his arms. It was quite a sight, thought Temperance. Parker seemed so peaceful, like nothing bad in the world could ever happen while he was in his father's arms. She remembered feeling the same way a long time ago, when she herself was a little girl. And Booth…Booth. He was becoming more appealing to her as time passed. The way he looked at his little boy, the way he held him, as if there couldn't possibly, ever, exist something more precious. If only she knew that Booth looked at her the same way.

They walked slowly to Rebecca's doorstep, and she rang the bell. Not even a minute had passed when the blond woman opened the door, smiling somewhat disapprovingly at Booth.

" well, it was about time, Seeley. What took you so long? Oh, hello, dr. Brennan." She motioned for them to come in, her eyes set on her son sleeping form. " He got tired?"

" Yeah. Too much adrenalin for the day, I guess. It was actually what took we so long. I , I mean, we, Bones and I, had to have a serious conversation with Parker. We need to talk to you too." Booth thought that he would be much more insecure and nervous to explain to Becca what had happened, but it turned out that, after his boy's approval, he felt as the world could complain and whine all it wants, and he still wouldn't give a damn. He was married to Temperance, and yes, he was happy.

Rebecca studied the father of her son carefully, taking a good look at Brennan also. A small smile crept to her lips all of a sudden.

" Is there anything to do with this great golden band on your hand, Seeley?" She smiled broader as she realized his confused face. " I can see your hand supporting Parker's back, genius. I'm not clarivident." Booth had forgotten how observant to small details Rebecca was. " Let's just put this one in bed and we can talk." She smiled to Temperance in curiosity and Booth whispered in her ear.

" I'll be right back,ok?" She nodded and watched as both Booth and Rebecca disappeared of the room, occupying herself with studying the pictures framed all over the living. They were basically all Parker, in different ages. A few minutes passed, and she heard the exact moment that they came back. She turned just to face Booth's eyes.

" So…you got married. With dr. Brennan, I presume, since she is here." Rebecca stated the obvious, seating and signaling for the couple to do the same. Brennan felt Booth's fingers lacing with hers as he pulled her to the sofa, and spoke before he could.

" Please, you can call me Temperance. And that is correct, we got married while traveling." Rebecca stared wide opened at his former boyfriend.

" You got married in Vegas, Seeley? Wow, I didn't know you had it inside you. I've always thought that when you got married it would be all traditional, you know, big church, crowded, best man and maid of honor…" Booth increased his grasp on Bones's hand.

" Yeah, well. So did I. But things never happened the way we expect, right? And it doesn't mean that it's a bad thing." Rebecca nodded.

" True. So… I guess that congratulations are in place. For both of you." Booth stared at the mother of his son a kind of shock.

" That's it? No complaining, no analyzing, no telling me that I could have messed up with Parker's head?" Rebecca rolled her eyes, adopting then a serious face.

"What did you expect, Seeley? This was bound to happen someday. I never expected for you to be alone for the rest of your life. Yes, it's a little surprising because it happened fast. But still….we are both adults. I leave with someone. And now, so do you. And I'm honestly happy for you, because it seems the thing that you had always dreamed of. Parker is a smart boy, and he is already used to the fact that his mom and dad are just friends, not a couple. He's used to the fact that I live with Brent. I'm sure he can handle a stepmom too. How did he react?" Booth felt suddenly thankful to Rebecca.

" Pretty well, I guess. He said that he was happy if I'm happy. And he really likes Bones." He smiled to his wife, and Brennan felt a sudden urge to talk.

" If may I say, he is an amazing little boy, Rebecca. You and Booth are doing a great job raising him." She could feel all the warmth of Booth's eyes in her, but she was gazing at Rebecca, both woman analyzing the other, until the blonde smiled and spoke again.

" Thank you, dr… I mean, Temperance. We try our best. I just have one concern, though. You are now part of my son's life, and I just have to ask: How involved you intend to be?" It was indeed a very pertinent question, realized Temperance. But more relevant than that was the feelings that were taking over her, and she discovered herself speaking truly.

" As involved as I can. He is an important part of Booth's life, so he's important to me too. I want to do what I can and need. I want to be there when he needs me in any way, to take care of him, to accompany his development. Of course, I will not try to interfere in your way of educating Parker, unless the two of you say it's ok. I Don't quite know how to do all of this, but I have a very fast learning curve. I will learn his routine, his needs, all of it. I will do whatever I can to keep his life good, and safe. I will be his stepmom." She was utterly amazed by her actions, but she was letting her heart speak this time, and that's what it was saying. She realized that Booth was smiling broadly to her, and so was Rebecca. The blonde woman was the first to regain her composure.

" That's all I need to hear. Seeley will tell you everything you want to know, but I'm also available. Maybe we should grab a coffee someday, Temperance." Brennan nodded in agreement, and all that Seeley Booth could think was how blessed he was. There they were, his first true love, the one that gave him the most amazing gift, his boy, and his new and ultimate love, offering all her heart for Parker's sake. He couldn't ask for more.

(-----------------------------)

They arrived at the royal dinner at the exact time that Temperance had predicted, and Booth felt as his death was approaching by every step they gave to the door, and it was too fast, for in less than a minute they were inside the dinner. Bones gave him a reassuring smile, and he moved his hand spontaneously to the small of her back, as he always did. That is, until he saw Max Keenan gazing darkly to him from one of the tables, and he removed his hand as if Bones's body was giving him an electric shock. She raised her eyebrows to him.

" What was that? Am I poisonous now?" _My God, I already miss his touch. What's this man doing to me?_ Booth gave her a frightened stare, indicating her father seated.

"I think it's safer if I don't touch you right now. He already looks murderous without me tempting fate." She sighed in pure frustration, linking arms with him despite his protests.

" Booth, stop with this ridiculousness now. Dad is just following natural human nature. Anthropologically speaking, the father of the new bride usually feels overprotective at the impendent changing in his daughter's life. In most cultures, the father ceases to be the most important man in the bride's life to give it's place to the husband. He's just following culture, that's all. What?" She looked at his pleased grin as they approached the table.

" So, I'm the most important man in your life now, Temperance? Good to know." She felt her cheeks starting to burn, signaling that she was blushing. Oh, she and her need to give explanations to everything. Look what she had done now._Look at this charming, cocky grin of his._

" I didn't say that, Booth. I was speaking generally, not about me. You are so arrogant, did you know that?" Booth didn't have time to answer, for they finally reached Max's table, and Brennan let go of his arm to kiss her father quickly and take her seat, pulling Booth to her side. " Hello, dad. How are you?" Booth looked at his wife in disbelief. He could tell how max was by jut looking into his face. Furious._Oh man._

" Well, Tempe, let's see. I've just found out that my baby girl married without my presence and my consent. With the man that has put me in jail." Another murderous look. Booth was only pleased that eye dagger's couldn't kill, or else he would six feet under in no time. But his Bones was a very good opponent to Max Keenan.

" Dad, you let Booth arrest you. Stop using this, it's ridiculous. Actually, all of this conversation is consent? I don't need anybody's consent to do anything except my own. And I got married, it wasn't supposed to be a good thing? I surely remember you telling me so a few times. And don't even try to lie, _you like Booth._ So, why all this scene? You should be happy for me finally giving in to one stupid tradition."

" Bones…will you stop calling our marriage a stupid tradition? And try to see your dad's side,ok? I can totally understand it. I think I would probably be pissed too if my daughter went out on a work trip single and came back a married woman. I'm really sorry about that, Max. I mean, mr. Keenan. I mean, sir." Booth looked like a small boy saying he was sorry to the school's principal, and once again Temperance sighed.

" You don't have a daughter, Booth. And why are you calling my father "sir"? You had always called him Max." Booth closed his eyes briefly._Tick, crazy woman._

" I'm being respectful, ok?" He could actually see the shadow of a smile cross Max's face at their little interaction, and for the first time dared to think that maybe, just maybe, things weren't so bad.

" See, honey? Even him know that it was wrong." Her father pratically whined, and Temperance suddenly asked herself in man indeed matured or just aged.

" Dad, I'm warning you. Why can't you just let it go? It was a sudden decision, it's not like we had this on our minds all time along. It was… in the heat of the moment. I know that you would like to be there , probably because of your own alpha male tendencies. I'm guessing you wanted to give me to Booth at the altar or something equally sexist. And for that, I'm glad that it was just me and Booth. I'm not an object to be given." Booth had to smile. There was his independent, ultrafeminist girl. Max seemed to swallow hard, looking from his daughter to Booth in deep thought, until finally resting his eyes at the FBI agent.

" But I thought you were gay!" Booth felt as his eyes could pop of his head at any minute.

" _What? I'm not gay! I've told you so that time! Jeez!"_ Now, this was just outraging.

" _Well, that time I've pratically tossed my daughter in your arms, and you didn't do anything about it. I had given you my blessing!_ What I was supposed to think? I just assumed that you were ashamed or something." Bones seemed in some king of shock by that exchange of words, but not for too long, her eyes suddenly pure ice.

" Wait. Did you just say that you tried to toss me into Booth's arms? _And then, you thought he was gay?"_

_TBC…_

Wanna see the rest of this conversation? Press the review bottom and let me know!


	24. Chapter 24

A.N: Bones? Yeah, I wish it was mine!

CHAPTER 25- BLESSING

" Well honey, what was I supposed to think? I've practically gave Booth my permission outloud, and he didn't do anything about it." Max Keenan looked utterly confused, but that didn't stopped Temperance at all, her blue eyes in fire, while Booth just kept staring disbelievingly at his wife's father. _If I've told I'm not gay, then I'm not!What's wrong with this people? _

" Dad, this is wrong in so many levels that I don't even know where to start. _You were offering me to Booth? _What do you think that I am, merchandizing?" She felt truly outraged. Why people couldn't mind their own business after all? She certainly didn't need help to find company.

" It's a father prerogative to try and do the best for his daughter, Tempe. I was merely trying to find you a good man. I want you to be happy." Booth felt a sudden loop inside him. Max Keenan had said that he was a good man. _I think that I will come out of this alive, after all._

" And just because Booth was respectful and smart enough to not go with your nonsense, you go and portrait him as gay? This is outraging, dad. Booth simply wasn't interested. we didn't think about each other that way. We are partners, we work together, there is a line." Brennan realized she used past tense when talking about the way they felt, but decided to ignore it for now. Or else she would be running for her life by admitting something that she wasn't sure she could handle yet. She heard Booth cough and suppress a laughter, and turned to him. "What?" Booth just smiled broader, and even her father seemed amused.

" You're talking about that line, Bones? I think it's a little late to remember it, because hello, we got married. The line was the last thing in our minds back then." _He surely has a point, but oh, how I would like to wipe this cocky grin of his face._

" I was just explaining, Booth. This is not funny. My dad was making false assumptions of you merely because you did not show any romantic interest in me, which is just ridiculous. Dad, trust me. There is nothing gay about Booth." Brennan gave both of man a sly grin, and Booth felt his eyes widen._Oh no, she's not going to do this…_

" In fact, Booth is quite the opposite of homosexualism. His interest in the female gender is utterly genuine and strong, and I'm telling you this in first hand." Booth was sure that he could die any minute by now. From pure embarrassment.

" Bones…" he tried to stop her desperately, observing Max's face. The old man seemed horrified. Just as horrified as himself. But his Bones just kept talking, and Seeley Booth suddenly wished he could dig a hole in the floor and crawl inside it for good. Max could very well decide to kill him again the way the corversation was turning.

" Booth is completely, without any doubt, hetherosexual. He has a very strong masculinity, for which I'm very thankful, actually. It's quite appealing and pleasant. He's…" She was interrupted by two different voices, with the same tone of panic, nevertheless.

" _Bones!"_

" _Tempe!"_

Her father and her husband had exactly the same terrified and disbelievingly looks over their faces, and she wondered what was wrong. But before she could open her mouth again, Booth was fast and started talking.

" Ok, Temperance. No more talking about my masculinity, all right? I don't think your father needs to hear about that. Neither do I, in fact." Booth stared at her curious blue eyes, realizing that she really didn't understand._ My God, she has no sense of shame. We so need to work with this._

" Why? What's wrong with what I've said? It's all true! And I was merely defending you from false accusations, you should be thankful." _I always thought that an orthodoxal catholic man like Booth would feel very bothered if his sexuality was put in 't homosexualism considered a sin in Catholic church?_ Booth softened his expression a bit, lacing his fingers with hers at the table. The movement didn't go missing by Max Keenan, but the older man held his tongue and let it be. He was realizing how unconsciously happy his baby girl looked.

" Yeah, I'm very thankful for you defending my honor, but a simple "Booth is not gay" is fine. No need to get into details. There are things that a father don't want to know about his daughter,ok?" Max nodded fervently.

" Booth is right, honey. I don't need that kind of information." Brennan just cast both man a confused and annoyed look.

" What you mean? I cannot speak about my sexuality? It's utterly ridiculous and chauvinist of you two. I'm sure my father knows that I'm a healthy , sexually active woman." _Men and their retrograde ideas._

" Tempe… One thing is to know the true. Another is to talk and hear about it. I don't need or want to imagine my little girl doing certain things. Booth is right."

" But dad, this is plain stupid. Are you going to pretend that I'm a virgin? Because I'm not a virgin since…" A gentle but strong squeeze in her hand made her stop and stare at Booth.

" Bones...just let it go, will you? Your father gets the point, I'm sure of it. Stop pestering him." Max actually gave him a thankful look.

" But Booth, it's just ilogical. Even if I was a virgin, which I repeat, is extremely improbable these days and at my age, dad couldn't possibly keep this fantasy after I'm married, because we all know what happens in the archaic tradition of the wedding night. The groom deflowers the bride. There is plenty of anthropological examples."

" Jeez, Temperance. I swear to God, you're gonna be the death of me." He looked desperately at Max's direction, and was surprised to find a smile playing at the older man's lips after his statement.

" You are right about that, son. I used to say the same thing about her mother. _And Tempe is exactly like Ruth._ She will drive you nuts, just like her mom used to drive me. And you'll love every single second". Booth stared at max's eyes for a while, absorbing his words. Deep down, he already knew he was lost, and that Max words were the pure true. He was already loving each second, in fact. But his Bones took him of his reverie, trying to talk again, and he had to act fast. He didn't think he could handle another round about his manhood or his Bones's sexual life. So, he did what he had learnt it was effective. He averted directions.

" C'mon, Bones. Changing the subject now. What you say you try some of my pie, huh?" He lifted a fork full with it, and she twisted her nose in despise.

" How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like my fruit baked, Booth? I'm not trying any pie." He gave her the charming smile, the fork dancing in the air.

" It doesn't taste like baked fruit, Bones. Its great, you just have to give it a chance. C'mon, Bones…" For a second, both of them got lost in their little word, forgetting that they were not alone. But Max's voice suddenly filled the ambient, and both looked at him bashfully.

" You know, Booth… you could at least chance my daughter's nickname now that the two of you are husband and wife. Bones is just… kind of offensive and rude. Not the way a gentleman should call his girl. Why can't you just be a little more normal and call your wife,_my daughter,_ something more gentle? Honey, for example?" There was the murderous glare again. In father and daughter, for different reasons.

" Dad, if Booth start calling me Honey I'll ask for divorce. He knows that." She glared at Booth, daring him to disagree. But Max wasn't one to quit easily._ Bone's surely has genetics speaking loud,_ Booth thought as Max proceeded his speech as if Temperance's words never happened.

" Well, what about dear? No? Darling. Baby. Love. Sweetheart, pumpkin, Sweetey,lovebird, kitten, buttercups,peanut, Cheesecake…" he was interrupted by an outraged temperance Brennan, while Seeley Booth just tried to keep a straight face, which was becoming harder as the petnames kept coming out of Max's mouth._ Sweet Lord, I can't even imagine what could happen if I called Bones my buttercups…_

" Dad, stop with it. If Booth starts using any of those ridiculous names I'll just kill him. And what's up with so many food names to call a person? Bones is fine. It's the only nickname that I'll ever allow Booth to call me. End of story." Max raised his hands in surrender as gazing his daughter.

" As you wish, honey. But what about Booth? Must you call him that? How about _you pick a name for him, huh?_" Booth bit the inside of his cheeks to avoid laughing. Only Max Keenan to have this nerve.

" Dad, I'm warning you…" The older man raised his hands again, realizing it was a lost cause, an apologethical look all over his face.

" Fine. A wise man must know when to retreat." He seemed to be in deep thought for a while, and Booth felt himself fidgeting again. He liked better when they were all busy talking. Max sensed his unseasiness and gazed firmly at him, and Booth didn't back off. He needed to show that he was there for good. The older man seemed to be reading him. Finally, it stopped, and max seemed pleased.

" Well, then. I'm sorry if I acted bad at first, Booth. I'm sure you understand it. It's my baby girl." Booth nodded solemnly. He did. He would do the same otherwise. " But, as I have said a while ago, when I thought you were gay and all, I want this to Temperance. Meaning a good man, someone who truly cares about her. And I know you do. You two have my blessing." Booth felt something warm stirring in his chest at max's words. He breathed deeply, letting go all the worries and fears, realizing how tense he was and how much he longed for this approval.

" Dad, this is not the eighteen century. There's no need of any blessing. When are you going to realize that woman liberation happened years ago?" His ultrafeminist girl complained just the way he knew she would, and Booth just smiled at her and then at his father in law.

" Speak for yourself, Temperance. I do need this blessing. It's important to me. It's a guy thing, ok?" He caressed her fingers lightly, his eyes locked with Max. " I'll do my best to make her happy, Max. You know I will."

Max Keenan surveyed the young couple in front of him, his eyes resting for a little longer at his daughter, his brave, beautiful baby girl. She was an independent strongheaded woman, and he was sure that she could live very well without a man , as she kept claiming. She did not need protection. Regardless, she deserved it. She deserved to get all the love in the world, it didn't matter if it was needed. He had deserted his girl years ago, leaving her alone and with a certainity that you could not count or trust into others. He didn't want that line of thought to his girl. He wanted her happy and never alone, he wanted someone making sure that she was well even if it wasn't necessary. He wanted his daughter to love and be loved just the way that Max and Ruth Keenan loved each other. The way Russ loved Amy. And now, looking at Special agent Seeley Booth, he was sure that Temperance finally had found it. All the love in the world. So, he smiled and nodded to Booth, as a new idea started forming on his mind and he spoke.

"So…this means that I get a new grandchild, besides Russ girls. This is great. I love your boy, Booth. Parker is great." Max watched Booth's face lit up as he agreed fervently, and even Temperance's face lightened up by hearing the little boy's name. Which only made Max braver to proceed in his speech. " Which makes me think. Not that I'm not extremely happy with my now three beautiful grandchildren. But I miss babies. It would be very nice to have one or two around me again, just like you and Russ a long time ago, Tempe. So… are you planning to give me more grandchildren anytime soon?"

And that was when Temperance Brennan literally chocked on her coffee, coughing and struggling for air as Booth considered giving her a Heimlinch.

(------------------------------------)

" I still can't believe that my father had asked for grandchildren!" Temperance repeated for what looked like the hundredth time, getting out of the car and walking side by side with Booth as they made their way inside his apartment. Booth just remained silent, knowing that the best thing he could do was to listen her ranting without interrupting. He had tried to discuss with her by the first time she started talking on their way back home after dinner with Max, and saw the damage as her eyes sparkled with pure fire. He was wiser now.

" I mean, aren't three good enough? Doesn't he think about overpopulation? The nerve! He knows how I feel about this. We don't need another child. We have Parker already." Just after she said the last phrase she realized it's effects._ We have a child. Booth and I._ It wasn't half as scary as she once thought it would be. She had someone to look after. An adorable little boy who accepted her immediately. She remembered their interaction earlier, and something tightened inside her._She was a stepmom._

" _We have Parker already._ I like the way it sounds when you say it." Booth spoke slowly and warmly, looking at his wife with a wave of affection. There she was, receiving his little boy with open arms. She gave him a somewhat shy smile as they reached the apartment door and entered, his arm embracing her shoulders.

" Well, _I am_ his stepmom now, right?" She could not talk any further, because his lips had found hers, kissing gently at first, slowly and teasingly, until both of them could no longer breathe, having to break the magic and caught some air. She used that time to speak again.

" We should go tomorrow to my apartment and take a look at the guest room, to start planning how to change it into a child's room. We have to set Parker's place at my house. Next weekend he will be there. I want to know everything he likes. Maybe Angela can help us with decoration." Booth surveyed his Bones between proud and affection as she tried to make room to his boy in her home and in her life. He knew how hard it could be for her, specially with children. He agreed with her idea, seating them both in the couch, an arm embracing her shoulders as they leaned back.

" He likes you." Her smile at his statement was of a million megawatts. " He trusts you already. Hell, you two pinky swore. What was that about, anyway? You've definitely got me curious." He gave her his best charm smile, and Temperance took a deep breathe. She knew he would ask her about it soon or later. She just wished it was later.

" You said that this pinky swearing thing was a solemn oath, and that I should not break it. By telling you, Am I not be betraying Parker's trust?" She tried to gain time, postpone the inevitable. She knew that, if she was going to honor her promise to Parker, she would have to talk about the nightmares._Booth's nightmares._ But she honestly didn't know how to do so. She was inept with people and social skills. How was she supposed to bring such a sore subject to the surface? Specially knowing that Booth hated to talk about his past?

" Ok, now you're starting to worry me. What's so serious that you're hesitating to tell me about my boy? Did Parker get himself into any kind of trouble?" The worry in his voice was so genuine and sweet that Temperance knew that it was a lost cause to fight against the urge to tell him. She shook her head as locking eyes with him.

" The oath wasn't about Parker. It was about you." Pure surprise filled every place of Booth's face, his brown eyes squinting at hers.

" Ok, now you got me lost. I really don't understand. What Parker could possibly make you promise about me?" She didn't even blink, but all her body language showed she was nervous about telling him the true. Nevertheless, she took a deep breathe and spoke, low, quiet and gently.

" parker asked me to protect you. From the nightmares." It was just like she had slapped Seeley Booth. He jerked as he had been target by something, his eyes getting darker as all his muscles tensed up. Without saying a word, he got up the couch and disappeared down the corridor, without looking back.

TBC…

Tell me what you think of this chapter, and next one will be posted in no time!


	25. Chapter 25

A.N : Bones. Still not mine…sad sigh.

CHAPTER 25- DEMONS

Temperance stared at the empty spot on the sofa where Booth was Just a minute ago, feeling truly confused by his odd behaviour. To be fair , she could understand if he was mad or surprised by her revelation about the oath to Parker, but she honestly couldn´t figure out why he had just left without saying a word. It wasn´t like Booth at all. He never got away from a harsh situation, no matter how difficult it was. He wasn´t a man to avoid a confrontation. It was one of the things she liked the most about him, in fact, the thing they were most alike in her opinion; the pursuit for the true. She heard the bedroom door closing with a bang, and sighed deeply._At least I know where he is. It could be worse, I guess. He could just have left the apartment._ She considered for a moment what she should do, but it was already pretty obvious on her head. She needed to talk to him, the same way she knew he would do if the situation was opposite. Brennan got up quickly and walked with decision to the bedroom, ears alert to the smallest sound. There was none. She took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door and opening it.

Booth sat on the bed, his posture completely upright, and she could see every single muscle of his body contracting in pure tension. His jaw was clenched and his forehead in a deep furrow, as his dark eyes watched the wall firmly, as if he could see something there. Bones approached slowly and gingerly, seating besides him, noticing that no reaction came. She placed a careful hand on his forearm, and Booth stirred, his head turning a little to face her.

" Booth…what´s this all about? What did I do?" She truly didn´t know. She had just answered his question, because he got worried thinking that something was wrong with Parker. She felt a little awkward by giving away their small secret, but Booth had told her in the park the she would have to tell him what was it. Plus, Brennan knew that she would not be able to hide something like this from Booth, specially if she wanted to help him . He gave her a sad and agitated look, his brown eyes darker than the usual as he accepted her light caress on his arm.

" You did nothing wrong, Bones._I did._" _Yeah, good one, Seeley. You screwed big time. You should protect your son, not otherwise. I can´t believe that Parker had to ask Bones for that. _He still couldn´t quite believe this. How on earth did Parker know about his damn nightmares? He had always been so careful. He just slipped one time, when he was awakened by his boy after one particular nasty dream, finding Parker bending over him in his bedroom. But he always thought he had handled the situation well, carrying his boy back to his own bed and watching him fall asleep in security. He had told Parker not to worry about that in the next morning, and also to not go to his room in the middle of the night. And as his boy never talked about it again, he just assumed that he had forgotten this whole thing. Until now. Temperance now got closer, her face squinting his, like she was trying to read it.

" Booth, what on earth could you have done wrong? This is absolutely impossible." He has to smile at her sureness, although it was a sad laughter. But his Bone s made it look so simple.

" Sure I did, Bones. Apparently, I let parker get involved into something he shouldn´t at all. How in hell could he know about my…nightmares? I must have done something wrong for him to find out. And if he made you swear to take care of me, it´s because he´s worried and scared. Jeez, what a great father I am. Traumatizing my own son with the shit of my past." Temperance was taken aback by the deep anger in his voice,as well as with his language. Booth never sweared._ This bothers him more than I thought. How in heaven could I never realized that?_

" _Booth…you are a great father._" She spoke resolutely, one of her hands resting on his face in order to make him look at her." You really are. You didn´t traumatize Parker, he is just fine. Yes, he is concerned about you, but that ´s because he loves you,ok? You know love, the feeling that you keep trying to explain to me. You just need to remember that children are overly sensible about everything. Parker figured out about your problem by himself, it was not something you did or say. He says he woke up one night with you…screaming. So, he realized you must have bad dreams, as he says. Also, sometimes he wakes up when you´re having then. He remains in bed because apparently you told him so, but he can hear. And then, you go to his room to watch him sleep. He´s a very curious and smart boy, Booth. He just did the math." Brennan watched as Booth stared at her wide eyed at her explanation, to close them immediately, letting out a moan.

" he is awake when I go to his room? Damn. I had no a idea." He looked at his wife, realizing she was about to tell him that it was ok, and just shook his head." It´s not ok, Bones. My son shouldn´t go through this. Can you imagine how it must look to a six years old boy to have a screaming father in the middle of the night? To hear me crying like I was some kind of nut job? It must have scared the hell out of him. All because I have a fu… a messed life. A messed past." He looked at her in some kind of despair, guilt consuming him already. _Why in hell when I think thing s are finally good something like this has to happen?_ But the woman in front of him wasn´t used to loose any kind of fight, he realized, as she just tightened her grasp.

" _Booth, stop it._ Stop saying so many stupid things. You didn´t harm Parker in any matter. It may come as a surprise for you, but children do worry about their parents. He just wants you to be fine. He doens´t even know what your dreams are about. He thinks that they are just like the one he has, with monsters hiding in the closet or under the bed. Do you want to know what he asked me? He just asked for me to comfort you like you and Rebecca do to him. That´s all. No further implications. He´s too young to read between the lines and understand that it´s more complicated. Do not torture yourself." Brennan actually couldn´t believe that _she was the one giving the advices._ It was usually otherwise, Booth teaching her how to deal with things and do the right thing around people. But that´s what husbands and wives did, right? They took care of each other. She may not be good on this, but she sure as hell would try her best. She owned this to Booth. She noticed the exact moment her words started to sink in, for his muscles relaxed all of a sudden, and he gave her an insecure look.

" Monsters hiding in the closet,huh? Parker actually doesn´t know how close he got. Except they are way worse. And real. True demons, I guess." He closed his eyes as she caressed his face gently, and his own hands moved to her features. He felt safe.

" Do you want to talk about it?" She was sweet and careful, and Booth knew how hard it must be to her, to be the one giving comfort when she wasn´t used with that at all. But hell, she was doing a great job so far.

" Not really. Not now, at least. Someday. It´s just…too hard. Remembering and talking about any of this. The war. The people I shot. My childhood. I just…I need time,ok?" He touched her forehead with his, feeling her warm breath, her skin. It was soothing. She stared at him firmly, while a small smile spread over her lips.

" Ok. Just know that I will be here when you need or want to talk. I´m not going anywhere. And…" She gave him the sweetest smile he´ve ever seen, the one she only saved to very special occasions. " I will protect you. Just as parker has asked me to. I´ll hold you and make everything ok. That is a promise." He smiled back, amazed by her ability out of nowhere. He never knew his Bones could be so great regarding comfort.

" Thank you. And for the record, I think I will like this holding thing very much. I think I´ll forget all the bed things in no time, if you know what I mean." He gave her a lopsided grin, and she rolled her eyes.

" You can´t be serious, can you? And you say that Angela has a dirty mind." She got up slowly and started taking things of her bag. " I´m taking a shower now." He watched her with awe, still amazed by how caring she could be, when she rested on the door step, a wicked smile all over her face. " Are you coming?" She didn´t have to say another word. Booth jolted of the bed quickly, only happy to follow her lead.

(----------------------------------)

" Booth, come on! Drive a little faster, will you? I have to be early at the Jeffersonian." He watched with the corner of his eyes as she pouted while looking at her watch. " that´s why I should be driving. Really, it´s only fair. It´s a small distance from your place to mine, and then you could see the good driver I am." She pouted more, realizing that she would arrive at the institute at least ten minutes later than what she had planned. They were driving to her apartment, so Brennan could pick her own car, since they were going to be working apart on that day, unless a case suddenly appeared. Booth had insisted that he could leave her at the Jeffersonian and then pick her up in the end of the day, but his Bones was vehement. She had her car, and didn´t need this kind of dependence.

" Yeah, nice try, Bones. You still didn´t have your little talk about men and cars with Angela,so…my car, my wheel. At least until I decide you are ready." He set his eyes on the road, but could sense she was rolling her eyes in pure annoyance.

They finally reached her building, and Temperance unbelted her seat, a superior smile over her lips._Now I can drive on my own, without the alpha male trying to interfere._ She was about to open the door and get out of the car, when a strong hand stopped her from doing so. Booth gazed firmly at her, before approaching his mouth, his breath fresh, and she could smell the mint of his toothbrush. She was happy to take the cue, kissing him back, asking herself how she had already gotten so used with such a gesture. A week ago, if someone told her she would be kissing Seeley Booth every morning,or day, for that matter, she would seriously worry by that person´s mental condition. It was a very good lesson about how life give you the most amazing and unexpected surprises. She was the first to pull back, and if she was honest with herself, she would admit that she already missed his touch. So, when he gave her the charm smile and spoke, she found herself answering back with a smile of her own.

" So…lunch together? Unless I see you before that, you never know when a case will pop up." She nodded and finally stepped out of the vehicle, watching him maneuver and disappear on the corner while she walked to her own car. Life was the most strangest thing, she thought.

(--------------------------------------)

Temperance entered the Jeffersonian with every intention of going directly to " the limbo", as Ange liked to call it, and start to work with remains identifications. But her idea was suddenly cut by two decided arms that pulled her to her own office. Brennan looked between outraged and annoyed at her best friend, which was staring at her with a cat smile all over her face.

" Good morning, sweetey. You really didn´t think that you would get away from me with nothing, did you? I gave you a rest yesterday with the just married thing and all, but today…no way, honey. Spill. Now. C´mon, let´s seat on your very nice sofa and then you can give me all the dirty details." Angela pulled her friend to the couch, while Brennan made a feeble attempt to escape.

" Ange, I really should be working with the remains on limbo. There are so many still without identifications, and…" but Angela Montenegro was a force of nature When she wanted something.

" And as I´ve told you so many times before, sweetey…they´ve been like that for more than fifty years , it´s not like one day more will make some difference. You´re just trying to escape from me. I know you, remember?" _Like hell I´m gonna just take off whitout Bren giving me something about her married life. I´ve expected for this for too long to be deprived of such joy. _Brennan eyes her firned suspiciously, actually afraid of that conversation. She herself was still in somewhat a shock about the whole marriage thing. She wasn´t sure if she was ready to talk about it. But then, the smiling and cocky face of Booth this morning, telling her that she could not drive his car yet, came to her mind, and Temperance knew then she was defeated. She needed to talk to Angela.

" Fine. But I have a question for you too, then. What do you want to know?" She braced herself for Ange´s answer, and her best friend curled on the couch.

" Well, sweetey…as much as I really, really want to know about the nasty details, my good consciousness still talks outloud. So, first of all…how are things, really? How are you holding up with this whole new life?" Brennan bit her bottom lip, considering Angela´s question, and remembering once more how blessed she was for having Ange in her life. Her best friend could seem crazy and say things she did not understand or agreed with, but still, she couldn´t have a better friend than Angela Montenegro. Except for Booth, of course. But it was different.

" I´m fine, I guess. It´s just…so strange , Ange. All of this. It still seems surreal in so many ways. Sometimes I think that I might be dreaming and I´ll wake anytime soon. I mean… this is so different than what I had planned to my life. I´ve never wanted to be a wife, never, ever. And now, all of a sudden, I´m not only a wife,_Booth´s wife of all people, but I´m also a stepmom._ Can you imagine that? I keep thinking that I´m bound to mess everything, because that´s oftenly what happens in my relationships. I keep thinking that I will end up hurting Booth and parker, because I´m simply completely inept to this task." She decided that, since Angela was asking, the best way was to tell the pure true. Maybe Ange could give some of her crazy and working advices. Her best friend listened carefully, a small smile playing on her lips.

" You know what, Bren? I´m not worried at all that you´ll mess things up. Just the fact that you care enough to not want to make any kind of harm gives me this certain. I would be worried if you had just shrugged and told me something like yeah,sure, wathever. That would be a problem. But you are actually worried about your boys, and that´s great. Sweetey, I know it must be scary, specially for you. But hey, who is the one with the frightening learning curve here? You´ll do great. I think that you are already doing great so far. Booth doesn´t seem to be complaining at all. He looked so happy yesterday, sweetey." Angela was being a hundred per cent honest. She had never seen Seeley Booth so happy since they have met. She just needed to make Brennan see that. See how right they were for each other. Because she also realized that her friend looked amazingly full of joy. Like she was shining. And she just knew agent stud had everything to do with that.

" You think so? That Booth is happy, I mean." Temperance didn´t know why that statement was suddenly so important for her, but her heart skip one beat by hearing that she might be the reason of Booth´s happiness. It was soothing and breathtaking at the same way.

" I´m sure of it. What about Parker? How did he get the news?" Angela watched Brennan´s face lit up by the mention of the boy´s name, and stared at her friend with awe. It was the same look that Booth had in his face when Parker was mentionated.

" He was great, Ange. He´s such a wanderful boy. I hope I don´t do anything wrong regarding him. He deserves the best. Can you believe he asked me if he could call me mommy?" While part of her still felt scared by it, another one felt her chest warm by the sound of that child calling her a mom. She couldn´t quite explain it. Angela let out a small squeak.

" _Bren, this is so sweet! He´s totally accepting you!" _She felt overjoyed by her friend. Finally, Bren seemed to be finding what was right for her. She may had not realized yet, but that was it. Angela just could see it, cristal like water.

" I suppose. By the way, Booth and I will be decorating my guest room for him. Can I count with your help?" Angela´s smile got bigger if it was even possible.

"v You don´t even have to ask, sweetey. Parker will have the coolest room ever." She realized that Brennan seemed ready to say something, but hesitated on the last moment. " What, Bren? You can tell me anything. I´m not here to judge." Brennan toyed with her hair for a while, seeming to be picking the right words.

" It´s just… surreal. It´s great so far, Ange. But I really don´t know if I can do this. I´ve never had someone relying on me that way before. It´s just…disturbing, having someone with such expectations about you. I know that you will say that I´ve lived with a man before, but this is completely different. I wasn´t married. There were no great expectations, no sacred oaths as the ones me and Booth made to each other. All these promises. What if I´m not able to keep them?" Angela gave her friend a genuine smile, holding her hand and squeezing it lightly.

" sweetey…just the fact that you are worried about this promises tells me that, if you´re not able to keep them, it will not be from lack of trying. It´s all we all can do. Try our best and see what happens. Have a little faith, will you? And just try to enjoy this new life. You may find out that it could be just what the doctor had ordered." Angela felt Brennan squeeze her hand back, knowing that it was her way to say thank you. She sighed and gave a devious smile, her mind now free to go to pleasant,naughty places. " Now, how about you tell me something about agent hot stuff on the biblical way? Like, his nickname on the corporation, life that "peanuts" thing of Sully. Ooh, I wonder what stud has…and what about the marks you said he had left in you yesterday? I´ve been dying to hear all about it!"

TBC…

Ok, this was a light chapter, with a lot of fluff and friendship…pleasant to write, and I hope pleasant to read. But just to you know, things wont be this great always for Booth and Brennan, it would be way surreal. Any marriage is difficult at some point, even if you had dated that person for years, got engaged, planned the wedding…you still have rough paths now and then. Imagine to just jump into a marriage like Booth and Brennan did! So… a little hash times are bound to happen…couples fight, people!

Anyway, tell me what you think of the story so far. Look at this cute review bottom…isn´t it hypnotic.


	26. Chapter 26

A.N : I don´t own Bones!

CHAPTER 27- ALTERCATIONS

Seeley Booth was in a bad mood. He had just spent one of his worst mornings at work, and felt ready to shoot someone. Actually, he had menaced to do so several times already, until he decided it was enough and that his lunch time had come. So, he picked his stuff quickly and got out of the building, heading to the reason of all the annoying time in a kind of way. His wife. Not that his Bones had done anything, far from it. So far, everything was going quite well at his opinion. But the thing was, since he and Temperance had come to Cullen the day before, the whole place seemed to become an entire mess with the news, as he saw in first hand when arriving at the headquarters that morning. Suddenly, he was the target of all conversations , praises and oh, jokes without any mercy. Booth had entered his working place with manly slaps by his back, smart ass smiles and comments and a lot of " Thanks for the money I´ve invested" phrases. Cullen wasn´t kidding at all. That place had became a freaking casino from the moment that his marriage with the famous " Bones lady" Had been announced. And it was driving him crazy.

Every single person seemed to have something to say about it. He had lost account of the times he had heard " I´ve always knew this would happen" from his colleagues, or the worst in his opinion, smart remarks about his wife and her nice features. He was only glad that temperance Wasn´t there to hear it, because he sure as hell could see his girl punching a few people there. He had felt this urge several times that day. Whenever his Bones´s name was pronounced, he felt his jaw clenching and his fists involuntary curling into a ball. He could very well take the I told you so , but heck, to say that his wife was hot it was a little too much. He knew she was hot. At firsthand. But he sure as hell didn´t want every male of the FBI thinking the same. So, he spent practically the entire morning taking the comments and often glaring and growling death menaces to the more daring ones. Until it was lunch time. And he knew the exact thing that could calm him down. Temperance.

It seemed to become more and more hard to stay away from her, he realized while driving to the Jeffersoninan, his mind wondering to the nice moments they had just that early morning, when she had waken him up just after the sun rised with a sly smile all over her face. And all he could think was _What an amazing, perfect way to start a day._

And so, there he was now, crossing the institute´s doors with paper bags in his arms, everything his Bones loved the most inside for a nice lunch. He strode at the platform, spotting her back , bending over a table, the world apparently forgotten as she examined what he knew was an old skeleton. He watched for a while the way she seemed so focused and lost for the buzz around her, her lab coat occasionally swinging as she moved. He looked for the other squints but found none, and assumed that they were all in lunch break. Except for his Bones, of course. Trust her to forget to feed herself and remain alone on the silent lab, proclaiming that a 2.000 years old piece of bone could not wait another half an hour to be identified. He smiled to himself and crept carefully until he was right behind her, practically breathing on her neck.

" You look incredibly sexy on this lab coat, did anyone ever tell you that?" His voice was husky at her ear, and Brennan jumped slightly as turning fastly to face him, her free hand clutching her heart as the other held securetly a vertebra.

" _Booth! Don´t sneak on me like that._ I could have dropped this!" She waved the bone at his face, and Booth just gave her his charm smile, trying to disarm her.

" yeah, I would first think that the world would come to an end before you dropped one of this precious little Bones, Temperance. You don´t let things fall, remember?" She seemed to seriously considerate his statement while carefully placing the vertebra back at the table.

" that´s true. I´m no longer clumsy like I was once as a kid. But still, Booth.I don´t like when people sneak on me. You know that. And what are you doing here anyway? Do we have a case?" _Yeah, trust Bones to forget that married people spend time together and instead think of a crime as a motive for me to come._

" Nope, no case at all. I´m stuck with paper work, which is _boring, by the way._ It´s lunch time, Bones. I bought us lunch and thought it would be nice to share it with my wife. You remember food, right? That little thing that nurture us all and that you insist on deprive yourself of." He had a chiding tone, but heck, she really needed to start taking care of herself. And if she wouldn´t he will.

" I´m working, Booth. I can eat something later. I´m not even hungry." But by the moment she said that, her stomach betrayed her, giving a loud growl. Boot just raised his eyebrows , and she gave a deep sigh of defeat. " Fine. But I can´t take too much time. There´s this really curious wound shape down the sternum, and I really want to find out about it." She got rid of her lab coat while he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to her office.

" Dully noted, Bones. But let´s feed you first, ok? And I really, really need some quality time with my nice wife. Work has been hell today." It was her time to raise her eyebrows as they seated in sintony at her couch, scattering the food at the table as he spoke and she listened and ocasionally let out an exclamation of complaint as he told his tale of "morning from hell", as he had decided to call it. They ate and talked freely, and Brennan found herself actually glad that he had stopped by. She had missed him, even if she tried to deny that with all her strength. But the true was that her heart had leapt by the moment she heard his voice whispering by her ear. She sighed to herself, realizing in how much trouble she was by those kind of feelings._ He is your husband, temperance. It´s perfectly natural to brood feelings for him. Then, why in hell this have to be so scary?_ She looked at the now empty boxes of thai food at her table, her mind set on the fact that he had brought her favorites. She watched as he talked, her eyes accompanying the move of his lips, and before she could disguise herself she was discovered, and his cocky charm smile spread over his face.

" Temperance…_are you ogling at me?_" She cursed herself mentally as she frenetically denied with her head, thinking in a escape.

" I do not ogle, Booth. I just thought you had something on your teeth,that´s all." She spoke smugly, feeling her cheeks flush as he came closer, one hand resting on her shoulder.

" Sure, Bones. I´ll pretend I believe you." He gazed at her blue eyes, always amazed by it´s electricity. " Come here." He pulled her gently, one hand placing at the back of her neck while the other descended from her shoulder to her waist. She tried to pull away, her eyes full of surprise.

" What are you doing?" But damn, she knew what he was doing. It was driving her crazy. But she had rules. And he had agreed with them.

" I Think it´s pretty obvious. I´m kissing you." He showed by placing his lips lightly over hers and pulling away in order to look at her. She seemed divided between pleased and outraged.

" We agreed with no public displays of affection at work, _Seeley."_ She drawled his name in a chiding way, but he was not someone to just quit and loose a fight.

" Guess what, Temperance: It´s lunch time. We´re not working." He let his fingers play with the soft skin of her neck, feeling goose bumps starting to form all over it. He knew then that he had won. She still tried to back off, but it was feeble and without will. He tilted her head and claimed her mouth, slowly, the way he already had learnt that she loved, his tongue caressing her bottom lip as she surrendered and invited him in.

Out of Brennan´s office, people were starting to come back to their normal activities. Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins were one of them, hand in hand after a pleasant hour together.

" Wow. Sucking lips six o´clock." Ange stopped dead on her tracks, her eyes set on the glass window of her best friend´s office, following their interaction as jack whistled slowly.

" Man, it´s just like watching a long waiting volcano entering in activity. I mean, look at them. They are all over each other." He shook his head in amusement, knowing it was going to happen soon or later. Like hell newlyweds would be able to keep their hands away from each other like Dr. B had said they would.

" I bet that in less than a week they will be sneaking out of her office to have hot passionate sex at working places." Angela predicted quickly, and Hodgins gave her a look of worry.

" Does that mean we will have to share our Cleopatra bed? Like, setting a schedule or something? ´Cause that would be disturbing."

(-----------------------------------)

" Booth, we are not painting this room in the blue color! Why is that this silly belief that a boy´s color has to be blue?" Temperance looked at her husband in annoyance while surveying again her guest room, her mind working fast as she thought of all the things she would like to put there for Parker. So far, they had only disagreed.

" Bones,_everybody knows about blue._It´s tradition,ok? Boys blue, girls pink." He watched as she twitched her nose at the mention of the color pink, and remembered she hated it.

" Well, It´s a stupid one. What about yellow?" Booth rolled his eyes as he imagined the room looking like a freaking piece of yellow cheese, and shook his head vehemently. " Booth, you are just being difficult! Fine. A more neutral one. Light green. And white. I´m sure Ange can do something very nice with this pair of colors. Is that ok for you?" He could see she was irritated, and looked once more at the room, realizing that her last choice was actually a good one. Parker loved green. So, he finally acquiesced as passing an arm around her as a signal of peace, and she let out a small smile as she proceeded to talk. " What about Parker´s favorite things? I want to know all of them. We have to buy books and toys, and all the other things he likes." _Man, she is serious. How can she be so wonderful about my boy and his entrance at her home?_ He felt a wave of affection taking him by seeing how compromised she w as with making a small nest at her home to Parker. She seemed truly eager to make his boy happy and comfy, and Booth felt like he had just found paradise. He was finally building a family of his own.

" You don´t have to do all of this, you know, Bones. I mean, buying him toys and all. I can take some things of my place, like some of his favorites and store here. It will be enough." She turned to him, her baby blue eyes dancing at him.

" I want to. You may believe it or not, but I´m actually enjoying the idea of having a child here. And parker is just adorable. I want to give my best for him. Is that ok with you? I´m just trying to be a good stepmother." Booth felt a knot forming at his throat by her words. His Bones was definitely opening up, and it was the most sweet thing he had ever seen. So, he nodded his head slowly, a large smile covering all his features as he started to imagine the look at his boy´s face when discovering the fantastic new room he was getting.

" Fine. Dinosaurs. Parker loves them. And trains. He´s crazy about it, don´t ask me why." Temperance nodded, already placing tons of toys with these themes scattered at the room, and maybe some of Angela´s painting. Booth was enfatic to tell her that bones of any kind weren´t going to be allowed at Parker´s room. But like hell she wouldn´t make that place both pleasant and educational. You could learn and have fun, as her father had been proving by teaching science to kids. Booth would have a great surprise. She was lost with her own thoughts, looking at the bed as a very good idea started to form at her head, when the buzz of Booth´s cell phone called her back to reality.

" ? Ok, we´ll be right there." He snapped the phone back in his pocket, at the same time guiding her out of the room. " We have a case, Bones. Beats the hell out of me why it seems always to be late at night that someone finds a body. Not much sleep for us this night, I guess."

(-----------------------------------------)

It was early morning, and they were already at the interrogation room, both silently tired with the lack of proper sleep and slightly irritated with it. They had managed to catch only a couple of hours in bed, for the case turned out to be tricky and it was hard to even identify the victim. They had spent most of the night at the Jeffersonian working on the body, until Cam called the day and sent them all home. But it was already down, to be accurate, and by six o´clock they were both in their feet, heading back to the institute and then at the headquarters in order to start interrogating the family and suspects.

Booth took a long, calming breathe as he studied the man in front of them, feeling his hands twitching with the desire of shaking him as the damn man kept looking straight at Temperance, an expression of pure lust placed in his face. It wasn´t also helping the fact that he, the victims ex boyfriend, kept escaping of Booth´s questions and kept trying to start a conversation with Bones, actually having the nerve to ask for her phone right now. And then, Booth had to do something about it.

" hey, buddy. Eyes on me. She´s married,ok?" He gritted his teeth as he noticed the direction the man´s eyes were taking. His Bones breasts.

" Well, I´m not the jealous type. Care to give me your number, honey?" Brennan looked at the man in front of her in pure disgust, her eyebrows raised with despise as she kept her head cool and answered politely.

" I´d rather not. And stop asking me things and start answering agent Booth´s questions. And don´t call me honey." She felt the urge to place a calming hand over Booth´s, for she could see that the suspect was getting on her husband´s nerves. But she kept reminding herself that they were at work environment and that there were rules. But it was getting really hard to obey them as she watched Booth´s jaw clenching with pure rage as she realized the looks the man was giving her and her body._Booth is going to explode any time soon._

" Well, I still don´t see the problem with us having a little fun, dr…. Brennan, right? I´m single. And your husband is not around, so…" Booth had enough. He placed his left hand firmly at temperance´s forearm, so his ring was in clear vision.

" Wrong assumption, buddy. The husband is right here. And trust me, I already had enough of your shit around my wife and your evasive words about this case. Trust me, you don´t want to give me a reason to be more pissed at you. So, answer my questions before we start thinking that you really killed your ex. " He could feel the annoyed look that Bones was giving him by his reaction, but he couldn´t care less. There were limits for a man´s patience.

" Then, guess what, hubby. I want a lawyer. I wont say anything before he gets here." Booth felt like punching the guy, but took another calming breathe and just got up of his chair, pulling Temperance with him, his hand still firm by her arm.

" Suit yourself, then. C´mon, Bones." She felt a strong urge to say no and stay right there in the interrogation room, annoyance taking all places of her mind._Does he think he is my boss or something?_ It was plainly preposterous and ridiculous, she thought. But she followed him anyway, knowing that it would be childish of her to say no and stay where she was. But she was fast to pull her arm back once they were out, her eyes already pure ice as she stared at him.

" What was that about?" Now that she was out and walking, Brennan felt the rage starting to surface. Booth acted the way she had always hated to see any man doing when it regarded to her. Booth looked angry himself, as he paced by her side, slightly surprised by her attitude.

" What do you mean?" She stopped dead on her tracks, an indignated look in her eyes.

" All this ridiculous possession alpha male behavior inside there, Booth. What were you thinking with this "the husband is right here" thing? I´m not a child or incapable to have someone speaking for me." They entered his office and Booth closed the door with a small bang, making sure that the blinds were shut as he turned to Bones in disbelief.

" Bones, the guy was practically sexually harassing you! What was I supposed to do, seat and watch?" He honestly could not understand her. The guy was positively gross, with all those lusting looks and innuendos. But his Bones was not one to let any man take the lead on her defense.

" I could handle it myself, Booth. I was, in fact. I don´t need anyone to tell me what to do or when to leave. And mostly, what were you thinking by telling that guy that we are married? It´s ours, my personal life, and I don´t want to share it with a suspect, of all people." She managed to keep her voice low despite the desire she had to yell.

" You weren´t handling it, Temperance, you were just ignoring it, which was actually encouraging him. Why couldn´t you just tell something about oh, I don´t know, that little thing I´ve said, _that you are married and wasn´t interested in any of his crap?_" Now, he was fuming too. What the hell she expected him to do while a guy was practically devouring her with his eyes?

" Booth, if I was going to pay attention and actually retort to any guy that started hitting at me , I would never get any work done! It´s not the first time at work that someone try to flirt with me." It was true. And she usually just ignored and let things go away, because it would be utterly immature to start a discussion about it.

He didn´t mean to say what he did next, he really didn´t. But his head was fuming, he was tired and grumpy after almost the entire night awake, and he was still angered beyond belief at the guy inside the interrogation room. And so, he blurted out, the words in his lips before he could think with clarity.

" yeah, and it would not be the first time that you actually fall for the conversation, wouldn´t it?" He regretted it by the time he was saying, because he saw her face go suddenly pale as her eyes squinted and shot daggers.

" What did you just say?"

TBC…

You know the drill… wanna see the rest of the fight? reviews will make the next chapter come soon!


	27. Chapter 27

A.N : I still don´t own Bones…

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I´ve been swamped with work. Being a doctor is cool and all, but man, it can be tiring!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 27- LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD

It was like there were two Seeley Booths inside him. There was the reasonable one, which kept screaming desperately to him _shut up. Shut up, shut up_, and Booth really knew that he should be paying attention to this side. But then, there was insane, Nonsense Booth, full of rage and hot blood , his veins popping and the capacity of polite speech absolutely forgot. Unfortunately, insane Booth was much stronger right now, and so, Seeley Booth found himself going deeper into an already big trouble, as he looked at his wife's eyes and answered her question, as her face became red and angrier as the time passed.

" What did you just say, Booth?" She asked again, really hoping she had misunderstood, but not really believing that she did. She was rarely mistaken. _But oh, how could Booth ever say such a thing?_ She squinted her eyes even more in his direction, and he gazed back angrily.

" Am I saying any lie here? Who was the one who actually dated a victim´s brother,who ended up being hello, a killer? And worse, the guy said that the Blair witch had told him to do so! Not to mention other guys who clearly tried to make a move on you. And most of times, you didn't act discouragingly." Reasonable Booth screamed in utter despair for him to be quiet, but insane Booth was still winning the fight. Her eyes looked like pure ice as her entire body tensed up, and he suddenly got the distinct impression that he was going to be punched.

"I don't know who this Blair witch is, but I'm sure it wasn't the right name on that case. And that's low, Booth. You just had to bring this up, didn't you? Even if it had nothing to do with the current situation." She was positively fuming, and Booth couldn't actually blame her. It was a low blow, and he knew it. He just couldn't help himself as his stupid mouth kept talking.

" Well, and what is the current situation, temperance? There is this guy hitting on my wife, a damn suspect of all people, and I'm not allowed to intervene? You say that you're taking care of it, but I just don't see it. You don't seem to care at all." He tried to keep his voice low, despite his desire to yell at that crazy, infuriating woman. Temperance felt like she could start to strangle Booth with her own hands any time soon._ Stupid, sexist alpha male. He thinks I'm a property. Worst, he thinks I can't handle things on my own and that I do not respect our current status._

" _Are you implying that I don't respect our marriage,Booth?_"She felt that she had hit the nerve as his face became suddenly redder with suppressed fury and he raised his arms.

" Damn right I am. You are the one who is telling since the first day, the first hour, that this was a mistake and how unfit you were for that! You are the one who keeps complaining all the time about it, saying that's a stupid tradition and that you only said "I do" because you were drunk. Plus, you're the one of us who has a problem with monogamy." By the time he said it, Booth knew that he went too far, and felt immediately that, if he was going to be slapped, it was deserved. He opened his mouth to try to apologize, but realized it was too late. His Bones took a deep breathe, her face suddenly pale and her lips pursed, and just turned around, walking away without looking back. Booth still tried to follow, but his hands were shaking so hard that he failed to open the door she had just slammed, and by the time he managed to get out of his office all he could see was her figure entering the elevator. And then, she was gone.

He entered his office again, cursing in a low voice, wondering what kind of evil spirit had possessed him to make him act the way he did. Yes, he was tired and tense, the lack of sleep making it' presence, plus the frustration with the case, but still it had no excuse. Sighing, he flipped his cell and speed dialed her, and was surprised when she actually answered._Maybe there's still hope._

"_Brennan."_ Her voice was cold and reserved, and Booth inhaled the oxygen around him, trying to think clearly.

" Bones…look…" He was cut immediately. Her voice strong and like a whip.

" I'm heading to the Jeffersonian. You can proceed with this investigation without me from now on. You can interrogate the suspects alone while I will be working on the victim's remains. It will be far more productive this way. If you have any question _about the case, and only about the case,_ call me or Cam and you'll have your answers." Booth closed his eyes briefly, seeing the extent of damages after his crazy behavior._ Trust Bones to go all professional on me instead of simply smacking me on the head like any other normal person would do. But then again, Bones is anything but normal. That's just one of the things which makes me, and Lord help me, love her._ He tried again, hoping to find an entrance inside her walls.

"Temperance, c'mon. We need to talk." The silence that greeted him on the other side of the line was so long that for a minute he was sure she had just hung up on him. But then, she spoke again, her voice like steel.

"I don't see what we have to talk right now, except if it's related to the case we are working on. Otherwise, it can wait. I've said to Cullen that I would be professional and that our work was not going to be affected by our personal lives, and I mean to keep that promise. So, unless you have any question about what we found on the remains, I'm hanging up now." Booth stared in disbelief at the phone for one moment, asking how in heavens his Bones had all that self control. He knew that she was ready to knock him on the floor with a super karate strike, he had seen in her eyes. Nevertheless, there she was, her tune completely professional as she spoke with a man that had just offended her beyond belief. But then again, she was very good in compartimentalizing. He give one last try.

" Can we have lunch together?" he couldn't help the hopeful tune in his voice. Maybe if he feeds her with some of her favorites from Sid's, they could have a conversation.

" I'm not planning on eat anything until this case is absolutely solved. Bye, Booth." And with those few words, she was gone again, leaving a very frustrated and freaked Seeley Booth staring at his own phone and trying to deal with his own lack of tact regarding his words. He punched the wall in profound frustration before taking a long, calming breath and trying to focus only on the case for now. It was going to be a very long day.

(------------------------------------)

Temperance Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian honestly feeling like she was ready to punch or kick anybody that stood in her way. she was appalled and hurt by Booth's behavior, and more importantly, with his harsh words. It didn't sound with the Seeley Booth she was used to at all. And she was furious with herself for just leaving and not giving him a payback in the form of maybe a strong slap in his face. But the true was, she w as so surprised when his words came out, that she had no reaction but leave. Which actually, if she thought really hard and left the anger aside, it was a good thing. The last thing that she needed right now was a big scene like it would turn up to be at the headquarters. It already had enough gossip without her smacking Seeley Booth. So, she opted by just leaving and then ignoring his feeble attempts to make amends on the phone. She was categoric about that. She would only talk to him if it was about the case, and even so, with reluctance. Which was just what he deserved, in her opinion. Being herself a creature of no jealousy, she could not understand this feeling in other people, finding it annoying and outrageous. Had she understood Booth's feelings regarding another man setting eyes on her, maybe she wouldn't be so angry about it. But right now, it just felt like he didn't trust at her at her. And it hurts like hell, even thought she wasn't inclined to admit it. Especially after his words regarding her apparent lack of care with their marriage.

So, it was a very angry and snappy Brennan that arrived at the Jeffersonian, and the entire team watched confusedly as she bent furiously at the remains like she was ready to dig into it, barking orders at Clark and asking for results she knew they didn't have yet. Angela looked at her best friend in worry, which only increased by realizing that Bren was avoiding to look at her. Ange casted a sideways look at Cam, as if asking what the hell was going on , but the brunette only shook her head and shook her shoulders.

They stayed like that for what looked like hours, Brennan snapping at anyone who would come closer, and actually ignoring her cell phone when it rang for a while before just giving up and answering in a rude way to whoever was calling. Which turned up to be Booth about the case, and Angela casted a truly surprised look at her friend this time, as she gave her partner the informations he needed coolly before hanging up without saying goodbye. This was too much to Angela Montenegro. Using the chance she had by the time Hodgins and Clark went to do some crazy experiment, she approached her best friend gingerly while Cam just raised her eyebrows and pretended she wasn't there, concentrating on a tissue sample.

" Okay, sweetey. Tell me what's happening." Angela was a brave woman, and that was proven when she didn't back off at the killing look that Brennan shot her. The woman just blinked and proceeded talking as if nothing had happened. " You're angry with something, and my best shot right now is mr. hot stuff, by the way you just talked to him on the phone. Plus, you're snapping in all of us, poor Clark looks ready to resign. So, give us all a break and just tell me what's wrong so I can help. I'm not taking no as an answer."

Temperance looked at her friend in doubt, but suddenly remembered that Angela, being Angela, was never going to drop it until she spoke . It maybe could be a good thing. Maybe, she thought, if she just talked about it, she would feel a little better. Being the practical woman she always was, she just blurted out bluntly.

" Booth and I had a fight." Angela didn't look very surprised, and Cam for the first time raised her eyes and coughed.

" Maybe I'll just give you two some privacy. I'll…go take a coffee or something." But Temperance was fast to shook her head to her boss, a sudden tiredness taking over her body.

" It's fine, Cam. Maybe you can actually say something useful to me, since you had been in a relationship with Booth once. That man can be so infuriating. I truly do not understand him." She felt frustrated by admitting so, but it was true. Although she considered herself very good nowadays in knowing what was in Booth's mind most of the time, sometimes she felt in a complete loss. Just like that morning. Cam acquiesced hesitantly, approaching slowly as if there was something very dangerous down the plataform. " There was this very annoying suspect, who kept hitting on me. I had it completely under control. But Booth decided to turn completely alpha male and act all territorial on me. Which is ridiculous and utterly inadequate. We were working, not in some kind of social event. And even if we were, he still has no right to act like this. I'm not his property. He actually told the man that we are married, and showed his wedding ring, like some kind of trophy. Can you imagine that?" She felt outraged by just talking, and a little humiliated. It was all so stupid. Angela had the decense to shake her head showing her disapproval, and Cam just smirked lightly.

" yeah, it sounds like something that Booth would do. But you should know it by now, dr. Brennan. Booth is a very sweet man, but when it comes to women , especially you… he gets way overprotective. And a little jealous." Cam tried to give a soothing tune at her voice, realizing how angry Brennan must be. It was the exact behavior that she knew the anthropologist abominated.

"It's a guy thing,sweetie. They may say otherwise, but when it comes to what really matter, they all go a little Neanderthal. It's on their DNA. And I know you really hate it, honey, I really do. But cut Booth some slack, will you? I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you by doing this. He was just trying to make you safe." Angela gave her friend a small smile, and Brennan just nodded with her head. But her face was still a shadow.

" As unreasonable this may sounds, I can actually understand this behavior. And while it annoys me deeply, I could very well have forgiven him if he kept his mouth shut afterwards. But you two weren't there. You have no idea what Booth said when I complained." She felt her head throbbing by the mere remembrance. Angela and Cam looked at her encouragingly, as if telling her to carry on. She braced herself, sighed and told what was really bothering her. " He pretty much said that I didn't care about our marriage." She started to repeat word from word of what had happened, and in their behalf, Angela and Cam shook their heads in disapproval at Booth's action. A long silence was made after Temperance finished her tale, until Cam ventured to speak.

" First of all, I'll have to agree that Booth went too far on that one, dr. Brennan. He had no right and it was offensive. But since you asked me to stay and give you some advice about Booth and our past, there´s something that you should be aware of: he´s probably just a little…insecure. Booth often wants so hard to please a person he likes and make her realize that she is cherished that he tends to overreact. No matter what. And knowing you and your beliefs like he does, he´s probably scared to hell that you may not be happy with this married status. So, yeah, he may become a little…unreasonable. But you know better than I that he does not mean any of it. He would prefer die than hurting you." Brennan looked in utter surprise at cam and her speech. Was that it? Was Booth just insecure about where she stands?_ Did I not gave him enough reasons already to show that I´m in?_ But it sort of make sense. She must have shown some of her feelings in her face, for Angela touched her arm sweetly and started speaking herself.

" I´ll have to agree with cam on this one, sweetie. Booth would never hurt you in purpose. And trust me, most man _are_ insecure. Specially when it comes about hot women like us. And you are one of a kind, Bren. You have to admit that. Stud just lost his temper. And we say a lot of things we don´t really mean when that happens. Of course it doesn´t mean that the two of you don´t have to talk about it, because you do. He has to apologize, you can maybe give him a piece of your mind and then forgive him and have a great make up sex. That´s how it works, sweetie. But really, deep down you know that Booth does not believe in a word of what he said. It was in the heat of the moment. Ok?" Angela looked at her best friend squarely, hoping she would take her advice. But also thinking that if Seeley Booth ever acted like a jerk again, she would have to personaly kick his ass. A girl only takes until certain level. Brennan surveyed the two women in front of her in deep thought, knowing that they were probably right. She was the one with inept social skills, after all. She trusted Angela´s advices. In her life, she had followed then very often, and they had worked for her. Plus, she really didn´t like the idea to be angry at Booth. _I´m living with him, after all. I have to make some concessions._ She sighed heavily, feeling her head thundering with the beginning of a headache.

" Fine. I´ll think about. Right now, I just want to work. It keeps my mind in order so I can think straight and deal with Booth later."

(--------------------------------)

It was nearly nine when Booth parked in front of the Jeffersonian, the darkness of the place seeming creepier than the usual. Maybe it was because of his mission, he thought. He was there to say he was sorry, and his heart was beating so fast and loud that he thought that maybe the security guys may listen to it. He surveyed the parking lot, realizing that it was praticaly empty, but spotting his Bones´s small car. He gave a small smile. Of course she had to be there, at her refugee. He passed the door carefully hiding his left arm behind his back, so if he went face to face with temperance, she wouldn´t see what he had for her.

He crept at the platform, realizing it was empty, and proceeded walking until he saw her seating at her desk, head down, reading on her computer. He loved to watch her like this. She seemed so lost in her own world, her hair down to her face as she kept working, oblivious to anything that might be happening around her. Booth sometimes thought that a bomb could explode and still Bones wouldn´t realize. He placed his hand on her doorknob and entered without knocking, choosing for the surprise element. It worked, she hadn´t noticed his swift movements. He stopped by her side, slowly moving his left arm until it was almost in her face. That´s when she lifted her head to find daffodils resting under her nose, his fingers squeezing them hard._ Here we go._

_TCB…_

Wanna read the rest? Press the review bottom! By the way, is anyone curious about how a session with sweets would go? Just wait until next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28- MAKING LOVE

She surveyed the daffodils silently for a while, avoiding Booth´s strong gaze on her purposefully. For a moment, all she wanted was to tell him to go to hell, her mind still swirling with the earlier events, and the anger she felt menacing to surface again. But then, her always rational side took place, and she forcefully remembered Angela´s and Cam´s advices , telling her to try and understand. They were right. She couldn´t turn every fight they were meant to have in a huge event. Plus, and she hated to even imagine to admit it, she hates to not be talking with Seeley Booth. She would never say it outloud, but the true is that she had missed him already. His charm smile, their partnership on the case, his phone calls asking her if she had ate and making small talk. And she feels scared to hell by realizing that. But still, she doesn´t want to run. So , temperance takes a long breath and raises her eyes, feeling immediately warmed by his brown ones, with an expression of pure sorry on them.

" Is that supposed to appease me?" She asks as she accept the flowers, their fingers touching on the process, and she feels goose bumps all over her skin.A clear sign of weakness, she thinks. She cannot resist that man. He smiles a bit, with caution, as she stand still in front of him.

" is it working?" Booth looks at he r eyes trying to decipher something, anything that gives away how she really feels. Despite he is often great in reading her, now he is finding surprisingly difficult. But then again, he had never been on this situation before, a bashful husband trying to make amends with his offended wife. He is sure that he saw a shadow of a smile pass by her eyes at his question, but it´s feeble, and soon enough she´s with her poker face once more.

" maybe. I still haven´ made my mind." She is honest. Her insides are screaming at her to just let it go and grab booth, kiss him fiercely and give in to her body´s needs, but hey, she has some dignity left. Plus, he deserves a hard time, in her opinion. She walks to her couch and seats, and Booth finds himself hesitating awkwardly in front of her, until slowly making his way to seat carefully by her side. Her eyes are two piercing pieces of ice, blue and cold, and he fights the urge to shudder.

" Look, Bones… I shouldn´t have said what I did. I´m really sorry." He blurts out before she can start anything, scream at him, punch him, or the worst in his opinion, just ignore him. He just needs to get this out of his system because honestly it´s eating him alive. H e really screwed this time. She looks at him without moving one muscle, her fingers playing with the flowers she´s holding, and all Booth wants is to pull her on a tight embrace. But he also knows that it would be a mistake to do so right now. He needs to follow her timing. She suddenly tenses up a little more, her jaw clenched and her grasp on the daffodils increasing.

" You should be sorry. It wasn´t fair at all, Booth. Everything you´ve said." She tries to keep her mind cool and free of emotion, like she does when she´s giving a lecture. Booth opens his mouth ready to retort, but she is fast and places her hand slightly over his mouth to keep him from talking. " No. let me finish. I need to say it." She watches as his face moves in surprise, but he closes his mouth and nod, as if telling her to go on. Brennan takes a deep breath, feeling her chest heavy with all the things that have been haunting her on that day. " You can´t just want to do everything for me, Booth. I know that´s a characteristic of you, to be naturally protective. And I appreciate the fact that you care about my welfare, I really do. But you have to understand that I like my independence, and more importantly, that I can take care of myself. I´ve been doing that long before you appeared in my life.I do know that I can´t change who you are either, and that you will always be that way. But you need to trust me. If I say that I have things under control, than I do and period. I cannot and should not try to change who you are, and you have to do the same for me. Husbands and wives have to accept each other the way they are. At least, that´s how I´ve always thought that a marriage was." She feels more confident as she speaks, and the fear of not knowing what to say starts to vanish. Booth´s face softens a little at her speech, and he nods apologetically , as it telling her he´s following._And now, getting to the hardest part, temperance. Choose your words carefully._

" But I must say that this was the thing that hardly bothered me on the firt place, Booth. I`ve know you for long enough to be already used with your strong alpha male tendencies. What I cannot accept is your attitude towards your lack of faith in my commitment with our marriage. It had completely offended me, because I think I`ve made myself very clear about it from the moment I said I was going to try. And you implying that I don´t care about it was utterly outrageous, not to say disappointing. You know me better than this, Booth. Did you honestly think that I´m inhuman enough to not give importance to an oath we both did? did you really think I would belittle the importance of a matrimony I´ve agreed to stay on?" That w as the true core of the matter, she thought. Was Booth thinking that it was all a big joke for her? That she would simply disregard his feelings about their marriage even though she´ve agreed to go along and give it a shot? Booth was faster than her this time, not giving her time to run away, his hands grabbing hers and pulling them closer. She didn´t try to fight against him, just gazing seriously at his eyes. The boyish smile was gone now.

" No. I don´t. I know you would never do such a thing. I was way out of line in there, and I see it now. I was just…hot blooded. I mean…it´s just it still scares the hell out of me sometimes, temperance. You and me. This marriage. It was all so sudden. Not that I´m complaining, because I´m not. Despite all the confusion, I think it´s great so far. And I trust you. It´s just… we´ve been together all these years as friends, and you always made yourself very clear about what you thought about marriage. Hell, You´ve always said that you would never do it! And then, out of nowhere, we´re married to each other. And I guess I just…lost it. I kept remembering the things you used to say about it, and just forgot that you´ve promised that you would give it a try. That you told me that you were in. I just…freaked out. I´m sorry.I guess I still don´t believe that you´re here with me for good. Because it´s too freaking good to be true." He braced himself with his last words, for he had practically admitted how hooked he really was. How amazingly happy he felt by just realizing he was now Temperance Brennan´s husband. Bones seemed awed by his words herself, her fingers entwining with his forcefully. Because she suddenly realized that it felt good for her too. And never in her life she thought she would feel that way. And while it was definitely frightening, it was also a marvelous feeling. To be so near from someone.

" I understand that, Booth. I really do. It´s weird for me too. But as I´ve said, You know me better than that. I never go back in my word. And more importantly, I never start something thinking about not being successful. So, if I´m in this marriage, if I said yes to it…I´m planning on doing everything right. I´m not even thinking on failing. I don´t want us to fail. You need to be sure of that every time you start to remember my ideas about matrimony. I´m not going to deny that it´s hard for me to let go of my beliefs, but I´m willing to try. Ok?" Her voice was soft yet firm, and she felt as if the true moment had came. It all depended on how Booth would take this speech. She didn´t even realized how fast her heart was beating until his face relaxed in a large smile and he leaned to kiss her forehead. She never thought that such a gesture could be so tender.

" Ok. And you have my complete permission to kick my ass if I start to act like a crazy jerk again." She laughed as she leaned herself to finally allow him to kiss her,_really kiss her._ His lips were hungry and possessive, and it only matched her own desire, all the words unsaid being released as their tongues made it´s dance. They were both completely breathless by the time it ended, and Booth felt like ripping her clothes right there and right now, nevermind the security guards inside the institute. She seemed to catch his feelings on the air, a sly smile all over her face as she stood and pulled him with her, leading them both quickly to the door.

" For what Ange had explained to me about a married couple´s fight, we still have one last task to accomplish. I´m looking forward to it, to be sincere." He let her guide him to the parking lot, feeling slightly dizzy with her proximity, as she took her car keys and dig his own inside his pocket.

" Great make up sex." She kissed him again, taunting him, driving him crazy. " let´s go home, Seeley."

(-------------------------------------------)

They laid still at each others arms, tired but amazingly happy, in a state where no words were necessary. To be true, they were also a little afraid of speaking and breaking the magic by admitting something that was crossing both of their minds. Because this time, it was different from every other.

They barely managed to get to the apartment door fully clothed, making out on the elevator as if tomorrow would never come. They didn´t even know how they managed to get inside the apartment or at the bed, so engrossed they were with each other bodies and sensations. In seconds, all the offending clothes were on a messy pile on the floor, and he was moving inside her, slowly, his mouth over hers as her hands grabbed his back pulling him closer if it was even possible. As if in accord, they kept their eyes opened as they slowly reached the apex, their pupils meeting as temperance wrapped her legs around his hips and whispered his name, her voice rougher than usual as he exploded in her with pleasure, their eyes never leaving each other. And that was when they both realized it. It struck both like a lightening, a strong perception as they moved slowly making way for more , their mouths wandering around their bodies, becoming only one marvelous being. They weren´t having sex. _They were making love._ Never in her life Temperance Brennan thought that this would happen to her. Never in his life Seeley Booth thought that making love could be so full of meaning and happiness.

And now, they laid there, the awareness of what had just happened haunting them as they tried not to break the spell and think about the consequences. Love. The feeling all human seek sometimes for an entire life, and they had just found it. They just didn´t know what to do with it or how to react.

(-------------------------------------)

They seated silently at sweets´s office, hands on their laps and an absolutely bored look on their faces as the young therapist waited for any of them to say something. Sweets sighed audibly, knowing that one more time those two wouldn´t cooperate at all. He studied their body languages trying to find any weakeness, but no such look. Besides the obvious boredom, they seemed perfectly fine. There w asn´t even the sexual tension anymore, since now they could touch themselves as much as they wanted, he supposed.

" Ok, you guys. Seriously. Start talking." Booth rolled his eyes at Sweets statement, and turned to his Bones to whisper at her ears as if the young man wasn´t there.

" You know what? I think that Cullen _is_ punishing us, after all. I mean, could this be more boring?" Temperance just huffed and nodded in agreement, her voice a little louder than Booth´s.

" I will have to agree on that. I could be working right now, there´s this new set of remains that just came from a digging at China, it´s supposed to be…" She never had the chance to finish her sentence, for Sweets interrupted their little reunion.

" You know what? Pretending that I´m not here is not going to work. Do I have to remind you that you are under evaluation? And that my opinion as a psychologist is very important to deputy director Cullen? So, if I were you, I would start talking." It was a low blow, but with those two, sometimes you just had to do it, he realized. It worked, for they both seated upright and finally gazed seriously at the therapist.

" Fine, Sweets. What you want to know?" Booth decided to nail the subject directly, so maybe the torture would end sooner. The kid just raised his hands and eyebrows, as if he was saying that it was very obvious.

" What about the main reason that you two are under evaluation? Meaning your wedding. How are things?" He looked at them suggestively, and the couple just gave him skeptical looks, answering in unison.

" Fine." Sweets made a silent prayer, asking any Gods that may exist for patience. He knew they were being purposefully obtuse. He would have to really poke.

" C´mon, you guys. It´s got to be something you wanna share. What about Parker´s coming this weekend. Meaning tomorrow. Are you nervous, dr. Brennan?" He tried to pull the subject, but only found surprise in the anthropologist´s eyes.

" Why should I be nervous at all? It´s just a weekend. Parker doesn´t make me nervous. I like him, he´s a good child. Which actually reminds me that w e should go to my apartment and see if everything is set for him. See? We could be doing useful things instead of being here." She gave him a smug smile, and Booth was fast to follow her.

" yeah, sweets. See? We´re trying to have a successful marriage and providing my son everything he needs. You can write that down, we´re fine. Let´s go, Bones." Booth took Temperance´s hands ready to get up, but Sweet´s voice was fast.

" Ok, you know what? I really didn´t want to have to bring this, but you´re making me. Seat down, agent Booth. This session is not over." He tried to sound stern, but it was kind of scary to do so when Booth was giving him a death look. " rumor has it that the two of you had a big fight a few days ago. Care to share why?" Sweets watched with some satisfaction while their mouths opened slightly with that revelation.

" How in heavens name could you know about that? It was private!" Brennan seemed truly outraged, and Sweets was sure that she could very well kill someone right now. Agent Booth´s jaw was clenched and a small vein was popping in his forehead.

" have you been spying on us, sweets? Because if so, I swear to God that I´ll shoot you right now." For a moment, Lance Sweets really felt sorry for sharing that piece of information. They were a dangerous couple, after all. One wasn´t supposed to mess with this kind of people. But really, all he was trying to do was his job. So , he managed to keep a calm face and his voice even.

" Not at all, agent Booth. I don´t need to spy on anyone. But I must remind you that these walls have ears." What he would really like to say was that the gossip line on the headquarters was big and efficient, but he preferred this professional phrase. Booth just grumbled something before speaking outloud.

" yeah, meaning these walls have people with no lives and ears glued into it." Booth spoke with greeted teeth, reaching for Temperance knee with one of his hands. She looked ready to jump of the couch to go hunting.

" It really doesn´t matter how I´ve managed to know about it, agent Booth. The point is, you had a fight And I´m very interested to know the cause of it." Booth had to breathe deeply in order to keep his mind cool.

" It´s personal, ok, sweets? It´s none of your business. We´re not talking about something private with you." His Bones raised her eyebrows cooly at the young man,an expression that Seeley Booth had learnt long ago not to go against.

" Booth is right. It belongs to us. It´s not a subject open to conversation. And I would like very much to know who was the one who told you about it." Never in her life she felt so violated like now. What was wrong with people? Sweets counted to ten in his mind, the same question about Booth and Brennan on his brain.

" Guys,_this is therapy. You´re supposed to talk about your personal lives in here._ Really, how hard can that be?" But he already knew the answer with those two. Almost impossible.

" I don´t feel comfortable discussing my personal life with you, dr. Sweets. No offense. I really hate psychology." Brennan stated one more time her opinion about his field of work, and Sweets started to wonder if he was going to need therapy himself after dealing with those two. They were exhausting. Booth opened his charm smile to his wife, clearly approving her answer.

" yeah. And it doesn´t matter anyway, sweets. We´ve made up long ago. It´s all solved. No harm done." His smile got bigger if it was even possible, and lance Sweets knew that it was a lost battle, at least for now. He would have to wait for the next fight. But he would not give up on the session.

" Fine. Let´s try a different approach. We´re doing a game with words. Each of you will tell a set of words and the other will answer the fisrt thing that comes in mind."

TBC…

Sorry for copying that from the show, but I really love words game…it´s revealing, really!

Want to see the rest of the session? Press the review bottom and let me know!


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29- WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS

" Really, Sweets?_A game?_ Wans´t this supposed to be a serious session to evaluate mine and Bones capacity to work together even if we´re married to each other? This is just ridiculous.A freaking game? " Booth gazed amused at the therapist, watching with satisfaction as the kid took another deep breathe before answering; he loved messing with Sweets.

" It happens t o be a very efficient way of evaluating one´s mental state and actions, Agent Booth. So, yes, I´m making the two of you play it. Now, shall we begin? It´s quite simple. One of you will say a word, and the other will answer the first thing that comes into mind, no time for thinking about it. Dr. Brennan, you may be first." Sweets linked his hands and adopted a contemplative position, a small smile playing at his lips as he watched the couple sigh heavily, the ghost of the end of their partnership haunting both of them. Brennan finally decided to go along, with the hope that, if she did what Sweets wanted so much, they could very well be released sooner to do other useful things. Showing Booth Parker´s room at her apartment, for instance. Her husband was going to have a surprise for sure. _Plus, I may hear something interesting from Booth, even if I don´t really believe in psychology._

" Fine. I´ll start." She surveyed Booth carefully, already knowing what she was going to say. It was always fun to mess a little with Seeley Booth and his famous prude side. " Sex." She watched as Booth´s eyes immediately grew wider, and couldn´t suppress a smile. Just what she was waiting for.

" Bones, we´re not discussing sex in front of a twelve years old. He will probably don´t even know what we´re talking about. Right, Sweets?" He tried to diverge the subject, because he sure a s hell didn´t want to talk about something so intimate in front of anyone besides Temperance. But the therapist just raised his eyebrows, a poker expression at his face.

" I suggest you start to take this more seriously, agent Booth. Just answer with another word, that´s all." Booth could see that his Bones was having fun with his embarrassment, but damn, a gentleman do not kiss and tell.

" Ok, Bones. Just give me another word and I´ll play." She just gave him a very innocent look, her baby blue eyes filled with amusement.

" I don´t remember rules about what kind of words we could say, Booth. It is my understanding that we say whatever comes to our mind. Am I right?" She eyed Sweets with a kind and satisfied expression as the therapist nodded in agreement, giving her permission to proceed. " C´mon, Booth. Sex."

Seeley Booth eyed the woman that was now his wife in utter annoyance, knowing she had picked that particular word on purpose. He also sent a death glare at Sweets for allowing it and menacing them with their partnership, but both of his opponents remained calm and just stared back. He sighed heavily, realizing that there was no way out. So, he could very well start to be honest and play with the true. Maybe that way, Sweets would be happy and end with that hell.

" Fine. You." He felt kind of ashamed to say that outloud, but hey, it was the true. Temperance eyed him in surprise, the classic " I don´t know what that means" already plastered all over her face. " What? It´s the first thing that I remember,ok? You. My wife. Isn´t that natural?" _Plus, you are the best sexual partner that I´ve ever had._ But he would never say that in front of Sweets. For Bones, he could say when they were alone. He watched as Temperance melted in a smile, her eyes twinkling just the way he loved so much.

" I guess so. Parker." This time, Booth didn´t even blink, his face a large satisfied expression.

" love." He was only glad she hadn´t asked about love itself, because he would just say " You" again, which would possibly freak his Bones out. But his boy? Piece of cake.

" Anthropology."

" Boring" he was sorry the moment he said it, but it wasn´t like he had any control. Bones looked positively outraged, ready to start a long speech about the wonders of her field of work.

" What? It´s not boring, Booth! I thought you had learnt how to value the importance of my work by now. It´s…" She was cut by Sweets, who interrupted with an attempt of a stern face.

" Guys…you´re not supposed to go and discuss every single answer that you give. Let this to me for analyse." Booth actually felt a little thankful by Sweets speech, but his Bones was never one to quit easily.

" But this is important! He has to learn not to minimize what I do. Especially considering how it helps his work. How can you not like it?" All Booth could think was how he liked that passionate expression at her face. She looked to cute when angry._Ok, seeley. You´re starting to sound like a silly teenager in love. Give yourself a break._ He raised his hands in surrender, barely hearing sweets´s protest as he elaborated.

" It was just one word, ok, Bones? I like what you do. It´s just…anthropology is something that you learn to like with time. Like some wines. Got it? But I totally admire what you do." She still seemed a little angry, but somewhat pleased with his explanations.

" Ok, you know what? Maybe we should exchange the functions. Agent Booth, you say a word now and dr. Brennan will answer. Maybe this way you stop contesting each other every time. Please, try to make it right now." Sweets seemed kind of desperate, and the couple just stared at him with confused expressions.

" But I´m not done with my set of words." Brennan stated firmly, and Sweets asked himself one more time in his life if he was ever to have some control over those two sessions.

" I understand that, dr. Brennan. But our time is almost ending, and I would like to hear what agent Booth would have to say too. Next session, we can try again if it pleases you." Sweets could see that Brennan was not satisfied, but Booth seemed to perk up with his statement that the session was almost over, immediately starting to talk.

" yeah, sure. My turn then. Ok, Bones, here we go. Marriage." He just hoped that she wouldn´t say something ultra feminist about it, but he just couldn´t help himself. He needed to know.

" Unexpected." She gazed at him with her lost little girl look, and he was actually pleased to hear nothing really negative about it. Unexpected wasn´t a bad choice, after all. He decided that he could very well use one of he r own questions.

" sex" She seemed surprised at his word picking, but answered right away.

" Excellent. With you." She added, and Booth couldn´t help but let a cocky smile spreading over his lips, as Sweets sighed heavily again.

" Just one word, dr. Brennan. Please." She casted the therapist a skeptical look, and Booth was fast to release his next word before his Bones started arguing with the kid. _Time to try and test the waters._

" Children." He knew he was getting into a dangerous land, but he honestly had to know, to even pry a little. Because now he realized how bad he ha d it for Temperance Brennan, Booth also realized how much he would like for, someday, form a true family with that woman. He just kept thinking about how great it would be to see Parker with a little brother or sister, one that was born of his wife. But oh, she was smart, giving his an answer to disarm him.

" parker." She realized that both men in the room were staring at her as if she had grown two heads, and just blinked confusedly. " What? He is my stepson now. There´s nothing unnatural about thinking of him as my child. I will perform the function of a mother, after all." She felt Booth´s hand squeezing hers lightly, and looked at him to find a proud and sweet smile all over his face. That´s when she realized that she wasn´t as deprived of emotions as some people had told her so many times. She knew how to make Booth happy, after all. And it was an amazing feeling.

But despite all the happiness that Booth had felt by seeing that temperance was embracing his son so deeply and dearly, Booth still wanted to press the subject in a way to make her think. To just imagine how great they can do it together, to built something so precious.

" Baby" he almost closed his eyes in anticipation, but fought the urge to look deeply at her eyes and see completely what her reaction would be. He was honestly afraid that she would just dismiss the word with some absurd comment, but then he saw it. Fleeting, quick, confused, but there it was : Hesitance. She hesitated before giving her answer.

" never." She heard her voice saying that, she forced her mind to think quickly and tell it, but something inside her stirred, something she didn´t even know that existed inside her. But right as she said the never word, there was something very hidden inside her that whispered " maybe". And she felt like yelling and running for her life, for it was a feeling that she had never anticipated. And she wasn´t sure if it was welcomed at all.

(-----------------------------------)

" Ok, Booth. Before I open this door, I would just like to say that I´ve tried to follow all your instructions regarding Parker´s likings and disliking, and that I´ve instructed Ange to do everything the way you´ve me told to do. And it´s exactly the way that you and me have been fixing for this week, except for one single thing. I honestly hope you don´t mind, but I couldn´t help myself. Since you´ve told me about what were Parker´s favorite things this idea kept playing on my mind, and I just had to do it." Booth looked at his Bones in utter confusion a s they stopped in front of the closed door of parker´s room at her apartment. Temperance Brennan was blabbing, which made sirens turn on his head. It was so unlike her, and only a few times he had seen her doing that. Usually, when she was nervous. And right now, it was exactly what she was looking like. Which made him nervous. What could she have possibly done in his boy´s room? He remembered again how categorical he was about having weird things such as bones, human organs prototypes and so at the place his boy slept. He was agreeable with puzzles, a child´s chemistry lab, some science books. He had even agreed with the idea of letting Angle painting the ceiling with the solar system theme. But good Lord, he hoped Temperance didn´t got too carried with herself and placed a freaking skeleton inside the bedroom. Because that would be for sure a reason for a fight. So, he braced himself as she slowly opened the door and turned the lights on, letting his eyes adjusting to it and taking at the place. It was beautiful and immaculate. And that´s when he saw it. There, lying at one corner on the room, where the single old guest bed used to be, laid the most amazing piece of wood work he had ever seen.

It was almost an art piece, he thought. There was a child´s bed, but not the regular, simple one. It was shaped as a red train, the wood carved so it would adopt such look. It was a perfect replica. Parker would just go crazy. He looked at Temperance without words, and she just gave him a shy smile as she pointed to the bed.

" You told me he loves trains, and Ange knew this man who would do artesenal beds, so I just thought… that I might please parker." She honestly hoped that Booth understood why she did it. It was just suddenly so important for her to see, to make Parker Booth happy. And Angela had said that any child would love it. So, she leaped at the idea, silently taking the old, simple bed away and planning one just for Booth. For him to see how much she was really trying. She just wished he said something instead of just keeping looking at her. It was making her uncomfortable. Maybe he wasn´t pleased with the surprise. But then, he took her face between his hands, his eyes shinning as he kissed her deeply, until they were both out of air.

" Parker will go nuts. You, temperance Brennan-Booth…are an amazing, caring woman. Don´t you ever doubt that." She didn´t even tried to fight the " Brennan- Booth". It was just a too good moment to be broken with trivialities. So, she just kissed him back, until he decided they needed more than a kiss and carried her to their own room.

(------------------------------------)

She felt squeezed in her sleep, as if something was taking her hard. She tried to ignore that unusual feeling and turn on her side, only to find out that she couldn´t, for she w as indeed trapped. Temperance opened her eyes slowly, at the exact time that a whimper was heard in the silent bedroom, and she suddenly felt fully awake as Booth´s strong arms squeezed her harder, and his mouth let out another small moan, almost weeping. She immediately tensed up, knowing with sure what was happening. He was having a nightmare, just like the ones that parker had prevented her.

Brennan moved carefully , getting out of Booth´s grasp, which only agitated him more. She looked at the face of her husband, feeling her chest tighten with the expression of pure suffering that took over his features. He started tossing and turning, as if protecting himself of something, his lips moving and whispering senseless things, that she could barely hear. He would plead at someone not to hurt him, and she tersed when Booth asked for his younger brother,jared. She was starting to have a pretty good idea about what he was dreaming.

" No, not Jared. Please. Call Grandpa…" He sounded like a little boy,his voice filled with fear and anger, and Temperance suddenly realized some tears in his face. Never in her life she thought of seeing Booth so helpless, so scared. His inner demons were much more strong and horrible than she had ever imagined. She shook him gingerly, trying to make him come back to reality, and almost jumped when he seated upright in the bed, a positive furious scream reverberating at the room as he adopted a fighting position.

"_Don´t you dare touch my boy!"_ And with that, he was awake, a positively horrified look at his face as he slowly realized that it was all a dream and surveyed the room as if something could attack him anytime soon. Brennan stared at him not knowing exactly what to do or say, but also knowing that it was her time to honor the promise she had made to parker. That she would protect his father from the monsters. Booth still seemed oblivious to her presence, and she suspected that he wasn´t yet fully awake, for his eyes seemed glassy and he couldn´t stop looking around him, as if ready to fight . So, she gingerly touched his arm, afraid of scaring him even more, her fingers caressing him with a sweetness that very rarely she let happen in her always practical way of being.

" Booth. It´s fine. You were dreaming. Look at me." He seemed to react imediately to her voice, his muscles relaxing a bit, as well as the defensive position. His eyes looked at her confusingly, and she placed her other hand at his chest.

" Bones." He whispered her name with such a relief that it scared her and made her wonder what the hell could he possibly be thinking that it was so bad to frighten a man like Seeley Booth. She knew that a very few things were capable of doing so. " Temperance. Where´s Parker? Is he ok?" He seemed to wait that his boy would just appear out of thin air, his head still searching for him. Brennan raised her hand to his face, cupping it and making him look directly at her eyes.

" parker is fine, Booth. He is asleep at his mother´s house. You were dreaming. It was just a nightmare. Here. Have some water." She handed him the glass that she kept at her nightstand, amazed by the sudden tenderness that she felt assaulting her heart as she looked at this façade of Booth. All she wanted to do was to make things right, to protect him from whatever was haunting him. He looked at her suspiciously, as if trying to decide if what she was saying was true, and finally drank the water, only to both realize that he was shaking. That was all that temperance Brennan needed. She let go of her composed being and encircled him with her arms, the way Parker had asked her to do. She was surprised with the ferocity that he responded to her embrace, as if by hugging her, things would go back to their normal place. Brennan kept silent for a long moment, just absorbing the heat of his body and trying to provide him the security he seemed to need so much right now. " It´s ok, Seeley. I´m here, just as I said I would be." It was like opening a Pandora box with those words, for Booth tightened the embrace as he started talking, his head resting at her shoulder as his fingers played with he r hair.

" Freaking nightmares. I hate it. Jeez. I was doing so good without them. But then, it had to happen. Freaking shitty childhood, freaking shitty father. I hate him, Temperance. I really do." She thought she could actually feel the hurt in his heart as he ventured those words, a thing that she never imagined she would hear. Booth was telling her he hated his own father. And suddenly, she found herself hating that unknown man too, because she was now seeing the extent of the damage he had done in Booth´s life.

" You were dreaming about your childhood?" She asked gently, her fingers stroking his hair and neck, trying to make him relax, and he nodded with his head still buried at her own hair. " You can tell me, Booth. Just tell me ." She kissed his head before pulling him away so they were gazing at each other, and she could see the hesitance in his face.

" It´s not a pretty story, Temperance." He stated sadly, his brown eyes lacking the usual glint, and she just kissed him again before staring at him deeply.

" Mine wasn´t pretty either, and you heard it all. Now, it´s my turn. Tell me, Seeley."

TBC…

Want to see Booth´s story? Press the review bottom and let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

A.N : I own nothing of Bones.

I´m so sorry for taking so long to update. But in November I´ll be doing this really important test for my speacialization( I want to be a forensic pathologist), so…I´m swamped between working and studying like crazy. I´ll keep updating my stories as often as possible.

CHAPTER 30- FAMILY

He remained quiet for a long time, and for a moment Brennan thought that Booth had fallen back to sleep, his head resting on her shoulder as his chest moved slowly, up and down. But then, he sighed and raised slightly, so he could face her, and she just caressed his hair lightly, her eyes never leaving his, as if something was telling her to keep the eye contact, to not let him go to a dark place.

" Tell me, Seeley." She motioned once more, and he laid again, this time closing his eyes as his head met her lap. Temperance let her fingers play with his brown hair, amazed by her own attitude. She didn´t seem to be doing things wrong with this situation, which was completely new to her. She was no good at managing personal crisis like that. But with Booth, it seemed so easy. Like she could tell what he needed just by looking at him. And she suddenly realized that, for someone without any skills at reading people, she was surprisingly good when it came about Booth.

" It´s nothing out of the ordinary, really. It´s the classic, old story of ever." His voice sounded so defeated, just like he felt. How could he put up in words the hell that his childhood meant to him? How it was to be always afraid, always wondering when the next explosion was going to happen. Until today, he could not stand the smell of Vodka and Johnny Walker, because it made him think imediately of his old man. He opened his eyes to find her cerulean ones fixed on his face, and his chest tightened at the vision of the kindness expressed there. That´s when he knew that his Bones would understand. " You know, alcoholic, abusive father, absent passive mother. Nothing that you haven´t heard or seen before." He tried to sound nonchalant, but Booth knew just by hearing his voice, that he seemed anything but unconcerned. It hurt too much. She pressed her fingers on his cheek, her voice soft as she spoke.

" It may happen to a lot of people, but that doesn´t make it normal or ordinary at all, Booth. No child should live that. Don´t try to pretend that it´s not important." She honestly didn´t know from where those wise words were coming, but she sure as hell was thankful for them. If Angela was there, she may had explained to her friend a very simple thing: It was coming from her heart.

" It´s just…disgusting, you know. The way my dad acted around us, as if he owned the world. As if he could do everything with us. I just can´t understand how a parent can be like this, because for me it´s impossible to even think of hurting Parker. I´ve never laid a hand on my boy, and I sure as hell intend to keep that way. And my dad…jeez, temperance. He was freaking awful. He would grab whatever was next to him to beat the hell out of me. I usually managed to keep Jared out of his way. I called the attention on me every time that I saw the storm coming, and would tell Jared to go play at the street or something, and not come back until I went to fetch him. He was so young. I just…I had to protect him. Not that I managed to do it every time. He had his share of beating too." The memories started coming , and all Booth could do was to close his eyes again, the horror of being haunted by a fully grown man that happened to be his father playing over and over again on his mind. How he had runned. How it was to appear at school with his body full of hidden bruises, aching so much that it was hard to seat down, to even breathe. The horror of having to sometimes watch as Jared suffered the same. The pain of seeing his mother just staying out of his father´s way, instead of stepping in and fighting for her children. He was older and wiser now, and realized that his mom was just a very frightened woman. But still, it hurt to know that she was too afraid to try to save her sons.

Temperance´s fingers were small wonders around his scalp, as if telling him that he could go on, that it was all right and she wasn´t going anywhere. He sighed again, thankful for not seeing pity over her face, just understanding. He wasn´t sure he could stand pity.

" I remember this particular time, when he started drinking before I was even up for the day…I woke up with his screaming at Jared because he had spilled some milk over the table. I remember speeding to the kitchen, just to see my baby brother frightened at the screams, and this little, tiny spot of milk at the table, you could barely notice it. Mom was already out, on the backyard. I remember all in slow motion, dad grabbing the nearest broom. I just had the time of yelling to Jared " Run" before staying in front of him, and then, the feeling of wood over my shoulders, my head, everywhere. And his breath. It smelled like cheap vodka. And all I could think before losing conscious was how thankful I was for making time for my brother to go away. Then, I remember of wondering if I was going to heaven if I was to die that day. And then, nothing. It all went black." He felt her fingers go cold against his skin, and knew she was horrified. " I woke up two days later with my grandpa by my bedside. I learned later that Jared had called him the moment he was out of the house, and grandpa just came running. He was the one that made dad stop beating me while I was unconcious. He was the one who took care of me, of both of us when we were younger." He let out a small smile while thinking of his grandfather, like it always happened. He loved the old man as he would probably had loved his father if the circunstances where any different. She smiled too, her face softening as she suddenly remembered his words a while ago.

" You would have probably killed yourself while growing up if it wasn´t for your grandfather." She repeated as she recalled, and he nodded as grabbing one of her hands.

" yeah. He w as the only one who stood up for us. He actually took me and Jared with him for a while. But my dad went after us, with promises of having cleaned up, and damn, he fooled us. But gramps…he was, he is great, Temperance. All I became it´s thanks for him, whatever I might have of good in me…it´s because of him. You know…my few happy times as a child are with him. He would take me and Jared for camping, and then I could fantasize about a good, normal life. We would barbecue, go fishing, tell tales and silly jokes. It was what made life bareable back then." His smile grew larger, and Brennan felt as if her heart could explode by any minute. How could he have suffered so much and still managed to become this kind, fair man? She understood now a lot more about Seeley Booth. About his protectiveness. About his will of not letting people he loved getting the slightest hurt. It came from a long time, from avoiding Jared from being hurt. But still, it amazed her. She wasn´t sure she would have became such a great person had she suffered the same he did. If she thought she could not admire Booth more than what she already did, she was completely wrong. He was now much more high in her concept, and she thought it couldn´t be possible. She smiled for that man who had became her husband, thinking about the man who made him who he was.

" I would like to meet your grandfather." _And thank him, for not letting you give up._ She added to herself, as Booth seated slowly at the bed and pulled her to him.

" You will. He will just love you. I know he will." He felt the sudden urge to see his grandpa, to share with him this wonderful turn his life had took. He was sure the older man would be thrilled. He found himself laughing out of nowhere, thinking about the two of them. " You know, Bones…we´re quite a pair, if you ask me. Just look at our background and you´ll see. I was a beating bag as growing up, and all I´ve wished for was to my father to just go away. You didn´t ask for any of that, and yours vanished out of thin air, leaving for you to find out years later they were freaking bank robbers on the run. Really, how dysfunctional could we be?" Deep down, it wasn´t really funny, but hey, if you don´t laugh at life, you are doomed to tears, right? His Bones seemed to catch the spirit, her rough laughter filling the room, as he held her tight. He sighed deeply, inhaling her sweet scent, his face buried at her hair as the thought of falling asleep again started haunting him as it always did after a nightmare. " I´m not sure I can go back to sleep. Maybe I should just go to the living room and watch some TV." He was stopped by a small yet firm hand, and turned to face her smiling face, her blue eyes twinkling as she bent over to kiss him.

" I know just what you need to feel tired and sleepy again. Come to bed, Seeley." It was all he needed to hear.

(--------------------------------------)

She woke up early in the morning, their heads together as he held her from behind, their legs a complicated knot that she undid carefully not to wake him up on the process. He barely moved, and she guesses that the prior night had worn him up, for many reasons. But she supposed the emotional where the major ones. Remembering his past couldn´t be easy, that was for sure.

Brennan mused for a while if she should try to wake him, for Parker was about to come, but decided against it. Booth deserved some rest from his bad nights. She was sure they weren´t few. So, she got up and got dressed, heading to the kitchen and starting to brew coffee and fetching nice things to eat. She was quite proud with her cooking skills, actually. They were improving day by day. Never in her life she had imagined her cooking for anyone, let alone a man of all people, but she was discovering she enjoyed that. She liked to see Booth´s smile as he said that something was delicious, and his sweet thank you after he was finished. She never thought she would feel that way, because e she was, above all, a feminist. But oh, she dared the strongest feminist not to melt at his damn charm smile.

She was finishing with the eggs when her doorbell rang loudly, and she was fast to answer it. She didn´t want to disturb Booth at all. Brennan opened her door just to be attacked by a small, blonde full of energy boy, embracing her waist with joy and ferocity as she stumbled a little backwards and tried to smile back to Rebecca, who just stood still laughing, chiding her boy a little.

" Manners, Parker. Let dr. Brennan breathe. Good morning, Temperance." The blonde smiled politely, and Brennan answered as Parker said sorry and backed off a little. " Where´s Seeley?" She was truly curious, because Booth was never one to miss the arrival of his son, and Temperance just smiled a bit, feeling Parker´s hand tugging at hers and entwining their fingers.

" he is still asleep. I was about to wake him up." She didn´t offer further explanations, and Rebecca didn´t ask. The woman just kissed her little boy before retreating, laughing as parker bounced happily.

" Good, tempe! We can wake him up together! We´ll tickle him._Daddy hates to be tickled._" He whispered in conspiracy, and both woman laughed as the blonde walked away.

" I´ll leave this one under your control now, temperance. Seeley will tell you everything you need to know. See you on Monday, honey. Daddy will drop you at school and mommy will take you home,ok?" Parker nodded happily, waving to his mom until she disappeared down the corridor. He turned then to Temperance, a devious smile over his face as he pulled her inside.

" let´s take daddy out of bed, Tempe." She accepted the boy´s hand, leading him down the corridor until their room. Seeley Booth had no idea of what was coming, she thought.

(-------------------------------)

Seeley Booth was a very happy man. He had just been awaken by the two people he loved the most in the world, and a large smile kept forming in his face no matter how much he tried to wipe it off. Despite the fact that he was tickled without any mercy first just for Parker, and then joined by Temperance herself was nothing in front of the fact that waking up to see those two smiling faces at him made him feel as if he was in heaven. He had it all, his girl and his son. What else a man could ask for?

And now, there they w ere, slowly walking down the corridor until they reached Parker´s door, the boy´s eyes firmly covered by his hands , to make him a surprise. He shared a happy smile with Temperance before opening the door and letting all of them in, and he took his hands of his boy´s eyes slowly,as Parker bounced impatiently in front of him.

" Ok, buddy. You can take a look now. Tell us what you think." Booth was sure that he would never forget the expression of pure delight that was Parker´s face, his brown eyes going fast from place to place as he studied his brand new room, until resting on the shaped like a train bed and screaming with pleasure as running to jump into it.

" Daddy! This bed is really a big train! Is it really mine? For real?" Brennan found herself almost laughing with excitement, truly glad that Parker seemed to be adoring it. " And look at the ceiling! It´s full of stars." The little boy seemed awed, and Booth approached him and put him on his lap, signaling for his Bones to join them. She acquiesced and seated by his side, and Booth gave her his best charm smile before answering to his boy.

" yeah, bub. It´s all yours. But you have to thank Temperance for that, ok? She choose the bed and all, you know." He gave her a warm smile, and she couldn´t help but feel like she was melting inside. She felt as if she was completely tamed by the Booth boys. All they had to do was smile, and there she was, completely subdued.

Parker did not wait for another word from his father, jumping from his lap to Brennan´s, who almost lost her balance in surprise. Parker was such a happy and easygoing boy. It was impossible not to like him, she thought.

" Thank you, Tempe. This is the coolest room ever! Is it really all for myself?" He seemed still doubtful, and she played with his child´s hair as making both of them comfy against the pillows.

" yes, parker, it´s all yours. It´s your place in this house." The boy looked ready to explode with joy, and she felt Booth´s hand on her back, caressing it lightly. " Do you like the toys and books? Your father told me they are your favorites, but I can buy more if you don´t like." She was sincere. She never thought she would feel so fulfilled with a child, heck, she never thought she would be even close to be a mother. But now there she was, with a husband and an adorable stepson, and she didn´t felt the least afraid by this situation. Life was, indeed, a constant surprise.

" I love everything. I don´t need anything else." Booth felt proud of his boy and his spontaneous answer, of his caring with that woman he loved so much. He suddenly felt that he and Rebecca were doing a good job, and that Temperance was just going to make it better.

Parker jumped from the bed to examine all corners of the room, and they both stayed still on the child´s bed,watching as the boy explored everything with joyful exclamations now and then. Booth laced his fingers with hers, his eyes searching for his Bones as she looked back, her eyes full of excitement and twinkling.

" Thank you." His voice was soft and sweet as he leaned to kiss her lips lightly, and she accepted it with a sweetness that was meant only for him.

" For what?" She looked truly lost, as if he was saying something completely out of place, and he laughed as kissing her again.

" For doing this. For accepting my son , for making room for him, for us, in your life. For trying. You´re doing great. I just wanted you to know that." She smiled somewhat shy, and he thought it was one of the most amazing visions in the world. The almighty Temperance Bones Brennan acting shy. Now, that was something you don´t see everyday. He realized that Parker had stopped speaking, and averted his eyes to where his boy stood, his big brown eyes surveying the couple with what looked like suspicion. He had even dropped the small car he had been laying with. " What, buddy?" Parker seemed suddenly shy, and Booth wondered what could possibly had happened, as his boy looked at them again, seemed positively afraid.

" Daddy? Are you and Tempe going to have a baby?" His son seemed so small and scared as he asked this that Booth barely noticed the insharp on air that came of Temperance. He got out of the bed and kneeled in front of Parker, so they could be eye to eye.

" Why are you asking this all of a sudden, Buddy?" Booth was truly curious and surprised, and Parker just stared at his father, his small arms encircling his neck.

" because Tommy from school got a little brother after his daddy married again, and then, he was really worried because he thought that maybe his daddy and his new mom wouldn´t like him anymore, that they would like the baby only." His voice was fast and truly worried, and Booth eyed Temperance as if asking what to do, but she seemed lost.

" And what did Tommy´s parents had told him?" Booth asked carefully, gazing at his boy as he shifted and looked to the floor.

" They told him that he would always be the most important thing on their lives, just like his little brother. That they could never love him less. But what if you and Tempe have a baby and then, _you like me less? What if the baby is nicer than me?_"

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth gazed at a frightened little boy for what looked like forever, both lost on their own thoughts, searching for the best answer. Little did they know that they were actually thinking about the same thing. About how it would be if they indeed had a child some day. And the thought alone scared the hell out of Temperance, just as it warmed Booth´s chest.

TBC…

So… some darkness with a lot of fluff on this chapter. Next one will bring the end on this conversation and a little more. By the way, the " Are Booth and Brennan going to have children" will be often discussed along the story. I just feel that, if Booth was married, he would want to start a real family and have other kids. I just don´t know what Brennan would do…let´s see how it goes…

Anyway, you know the drill… tell me what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

A.N: Bones? Still not mine!

Ok…who here is as anxious as me for the season premiere? I mean…are you guys following the spoilers? OMG!

CHAPTER 31- WOMAN ISSUES

She was the first to recover, moving slowly until kneeling in front of Parker, so they were facing each other in the same level. She surveyed those big brown scared eyes, amazed by realizing exactly how alike they were from Booth´s, and feeling as if she could melt by any second.

" Well, Parker, I don´t think you have anything to worry about." She smiled a bit, to lighten the air, her hands resting on the boy´s shoulders as she searched for the right words." You see, your father and I don´t need another child. We are very happy by having only you." But even when she w as saying it, there was a voice in the back of her mind that said loud and clear that she w as lying. To Parker and Booth, and mostly to herself. She tried to block it, but it was strong and insistent,telling her that hey, maybe a baby wasn´t such a bad idea. And that´s when she started panicking a little, because never in her life she thought she would have those kind of thoughts. But then again, never in her life she thought she w as going to be a married woman, and more than that, a happy married woman so far. Never she thougth she would be a stepmother, and there she was, kneeled in front of this adorable little boy, feeling her chest full with feelings she supressed for so long and , why not to say, love. Love for this innocent, sweet child that so openly invited her to be a part of his life, that had asked her if he could call her mommy. And she suddenly found herself yearning for the sound of said word, for the day Parker would use it. For the day that maybe, not only Parker, but a small person that came from her and Booth, would use it too. She does not know from where all of this is coming from, except that dealing with Parker is making something primal wake inside her. Motherhood._ And here was I thinking that my life was well planned._

" really, Tempe?" Parker smiled a little at her speech, his voice still insecure as he placed his fingers on her face. And Brennan suddenly realized that she couldn´t promise the boy such a thing. She had no a idea of tomorrow. She looked at Booth with wide eyes, the perception of her own inner wills still too powerful for her to respond, and Booth seemed to understand that something big was happening. So, he sayed by her side, an arm around her shoulders as he looked at his boy seriously.

" You are an amazing kid, buddy. You make us so happy. And that wont change, never. Even if someday we have a baby. You see, Tommy´s parents are right. There´s no way we could love you less. We can only love you more and more, bub. And if you are to be a big brother someday, we´ll love the new baby just the same as we love you. Do you believe in daddy, right?" He stared at his boy without even blink, so that Parker knew he was being very serious and honest. At the same time, he increased the force of his hug at Temperance, his fingers squeezing her shoulder as he pulled her closer, feeling the smell of her hair. And imagining if he was ever going to be able to convince his Bones to give it a try and have a baby with him. Because Lord knew how much he would fight for that. He wanted it all, the entire package. Yes, he already had a son. But damn, how much he would love to see his Bones holding an infant, their child, with her bright blue eyes and maybe his smile. How freaking adorable she would look while pregnant, maybe having crazy desires, with hormone rampages, with a wonderful big belly for him to kiss and talk. A real family. His wife and his children. He was a family man, he knew that from the first time he had Parker in his arms.

" I believe you, daddy. And I promise that I will take care of the baby, just like a big brother." Parker spoke proudly, and Booth´s smile grew larger.

" That´s my boy. Now what you say of having breakfast,huh? I smell something nice down the kitchen. I´m sure Bones did something delicious." He finally managed to look at his wife, fearing what he would see at her expression as he spoke about a possible future baby. He knew where her mind was with that. At least, he thought he did. But right now, looking at her smiling face as she leaned spontaneously to kiss him, such a rare gesture in her, Booth felt a sudden realization of his Bones; she was changing. Maybe they were all changing.

" Well, I did make us breakfast. But don´t think this will be an habit, Seeley. Equal rights, remember? I would appreciate to be awaken with a table set now and then." She watched as he gave her his best charm smile, and had the distinct feeling that she was being tamed. Which wasn´t necessarily a bad thing, she started to realize. Booth got on his feet too, grabbing her waist and walking to the door by her side. But parker didn´t move, and Temperance turned to look at the boy. " What is it, Parker? Aren´t you hungry?" The boy seemed shy again, and she came back, her hand playing with his hair as he surveyed the couple with a somewhat saddened expression.

" I´m hungry. It´s just…I wish I was there. When you and daddy got married." This time, Booth didn´t kneeled in front of him, he just came closer and scooped the boy on his arms.

" We wanted you to be there too, buddy. But daddy explained what happened, remember?" The boy nodded with his head and enlaced Booth´s neck, letting his father take him out of the bedroom and place him on a chair in the kitchen. He suddenly realized that Bones was too quiet, and turned to look at her, staring at her pensive expression. " What?"

" We have wedding pictures. And a DVD. Maybe if we showed it to parker he would feel more part of the process. And I would like to see them too, since we still hadn´t looked at them." And maybe understand more of why they had done it. She is starting to realize the reasons, but it wouldn´t hurt to watch things at first hand, right? Booth nodded asking himself why he hadn´t think of that before, his lips coming closer to her ears to whisper.

" let´s leave the DVD for when we´re alone. We were kind of drunk, you know. I don´t want my boy to see his daddy wasted." He watches as the skin in her neck shivers by his proximity, feeling great with himself by this effect. She just looks at him with those amazing blue eyes, making him feel slightly dizzy.

" We weren´t that drunk. I can still remember our vows to each other. Every single word. Things are becoming a lot clearer as time passes.

And that´s when he remembers too. They had made vows to each other,promises from the heart that he had every intention to keep._ Boy, I so need to watch this DVD._

_(------------------------------------)_

" You look beautiful, tempe. Doesn´t she, dad?" Parker waves one of the pictures in front of the two adults, finally stopping under his father´s nose in order to let him examine it. Booth has to agree with his boy. It´s his favorite frame so far, to be true. There is his Bones, with her simple and beautiful strapless withe dress, her skin like velvet against it, her hair loosen with soft curls, smiling softly to the camera. He is happy to realize that whoever took their pictures had great taste. It wasn't´t forced at all, most of the pictures natural, moment s caught spontaneously as the ceremony went further. There they were, looking at each other as the priest spoke, holding hands, kissing softly, smiling at their just married status. Frames and more frames of that one single moment in their lives, something that changed everything forever, and that he w as so thankful for having happened.

" She is always beautiful, buddy." He speaks without even thinking, but her large smile is a great reward as she surveys the picture herself until he takes away from her hands, a cocky smile plastered down his lips. " This one stays with me. It´s going to my office." He states officially, not a bit ashamed to admit that yes, he wants something to remember of her all the time. It just seems the right thing to do and say. And that´s when temperance surprises him herself, carefully taking one picture and showing it to him before separating it.

" Fine. I´m keeping this one myself." She stares at the image, her favorite so far. They are looking intently at each other, her left hand at his as he slowly places her wedding ring there. But their expressions is the best thing, as she realizes more and more. Their smile, the pure and ultimate joy, like nothing in the world could ever ruin that. They look genuinely happy. And she is amazed to notice that they look like that in every single frame. That´s when she finally starts to accept that they had probably did the right thing all along. Not that she is ready to admit right now. But it´s always good to know she´s on the right path.

(----------------------------)

" female adolescent, between 15 to 18 years old, Caucasian, bones severely bruised with old and new wounds. Possibly came from an abusive home. See these lines over her ribs? Those are old healing fractures." She pointed with her hand carefully, looking back to show them correctly to Booth, only to realize that he wasn´t taking his usual notes. Instead, he looked airy and completely distracted by something, his eyes gazing intently at somewhere in her body. Brennan tapped her feet without patience, rolling her eyes as elbowing her husband and partner hard. " Booth! Are you listening to anything I´m saying at all?" But she knows he isn´t just by looking at him again, his pained expression as he rubbed his ribs showing that only now he is back from his daze.

" Huh…sorry, Bones. I was…divagating." He rubs his head in confusion, mentally kicking himself for this moment of weakness, suddenly noticing that his Bones probably had already figured out what he was doing by now. He sighs heavily as trying to regain his composure from his shameful act: The fact that yes, he was staring at Temperance´s butt for at least five minutes without stopping. He really knows that it´s not the correct time and place, but damn, that woman knows how to look sexy everywhere and everytime. And hey, he is just a guy after all. He dared anyone to resist at least a peek n while she was bending like this. She gives him a very anooyed look and he is sure he is so busted.

" If by divagating you mean watching my hip, than yes, you were seriously busy. Don´t think I didn´t see it, Booth." She fights the silly urge to laugh at him and his little boy trapped expression, keeping stern. She does likes to be admired, but they had agreed with work polices. " Do I need to remind you about how inappropriated this is, Booth? We have an agreement. And this behavior wont certainly help us while we´re are under evaluation. If this goes to Dr. Sweets ears, or worst, deputy director Cullen, our partnership will be seriously jeopardized. Do you really want to risk that because of my butt?" She was blunt on purpose, because she really needed Booth to focus. In his behalf, he seemed truly ashamed as looking at her and shaking his head shyly.

" No, I don´t. I´m sorry, Temperance. But it´s just…you´re wearing those really sexy jeans. You look amazing on them. " he came closer to whisper near her, and she had to fight the urge to pull him in a kiss. It was quite annoying, actually. She didn´t seem to get enough of Seeley Booth. She had supposed that, with time passing, the initial fire would subdue, for it was what normally happened, right? Yet, the days were flowing, and she found herself yearning for him every single minute, happy when the night came and they could be alone. "_You look hot, Tempe. I can´t wait to be home with you._" Booth is sincere, again mentally kicking himself for his careless way. He shouldn´t be telling those things at all. But he realizes that, as the days passes, it´s getting harder and harder to conceal his true feelings. How much he wants her. He actually had caught himself twice in the act of almost saying " I love you" to his Bones. And he can´t even start to imagine how it would probably freak Temperance out.

" Well, if you keep behaving as a Neanderthal full of hormones, don´t count on much action later." Brennan answers briskly, turning on her heels and heading to the car, leaving Seeley Booth completely speechless._Where did this attitude came from?_ He follows her to the car as signaling to the FBI team to gather all the remains, watching in disbelief as she enters the SUV and slams the door slightly.

" Whoa, Bones. What´s going on now? I mean, I know I made a mistake, but Jeez. I said I was sorry. It wont happen again." He watches as she clenches her jaw and looks at him, her blue eyes fierce.

" I hope so. Really, Booth. You know how seriously I take my work. And I had always been sure that you take yours too." He raises his hands in surrender, placing his charm smile on his lips. He is starting to realize the effect it has at her. It always seems to sooth whatever she is doing.

" I take my job very seriously, just like you said. It was a slip, ok? It wont happen again. Why are you so grumpy anyway?" He asks truly curious, studying her face for any sign of hidden distress. Maybe she is upset about something and he hadn´t notice.

" I am not grumpy!" She folds her arms in front of her chest, feeling immediately sorry for her act. She had read somewhere that such gesture means defense position. Booth seems to think the same thing, his damn cocky smile larger than ever.

" ha, you are so ." he seems to be in deep thought for seconds, then finally adopting a cautious expression. " Oh. Is that time of the month already?" He whisper as if there was an audience hearing every single word he says, and she blinks in pure confusion.

" What time of the month, Booth? You´re not making any sense." Honestly, she sometimes feels as she needed a dictionary to understand what Booth says. " And why are you whispering? There is no one here but us." Now, he looks completely uncomfortable, as he leans closer and proceeds the whispering.

" because it´s intimate. And you know._That time of the month._ The one with your…woman issues. " he speaks so low the lasts words that she barely hears. But she suddenly feels the urge to burst out laughing._Once a prude, always a prude, I guess._

" Are you talking about my menstruation, Booth?" She asks loud and clear, and is rewarded with an appalled expression down his face as he leans again and places a careful hand over her lips.

" Don´t talk so loud,jeez. And don´t use that word, it´s disturbing." He pauses as taking his hand carefully, before she can bite him or something. If he is correct, it´s a dangerous field right now. " And yes, I w as talking about it. And your PMS from hell." He smiles at her feeling very pleased with himself and his deductive powers, as she looks completely outraged.

" I don´t have PMS! Never did, and never will." She feels like punching him and the cocky smile, as he just shakes his head smugly.

" Oh, yes you do. You become grumpy and all edgy now and then. Why else do you think that I keep my car full with chocolate." He smiles victoriously at her, as if he was telling something both big and obvious, and again she stares at him in utter confusion.

" Because you like candy." _What in heavens name is he trying to prove?_ She asks herself again and again, truly lost as he just gives her an odd gaze.

" I don´t like candy that much, Bones. They are for you, of course. Everytime you´re you know…close to your monthly issue, and you become …in a bad mood… the chocolate makes you a little happier. I´m sure there´s even a scientific explanation for that. You want some now?" He speaks carefully, waiting for a kick or a slap by any minute from now. But them, he sees her squinty look, and feels a little bit safer.

" well, candy, especially chocolate, provokes the release of endorphins." She is actually touched for the discovery of this little secret of seeley Booth. The fact that he thinks at her in every situation, and worries about her well fare. And to be fair, she _does_ become a little ill humored before her period comes. Not that she is corroborating it to Booth. " I appreciate the chocolate, Booth. But I really can´t say for sure if it´s the time of the month, as you put. I´m very irregular, in case you haven´t noticed yet. My gynecologist says that it have to do with the amount of stress in my life." She states naturally as if talking about the weather, and Booth shifts uncomfortably, for he really doesn´t like the course this conversation is taking. Hell, he wouldn´t like anything that involves a gynecologist in the middle, that´s for sure. But he has to smile at her comment.

" As a matter of fact, I´ve noticed. It´s pretty scary, actually. I never know when You´re turning all dragon like on me." She rolls her eyes as whispering loud enough " sexist alpha male", and he just laughs softly. But a sudden thought makes him stop in a fright._ If it still haven´t came…_

" temperance… you can´t be pregnant, can you?" His voice is so low that he is not sure she had heard, until he contemplates the two blue orbits staring at him._Yup, she heard me._

_TBC…_

You know the drill, folks… tell me what you think!


	32. Chapter 32

A.N: If only I´ve owned Bones…

Oh my God, Oh my God. I´ve actually lost the season premiere, can you believe in it? I was on call at the hospital and couldn´t get away. Thank God for my friend who taped it for me…so, this weekend I will be at home watching it. Don´t be surprised if I start a new story or something…there´s no limits for my imagination,LOL.

CHAPTER 32- CRASH

She felt something tightening inside her at Booth´s question. She knew she shouldn´t be surprised by it at all. Scientifically speaking, it was a perfect plausible question, since her period hadn´t came yet. But damn, right now, it was scaring the hell out of her. Because all of a sudden, she realized exactly how freaky it could be if she was ever to be really pregnant. Not that she was now. It was impossible. At leats it was what she kept repeating in her head while looking at Booth as if he had just grown another head.

"_What? Booth, no!_" her voice was highpitched, and she took a deep breath in order to go back to a normal tune. " No. I can´t. I´m on the pill, remember? We´re covered. Don´t say nonsense." But the seed of doubt was already planted. She felt that strange thing stirring inside her again, the unknown feeling she had been experiencing since she allowed herself to think of becoming a mother._ I´ll just have to be extra careful. No children, at least for now. Parker is enough._

" But Bones… there´s no hundred per cent guarantee in any of the contraceptive ways, you know it. And if your, erm, period haven´t come…what if you are? What if it happened?" Booth couldn´t quite believe in his own words, but hey, you´ve got to be realistic. Stranger things had already happened to them. Getting married at vegas was only one of them. Nothing in their lives together was ordinary. " Shouldn´t you do a pregnancy test or something?" _Great. And now, I´m freaking her out. Just look at her, she looks ready to run away._ Indeed, Temperance Brennan was considering hiding somewhere very, very distant. This conversation definitely wasn´t what she had planned for the day. The simple idea of the possibility of a baby was enough to make her wanting to run for her life. And heart, for that matter. She had just started coming into terms with her possible desire of maybe someday having a child of her own, of her and Booth. But Lord, if he ever existed, knew she wasn´t ready for that. So, she did the only thing she could think right now. She compartimentalized, leaving the possibility well hidden inside a corner of her mind,along with the fears and the uncertainity.

" That´s not necessary. I would know if my body was changing, as it would happen if I was indeed pregnant. Which I´m not. No tests needed." She gave him a reassuring smile, trying to reassure herself at the same time. It couldn´t be happening. It wasn´t happening. She wasn´t going to take any silly test. Booth seemed unconvinced, his brown eyes searching for hers as he placed a careful hand over her face.

" But Bones…" She accepted his caress, feeling slightly better by his touch. But she wasn´t going to change her mind.

" really, Booth. There´s no need to worry. Look…" She closed he r eyes for a secong, enjoying the feeling of his fingers over her skin, making her melt a little. She could very well be honest with him. " I´ll confess that the idea of a child doesn´t seem as troubling as I used to think a little time ago. To be sincere, It´s possible that, in a few years, if this marriage indeed works, I´ll seriously consider bearing a baby. Spending time with parker made me realize that it can be a very rewarding thing. But it´s in future tense, it´s a maybe. That´s all I can give you right now. And I hope it´s enough for you." She really did. It was already a big concession and change in her life to be really thinking about it. She knew Booth was still worried just by looking at his face, and softened her voice a little. " Look. If in one more week my menstruation don´t come, I promise I´ll take a test if that makes you happy. But I´m sure it wont be needed." She placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers as she stared directly at his eyes, as if trying t o give him assurance.

He wanted to tell her to stop being so damn stubborn and just do the stupid test right away. But he knew his Bones far too well to know when start pushing and when to stop it. Yes, it would be a week of uncertainity, but if that was the time she needed to come to terms with things, then so be it. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was just overreacting, remembering the fright he and Rebecca had when finding out they were to become parents. But those were different times, different circunstances, and he knew it. But part of him couldn´t help but wish for that to be happening all over again. A baby with temperance. Like a dream becoming true, he thought. He let her fingers entwine with his, and knew she had to be a little afraid. Hell, she had just confessed him a life changing decision. She was actually considering having a kid. So, he did what he knew best. He comforted her with his best charming smile, leaning to kiss her slightly before going back to the institute, to work, to real life.

" It´s a deal. But just for the record…I think you´ll be an outstanding mom one day, Temperance. I really do." Her smile was large and luminous, and he couldn´t help but answer to the urge of kissing her again.

(----------------------------------)

Booth strode the way to the platform, hoping to find his wife in there in that end of day. A day from hell, he thought. The case they were working proved to be one of the most gruesome ever, ending up with the finding of two crazy, abusive parents who tortured and killed their teenage daughter. Two parents who didn´t give a damn to the girl they were responsible for caring, loving and raising.

He could see that the case got in everyone´s guts. Hell, he was impressed with the coldness of the murderers. And it sure hit close to home, for he couldn´t help but think about his own childhood.

He spotted the team seating at the lounge, defeated and tired expressions over their faces, and looked for his Bones, surprise taking over him when realizing she wasn´t there.

" hey guys. Hard day, huh? Where´s Bones? Why isn´t hse here with you all?" They all sighed in unison, and all Booth could think was that they all could use some vacation. Ange gave him a faint smile, her head resting at Jack´s shoulder.

" Bren is in her office. She said she wanted to try to work on her new book a little. But I think she just wanted to be alone for a while, if you ask me. It was a hard day, as you´ve just said, stud." Booth nodded in agreement before turning on his heels and heading to temperance´s office, finding the door closed and the room somewhat dark. Kind of depressing, actually. He adjusted his eyes to the lack of light, finally finding Bones seated by her desk, seeming lost in deep thought, her lap top open and her fingers resting on it. He crept inside, seating in front of her and waving his hand in front of her eyes, realizing that she didn´t even blink.

" Bones. Temperance." He placed his hand over hers, and was surprised when she almost jumped out of her skin. Aparently, she was lost in her own little word, her blue eyes widened as she gazed at him. " I´m sorry if I scared you. What are you are doing here all by yourself anyway?" She seemed so defenseless and sad, her usual brave face down as she just stared at him, thinking about what she would say. Finally, she decided to go with the usual: the true.

" I was thinking. It´s just… it´s so awful. These parents. I used to think that nothing could damage you more than being abandoned by your parents the way I did. But now I see that there are much worse things. I just can´t understand how two people could do it to their own kid. I don´t understand how your father could do this to you." And that was the core of all. How could someone purposefully hurt their kid with such a cruelty? Her parents made mistakes with her, but they were actually trying to protect her, on their own way. But the victim…Booth. They were hurt by the people that should love them above all things. And the sensitive woman in her, the one that only a few people have seen and knew it existed screamed in revulsion. Yes, she had her share of suffering. Damn, when she was a foster kid, she had horrible foster parents. But none of them actually body harmed her. And now she knew at least part of Booth´s story, she couldn´t help but feel sorry for him. To want to protect him, just like he always did for her. " I´m so sorry you were hurt. You shouldn´t have gone through that." She felt her eyes welling up with tears, thinking about the brave boy her husband must had been, trying to protect his baby brother. Booth just got out of his seat to come by her side, making her seat on his lap and look at him.

" I´m sorry for that too. But that´s the past. I´m fine now. I appreciate your concern, though." It was true. He knew how hard it was for her to open up, and he was only glad to see that she was eager to share with him. It was actually endearing, seeing her so worried about his welfare. How could same people think that she was a cold person? She was sweet, caring, loving. There she was, alone in her office, sad because of his horrible childhood. Sad because of a victim´s terrible death. He saw a single tear rolling down her face, and kissed the spot, feeling the salty taste on his mouth. " Don´t cry. It´s all right now. Really, tempe." _I´ve got you now._ That´s what he wanted to say, that´s how he felt. As if all the bad things in his life could disappear by the mere knowledge of having her.

He was surprised when he felt her lips crushing against his with great enthusiasm, her tongue licking his bottom lip asking, no, demanding entrance. He gladly gave it to her, his hands grabbing her wais as he felt her fingers wondering down his back. She wanted to tell him how grateful she was for having such a wonderful, caring man as nothing less than her husband. How amazed she was by seeing the great man he had turned despite everything he went through. But she couldn´t find the words. So, she did what she could. She kissed him senseless, hoping he could understand. She pressed her body against his, let her hand s roam around him, feeling his touch at her waist, and then her belly. Thinking about exactly how lucky she was, they were. He wondered his lips over her neck, and she gasped for air when he found her most sensitive spot there._ He seems to anticipate everything I need._

" We shouldn´t be doing this at work environment." His voice was husky against her ear, but he didn´t seen keen to stop at all. She just nooded he r head and whispered back, her lips curving into a smile.

" Agreed. But then again…" She lingered at his mouth, feeling his taste, until finally getting up and pulling him with her hand. " What is life without a little danger?" Now he was the one kissing deeply, trying to force her back into a seating position, but she was firm, standing in front of him and pulling him up. " Come with me. I know of a place that Ange had told me a while ago."

(-------------------------------------)

Tired of feeling down, Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins decide it was time to wipe the depression off, and what better way could it be than having a little fun at their Cleopatra secret nest, the place were they could always heat things up in a very pleasant way. Yes, it was just what they needed, and in a silent accord they got out of the plataform, sneaking slowly until they were out of sight and starting giggling like crazy while holding hands and escaping to their happy place. Angela smiled broadly as Jack´s hands grabbed her waist and pulled her in a deep kiss, and man, she couldn´t wait for arriving there. She loved when her man acted like that, so passionate. So, she kissed him back, walking fast , not looking at anything else but the man holding her, guiding her with skill to their bed. And that was when she heard the noise. Just near the bed, which was hidden at the back of the room. First she wandered if it was a mouse or something that was doing it, and despite her fear of the animal, she pushed it to the back of her mind, because being with Jack was much more important. So, she failed to think that it could be something else, and just proceeded walking with Hodgin´s hand over hers. She had to bit her lip to keep from shrieking. Because there, in their Cleopatra bed, twisted between the sheets, stood another couple,completely engrossed with each other, and she suddenly realized who it was._Oh my God. Nice go, Bren._ Jack´s eyes seemed ready to pop out of its orbits, and he was fast to pull her back before she could say or do something embarrassing. Knowing Angela the way he did, he knew it was meant to happen if they just stood there, while G-man and dr. B…had fun. He could still hear the sound of their laughter and moans as he practically dragged Ange out and closed the door behind them, passing his fingers over his face.

" Oh my God._My God._ I think I actually saw a piece of Booth´s butt back in there. I think I might go blind any minute from now." He states feeling slightly disbelieving. Was his mind playing tricks at him or did he just witnessed temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth being completely unprofessional and doing the good stuff at the Institute? But one look at Ange´s face tells him what he needs to know. It happened.

" really? You saw stud´s Butt? Damn, I didn´t see a thing! Maybe we could go back in there and take another look. Free porn, baby." She cannot believe that she wasn´t able to catch something more interesting than shadows and sounds. Seeley Booth was naked in front of her and she didn´t take a freaking peek! She really flet like they should go back inside, if nothing for claim their bed. " I can´t believe Bren stole our bed. I shouldn´t never told her about it. But I can´t blame her. Lord knows I understand what is like to stay side by side with your man without being able to have a piece of that. It seems we´ll just have to go to your place,hon." Always a free spirit, she does not linger too much on the fact that she isn´t allowed to have her nice sex on her nice place. Her heart is too happy for her best friend and the fact that she seems to be enjoying married life.

" Fine, but later we´ll need to have a chit chat with happy couple there. We´ll need to fix a schedule or something, because there´s no way I´m just giving up on our bed." Jack states as a matter of fact, and she just nods in need their relaxing place.

(---------------------------------)

She wishes he could only drive faster, and she taps the window without any patience, intending to show Booth her ´s their second case at that week, and now they are in the pursuit of a fleeting killer, Booth´s SUV driving as fast as it can over the traffic with the siren on as the murderer´s smaller one gains distance. She can hear more sirens behind them, and realizes that they are not alone on the game. The entire FBI seems to be following them.

" Booth, come on! He´s escaping, can´t you just go faster?" She cannot stand the simple thought of loosing a criminal. Booth just rolls his eyes at his very annoyed wife, eyes on the road and the small car running away.

" I´m doing the best I can, Bones. It´s not like this damn car can fly or something. Stop complaining, it makes my concentration go away." He too can´t stand the sight of a freaking killer escaping. It´s what makes them so perfect for each other, if he could think clear. Their sense of justice, their willingness to risk their lives in order to do the right thing.

" If you just let me drive I bet I could get him." She twists he r nose smugly, because it´s about time for him to just let it go and let her take the wheel. She even had the conversation with Angela about men and their cars, and found an anthropological meaning for it. Booth huffs in despair, his eyes resting at that crazy woman for a moment. Trust his Bones to bring the subject in such an unapropriated moment.

" we´re so not having this conversation right now, Bones. We´re in the middle of an fleeting operation here. You can drive another time ok?" She is ready to retort bitterly at him, when she suddenly realizes the minivan that just seemed to appear out of nowhere in a corner, heading directly to their car. She tries to scream to warn him, but it happens too fast. All she realizes is that Booth must have noticed the car coming,and swirled the SUV so his side receives the bigger impact. All she can think is that even in such a moment, the alpha male in him speaks louder, his urge to protect her kicking and screaming as she hears the sick _thud_ that the collision makes. She feels a sharp pain somewhere in her leg as the car rolls over and finally stops, and her head is spinning and throbbing fiercely as she slowly turns he r neck in his direction, just to feel cold sweat start forming on her forehead. His eyes are closed, and there´s blood over his head.

" Seeley." It´s all she manages to utter before darkness come and makes her drift to the unknown, her leg hurting and her heart beating like crazy as she watches her husband not answering her call.

TBC…

Want to to know the rest. Press the review bottom!


	33. Chapter 33

A.N: Yeah…I still don´t own Bones.

By the way...someone asked what kind of doctor I am,so... I´m an emergencist. are my life. But I´m changing it from nest year,and starting a specialization in pathology. I want to be a medical examiner.

CHAPTER 33-WORRIED

" Why can´t I Just go inside?" Temperance asked for what looked like the hundredth time, to no one in particular, raising her arms in frustration and sending a very nasty look at the reception desk. The girl there actually shrunk at her icy stare, and was Brennan a little less nervous than now, she would be sorry for terrorizing the receptionist. But calm wasn´t an option right now. Because Her husband was somewhere inside those hospital doors and she didn´t have the slightest clue of what could be happening, and she w as worried sick. She didn´t even care to pretend anymore, all her fear showing by her face as she looked at her friends with something that very rarely she let it appear in her state of mind; despair.

She had woken up about twenty minutes ago, with a soft voice calling he r name and a sharp pain down her leg. She opened her eyes to find a young doctor bent over her, stitching what looked like a big cut at her right tigh and a smiling nurse still calling her name, and suddenly it all came back to her. She was in a car accident. With Booth. He had turned the car on his side so he could take all the impact. And the last thing she remembered before diving into unconsciousness back there was the cold fear by seeing that his eyes were closed. So, she just ignored the pain she felt all over her body and eyed the nurse, asking for Booth. And she felt her hands turning into ice as her chest became heavy as the woman gave her an apologizing smile and explained the Booth was out of reach, inside a examination room being checked. And no more information came further, no matter how much she had insisted upon it. Both the doctor and the nurse just exchanged looks and shook their shoulders, as if telling her they knew as much as she did. Which was nothing at all. So, by the minute that the doctor finished with her leg, she simply got out of bed and went outside despite the doctor´s complaints and even order for her to rest. But Temperance Brennan was a force of nature, and just dismissed all people, refusing futher care and starting harassing anyone that would come across her way, asking about Special Agent Seeley Booth. Her partner, her friend, her husband. Finally, she wasn´t allowed to go any further inside the place, being led to the waiting area by a stern looking male nurse. She found all her team gathered there, waiting for news, and was surprised to learn that she had stayed unconscious for so long. If she was really honest, she would admit that she actually felt like crap. Every single muscle of her body ached, her head was thumping and her stitched leg felt like fire. But nothing of that was important right now, because no one knew a thing about Booth. Not even Cam, being a MD, was allowed to the restricted area. The doctor that had assisted her before had came back already twice, asking for Brennan to just go back to bed and rest. The team tried it too. But she wouldn´t feel the least relaxed while she didn´t know what the hell was happening, what was taking so long. So, she just shook her head and crossed her arms, pacing in front of the chairs and raising he r head every time the doors opened.

" Sweetie…at least seat down a little. You´re making a hole on the floor. C´mon, you really should be resting." Angela tried one more time, amazed by the change she was seeing at her best friend. Right now, there was nothing of the Temperance Brennan they were all used to. All they could see right now was a truly worried and scared woman, waiting for something about the man she loved. At least, that w as what Angela Montenegro saw and thought.

Temperance never thought she could feel so much fear in her life, but right now, she thinks that the world could explode and it would be meaningless to her if Booth is not around. She is just starting to realize how used she had got with Booth´s presence every minute in her life, and how it would hurt if he went away. If this car crash ended up taking Booth away from her. And there, right now, she realizes that she cannot afford a life without Seeley Booth. And the thought of losing him is much more scary than admitting her true feelings. A part of her, the rational one, keeps saying in the back of her mind that she should get a grip, take a deep breathe and compose herself, because it is ridiculous to be in such a state, especially in front of other people. She is sure she is starting to look like a crazy person wondering down the hospital´s corridors. But for once, she doesn´t care a bit about what people might think. The amazing Temperance Brennan in slowly falling apart.

" I can´t sit. I just want to see Booth. Why nobody comes here to tell us something, anything? I´m sure there´s something unethical about that. I mean, I´m his damn wife, I should be informed about everything. I wish I was FBI, just like Booth. I bet he would just flash his badge and get inside, and…" Angela gets up from her seat and places a soothing hand at her shoulder, her face gentle as she squeezes her friend lightly.

" Bren…you´re babbling." Brennan just casts her a wide eyed look, and Angela feels her heart shrinking for her friend. She looks at Cam, Hodgins and Sweets for any kind of support, any clue of what she can say to make her feel a little better. But none of them has the answer. They are all as scared as her." Look…I know it´s hard to just wait here, but try to relax, sweetie. I´m sure that it were bad news, we would already have heard about it. Bad news always arrive first. They are just checking on him. Making sure that stud is completely fine. You´ll see, in no time Booth will be right here with us, bantering with you like always and teasing us ." All Angela can think is how much she wants those words to be true. The rest of the team nods fervently at her statement, but Angela can see the beginning of tears forming at Brennan´s eyes.

" But what if he doesn´t?" her words are a mere whisper, but they all can catch the tension there. And they all realize exactly how torn apart Brennan will be if the worst happens.

" Don´t think about that, dr. Brennan. Booth is a strong man. He never gives up, you know that." Cam raises too, also touching Brennan softly, and gently making her seat for a moment, the doctor in her sensing that Temperance´s body is way worst than she is letting them know. Brennan actually winces in pain as bending her leg, and Cam tries for one more time, even though deep down she known it will be useless." Why don´t you just go back to the room they gave you? We´ll let you know as soon as anyone gives a word about Booth. Really, Temperance." The use of her first name makes her blink in surprise, but Brennan suddenly realizes it´s not the time for formalities. Right now, she is a woman between welcome friends. " It´s a medical advice. You are stressing yourself too much for your own good. Booth wouldn´t like that." It´s true. Booth would probably yell at her until the world came to an end if learning that she had dismissed medical treatment after such an accident. But the thing is, Booth is not there now. And that´s what driving her crazy. Temperance just shakes her head again, taking a deep, calming breath, letting both Ange and Cam try awkwardly to comfort her with their touch. In any other day, she would feel extremely annoyed by such attitude. She would tell straight at her friends and co works that she was a grown woman who didn´t need any help. But on this particular moment, she feels thankful. She just doesn´t know how to express this. It´s an unknown field to her.

Just when she thinks that she cannot take any longer, the doors finally swung open and a smiling doctor appears, heading straight to her. She can barely feel Angela´s hand squeezing hers. It´s like the entire world had stopped.

" Dr. Brennan? You may come in now. Mr. Booth has just woken up, and he´s asking for you. You can calm down. He is fine. All tests came back normal. We were worried with skull trauma and brain injury, since he hit his head pretty hard and stayed unconscious for a good time. But he just had a mild concussion, nothing serious." Temperance doesn´t even hear the relieved signs of everyone else, for her heart is beating so fast and loud that it´s making her dizzy. She just nods her head and silently follows the doctor, her hands shaking so hard that it looks like spasms._ He is fine. He is fine._ She keeps chanting inside her head as the doctor finally stops in front of a room and opens the door, and Temperance does not see anything else but the man leaning against the pillows. Smiling directly at her, that amazing charming grin that always makes her legs feeling like jelly.

Seeley Booth is still a little woozy. He had just woken up from a nightmare where his Bones was hurt. His head is throbbing and he can feel a big curative down his forehead, and is somehow sure that he got a lot of stitches in there. But nothing of this really matter, because now he is seeing with his own eyes that his wife is breathing and fine. Looking a little shaky, but still stunning. She comes closer and he furrows his eyebrows, ignoring the pain.

" Why are you limping?" This time, she is almost unable to suppress the tears, all the fear stored inside her going away slowly. Only Booth to wake up after a head trauma and still worry about her and her way of walking. The door is closed behind her, and she knows they are alone now. Which serves her just fine, for she can let her heart speak without an audience and do what she is willing to do ever since she waken up. So, she just seats by his side and throws her arms around him, burying her face at his neck, feeling his scent and his skin. Her rational part keeps screaming at her to stop being so silly and emotional. To show some composure. But Booth´s arms embracing her back are just too good to be refused.

" You stupid, cocky, overprotective alpha male. What were you thinking when swirling the car that way? You could have yourself killed." She does not even know what exactly she is feeling anymore. Angry starts to surface as she stares at her husband, cursing him loudly by his lack of care with his own life. For almost leaving her alone in there. Booth just smiles broadly, happy to see that his girl sis ok and with full force. He wouldn´t expect less from Temperance Brennan.

" Well, sorry for trying to make sure that you didn´t get hurt. Which I can see it was a failure. Why the hell are you limping?" He cannot even start to think about how thankful he is to God for not letting anything more serious to happen for both of them. Yeah, he is sore as hell and he´s sure he is getting a migraine, but other than that, he never felt so good in his life. Especially because Bones is so close, her head still buried by his neck, and he wonders his fingers softly down he r back, knowing that it´s a move that always in able to soothe her.

" I cut my leg and got a few stitches. Certainly nothing compared with the injury you have at your forehead. What took you so long to wake? I was worried." Those three last words, spoken whispered at his ear, gives him the extent of the fear that temperance must have felt. She never admits she is worried about something. So, he must have scared the hell out of her.

" Sorry, baby. But I´m fine now. We´re both fine, right?" He immediately winces with anticipated pain at his words, for he is sure it´s going to lead to a retaliation. He had used a pet name. But she just pulls apart a little to look at him, her eyes carefully studying every inch of him as if trying to make sure that he was, indeed, all right. And then, she starts poking him slowly, feeling what he is supposed that are his bones and muscles. " Bones. Will you stop with that? It kind of hurts." But she just ignores him, her fingers agile as she feels every single bone, making sure for herself that nothing is broken.

" Stop whining, Booth. I´m merely making sure that everything is indeed fine with you. Maybe the doctors missed something." But the true is, she just wants to touch him. To make sure that he is there. Booth´s lips suddenly melt into a large smile.

" Wow. You are really worried about me. That´s so cute." He cannot help but smile more, because she looks so freaking adorable as eyeing him somewhat shyly, her fingers never stopping doing their job. She throws him a dirty look before finally stopping to stare at his smug expression.

"Are you seriously going to mock me because I was worried about you? Last time you´ve got into a hospital and people kept me from seeing you I was told you were dead." She would never forget that day. His fake death. Because she felt as if she could very well have died too.

Booth´s smile fades at this remembrance. He knows it had hurt her, more than she likes to admit. He often tries to imagine how it would be if he was on her place back then. If he was the one who heard that his partner was dead. He doesn´t even can begin to imagine the pain he would feel. So, he cups her face tenderly, his lips inches from hers.

" That stupid fake death. I´m sorry. It will never happen again." He means that. He will never let her feel as if she was abandoned again. Booth kisses her slow and gently, feeling as her lips open in response, kissing him back with such a sweetness that makes him want to laugh and cry at the same time. He loves how unpredictable she can be.

They never knew exactly how much time that kiss had lasted, but they both knew how many things were said by it. How many feelings were shared. It was almost like going into a whole new world, and Booth felt a big annoyance taking over him when he heard the door opening and closing and the sound of steps coming closer, along with a small cough. He hesitantly pulled away, both turning to meet the smiling faces of the doctors who had assisted them. Booth can almost feel Temperance´s frustration by being interrupted in such a great moment. The older one smiled apologetically.

" We are very sorry for the interruption. But we come bearing good news." The doctors share a somewhat secretive smile as surveying the couple, and Brennan looks at him skeptically.

" You came here to tell us that Booth will be released, isn´t that correct?" She is sure about that. He had just a mild concussion, after all. He can very well be at home, being taken care by her and only her. She would never admit it out loud, but the thought of taking care of her husband is actually appealing. And she also suddenly realizes how easily the word husband comes to he r mind,so natural. It gives her a warm feeling. The doctor that she recognizes as the one who had stitched her leg in the one talking now, looking positively delighted.

" Well, yes, Mr. Booth is good to go. There are some recommendations regarding his state, like watching him closely to see if he has any behavior change, or if his conscious level drops. I´m sure you are familiar with following a concussion." Brennan just nods her head in agreement, already making sure in her head that Booth will be watched the closest she can. " But the news are actually about you, dr. Brennan." And now, both Brennan and Booth are positively puzzled. The alpha male strikes again, and Temperance feels Booth´s hand squeezing hers as he castes both doctors a worried glance.

" She´s fine, isn´t she?" Man, if she is not, he will make sure that she is immediately admitted in the hospital. But Booth is actually surprised, because his Bones seems as good as ever. Maybe a little pale and tired, but other than that, nothing serious. A good night of rest should take care of it. The young doctor is fast to calm him down, his smile a clear indication that things are ok.

" yes, she is fine. The thing is, when a patient is brought unconscious by the hospital, we have to follow it polices and draw some blood for a battery of tests, in order to make sure that everything is ok. It´s the normal procedure. " They both looked at the doctor in a complete loss,asking what the hell it had to do with the current situation. But then, the next words made them freeze down their tracks. " One of those tests in a female is a pregnancy one. Dr. Brennan´s came back positive."

For a few seconds, a needle could have dropped at the floor and anyone could have listened. Booth felt as if all the air inside his lungs was suddenly gone. But nothing was compared to the reaction of Temperance. First, she got so pale that he was sure she was about to faint. He was actually getting ready to hold her and avoiding her from hitting the floor. Her voice was a bare whisper when she spoke, and Booth felt her fingers go absurdly clod between his.

" What?" She was feeling completely dizzy. She was sure she had misunderstood. Suddenly, she felt as if the floor was opening a hole under her feet. Both doctors stared at her in alarm, and all Booth could think was that they were also probably sure that his Bones was about to pass out.

" You are pregnant, dr. Brennan. We can´t say for how long, though. We would like to perform an ultra sound to do the math. Of course, if it´s still in the very beginning, it will be impossible to see anything, but it wont hurt, right? Plus, we need you to pay attention in the next few hours to any possible bleeding. It will probably not going to happen, since you haven´t presented it so far, which make us sure that the baby is fine, but you still requires some vigilance, for you were involved in a major trauma situation. And…" But the doctor stopped his speech abruptly, because his patient was no longer listening. The three men in the room watched in astonishment as she just turned her back and ran by the door,before anything else could be said. And then, all hell broke lose, because Seeley Booth suddenly got out of his bed and gathered his clothes, changing then in ultra speed, his eyes never leaving the door from where his wife had vanished.

" yeah, you guys better sign those release papers, because I´m so out of here." His voice was loud and firm, and all the doctors could do was watch as Booth also ran to the door and disappeared. And all that Seeley Booth could think was that he had to be with Bones. Wherever she was. They had a lot to talk and do, that was for sure.

TBC…

So…did you like the twist. Tell me what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

A.N: I own nothing of Bones…

CHAPTER 34- BROKEN

He was cornered by the entire squint squad from the moment He crossed the doors that lead to the waiting area, his eyes searching everywhere for a sign of Bones. But no such luck.

" Booth! My God, you guys are scaring us all to death here. Why did Bren crossed running like crazy, as if she was being attacked by monster or something? We thought that something awful had happened with you or something, and she went in shock. She just kept running like a lightening , and we couldn´t reach her. What the hell is going on?" Booth could feel the fear and distress at Angela´s voice, and could only imagine what must have looked like to see her best friend running as fast as she could after a car crash. " She was pale like a sheet, Booth. I don´t think she was feeling well." _You have no a idea, Ange._ But he didn´t have time for this, and started to get away from the small crowd, registering the worried and confused faces in front of him. But for once, he couldn´t care less.

" Yeah, big man. And she shouldn´t be out of the hospital at all. She should be in observation, and so should you." Cam tried to reason, but it was like talking to a wall. Booth just shook his head and started running himself, his mind a blur as the image of a terrified Temperance kept forming at it.

" We´re fine, it was just…something happened. But it´s all right. We´ll pass through it."_ At least I hope so. Oh man, just when things were starting to settle down…_ " I´m sorry, guys. I really can´t talk right now. I have to go after Bones. We have…issues to solve. I´m sorry. Don´t worry." It was all he could say for now. He knew Bones would never forgive him if he ventured talking about what was really going on. Hell, he still didn´t know for sure . Their lives were certainly a mess right now.

He didn´t care about the screams and pleadings for him to stop and explain himself, his steps large and fast as he reached to the hospital entrance door and scurried inside a cab. For a moment, he hesitated. For where? But deep down he knew it. What was the place that Bones would feel safe and peaceful besides he r beloved institute? For one moment, he thought about going to the Jeffersonian, but something inside him said that it was the wrong hunch. There were too many prying eyes at the institute, and if he knew Temperance as good as he thought he did, she wouldn´t be keen for human contact. So, that only really left him with one place. Her home. It didn´t matter that it was their week at his place at all. Booth knew she would run to somewhere where she felt she belonged the most,surrounded by everything she knew and loved. So, he gave the driver her address, and closed his eyes as the car moved fast in the traffic, his head throbbing and slightly dizzy. And that´s when it really hit him. He was going to be a .

Temperance Brennan was pregnant. With his child. His wife was carrying his baby. That was a picture that he had always dreamed about, he couldn´t even recall since when. Maybe by the time Parker was born. Maybe even before that. But the image of a family had always accompanied him,and now, despite everything, despite how it happened, despite how scary and confusing it was, it was happening. Another child was on the way, and while a part of him screamed how crazy, unexpected and fast it was, another part just had the warm feeling of true happiness. Because really, how could he seriously feel upset by the arrival of an offspring? More than that, a child of him and Bones. The woman that yes, why not to admit it , he loved deeply. He knew he loved her long ago. But today, it seemed different. Maybe it was the chance of losing her on that damn accident. He was so scared by the sight of the van coming against then. All he could think was that he wouldn´t be able to live without her. He also remembered the relief he felt by the time she had walked by his hospital´s room door and hugged him. And somehow, on that moment, he finally realized that, no matter how she felt about him, he would always love her. And he would always love their child too. All he had to do was to make Temperance see that. Booth knew how frighntned she had to be. Hell, how could she be calm with so many changes in her life? It was like giving up of all her beliefs in a month. She had married him, even though she had always stated she didn´t believe in marriage. She had opened up for Parker. And just a few days ago, she had admitted the possibility of having a child in the future. And now, all of a sudden, she was pregnant. She had less than nine months to adjust to that, and then a new small being would be there, asking for her attention,demanding, small and defenseless. Sure, he would be around. But still, he knew that his Bones could very well run and hide forever if he didn´t calm her down.

He barely waited for the cab to stop in front of her building, tossing the man some money and telling him to keep the change, his mind already set on the task before him as he nodded quickly to the door man and entered the elevator. He had a battle to fight.

The apartment was dark, except for the small light at the end of the corridor, exactly where her , their bedroom was._Bingo._ he crept there slow and carefully, poking his head inside to find her slender figure seated by the bed, curled like a ball, her eyes closed as she seemed to be practicing some kind of breathing techniche. He felt his throat tightening by the sight. She looked to small and fragile, something that very rarely Temperance Brennan let happen. Booth entered the room carefully, trying to make the least sound he could, but somehow she managed to realize she was no longer alone, her blue eyes opening and staring at him, and just by looking at her Booth felt like crying. Her eyes were two pools of pure fear, her face so pale that he wondered how she hadn´t passed out yet.

" Go way, Booth." Her voice was hoarse and thick, as if she was fighting the tears, which she probably was, in fact. She bit her bottom lip while trying to take a deep breathe again, and he risked coming closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

" that´s pretty much the only thing in the world I wouldn´t do for you right now, temperance. Sorry. I´m not leaving you alone. Not now. Not ever, in fact." He seated in front of her, careful not to upset or scare her even more, and saw her shrinking by his approach. Not a very good sign. He made a silent prayer, asking God for guidance. Knowing that it was going to be hard anyway, he decided to be practical, his eyes set on hers as he proceeded. " How are you feeling? Physically, I mean. The doctors said you had to check for any bleeding or pain. Did you check?" So many things he wanted to tell her, but he knew temperance better than he knew even himself, and he just realized that a technical approach would be better than a cheesy one. She could deal with a rational thought. That was what she always did in a situation of stress. He realized that her arms embraced her knees a little harder, and had to fight the urge to hold her. But she looked back at him at his question, and somehow he knew that it was the right thing to start.

" I´ve checked. No bleedings. No pain." At least not a physical one, she thought. Now, her mind was another story. She felt like her brain had suddenly melted, and her limbs where light and weak. Looking at Booth only made it worse, because she could see all the care in his face, all the tenderness that she needs so much right now. She knows that she is close to cracking. But she also knows that no good will come from that. She has to be strong. She cannot panic. He comes a little closer, his fingers carefully touching her feet, and she closes her eyes for a second, just enjoying his touch.

" Good. That´s good, Bones." He moves his fingers swiftly around her feet, pulling them to his lap gently, remembering how she loved a foot massage he had gave her a few weeks ago. It was soothing, that´s what she have said. And he couldn´t think in another better moment to soothe her than now. He is glad to see that she does not retrieve, instead leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes letting him touch her, take care of her just a little. He realizes that her cell phone is tossed by her side, shinning with an amount of non answered calls. Probably from Angela and the others. Lord knows that his own phone has it part, buzzing like crazy at his pocket. Booth just does the same she did, tossing it by the bed. No interruptions. He takes a deep breathe, knowing that stalling will only worse the situation, and deciding to use her own line of working. Blunt, pure true. " So…you´re pregnant. That´s a big surprise." Her eyes open immediately, and he can see her biting the inside of her cheek at his words, her fingers trembling slightly as she raises her hand and places them at her face.

" I´m not sure I can talk about this right now." Her voice is a mere whisper, and it sounds so defeated and scared that Booth feels every inch of his body wake up with worry. She is breaking down. He moves closer, her feet still in his lap as he takes her hands in his , feeling how cold they are, and leans at her, his eyes mere inches from her.

" Honey… this is not something that you can just ignore and not talk about. It´s not something you can compartimentalize like you always do, because it´s not going away and won´t solve by itself. The longer you postpone it, the worst it gets, and then, after a while, you won´t even know what to do." His voice is very soft, yet firm, because e he needs her to be focused. He squeezes her hands and kisses her lightly, feeling as she trembles and chokes at her own words.

"_I know all of that, Booth._ I really do. But I just… I need time. I need to digest this. I need to absorb it. But I don´t even know how to start. Just…give me a little time. Please. Don´t make me talk about it right now.I can´t." just by looking at her , he knows she is telling the true. It´s too much for her to handle right now. He nods his head slightly, letting her know that he understands, his hands cupping her face as he forces her to look straight into his eyes.

" Fine. I´ll give you some time. But I need you to answer me one question. Just one." He knows that it´s not fair in a way to do so, but it´s not just her life that it´s at stake here. He fights with the words, afraid of what he might listen as a response, forcing his eyes to remain open to see her reaction. " Are you considering…getting rid of it?" He truly fears what he might listen. Because man, if this is crossing her mind, it will become a war. And one that he is not even thinking of losing. He studies her expression carefully, happy to realize that she is not averting her eyes and dodging the bullet. She takes a long breath, resting her head at his chest before raising it and looking directly at his eyes, without hesitation.

" I completely agree with the premise of a woman´s right to choose over her own body." Booth feels his heart sinking by every word, his head suddenly heavy and his heart pounding." But personally , I could never do that. I would never have an abortion,simply because I respect life too much,no matter how unexpected it can be. I know that it seems a paradox, to say that I support a woman ´s choice to do it and at the same time state that I never would, but I don´t know…I just think I couldn´t go through it. Maybe that´s because I see so much death. You learn how to value life then. And despite I know that technically there´s still no baby inside me, just a bunch of cells multiplying in great speed, I know the potential of them. I know they multiply to form a new human being, and that alone makes me unable to willingly destroy it. I know that it´s probably not much rational and very silly of me, but that´s how I feel. So no,I´m not getting rid of it. I have no idea how on earth I´m going to raise a child, I don´t even know how I´m going to deal with the simple fact that I´m indeed pregnant, but abortion is not an option." There´s a fire in her eyes as she speaks that makes Booth actually shiver. He have seen that in other pregnant woman, and despite his Bones will never admit it, he knows what it is; It´s a mother´s instinct to protect her child. And by hearing her words and looking at her decided expression, something inside him stirs and then settle down, and he finds himself breathing in relief. Because right now, he realizes that, despite everything, despite the fact that they still have no a idea about how they are going t o deal with it, how they´re going t o do it, things will be fine, eventually. They will be n fine. he strongly believes in that. So, he let out a small smile before finally giving in to his primal wishes and taking her in his arms, holding her, knowing that now, she is even more precious than before. Slowly, hesitantly, she returns his embrace, her head cuddling in the curve of his neck, her hands grabbing the fabric of his shirt as she closes her eyes and relaxes for the first time since the accident. It actually amazes her, the soothing effect that his simple presence has over her. She wonders if this is how love must be. To be so sure and fine in the presence of another, to only wish to be with him and nothing more. And she starts to venture the thought that maybe, just maybe, she had found it.

None of them never knew for how much time they had stayed like this, holding each other in silence, lost in their own thoughts and fears, trying to find comfort in each other´s skin and smell.

She is the first to move, the effects of the day finally appearing in her body, her muscles terse and sore as she raises her head to find his eyes, unable to suppress a moan of pain. Everything in her suddenly seems to hurts. And by looking at Booth, she can tell that he isn´t exactly in his hundred per cent. The frown in his forehead is a clear indication that he is suffering at least from a big headache. She can´t even remember when it was the last time they had such an horrible day.

" Are you in pain, Bones?" His voice is worried and soft, and she cannot suppress the small smile that twitches in her lips. Once an alpha male, always an alpha male.

" My muscles are sore. The accident´s aftermath, I suppose. You don´t look quite well either. You look like someone having a bad migraine." He brings his fingers to his temples, massaging it slowly, his warm eyes never letting hers.

" yeah, well. I´ll live. There are more urgent matters." But now that she mentioned,he realizes he could use at least an aspirin for sure, his head throbbing like there were small drums inside it. Bones seems to read his mind, her fingers placing slightly down his forehead as she gently strokes his skin.

" that´s not entirely true, Booth. I mean, the troubles will still be here after a few hours of rest. I mean, I will still be pregnant and not having a clue about what to do or think. A few hours won´t change that. If so, they can actually give some perspective about it and make me able to discuss it rationally with you." She almost chocked by the word pregnant, but carried on anyway. She should very well start to get use with it,because it will not vanish at all. She suddenly raises from the bed, leaving a disoriented Booth looking at her. " I´ll fetch you some aspirin, and then you will lie down a little. No sleeping, though. I have to make sure that your concussion is not getting in the way of consciousness. And I could use a hot bath. It will help me to relax ." All Booth could think of was what an amazing woman he had. Temperance Brennan-Booth was a constant surprise.

(---------------------------------------)

She made sure that Booth wasn´t asleep at all before venturing in the bathroom and turning on the shower. She let the door open so if Booth needed she could hear, the tired figure of her husband lying on their bed with his eyes closed carved inside her mind. She let the warm water run along her body, feeling every muscle be touched by it, allowing them to uncringe and relax, her eyes closed as the bathroom is filled with hot vapor. And for a good half an hour, she didn´t think about anything else but the water running. It was bliss. Finally, she turned the shower of, looking for a towel and spotting one hanging by the door.

She didn´t mean to look at the big mirror placed on the wall, but for force of the habit her eyes settled there as she crossed the small space between her and the door, and she felt herself freezing at her naked image, her clinical eyes, trained to notice the smallest details in everything catching what she had ignored before. She inhaled deeply, feeling her legs suddenly weak as she studied her image with care, and finally all the tension she had been bottling inside since the words " you are pregnant" were said, starts to come out and torment her.

How could she had missed it? There, in front of her, she found the proof of her current status, and her hands slowly made their way to her swollen breasts, touching it slightly, realizing they were sensitive and a little sore. Had she seen that just yesterday, she would have attributed to the impendent arrival of her menstruation, and end of story. But now, she knew better, and the simple sight of her clearly changed breasts, made her feel the first big pang of panic. If made her pregnant of what, four or five weeks? About that. She still haven´t experienced any symptoms, but just seeing that her body was already changing gave her a good parameter to do the math and the biology. She must have conceived on their first days as a married couple, the days where Booth actually showed some worry about contraceptive ways and she had just shook her head and tranquilized him._ How fool I was._

Now, the panic was a reality. Seeing her body already responding and adjusting to the pregnancy finally made things real and very, very scary. The tears started to finally form in the corner of her eyes, and she realized she still hadn´t cried. That´s when the sobbing started.

Booth opened his eyes immediately by the muffled sound of a sob coming from the bathroom. In ultra speed, he was there, only to find his wife seated by the cold floor, looking completely defenseless as the tears flowed. She had finally broken. And he hated it.

TBC…

You know what keeps me writing….your reviews make my day!


	35. Chapter 35

A.N: I own nothing of Bones!

CHAPTER 35- TEARS

He had never seen her crying so hard in his life. Sure, she had her moments of weeping, which mostly happened when she was with him and in his arms. But that was different. There laid his Bones in the bathroom floor,completely naked and in a fetal position, sobbing so hard that it amazed him how she was still able to breathe. She raised her eyes to him for a second, and Booth realized that they were so red that he could barely see the blue color he loved so much. And it hurt like hell to see her hurting like this. He could only wish he was able to transfer the pain to himself, and made a silent prayer for God to give him the strength to do and say the right t hing. To be able to help her in anyway that it was needed.

Booth crouched besides her carefully, one of his hands stroking her back gently, and the other cupping her face, his fingers touching her cheek as he made her gaze directly at him,seating besides her on the cold floor. His head no longer ached. His heart did instead.

" What is it, honey? What is the matter? " His voice was soft and warm, and that only made her cry with more force, despite all her efforts to pull herself together. But heck, never in her life she felt so lost and scared, even if Booth was there. Because now there was a third person too, and she was sure she wasn´t ready for that. And she couldn´t believe it was happening. She felt as if she had been beaten by a gang, all her body aching. And so, so tired. They surely had quite a hard day. First, there was the damn car crash that made her worry like crazy by the simple possibility of losing Booth. And then, just when she had thought that it was safe to breathe calmly again, someone came and turned her world upside down. She looked at Booth feeling slightly dizzy, and knew that she should really try harder to control her breathing and avoid her body from hyperventilating. But right now, it seemed like an almost impossible task. She uncurled from her position and seated upright, leaving her breasts exposed, and guided Booth´s hands there, feeling his warm and surprised touch as she spoke with her voice thick with tears.

"Look at them." Booth watched in utter surprise as she placed his hands at her breasts, honestly wondering what anything in her body could have to do with the current situation. But then again, despite he was excellent in reading his Bones, he wasn´t a mind reader.

" What is wrong with them, Bones? They are beautiful. As always." He was sincere. But his words only seemed to make the situation worst and he mentally kicked himself. She raised those amazing blue eyes at him, her hands above his, her expression of an absolutely scared little girl as her voice came almost shrieking.

"_They are bigger. Because I´m pregnant. Oh my God, Booth.I´m pregnant._ Even my body is telling me that. There is no turning back point from here. And I don´t have a clue of what I´m supposed to do. I can´t do this. Oh my God. Oh my God." Now, hyperventilating was a reality. She felt completely dizzy as the oxygen seemed to leave completely her lungs, and her vision started to go blurred, as Booth´s voice sounded somewhat muffled inside her ears. She barely noticed when her body was lifted from her position and wrapped in a towel before starting to move, because she was too focused on the task of remaining conscious and listening to Booth´s voice.

Booth watched as his wife went from the red of crying from pale as a ghost, her eyes becoming somewhat glassy as her breathing became so fast and uneven that he could actually hear the drum in her heart. He quickly grabbed the towel next to him and placed carefully around her, raising Temperance from the floor and carrying her to the bedroom as if she was a baby herself. He placed her in the bed and ran to the closet, grabbing the first piece of clothe he laid eyes upon it and dressing her tenderly, realizing how much she was shaking. It ended up being one of his shirts, and for a moment he felt amazed by the view. She looked so small and sweet, so fragile. And then, he laid by her side in the bed and just held her with all the strength in his body. He had the distinct feeling that words wouldn´t do the trick right now, at least not big,important and fancy words. So, he just placed his lips nears her ears and whispered soothing, gentle words, the ones without any sense that you use when comforting someone´s despair.

" Shhh. It´s okay, sweetheart. Really. I got you. I got you, Tempe." His voice was so tender inside her mind, and she grabbed his shirt with all the strenght she could manage, while Booth felt her tears moistening his shirt and his chest. Somehow, he stopped caring with the forbiddance with the pet names and kept using them, because it seemed the right t hing t o say and do. And Bones didn´t seem to mind too. None of them ever knew for how much time they remained like this, her complete meltdown taking over them as she wept like she was sure she never did in her life, out of pure fear. But finally, her vision became clear again and the sobbing subdued a little, and she managed to look at her husband , realizing his warm brown eyes gazing directly at her face, never leaving her.

" I´m sorry." She really didn´t know what else she could say. She felt silly and stupid by all the crying, and hosneslty didn´t know what the hell was happening to her always composed self. For a moment, she wondered if the hormones had already started to kick in, and that thought alone made a new wave of tears to arrive. Because man, if she was already like that, she could only imagine what would happen in the next few months. Booth just smiled at her gently, kissing her forehead and passing his fingers through her hair, as she hipcuped involuntarily.

" there´s nothing to be sorry about, honey. It´s too much to take, I know. You have all the right in the world to cry and worry, and be scared . Ok?" All she could think was how lucky she was for ending up in Seeley Booth´s arms, despite all the fear and a little despair she was feeling. The mere sound of his words made the world a safer place to be." But just listen to me for a second, will you?" Their eyes met as she acquiesced, and he placed his arms protectively around her, making a nest as his voice spoke firmly and yet gently. " This" He placed his hands carefully at her womb, his fingers warm and sweet against her skin. " Is a blessing. I know that it came in an unexpected time, hell, you can even call the wrong time. But you and I, We performed a miracle together. There´s this small piece of you and me growing inside you, even though you can say that it´s just a bunch of cells right now. But it will become so much more,a new person, and it will change our lives forever. And honey, this is a good thing. It may not look like so right now, because it´s so damn scary, but you´ll see. It´s the ultimate miracle, Tempe. Two humans creating another life. And we did it. And despite you say that you can´t do it, that you have no idea of what to do right now, I just know that you will be wonderful. Because there´s so much love and care inside you. I know it has. And I´ve seen the way you are with parker. You´re perfect. And you´ll be perfect with this baby too. But more importantly, if and when you don´t know what to do, you won´t be alone. Because I´ll be damned if I don´t stick by your side for the rest of our lives. This, temperance, right now, is us. A family. Something that I would die for. I just want you to know that. Do you understand?" Her eyes were so big that he had the impression that it took half of her face. But it was her expression what impressed him most. It was one mixture of fear, relief, resolution. And right there, right now, seeley Booth knew that he could never love her as much as he did now. Because there was his real Bones. Sure, he loved that strong, ultra feminist girl of every day. But that woman laying in his arms, with all the walls down, sharing with him what scared her most, was the one he would die for in a second if he had to. He didn´t see just his wife anymore. He saw the mother of his child, the woman carrying his baby.

Again, the tears started to flow as she heard his words, the security that had been craving every since she discovered she was pregnant completely present in his voice. She wasn´t alone. She had her husband with her. It was still scary. But with Booth, it suddenly sounded a bit more simpler.

" I understand." She choked with the tears once again, burying her face in his chest, the sobbing coming back all over again as Booth´s hands stroked her back with tenderness, his voice a mere whisper.

" You cry, baby. Cry all you need, and then you rest. Tomorrow is another day. We don´t have to do anything right now. Tomorrow we will discuss it more further. Just know that I´m right here." She took his advice. She cried and cried, all the emotions she had been bottling up ever since the crash surfacing, until she was so tired that her eyes closed against her own desire, finally falling asleep. And just then, Booth allowed his body to relax too, falling into a deep sleep without dreams.

* * *

He was awaken by the shrieking sound of Bones´s apartment doorbell, and immediately turned on his side to make sure that it wasn´t bothering her. But Temperance didn´t even move, her eyes closed and her head firmly placed against his chest. And that´s when he realized how tired and worn up she must have been feeling, because there w as no way in a different day that Temperance wouldn´t wake up at the simplest, smallest sound. She was a light sleeper. Before the door bell could make any other damage like taking his wife of a very needed sleep, he jumped carefully of the bed and ran to the living room, looking at the peep hole before opening the door cursing inwardly. Because outside, stood a positively outraged Angela Montenegro, taping her foot and ready to push the damn door bell until the dead raised from hell if necessary. She didn´t even wait for an invitation, passing through Booth and standing in the middle of the room, her voice strong and somewhat squealing .

" Booth!_ What the hell you guys are doing? Trying to kill us all of worrying? Damn,didn´t you ever learnt how to answer a freaking cell phone? And where the hell is Bren? I need to give both of you a piece of my mind._" Angela´s voice was acute and loud, and Booth immediately placed a finger in front of his lips indicating that silence was needed, his hand involuntarily grabbing Ange´s arm.

" Lower, Ange. Bones is asleep. And I really, really don´t want her to wake up now. She needs to rest."_ If only you knew how much._ Something in his voice made Angela freeze, and she gave him a piercing worried look, and for a moment Booth felt as if she was inside his mind.

" Oh my God. Something is very wrong, isn´t it? Something serious happened. Booth, what is it? Did the doctors find anything bad with one you guys? Is there some kind of disease?" Booth felt sorry for remaining in silence and not being able to tranquilize Angela a little more, but there was not much he could do right now without being completely not loyal to Temperance.

" We are both fine, Ange. Our Health is perfect. Really." That´s all he ventured to say, and Angela just squinted her eyes in his direction.

" Then, why does Bren needs so much rest? Why can´t you just wake her up and we can all talk?" _Man, Angela is sharp._

" because she is really tired, Angela. It has been a very long , demanding day, both physically and mentally. I´m sorry, but that´s all I can give you right now without betraying Bones´s trust. She will tell you everything as soon as she is ready, Im sure of it." It was Bones the one to decide how and when they would share their little secret, at least for now. Tomorrow was another day, and the ideas that were already forming in his mind would be better discussed. Angela surveyed him deeply,as if deciding if she should accept what he was saying, until finally nodding.

" Fine. I´ll take that for now, but only because you look like hell yourself. Just garantee to me that Bren is fine. And that there´s nothing wrong with the two of you, like a big fight or getting a divorce." Booth actually smiled genuinely at this, thinking that divorce was the last of his worries, and Bones´s too, for sure. They were sticking together.

" Temperance and I are perfectly fine, Angela. No divorce. Scout´s honor. We just have to figure a few things out. You´ll know very soon. I´m sure Bones will want you to be the first to know. Just…give her a little time,will you? Let her rest. Tomorrow we´ll stop by the institute. Could you tell Cam to not expect Bones early, by the way? And I don´t think she will be working either. We´ll be there just to talk for a moment." If things went the way he was planning, there is. He would have to discuss with Temperance. Angela finally surrended, slowly making her way to the door, before stopping and giving a sharp, firm look.

" Fine. I´ll leave for now and trust you, Booth. But know one thing: If you are hurting my friend in any possible way, I swear that none of your sniper´s training will be enough to stop me from torturing you. You have no a idea of what I´m capable of when it comes about Bren, stud." Booth nodded in accordance, knowing that she was serious.

" I´ll keep that in mind, Ange. I promise."

* * *

Brennan woke up feeling slightly cold, her eyes opening with hesitance, as if something was holding them back. For a moment, she felt completely disoriented, without any clue of where she was and why, until recognizing her own very familiar bedroom. But something was missing, and she knew exactly what it was. Booth. He wasn´t laying by her said, and she was pretty sure that, despite all the confusion that her head was last night, she had fallen asleep in his arms. She raised a little and looked to the clock, amazed to see that it was already the middle of the morning and realizing she had completely overslept. She couldn´t even remember when it was the last time that such a thing happened to her. But for some reason, she didn´t care as much as she knew she would in another day. Because it suddenly kicked in her: She was still pregnant. It wasn´t a dream at all. Her eyes felt heavy and sore because she had spent half of the night crying in Booth´s chest. So, work wasn´t exactly in the top of her priorities right now, for once in her life. She rolled down the bed, realizing that it was still warm, which meant that Booth had been there a while ago. And just when she was thinking about where he might be, the smell of food came to her nostrils, making her stomach actually grumble. She was famished. It amazed her how things were still so natural after such an odd event in her life like her pregnancy. The sun still shine, Booth was making breakfast and she was hungry. After all, she could barely recall the last time she ate. Slowly, hesitantly, she gets out of bed and walks to the door, her stomach once again telling her how much food would be appreciated.

Booth hears her steps,slow and heavy, and turns to contemplate her, a slender form in his shirt with puffy eyes and her hair loosen all over her face. And all he can think is that even when she is a mess, Temperance Brennan is beautiful. He places the pan he had been holding on the counter and heads to her, realizing that she seems still ready to run. But he is fast to take her into his arms, and smiles a bit when feeling her relax a little, breathing deeply as he carefully seats her on a chair.

" Hey. I was about to call you.I´ve made us a nice breakfast." He uses trivial subjects ans words, knowing that she needs her time to adjust to the enormous responsibility of their true reality. He places a cup in front of her, and Temperance grabs it without even looking at it´s content, taking a sip and immediately giving him a look between confused and surprised.

" This is tea. Where´s the coffee? I could really use some right now." She feels absolutely disoriented, watching as Booth´s expression goes from bemused to shy and careful.

" You can´t have coffee, Bones." He speaks gently,gazing at her face and noticing the exact moment that she understands, her blue eyes widening as she looks at him shakily.

"Oh. Because I´m pregnant. I see." The urge to start crying again comes inside her chest, but this time she fights against it with resolution. She is, after all, a strong, practical woman. And she knows she has to start dealing with it the sooner she can, because time is not on her side. In a few months, he r life is about to take another big,irrevogable change. Brennan actually feels proud with herself. It seems that a night of sleep restaured some of her rationality. " I guess this is only one of the many things I will have to get used to." She sips the tea fighting back the tears with success, and feels Booth´s fingers caressing her face, a small smile set down his lips.

" Does that means that you are ready to start discussing it?" Booth asks carefully, actually proud of his girl. He knows how hard it must be for her, and yet there she is, without even blinking,nodding with her head." Ok, First things first. We need to find you a doctor. An obstetrician, I mean." She actually appreciates the fact the Booth is trying to be as rational as her, talking about the practical issues of the situation, postponing the emotional attachments. It´s somehow comforting.

" I´ll set an appointment with my gynecologist. She will sure have someone to indicate to me." It seems almost surreal that they are having that discussion on her breakfast table. But then again, her life has been seeming a lot surreal the last few weeks. " I would like to keep this between us for a while. At least until I know what to do exactly, how to deal for sure. I don´t want to be cornered with questions and so for now. But I would like to tell Angela, though. It´s not like I can hide it from her anyway. She always seems to realize when something big is happening to me." Booth just nods vehemently, because he sure as hell isn´t ready to all the comments of the impendent arrival of their baby will cause. They need time. But the telling people issue is a good one. He had thought about it over and over again through the night. He couldn´t quite believe in the conclusion he had came, but it just seems like the most logicall, helpful thing to do. But to convince temperance of it will be a different story.

" It´s fine by me. But I would like to add one person to the list of knowing immediately." His Bones sets him a questioning look, and he takes a deep breathe before continuing, watching as her face goes to a complete state of chock. " I can´t believe that I´m actually saying this, but… I think we should tell Sweets."

TBC…

Want to see how it goes? Press the review bottom!


	36. Chapter 36

A.N: Sadly, I own nothing of Bones.

CHAPTER 36- BABY

"What? Booth, are you the one in some kind of shock right now?Telling Sweets? You don´t even like him! You don´t take anything he says seriously at our sessions. You think he is twelve years old,as you keep reminding him every time. You mock him all the time. Why in heavens would you want to share this pregnancy with Sweets?" She honestly thought that her husband was finally having some bad, scared reaction at the perspective of having a child. He was so calm since everything had happened. It was obviously a case of post traumatic shock.

" Whoa, Bones. C´mon, I´m not that horrible with Sweets. I´m mean, I never said I don´t like the kid. It´s just fun to annoy him, especially during our sessions,which are usually boring. But the true is, Sweets is good, and we both know it. He had already gave us very good advice in the past, both professionally and personally. I mean, remember when I was worried with Parker and he just figured out what to do? And when you were mad at me because of that brainy smurf thing?" He stated carefully,not really believing that he, Seeley Booth, was actually defending Lance Sweets. But hey, desperate times called for desperate measures. " Look… I just think that he can help us to place our thoughts in the right place now. To help us to gain some perspective and do things smoothly. It has been a big surprise for both of us, and now so much is going to change, and we´ll have to adjust to it. He may have some idea to help us to go through with this process. I know that you hate psychology and all, but someone that is not as involved in the situation as we are may think more clearly. Plus, there´s the professional issue. We have to think about it. I mean, what to say to Cullen, and Sweets is the one evaluating us. Of course that, right now, we´ll use our rights as doctor-patient secret. He can´t beat that." Temperance just looked at Booth for a long time, thinking about what he had just said. And Lord helped her, she could see some sense in it. A third person might help them to figure out this mess. She drank her tea and grabbed a toast, her stomach grumbling with hunger, and stared at Booth not quite believing in what her mouth was saying.

" I can actually see some reason in this. And despite the fact that I hate to admit it, we definitely need help with this situation. As I´ve said before, I have no clue about what to do. I don´t even know from where to begin with." She took a deep breathe and sighed, feeling defeated and tired. " Fine. We´ll tell Sweets. I don´t know what else I can do anyway."

Booth smiled lightly and kissed her gently, his fingers caressing her hair for a while as he watched she eating eagerly. He grabbed a toast himself, still watching that amazing woman that was is wife.

" Ok, then. Sweets it is. We´ll just finish having breakfast and head to the headquarters. Then, we can go to the institute so you can talk to Angela. Sounds good?"

It actually sounded scary, but what else she could do besides nod in agreement? As Booth had put the night before, it wasn´t something that it was just going to disappear. So, she could very well start to deal with it as fast as she could. And she was never a woman to flee from a good fight.

* * *

Lance Sweets jumped at his chair as the silence of his office was suddenly interrupted by the bursting of his opening door. He groaned inwardly when realizing agent Booth and dr. Brennan entering, locking the door behind them and immediately seating on the couch. When those two came, nothing good could come up from it. But it was a kind of relief to see them there, well and complete after the accident they had yesterday. Especially after the strange scene developed afterwards, when the couple just left the hospital without a word and not answering the worried calls of all the team, him included. But still, he had to say something about that invasion.

" Guys, seriously. We´ve been through this before. You can´t just barge in here anytime you feel like. I Mean, I have other people to see in the building. What if I was in the middle of a session? You need to understand that there are boundaries here. My office is not a dinner or something." But as he spoke, his clinical eye could tell that Booth and Brennan probably had a good reason to be there. For instance, just by looking at dr. Brennan, he could tell that she had been crying. A lot, judging by her puffy eyes that make up was not able to hide entirely. Plus, there was her body language. She seemed kind of lost, and seated the nearest she could by Booth as if seeking for security. Agent Booth, on the other hand, seemed ready to provide anything that his wife and partner needed, an arm slung around her shoulders protectively, his features full of worry and kindness every time he looked at her. Which was intriguing. Since their marriage, no matter what happened, Booth and Brennan had always agreed not to have any body contact and signs of affection in public while at work environment. And now, there they were, completely violating their own rules.

" Well, sorry Sweets. Call this a 911 intervention, session, or whatever. We need to talk." Now, this was just odd. Agent Booth was shutting all the blinds, making sure that no one was seeing or hearing anything. Knowing now that there was no use in arguing, Sweets just leaned against his chair and gazed at the couple.

" I´m assuming this has to do with your car crash and your absolutely odd behavior yesterday, am I right?" Dr. Brennan actually seemed to shrink in her place, and Booth´s embrace tightened, as he kissed her forehead lightly. Now, this was getting as strange as it could, it was all Sweets could think.

" yeah, it does. But before I say it, before we continue with this, kid, be aware of this: If this conversation gets out of this room to anywhere besides your brain, I´ll torture, shoot you, then kill you. We´re pledging full doctor patient confidentiality here. If you don´t follow, you better run for your life. Do you get the picture, Sweets?" Just by looking at the psychologist, Booth knew he had reached his goal of scaring him beyond belief. Which was fine by him. Sweets raised his hands in surrender, his eyes wide as he gaped at the agent.

" There´s no need for being aggressive, agent Booth. What happens on this room, stays inside this room. You have my word. Now, care to share what is that is causing such a fuss in your lives? Because I can totally see the stress in both of you. Especially you,dr. brennan. You definitely need to relax." Temperance just looked at Sweets with scorn, feeling her muscles tightening at this comment.

" Well, it´s very easy for you to say, dr. sweets. Unfortunately, I´m finding very hard to find anything that remotely reminds me of relaxing right now." Her voice was a mixture of tiredness and anger, which only made Sweets more curious. What the hell was happening? Booth placed a soothing hand at Bones´s knee,a questioning look gazing at her face, and she finally acquiesced. " Fine. Go ahead. I don´t care who says it." Sweets actually found himself bending forward the couple, to hear whatever it was better. Booth gave him a warning look, taking a deep breathe, his brown eyes defensive and at the same time, showing a emotion that the young psychologist couldn´t quite understand.

" Remember, Sweets. Death menace. Ok. Here we go." The agent laced his fingers with Brennan,giving her a tranquilizing smile before finally speaking in a whisper. " Bones is pregnant."

First, Sweets thought he hadn´t heard it right. Then , he thought he was being victim of a bad joke, and gave the couple what he judged was a nasty look, only to find complete serious faces staring at him, and then, for a few good minutes, he found himself completely speechless._No freaking way._ But apparently, yes freaking way, judging by the expressions he was getting. Sweets felt himself choking at his own words,and if the situation wasn´t so serious, Booth and Brennan were sure they would burst out laughing, because Sweets reaction was priceless so far.

" Wait. Wait. Did I hear it correctly? Dr. Brennan is pregnant? With a baby?" He felt as his eyes could pop out of his face any minute by now while Booth just rolled his eyes and sighed.

" No, Sweets. She´s pregnant with a watermelon. _Of course its a baby! Jeez, what kind of question is that?_" That actually caused Bones to laugh a little, and Booth was a little glad. At least she was being able to find something funny in this whole situation.

" Wow. You guys…I mean,just…wow. How did this happened?" Of course, by the moment he said it, Sweets realized how lame he sounded. But damn, he couldn´t help it. He was expecting anything from this couple except this. If Booth and Brennan had told him they were planning to move to the moon, he would have believed in a second. But a baby? Holly Lord. Again, Booth rolled his eyes in utter impatience, and starting asking himself if telling Sweets was a good idea, after all.

" haven´t you learnt any biology in highschool, Sweets? Seriously, no sexual education classes? Well, let´s put this way: When a man and a woman love each other very , very much, they like to hug a lot. And when they you know, hug, there´s this small seed that the daddy places inside the mommy, and this seed grows and grows…" He could have proceed with this forever, but was cut by Sweets, who was rolling his eyes and trying to calm down at the same time..

" there´s no need for irony and sarcasm, agent Booth. I apologize for my reaction, I know it was dumb. I was just very surprised. I mean, for what I know about the two of you, a pregnancy wasn´t exactly in your plans, at least for now. Especially for what I take from dr. Brennan. You have always told that you didn´t want children." Sweets turned to the woman seated in front of him, and was surprised to see that her eyes seemed to fill with tears. But she just took a deep breathe and stared at him, her fingers squeezing Booth´s with force as she managed to keep her voice even.

" That´s exactly how I felt, dr. Sweets. This pregnancy wasn´t planned at all. We were being extremely careful regarding contraception. But no method is completely safe, unfortunately. We were caught completely out of guard. But it happened. And there isn´t exactly anything that we can do about it except accept and live with it." Her voice wasn´t exactly sad, but Sweet s could detect a hint of exhaustion and a lot, lot of fear and worry. He glanced at agent Booth to read his expression, but there was nothing there except worry and tenderness for the woman seated by his side.

" So, I´m taking by your answer that abortion is not an option for this." He half asked half stated, and wasn´t surprised by the decided expressions he saw in both of them. Booth was the one to speak.

" No. Not at all. We just need…to gain some perspective. That´s why we came here. As Bones´s just said, it was a complete surprise. We were, hell, we still are kind of shocked. It´s very hard to think rationally right now, and we know that we have to. There are too many decisions to make, too many changes to come, and we need to get over with it and start acting. But it´s scaring us like hell." He didn´t b mean to be so honest, because he never liked to actually speak about his personal life with Sweets. Sure, he would come now and then for some advice, but heck, now it was no time for pride. Sweets gazed at them for a moment, his hands clasped together as he reflected and finally decided what strategy he should use. Because with Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, you had to think and act carefully, for there was nothing ordinary about them.

"Ok. First of all, I think I should ask how are you about your feelings about these news. What´s on your mind? Agent Booth?" He turned to Booth first, knowing that it was an easier issue for him than it was for Brennan. Sweets knew that the anthropologist would need extra attention. Booth shrugged and inhaled before passing his hands over his head and smiling a little bit.

" Well, surprised,obviously. It was totally unexpected. But The upcoming of a new child is always a reason for joy. I´m going to be a father again. So, as out of time and complicated this may be, I´m happy. How couldn´t I be?" He was sincere. He was having a baby with the woman he loved. Sure, he would have liked to wait a little longer, to have the time to enjoy their time alone as newlyweds , but he guessed that God had other plans, and who was he to question it? All he had to worry about now was Bones.

Sweets nodded his head at Booth´s answer, not feeling particulary surprised by it. It was just the kind of man Booth was. He enjoyed parenthood from the first time he had parker by his arms. He had always expressed the desire of one day enlarging his family. And now it was happening. So, the psychologist turned his attention to the woman who remained silent by her husband´s side, a fact that it was worrying just by that. Dr. Brennan was never a woman to be quiet and just listen. She usually liked to meddle and give her opinion about every thing. But now, she seemed satisfied with just standing there, hand in hand with Booth, her expression airy as if she was millions of wards away from where they were.

" Dr. Brennan? What about you?" Temperance blinked and eyed Sweets suspiciously, not really knowing what to answer. How did she feel? So many things were passing by her mind since the moment she heard the words " you are pregnant" that she could no longer filter her emotions and tell which ones were dominating her. But she tried anyway, because she knew they needed help.

" I´ve been trying to compartimentalize it, but I´ve found that it´s impossible and that it would be utterly contra productive, since this pregnancy is not going to simply vanish. It´s all very confusing, because I was completely unprepared for this situation. I´ve never gave much thought about it, because I simply was sure that it would never happen. And now that it did... Right now, I´m finding myself useless. As if I couldn´t have a clear thought. And it´s very frustrating, especially because I see how well Booth is able to deal with this situation. I mean, anthropologically speaking, it´s the normal reaction of a married couple to be happy and excited about the arrival of a child. And the fact that I´m not experiencing this particular emotion just makes me feel…" She couldn´t finish her speech, because again the emotions were surfacing and her voice became thick with unshed , she didn´t have the nerve to say what she was really feeling. What if Booth just thought she was a horrible person? But dr. sweets seemed to catch things in the air, and raised his eyebrows to her, a sympathetic smile over his lips as he finished for her.

" Guilty?" Booth immediately turned to stare at his wife, not believing in what he was hearing. Could Bones be more unbelievable? There she w as, facing an enormous emotional turmoil, and she was feeling guilty for being afraid.

" Bones! There´s nothing for you to feel guilty about! Jeez, It´s not a simple fact that is happening, it´s a baby. You have every right to feel confused and a little lost. It doesn´t make you a bad person at all, you know. I think you´re handling it very well. I´m proud of you, temperance. Really." Sweets smiled inwardly, always amazed by the perfect dynamics that Booth and Brennan shared. One always seemed to know the exact right words to the other.

" Agent Booth is completely right, dr. Brennan. It´s perfectly normal for someone at your condition to have conflicting feelings right now. You have been facing a lot of changes lately, and not small ones. Your marriage, for starts, was a huge step. And now, being pregnant without any planning, it ought to upset you. It doesn´t make you different of other women or a prospective bad mother, if that´s what you may be thinking. I actually think that you have everything to be an outstanding mom. But you need to give yourself a little time. Both of you need time. I mean, c´mon guys. Cut you some slack. You had been in a car crash just yesterday. Then you found out that you´re becoming parents, all in less than 24 hours. It´s too much to deal. You need to adjust to the idea first, before thinking about big decisions. You need to put your emotions in the right place, and it takes a little while. So, my advice as your therapist is: Give it time. Don´t think about what to do too much right now, about the changes, about everything that will have to be done in the upcoming months. Just raise every morning with that thought: You two are having a baby. That´s all. Deal with the emotions of this single fact. Talk about it. Feel the reality of this pregnancy. Take a deep breath. But No big decisions right now. The two of you need to be with your emotions in equilibrium first. So, let´s make this deal. We have a session next week. Until then, all you´ll do will be just think about this;You are having a baby. Get used to the idea. Then, we´ll set a plan."

Booth and Brennan gaped at the young therapist, a s if he was some kind of alien that had just got out of the mothership. How could a twelve years old be so sensate? But then again, it had to be a reason for all of his doctorades. So, they just nodded and raised from their seats and headed to the door, until a voice behind them made them stop.

" Oh, and you guys? Congratulations. I´ll be happy to be uncle Lance. It will be totally cool."

* * *

The team watched as Booth and Brennan approached the platform silently, his hand guiding her like always on the small of her back, all the squints studying carefully their expressions. It was pretty obvious, since the previous day, that something big was happening, and it seemed to be quite distressing judging by the couple´s faces. They looked tired and stressed. But there was also something else, a gleam around them that no one could quite figure it out.

Angela immediately went to Brennan´s side, watching her friend carefully, shocked by the realization that she had been crying. She casted an angry look at Booth, and the agent just raised his hands .

" Calm down, Ange. Actually, all of you. Everything is fine. We´re both fine. Right, Bones?" He placed a careful hand grabbing her waist, and she just looed at her team with a calm expression.

" yes. I was just hoping I could talk to Angela for a moment. Maybe go to the dinner to eat something. If there´s nothing too important at work right now." She looked in expectation at Cam, but was pulled without any ceremony by her best friend.

" Sweetie, there is no work that could keep me away from you if you need me. C´mon, let´s have a girl talk." Brennan looked at Booth and smiled a bit, her hands suddenly grabbing his collar shirt pulling him into a light kiss, an absolutely unusual act of public affection that amazed all of them. But apparently, since yesterday, things had changed. It was just that nobody knew the extent of the change yet.

TBC…

So…wanna see how the conversation with Ange goes? And how is life with a pregnant Brennan? Press the review bottom and let me know!


	37. Chapter 37

A.N: I own nothing of Bones!

Yeah, I know…more than a month without an update.I suck. But hey, life happens, and man, December was a crazy month. But happily, things are settled down now, and the chapters will hopefully flow. And for the ones that are waiting for the last chapter of " Fever", it´s coming up this week. Thank you for your attention and I hope n you keep enjoying this fic!

CHAPTER 37- JOY

"Ok, sweetie. Start spilling now. Don't think I haven´t noticed that you´ve been crying. Did Booth do something to upset you?" Angela asked softly as the two women took their seats at the dinner, and took a good look at her best friend. She looked so tired. The waitress approached and Angela smiled gently. " We´ll take two coffees, please." It was just by this time that Brennan finally spoke, and what she said puzzled Angela beyond belief.

" make it an herbal tea for me, thank you." Bren´s voice was so…thick with emotion as she said it. As if there was a mysterious meaning at those simple words. Plus, it was extremely odd to see Temperance Brennan refusing coffee.

" Ok, that´s just weird, Bren. Really. Could you please stop acting like crazy, because it´s freaking the hell out of all of us. I mean, first there was that scene at the hospital, which really needs a good explanation. Then, I go to your place at night and Booth forbidens me to see you telling that you was having a hard time and needed some rest. What the heck is going on with the two of you?" Angela realized that her friends´s eyes were starting to fill with tears, and stretched her hand to reach Bren´s squeezing it. " Sweetie…whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that. And I´ll do my best to help you and Booth out. I´m with you. But you gotta tell me what is wrong."

Temperance nodded her head carefully, trying not to let the tears roll. She felt completely stupid with this sudden outburst of emotion she was getting since she found out about the pregnancy. She was a woman always proud of her self control. And now, she seemed to be crying for every single thing. Was this a hormonal changin?. She actually hopped so. It was the only logical explanation for her behavior. She took a deep breathe, knowing that protelating the true would just going to be was her best friend. She would know what do do and say to make things a little better. She always did. It was a gift. So, she gazed firmly at her best friend´s eyes, squeezing her hand back and whispering the words she had been practicing. It felt odd to say it , to come out of her mouth.

" I´m pregnant, Ange." She tasted the words, examining how it felt and trying to get used to it. She sure was going to use it a lot in the next months. Meanwhile, she was reading herself for what she was sure was going t o be a complete uncontrolled outburst from Angela Monetenegro. That was just the way that her friend was with big news. She would squeal, jump, dance and do all kind of embarrassing things that Brennan usually found it slightly funny. Until now. She wasn´t sure she could handle an ultra excited Ange, especially when she was still so confused about her current situation. She still didn´t know what to think. But then, she realized something odd: complete silence. She turned her eyes to the woman in front of her, realizing that Angela had her mouth wide open and her eyes seemed ready to pop out of it orbits. She definitely wasn´t expecting this reaction. Angela had practically blew her ears when she had told about her marriage with Booth. And that was by the phone, so she could only imagine all of her friend´s activities while receiving the news. And now, she seemed semi cathatonic. " Ange. Did you hear anything that I´ve said? Are you o?." Because now, adding to the absolutely full of shock face, the blood seemed to have left Angela´s face. But Brennan´s voice seemed to have some effect on her, and she blinked as eyeing Bren suspiciously.

"I´m sorry. I think I´ve just had a hearing hallucination. I thought you said you were pregnant." Angela looked at her friend expecting to see an outraged look by her face by this single speculation, but only saw seriousness. And then, it hit her. She wasn´t hallucinating at all." Oh My God. You really said that, haven´t you?" Brennan just nodded her head and crossed her arms, still confused about Angela´s reaction. It didn´t sound like her at all. " Oh. My. God. Do you think they serve alcohol here at this time of the day? Because I think I need a drink. Maybe two." And that was the complete true. Angela had spent all night imagining all kind of scenarios that could have Brennan in such a bad state, but a pregnancy never crossed her mind. It really didn´t. Because her best friend was the most meticulous person she had ever known. She would never slip that way. To get knocked up. She had imagined everything but this one single thing. Like they had seen an alien last night. Or maybe one of them were turning on vampires ( yes, she may had overthink about Twilight on that one, but c´mon. It was just fun.). They had decided t move to China and become eremits. Anything. But a baby? Hell, no. So, Angela Monetengro , the woman that thought that nothing else could ever surprise her, was in shock. When you think that nothing stranger or impossible could happen…bam! " wow. Just…wow." She inhaled the air to her lungs deeply, registering the information in her mind, trying to process it. Brennan and Booth were having a baby. Her best friend was pregnant. And there she stood, completely still, mouth agape while the most unbelieving, marvelous thing turned on reality. It was like all her prayers were suddenly becoming reality. Her favorite couple in the world was blossoming. Man, God was powerful.

" _Sweetie! Holly Lord! Bren…that´s just…wow. A baby._ Oh My God, oh My God. I´m going to be an ant._Oh My God, you´re going to be a mommy!"_ Now, that sounded like the Angela that temperance knew and was used to, no matter how her friend´s reactions puzzled her. How could she react so rapid and positively to such a bombastic new? But somehow, it kind of soothed her to see Angela squealing and bouncing like crazy on her chair. It actually didn´t even bothered Brennan that other people were starting to stare. Because she knew the phases of Angela´s thrill. She would eventually calm down and be the reasonable woman full with good advices that Ange was. But right now, she had to deal with hurricane Angela. And she w as in her full force. " wow, you and stud don´t waste any time, do you? When it comes about you two, it has to be the whole package. I mean, marrying and procreating in less than a couple of months? Way to go, Bren. Oh My God. How are you feeling? I mean, are you having morning sickness and stuff? Have you been to a doctor yet? What do you prefer, boy or girl? Oooh, to have a baby boy with Booth´s charming smile…bur then again, to have a girl with your looks, she would be a heart breaker, don´t you think? Hey, what if you´re expecting twins? That would be awesome, two little Brennan- Booth´s to spoil…Can I decorated the baby´s room? When are you guys planning to tell other people? I´m dying to see their reaction, the squad is going to flip! Oh, sweetie, I´m so happy for you." She took a pause to breathe, feeling slightly lightheaded as all kind of emotions passed through her mind. But slowly she was also seeing the seriousness of the situation. She knew Temperance Brennan far too well to think that her friend was seeing only flowers with this. Actually, the puffy eyes in her face told it all.

" Ange, low your voice a little, will you? The staff here knows Booth and I. And I definitely don´t want them knowing about it. It´s too personal. And troubling, mind you. I don´t think you are seeing the seriousness in this situation. I´m pregnant, Ange. I´m having a baby. Something that I´ve always vowed that wouldn´t happen to me. I mean, honeslty. Can you picture me as a mother? For Booth is very fine, he is an excellent father, he is a natural. But me? Honestly, Ange. It just seems like bad joke. One where an innocent child will end up being the victim." She let her anxiety speak for itself, because really, she w as still scared beyond belief. And she needed her best friend to see it. Because she had never felt so fragile and lost in her life, and she could use all the support she could get. Not that Booth´s wasn´t enough. Because it was. But it would be good to have Angela by her side. Once again, she felt close to tears. Angela immediately stopped her bouncing and took Brennan´s hands in hers again, her face serious and gentle.

" Ok, sweetie. Calm down. I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to get so carried away. It´s just…you know how I get with these kind of news. But honey…think about it. _It is a great thing, Bren._ I mean, I know it was fast and all, and that it must be scaring the hell out of you, because it was never in your plans, but Bren…this kind of things sometimes happen. You know, the unexpected. And sometimes, it´s just what the doctor ordered, meaning it´s just what will make you wonderfully happy. Just look at your marriage. Who would think that it would happen? And that things would turn out so great? I mean, aren´t you happy with Booth? And how is he taking the news, by the way?" Temperance considered her friend´s words for a while, actually seeing some sense in it._ She was happy with Booth. _Like she had never thought she would be.

" yes, I´m happy with Booth. This is true. But Ange…a baby? It will change every single thing. Booth is taking it well, much better than me. Of course, he admitted he is still a bit scared and surprised, but you know Booth. He loves being a father, Ange. So, despite it all, he is happy. I can´t say anything bad about him, really. He has been wonderful with me. Patient, and so caring. But this doesn´t change the fact that I´m completely unfit to be a mother." This fear was slowly building down inside her. In a few months, there would be someone entirely dependent of her. The thought actually made her a little dizzy. She wondered if she was going to start to hyperventilate again. But Angela was the voice of heart and reason at the same time, knowing exactly what to say. She squeezed brennan´s hand slowly, making her friend look at her, and smiled softly.

" Sweetie…I have two single words for you to prove that you are far from an unfit mother: Little Andy. Remember him ?" Because Angela sure as hell remembered, and she could still see all the tenderness in her best friend by that time. But Brennan just shook her head seeming a little desperate, her big blue eyes wide open like a little girl afraid of monsters.

" Ange…_I let Andy Swallow a key._ That was how he got under my custody on the first place. Booth almost killed me." She still could recall the look tha Booth had gave her when finding out that she had let an infant near a key. It only proved that she w as meant to utter disaster as a mother, wasn´t it? But Angela smile´s grew larger, and Brennan couldn´t help but feel a little warmed by her best friend´s brown eyes.

" That was one single accident, Bren, You were busy then, and you weren´t used to have a baby around you. It wasn´t like you did it on purpose. But just think about the afterwards. When he was under your care. Sweetie, you were great. So tender and worried. You had bought him an entire wardrobe,a baby chair,a stroller. You fed him, you played with him, and I´ve even seen you doing the "dancing phalanges" thing for him. You were so worried when Cam found out that he was sick. You didn´t rest until you found out what was wrong with him, and getting the best treatment he could …all of that just proves that you are going to be an outstanding mom. Just like everything you do in your life, you will succeed, because you do with dedication and more importantly, love. Hell, you were responsible for the rebuilding of Andy´s town so he could get a better life. What kind of person would do that if not a very special one? That´s you, sweetie. If you were that way with a kid that it wasn´t related at all with you, than all I can say is how wonderful you will be with your own child. You are already doing great with parker. That kid is crazy about you." Angela could see that slowly she was being able to make her friend relax a little. She still looked scared as hell, but now the tears were gone, and the shadow of a smile played down her lips. " Plus, you won´t be alone. Booth will be with you all the time, and I´m betting my life that he´s willing to do anything to help you go trough this process the best way you can manage. And he is a great dad, like you have said. And honey…don´t you dare to forget about your friends….about me.I´m claiming godmother already, by the of us, your team, your family, will be there when you need, going to simplest thing to the most complicated. Do you understand that, Bren? That you are not alone in this?

Temperance considered Angela´s words carefully, an strange calm starting to take over her. Suddenly, things didn´t seem so terrifying. Scary, yes, but nothing that she could not handle. Because she was finally understanding that it was ok to depend upon others when the weight over your shoulders were too big. And boy, she was blessed in that aspect. She had her entire team, her friends. She had Ange. She had her dad and Russ. And more importantly, she had Booth.A wave of affection took over her by the simple thought of the man that was her husband. Her child´s father. She remembered how sweet he was the night before, the strength of his arms embracing her. And that when she finally realized that, somehow, someday, things would turn out ok. They would be all ok.

" So…can you please wipe off this facial expression of perpetual pain from your face now, sweetie? You only have motives for joy. I mean, honestly, Bren…isn´t there even a small part of you excited and happy about it?_You´re going to be a mommy!_ You know, small feet, tiny fingers wrapping around yours…a small miracle in your arms in a few months. Can you imagine the feeling? Baby smell…a brand new person made by you and Booth. Can you imagine how wonderful it must feel to have something so special developing inside you? Can you imagine the first time it moves? I know you, sweetie. I know that behind those walls of a tough, brave woman,lies a sentimental and tender one. So, are you honestly going to tell me that there´s not a part of you, the smallest that it can be, that isn´t´ a bit happy?" It was like poking the wound with a stick, though Temperance. Ever since she had discovered she was pregnant, she kept shoving of any positive feeling about it, as if it could make her weaker. But really, what was wrong with feeling happy? Angela was right, it was somewhat exciting. And there was this part of her that kept chanting in the back of her mind as she felt her heart beating like crazy: You´re having a baby, you´re having a family… And she finally allowed herself to enjoy that feeling. Because she would love her kid. She would do anything and everything for his or her happiness. And that´s when she realized that she was thinking like a genuine mother. And the world seemed to lighten up a bit more.

" I guess. There are some very positive and exciting, as you say, factors." Angela smiled largely, knowing that this battle was won. She also knew that the next months wouldn´t be always easy, but she would be there then. Her smile grew even larger when she saw the tall man entering the dinner and walking directly to their table.

" And here comes your gorgeous hubby." She watched as Brennan´s face literally lit up, and stood in front of an hesitant Seeley Booth, his eyes traveling from his wife to her best friend. You never knew what to expect with those two. " hey, stud! So…A bun in the oven already,huh? You guys do not waste anytime, that´s what I have to say. Anyway, congratulations, Booth. Really. I´m so happy for you both." She hugged him gently, whispering in his ear in a way that Bones couldn´t see or hear. " And don´t worry. She will be ok. We´ll all gonna take care of her." Booth smiled largely to the woman I front of him, knowing that he could rely upon those words. He also realized that his Bones seemed better than any moment from the one they had found out about the pregnancy. So, he took the seat besides his wife, throwing a gentle arm around her and feeling as she relaxed and leaned against him a bit.

" Huh…thanks, Ange. So, I take that you girls had a good talk?" It certainly looked like so, for the looks of his Bones. Angela smiled brigtly, happy with her success. Man, she was good.

" A very good one. I was able to remind Bren here about the perks of having a beautiful, sweet and perfect baby, and how much joy can come with it. Right, sweetie?" Booth turned in order to gaze at Bones, surprised to see her smiling at him. She never looked so beautiful in his opinion.

" So…we´re happy now?" he asked carefully, watching as she leaned closed and kissed him on the cheek, leading his hand to her belly, completely surprising him.

" Yes, we are happy. Sacred, but in a good way." And all Booth could think was how great it felt to have his fingers over her womb.

* * *

They both felt kind of they had fought a war by the time they managed to arrive at home. It was still the end of the afternoon, but there were so many emotional turns and surprises that they felt as if they had been working hard by days, like they just had finished a very difficult case. And they both knew that it was just the beginning. There was still so many people to know, so much to do.

Booth watched as Temperance seated on the couch, her fatigue obvious at her face as she leaned and closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe. He joined her and laced their fingers, feeling her breathing near his neck.

" Tired?" She just nodded and leaned closer, and he kissed the top of her forehead, understanding how demanding that day was for her. " What if I set you a nice bath tub? So you could relax." She opened her eyes and gazed at him, a small smile forming down her lips.

" Are you joining me?" She gave him the sly smile he loved so much, and Booth felt his stomach do a flip flop.

" I thought you were tired?" He smiled as he felt her fingers start tugging his shirt, and kissed her neck lightly,making her shiver.

" I´m not _that_ tired, Seeley. And just so you know…the hormones in a pregnant woman make the libido increase a lot,so…be prepared." He laughed and let her unbutton his shirt, busying himself with her blouse.

" So…basically you´re telling me that I´m under risk of sexual attack anytime in the next months?" She kissed his collarbone as he lifted them both from the couch, heading to the bathroom.

" Pretty much. Do you have a problem with that?" Her voice was rough and he just shook his head, concentrating on her lips.

" hell, no."

TBC…

So…you know the drill by now. Next chapter we´ll have the first doctor´s appointment… reviews only make me write faster…


	38. Chapter 38

I´m Back!

Hey you guys... Not sure you remember me after all this time, LOL. But anyway, here I am with FULL force…I´m on fire after season finale! So, if you didn´t see it yet and doesn´t want any spoiler, stop reading and go the next pharagrpher, will you? Justo know by now that " What happens in Vegas", my first bay, will be back this weekend, because it amuses me to write it and It used to amused you guys to read…; Fever wil, also be finished, one or two more chapters and bye. And the…ooooohhhh, SU MUCH FUN with a new story based on the season finale! I mean, I was kind of depressed with the show, but now? Hello, B/B baby! How long did we await for that to happen? Oh I know…almost seven years! I´ll be damned if I´m not going to start a fic on this while we wait for the new season! So, anyway… right back on my tracks. If you like my stories, follow up and I´ll not disappoint you!

So, this one is to explan to you all my sudden dissapearence, cause you guys were my loyal readers and I owe you an explanation. Well, A lot happened in my life, really, a lot, lot lot. But to summarize, I´ll tell the prior reason of my vanishing. I´m sharing this personal aspect of my life because I feel that too little is spoken of it and too many people suffer. To start with, since my teens years I was diagnosed with a disorder called dystimia. It´s basically a subclinical depression. You know that person that is often blue, that´s introspective, sometimes ill humored and sad? Well, he or she can be just plain boring, or suffer from this disorder. I do, but I was always under control and had a happy, normal life. But last year, because of some happenings, things got MUCH worse and I fell into a major depression crisis. I mean, real depression, that one where you want to die, where you don´t get up of bed, where the doctors go to your house and just shakes their heads while talking to your families. It was really hardcore, and it was, it has been a long way down to my recovery. A combination of a lot of factors, and I thank to them all: My amazing family, friends, God. My therapist. And yes, the medications. Just know that I was nor myself. I didn´t feel able to open my eyes, let alone write something more than my name.

And now, finally, things are settling down. I feel life is good again, and all the things I had missed forever are back, like my hability to write. I have inspirations and will to put things on paper and computer again, people! I´m back with my ballet dancing. I´m playing my violin again. I´m painting and drawing. Ìm laughing about the silliest things. Hell, I´m even kickboxing one more time and back to tai chi! And most importantly, I´m back with my career, becoming a hell of a great cardiologist! Yay!

Why did I tell you guys all of that? Because millions of people suffer from major depression. Sometimes they know it, sometimes they don´t. It´s known by the century´s disease. And I´m pretty sure that at least one person here has this problem. The odds talks by themselves. Or know someone who suffers. And to all that people, I want to say: You may not believe it now ( I didn´t either on my time), but it will pass. Life is good. You are not alone. Please, if you are too sad, if you have no one to talk, at least try me. Don´t do anything bad or stupid. Give me a shot. I´m not a shrink, but I´m a doctor, and more importantly, I´m a patient from depression just like you. I will hear/read you without judging, I will answer if you want me to. That´s a something I´m starting: No to the depression, yes to life and joy.

So, if you want to talk, when you feel that you can no longer take it anymore, please write me. Let me be your friend. Give me one chance. justo review and I´ll send you my personal address ans my facebook.

By the way, if you don´t have any problem but still wants to talk to me, be free to write. Oh, and there´s my facebook page, I´m usually online every night.

Easy to kind, I´m this small person with short hair and a huge tattoo ( a phoenix, imagine that) on my back. Juliana Albuquerque is my name.

Well, I guess that´s all for now…

Until Sunday, Vegas will be updated, so be prepared! Ah, and if you´re a new reader: Welcome! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing!

Kisses,

Juli


End file.
